Coming Home
by NikkylovesBD
Summary: This is a season 9 rewrite. Lots of pairings, takes place Thanksgiving, Dylan is returning to BH. Will have the originals and the newbies.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok before you guys kill me, yes I am starting a new story. I know all of you might be saying, What the hell? She hasn't updated her other stories and now she is starting a new one. Well I have been wanting to do this story for a really long time. And I got some ideas and decided to put them down. So here it is, it's a season 9 rewrite. Dylan is returning to Beverly Hills, Brandon has left, Valerie has just left. And I guess you will have to read and see. Enjoy._

_**Coming Home**_

**Chapter 1 I…Or We Say Hello**

Dylan rolled down the window of the cab to allow the cool California air hit his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His body was starting to hurt and he hid his stash in his luggage before getting on the plane. It had been three years since he left Beverly Hills and had mixed feelings on coming back. It was his idea to return not anyone else's and he was starting to have second thoughts. Dylan looked at the familiar sights as he returned to his old neighborhood. It was a warm Thanksgiving in L.A and it was perfect weather to come home too. The Santa Ana Winds had moved in and although windy it was indeed perfect. Dylan looked as he passed his old house. He felt a smidge of nostalgia passing it. He thought about all the good times and not so good times he had at that house. He did miss it, it was the only one of Dylan's homes that he had spent the most time in. There was a sudden twinge of sadness remembering how messed up he was a few years back and Toni. Which he had thought he had moved on but seeing that old house and the last time he was there brought some anger back. He looked over at her, her dark hair blowing in the wind. She hadn't said much to him their whole trip. He gently reached over and set his hand over hers. She had it rested on her denim covered thigh. He squeezed gently which made her look over at him. He slowly lifted his eyebrow and gave her a half smile. She looked intently into his eyes, even though it was dark Dylan could feel the intense stare. After a few moments of staring at each other, Dylan broke it by noticing where the cab was.

"It's the third house on the right, 953 Hillcrest Dr." Dylan said leaning up and looking as the cab slowed in front of the house. Dylan handed the driver forty bucks and opened his door. He followed the driver over to the trunk as they started to unload the bags.

She looked at the house and took a deep breath. It looked worryingly the same. It always was. It never changed much. Landscaping still looked perfect, the paint seemed a little worn but still looked like it did all those years ago. She felt him press his body against hers, he leaned down and gently kissed her neck. He whispered something she thought sounded like I love you but it was muffled. She bent down grabbing two of the smaller bags as they both hiked up the driveway toward the front door.

"You ready?" Dylan said softly as he stood outside the front door.

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath. She stood back a bit behind Dylan. She was nervous and she wasn't sure exactly why. Maybe because she had been living in her own personal hell for the last 6 months. She was good at putting on a front around her new friends but her old friends would be another story. Dylan reached up to ring the bell but before he could press it the front door swung open.

"Dylan!." Steve said surprised with a smile on his face. "Hey man. How's it going?" Steve went in for a hug.

Dylan smiled, "Hey buddy." he embraced him back, patting Steve gently on the back.

"Come on in, it's good to see you." Steve let Dylan in and stopped and smiled as he saw the fair brunette standing nervously behind him.

David walked in the foyer and stopped and smiled. He greeted Dylan with a hug. Donna made her way over as well, "Oh my God…Dylan." She hugged him tightly, "How's Brenda?" Donna said with a smile.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Dylan smiled as he moved out of the way taking Brenda's hand and pulling her gently in the house.

"Brenda!" Donna said excitedly as she grabbed her in a tight hug. Brenda laughed at her slightly and took all of it in. She looked around at all her friends plus some new faces she hadn't seen before.

"How long are you guys in town for?" David asked as he made eye contact with Brenda and smiled.

"We don't know." Dylan exhaled as he tightened his grip around Brenda's waist. Brenda cuddled closer to him, it was nice to be home and with Dylan. No matter what they had been through these past months.

"You guys look good." Donna smiled as she went in for another hug from Brenda. "I cant even believe I am looking at you."

Kelly had heard the commotion from the kitchen. She was putting away the Thanksgiving leftovers with her new boyfriend Matt. She stepped up and saw her friends gathered around by the front door. "What's going on?" Kelly came in smiling.

Dylan and Brenda faced her with a smile, "Happy Thanksgiving Kel." Dylan said softly.

Kelly froze as she took a deep breath. She saw Dylan with his arm tightly around Brenda's waist. Seeing them together after all these years took her back in time. She knew that they had been living together for the last few years but hearing about it and seeing it was two different things.

"So when did you guys get in?" David said as he looked down at their bags.

"We cleared customs about an hour ago…what's wrong Kel you don't look happy to see us." Dylan smiled as he looked down at Brenda.

"No." Kelly shook her head with a smile, "I'm just shocked."

"Hey Kel." Brenda said with an awkward smile, she could tell seeing her and Dylan together had hit a nerve. And for once in her life she didn't care. She was well aware that Brandon had just left Beverly hills days earlier and that Brandon had had second thoughts about calling off their wedding and she knew about Donna and Kelly's new store and her new involvement or potential involvement with a lawyer that had an office in the same business pavilion. Donna was the only one that had kept in touch with Brenda. Nobody had even wrote her a letter, she didn't expect David or Steve but she had been a bit set back with Kelly.

"How long are you guys staying?" Kelly said with a fake smile.

Dylan took a deep breath and looked at Brenda quickly before meeting Kelly's awkward look again, "I don't know." he shook his head, "But we are still waiting for our hugs." Dylan made light out of the weirdness everyone was feeling.

Kelly laughed slightly, "Sorry." she went in taking Dylan into an embrace first. She closed her eyes taking him in. "It's good to see you." she whispered. Dylan broke the hug first. He had a feeling this would happen and the last thing he wanted was a Kelly/Dylan/Brenda triangle again. He was also aware that Brandon had gone and why did Kelly always act like a jealous girlfriend whenever it came to him with another girl. It never changed, she always had to put her two cents in about whoever he was seeing even if she really didn't want him. And the fact that it was Brenda had to make things a lot worse.

"Hey Bren." Kelly didn't mean to but found herself looking her up and down. She hadn't changed much. She was still strikingly pretty. Her hair was longer than the last time she had seen her but not as long as it was in high school. It came just below her shoulders, her bangs now were grown out and her hair was all one length. It was styled parted in the middle and she looked good…really good. Kelly embraced her in an awkward hug that lasted no more than 5 seconds. Kelly went back and stood next to Matt.

"Well, why are we all standing here, come in come in." Steve said as he ushered them into the living room.

Dylan draped his arm around Brenda as they took a seat on the couch. He could sense the gang staring at them. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "You ok?"

Brenda smiled looking up at him and nodded her head slowly. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

"So lovebirds…I have been saving this for a special occasion. Want some?" Steve said as he held up a bottle of Dom Perignon."

"Yeah…thanks." Dylan said leaning up, he needed something to take the edge off. Brenda didn't know he was still using. He had been on his best behavior and he knew that she would leave him if she knew. They had been through a rough six months. She had seen him at his lowest point and she stuck by him. She nursed him through the detoxing and hadn't given up on him. He knew he didn't deserve her and he was going to try everything to make sure she didn't find out about it. As Steve handed out some small plastic cups he gently poured everyone a small glass. Dylan could feel Brenda's eyes on him as he gripped the red cup tightly. He didn't look at her because he knew what she was thinking.

Steve raised his glass, "To Dylan and Brenda…welcome back to the land of the living."

"Hear hear." chanted David and Donna.

Dylan and Brenda looked at each other and smiled, they clicked their cups together. Brenda took a small sip of her champagne as she watched Dylan down the whole cup. Brenda didn't stare she looked around the room at the more than a dozen curious eyes.

"I'm Brenda, I used to live here, I went to high school with David, Donna, Steve and Kelly. Also Brandon is my twin brother." Brenda spoke up and introduced herself to the faces she didn't know.

"Oh God…sorry. Bren this is my friend Janet, she works with me on the paper and knows your brother. This is Kelly's friend Matt, and this is Donna's cousin Gina. This is Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay." Noah joined the gang after the introduction.

"And this is my boyfriend Noah." Donna smiled wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Nice to meet you guys." Dylan said in his raspy voice.

"You guys don't know but these two were high school sweethearts." Steve raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Brenda and Dylan cleared their throat, "Sad but true." Brenda said thinking how far back that seemed but then again it seemed like yesterday still.

"Wow, you guys have been together that whole time?" Janet said interested.

Dylan laughed, "No…Bren and I got back together a few years ago."

"How romantic." Gina said with a smile as she sipped her champagne.

"So where are you guys staying?" Kelly interrupted the annoying trip down memory lane.

Brenda and Dylan shrugged, "We thought we would probably just get a room at a hotel or something but wanted to come say hi to you guys first.

"NOT." Steve said suddenly. "Stay here, even if its just for the night. Valerie or your old room is empty, Noah is in Brandon's old room and I have stashed myself in Jim and Cindy's old room." Steve smirked. "What do you say?"

Brenda swallowed hard and looked at Dylan, she gave him a shrug. "It's cool with me."

"I don't know…I wouldn't want to intrude." Dylan said looking back at Steve.

"Intrude? Buddy, its been years since you have been home even longer since Bren has been back. Stay here, even if its just for a night, a couple days, you can relax and plus its getting late." Steve pleaded.

"Ok." Dylan gave in, "Sounds good." Dylan said wrapping his arm around Brenda. This was going to be more difficult. Keeping his using under wraps, if he were at a hotel he could get a way a bit easier but being here made him nervous. He passed the feeling off considering in reality Brenda was the hardest to lie to, everyone else didn't know him as well as she did, especially not now days.

Brenda yawned and covered her mouth, "You tired baby?" Dylan said resting his forehead against the side of her temple.

Kelly shifted uncomfortably, she sat quiet the whole time taking this all in. She couldn't believe Dylan was back and still with Brenda. Brandon was gone, and for once since Brandon left she realized her life was empty. Whether Matt was in it or not but looking at the two of them brought back memories, memories she had pushed down. She wasn't sure if she missed Brandon or Dylan but she knew she was sad.

"You remember where your old room is right?" Steve said with a smile.

"I think I can find it." smiled Brenda as she got up. Dylan stood up as well, "Stay hang out for a while I am going to bring my stuff upstairs and get ready for bed. I will see you soon." she rested her hand on Dylan's shoulder.

"Ok…I will be up soon." Dylan whispered to her. He leaned in and gently kissed her.

Brenda passed the gang and stopped looking up the stairs. She shook her head and smiled remembering all the moments at those stairs.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" David said as he stood close to her looking up at the steps as well.

Brenda looked over at him and smiled, "I have always been an open book huh?"

"Well…I don't know about that but it must be weird being back, here of all places. Your parents gone, your brothers gone and you come here to find strangers and Steve of all people living in casa Walsh.

Brenda laughed, "Yeah I guess you guessed it." Brenda sighed as she tried to carry her bags up the steps.

"Let me at least help you." David offered as he grabbed the bigger bag from her and followed her up the steps.

The gang started to clean up as Dylan sat on the couch. He found himself alone with Kelly as he awkwardly leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"So things good with you?" Dylan broke the silence.

"Yeah…things are good." Kelly hesitated for a moment, "You and Brenda….seem….good."

"Wow things don't change with you do they?" Dylan looked at her.

"What? I was just stating a fact." Kelly tried to cover it up.

Dylan got up and smirked, "Yeah we are good." he shook his head and moved out of the living room and into the kitchen leaving Kelly standing alone.

Brenda flipped the light in her old bedroom, "Wow…this room might have changed the most. I do like what Val did to it though." Brenda walked in and set her bags on the ground. "Where did Val go anyway?"

"She thought it was time to move on. I don't think she is coming back, at least not for a while." David looked down.

"You're sad about that?" Brenda looked concerned.

"Yeah, I am going to miss her." David looked to the ceiling trying to hide his emotion. "You missed her by maybe 10 minutes, It would have been a trip to see you two together after all this time."

"Yeah, Valerie and I lost touch after a while, I heard things here and there and it sounded like we had grown up and part."

"Yeah." david sighed. They two stood silent for a moment and David found himself checking Brenda out. He stopped himself as he saw Brenda shift her weight awkwardly.

"Well…I will let you get some rest." David said slowly as he bit his lip gently.

Brenda sighed and watch David turn around and walk toward the bedroom door. "David?" David turned around.

"Come here." Brenda held out her arms to invite him into a hug, "It's good to see you and thank you for helping me with my bags."

"No problem…you look beautiful by the way. I'm glad you are back. It's been way to long."

Brenda smiled as she tightened her hug.

Dylan stepped up to the bedroom door and cleared his throat. His voice interrupting the rather inappropriately long hug. "Hopefully I am not interrupting anything." Dylan joked.

'Nah." David backed away from Brenda as he stopped in front of Dylan, "I guess I will see you later. Good to have you guys home." David said nicely.

"Good to be home." Dylan said as he moved through the bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked up at Brenda and grabbed her hand pulling her onto his lap.

David watched the two of them, Brenda let out a slight giggle and saw Dylan plant small kisses on her neck. He found himself staring as he backed out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"So…was that painless?" Dylan asked sweetly.

"Yeah well…just like ripping off a band aid, it hurts for a moment but its better to just pull it quick and get it over with. Everybody seems good. Kelly is weird but I'm sure the shock of seeing us was probably why." Brenda got up and lifted her suitcase , opening it up and pulling out some pajama's. "It's weird being here though. I keep expecting Brandon to walk through that bathroom door but instead I have to make sure I am decent so some stranger named Noah wont see me naked." Brenda let out a laugh as she started to change. Dylan watched her slip her jeans gently down her legs.

"Look Dylan about the champagne…" Brenda began.

"I'm sorry Bren, it was just a little bit and I didn't want to make a big deal by turning it down. It wont happen again." Dylan promised.

Brenda smiled and nodded, "Ok."

Dylan got up and took his shirt off and pulled down the sheets on Brenda's old bed. He watched Brenda get under the covers and sigh. He stripped down into his boxers and smirked at her.

"What…I know that look and forget it." Brenda said as she lowered herself lower setting her head on the pillow.

Dylan kept the smirk as he lay on the bed, "Oh come on, its like old times. Being here…in this bed…doesn't bring back anything?"

Brenda turned her head, "No not really." she laughed.

"Oh come on." Dylan moved closer to her, "Jim and Cindy are down the hall and we have to be really really quiet." Dylan joked as he moved on top of her.

Brenda giggled, "I love when you bring up my parents when you are trying to get some."

"Shhh…they'll wake up." Dylan whispered as he lowered himself taking her lips to his and passionately kissing her. "The only problem is I don't have to rush this time like the old days."

"Thank God." joked Brenda as she set her hands on his face bringing him down for another kiss. Dylan moaned slightly as Brenda moved her legs so Dylan was laying between them.

"Shhhh…they'll hear us." Brenda whispered as she aggressively kissed him.

Brenda shifted in her bed as she reached over to cuddle closer to Dylan but the spot was empty. She slowly sat up as she saw the bathroom light on. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up slowly. She ruffed through her suitcase finding her robe to cover her nude body. She walked over to the bathroom door and lifted her hand to knock gently but as she breathed in she smelled the familiar scent. A scent she thought she would never recognize. Brenda didn't do drugs, she never did. When she first started at RADA she had made friends quickly and she started hanging out with a crowd that smoked pot. She had done it for a short amount of time but really didn't like it all that much. That was the closest thing she ever came to doing anything like that. The smell she smelt was heroine and she knew he still did it. She looked up at the ceiling as tears began to form in her eyes. She took her index finger and wiped the tear that had made it out of her eye. She moved quickly to the bedroom door. She walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She did not slam it but the silence in the house made it loud.

Dylan jumped at the sound of the door. He quickly took one more hit and put his stuff away quickly. Before the high had took him over he sprayed the air freshener and slowly opened the bedroom door. He looked at the empty bed and took a deep breath. He slowly felt his legs get weak as he went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and fell back to the bed, his mind wanted to go and find Brenda but his body couldn't. Dylan laid with his eyes closed and took in the high.

_Ok here is the new story. Please review. As you guys can tell things aren't perfect with Brenda and Dylan. This story is going to be different than my other stories. There will be a lot of pairings, a few triangles. We will go in depth of Dylan's return and his relationship with Brenda. His demons and his drug abuse. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter to my Season 9 rewrite. I think you guys will enjoy it though. I do want to bring Brandon back and maybe even Valerie eventually. But as for now it will be the old gang and the newbie's. Their stories will come out but they wont be the center. You are going to witness a very co-dependent relationship with B/D which may or may not have been the case if Brenda had returned but things change, people grow up. I hope you want to stay around and see where I go with this. It will be quite different than the original but I will possibly bring in similar or the same storylines here and there. Ok enough of my rambling, REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not really sure how people will respond to this story. I am guessing not as openly and lovingly as my other ones. I have written the get girl back, pine over, win her, marriage and baby stories already. I wanted to do something different and if you guys remember the real show it had a lot of this stuff in it. There was quite a few of the characters that had drug problems that they had over come. Dylan is no stranger to substance abuse and I always wanted to write about it. Also I love Brenda and Dylan and I know Brenda would have kicked him to the curb but she would never have left him alone to deal with this. We are going to see her try and help him. She knows that this issue has been going on, He thinks he is fooling her. Its not that Dylan doesn't respect or love her, he does…but he has a problem. I have to let something out though. There will NOT be a love triangle between Kelly/Dylan/Brenda. There will be triangles and drama but not with them. Its been done, its old to me and Dylan in this S9 is totally over her. She may show her true colors and may be jealous about him not obsessing over her anymore but that ship has sailed. And I don't think its OOC of Kelly to care about seeing B/D together. Anyway that I promise. So you will see lots of pairing, some might be weird to you, maybe some aren't but it will ultimately be about B/D and I know you guys know me as a HUGE fan so take that as you will. I am going to add though if people are looking for a happy, go lucky story full of mush, you will not find it here. I mean of course their will be sweet moments and couplings but it really is going to dig down into Dylan's drugs problem and how Brenda deals with it. It may be surprising to you all as well. Ok enough of that. _

**Chapter 2 Brenda's Secret**

Brenda trucked down the Walsh steps and shook her head. Damn him she thought. He must have brought a stash from home. Why did they come back here? There was so much pressure here and people that knew them too well. She made her way into the kitchen in attempts in making some tea. She grabbed a coffee cup and filled it with water. She stuck the cup in the microwave to heat it up. She stood staring at the microwave as it beeped. There was no point in starting a fight with Dylan now. He was going to be out of it until morning. No matter how mad at him she was, she felt bad for him as well. She would be the first to admit she allowed him to do this. She felt bad for him, because of what had happened in his life and it wasn't an excuse. She knew it. She pressed the button on the microwave opening the door as she grabbed her cup and gently submerged her tea bag into it. She moved slowly to the bar stool and sat at the kitchen counter that she had remembered so well. All the talks she had with her parents and Brandon. Brenda rested her elbow on the counter and cupped her palm to her face. She slowly dipped the tea bag up and down and was so into her thoughts about Dylan she hadn't realized she wasn't alone.

"Still on London time huh?" Smiled David as he moved through the kitchen and opened the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water.

"Oh hey." Brenda smiled, "Don't tell me you live here too?"

David laughed slightly, "No…I have my own place but after you and Dylan went to bed, Steve and I got into 4 bottles of wine." David made a face and held his head.

Brenda laughed, "Ah I see."

"Well…he is having girl troubles." David walked over sitting next to Brenda on the stool and popping three Advil into his mouth.

"Girl trouble? Steve? Never." Brenda smirked, "With who?"

"Well that girl Janet you met tonight, her and him have been." David stopped, "Friends with benefits and he wants more but she wants to just be friends."

"Woah…Steve wants more?" Brenda said surprised. "Never would have guessed that, I have been gone a long time."

"I know, anyway, she blew him off tonight and he wanted a partner to sulk with."

"Oh I see." Brenda looked down before looking over at him again. "You seeing anybody?"

"Me? Oh well where should I start…um I met a girl at the After dark."

"The after dark is the club Valerie owned right…and you?" Brenda tried to show that she hadn't been completely in the dark.

"Yeah but Noah owns it now."

"Noah? Him and Donna been together for while huh? I remember in her letters she talked about him."

"Yeah they have been on and off again. Anyway we are getting off the subject, I met girl at the bar and had a nice little night with her. Come to find out she goes to West Beverly and now I might be charged with statutory rape."

Brenda looked over at him with a surprised face, "Wow…and Steve was the one wanting to sulk, oh my God David, are you ok?"

"Yeah I talked to Kelly's friend Matt, he is a lawyer and he said I have nothing to worry about, she was in a over 21 club and using a fake ID but you can see my luck with women."

"Thank God it is going to be ok and yeah I have been there, Brenda Walsh and love didn't go together for a long time." Brenda raised her coffee mug and sipped her tea. "So this Matt guy? Is he cool?" Brenda didn't care if she seemed nosey.

"Yeah he seems nice, he kind of reminds me of a wanna be Brandon…unsuccessfully though."

"Interesting. They been together long?" Brenda looked over at him.

"I don't even know if they are together, he has been trying, she has been politely putting it off. The whole mess with Brandon really did a number on her in the beginning."

"Yeah well, it really did a number on Brandon as well. I think she was the main reason he left. He had second thoughts about ending things but Brandon told me Kelly had started to move on. I think he left on good terms though. I could feel the awkwardness with her tonight. Will it ever end?" Brenda swallowed hard and looked down.

"Yeah I think we all felt it, you know Kel, she is…well Kelly." David shrugged.

"Yeah, you think after Dylan and I being together for a few years now she would be over it, especially because she has moved on." Brenda shook her head.

David changed the subject from Kelly, "You and Dylan seem good, like you used to be." David smiled.

Brenda took a deep breath , "Yeah…Dylan is great. Things couldn't be better." Brenda lied.

"You guys looking toward marriage or anything?" David nosed around.

"Oh God No." Brenda laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Well he did it once." David stopped himself further in going into Toni.

Brenda saw his hesitation right away, "Oh its cool, yeah I know he did it once but…I don't see Dylan doing it again. What happened to Toni ruined Dylan in the commitment department. I mean I know he loves me and we don't need a piece of a paper to show it. His way of showing me he is committed is the fact that he has been totally faithful to me and that we have been living together for three years…and that's ok. Plus we are young. I am only 23 so I guess anything can happen." Brenda smiled.

David nodded in agreement, "Hey I am going to watch some TV, want to join me?" David got up as he held out his hand.

Brenda took his hand and started to walk toward the living room, "Maybe I should just go to bed." Brenda said as she looked up the stairs.

"Ok…well I will see you in the morning." David brought her in for another hug, "Good chat." he laughed.

"Yeah, thanks." Brenda eyed him and smiled. She quietly made her way up the stairs and gently opened the bedroom door. She sighed at the sight of him. He was laying on his back, passed out. She slowly walked over to him. It physically hurt her to see him like this. She lifted his legs carefully moving them onto the bed. This was actually something Brenda had sadly gotten used to, Dylan got pretty shaken up when he had received word from Bruno that Toni's grave had been moved. Brenda was pleasantly surprised that he seemed to move on from the news without any fall backs but then something else happened, something that pushed him over the ledge. Something that happened to both of them and it hit Dylan hard. He started using and after a while Brenda asked Dylan if he wanted heroine or her and he chose her. Before that she would take care of him, sit there until he was sober and try to talk some sense into him. After he chose, she nursed him through it all and for while it was good; it was the same as it was before. She knew he thought Brenda didn't know he had relapsed but the truth was Brenda knew. She knew Dylan better than anyone and when he was high, he was different. And then he would wake up and be nice to her, and loving and she would see that old Dylan come back to her. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. She looked over at him and pushed back his hair and ran her fingers down the side of his face. She lay next to him and held him. He was unaware of it but she felt close to him. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**

Dylan moaned as he moved slowly. He felt his body again and he knew it had worn off. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Brenda going through his suitcase. He rubbed his face and yawned.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked confused.

"Get up." Brenda said coldly and he recognized her tone right away.

Dylan slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes again. He moved his legs off the bed and looked over at her. His eyes got bigger as he saw she had his drug paraphernalia in her hand.

"Ah…I can explain." Dylan said quickly.

"Get up…come on." Brenda went over and held out her hand. Dylan took her hand and took a deep breath. He knew he was caught and was nervous to what she would do. Dylan stood up and tried to wrap his arms around her waist but she pulled away. She opened the bathroom door and walked over to the toilet. She stood with tears in her eyes holding the little plastic baggie in her hand.

"Flush it." she demanded.

Dylan swallowed hard, "Bren."

"Dylan…flush it or I am leaving." he walked over and looked in her teary eyes. He nodded and took it from her.

He stared down at the toilet; he closed his eyes and tossed it in. He reached down and flushed the handle and looked at her.

"Come on, let's get some coffee and move into a hotel, you are going to be sick later." Brenda without much emotion moved out of the bathroom and closed her suitcase.

Dylan didn't say anything he just watched her. "Brenda…I'm sorry."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't do it before. I thought coming back here would help but I should have known." Brenda said more disappointed with herself.

"How long have you known?" Dylan leaned against the bathroom frame.

"All along." Brenda said coldly not looking at him. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "Look I gave you the choice and you chose me so I am not letting you go that easily. I won't watch you do this again."

Dylan walked over to her and sat beside her, "I know." Dylan took a deep breath, "I know."

"Ok come on, before everyone catches on." Brenda got up and grabbed her suitcase as she opened the bedroom door.

"Bren?" Dylan called out to her and Brenda turned to face him. "I love you."

Brenda nodded; she turned quickly so he wouldn't see her tear up and made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Bren, going somewhere?" David said as he passed her on his way to the kitchen looking at her suitcases.

Brenda smiled, "Yeah Dylan and I are getting out of everyone's hair, we are going to check in to a hotel."

"Why?" David asked curiously.

"I don't know, this place is pretty cramped and I thought I heard that Matt was moving in here."

David nodded, "Oh yeah, but I am sure Steve would rather have you here, I mean it is your house."

"No biggie." Brenda set down her bag and linked her arm with David's as he led her into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Steve." Brenda said chipper.

"Ughhhh." he rumbled.

"Hang over hell huh?" Brenda laughed as she grabbed the coffee cup and poured herself a cup. "What are you guys doing today?"

"Sleeping." Steve mumbled.

"No…we should take you guys to the pit and come listen to my show tonight at the After Dark." David said proudly.

"You have a show?" Brenda eyes widened.

"Yep a radio show."

"Wow…I definitely want to see that. That's great."

"What's great?" Dylan ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped down into kitchen.

Brenda looked down as she felt him close to her, she looked up at him, "David has a radio show at the After Dark."

"Cool." Dylan gently took Brenda's earlobe in his mouth.

Brenda lifted her shoulder to slightly push him away. She looked at him intently and moved away. David looked at them back and forth and noticed the tension between them.

"David wants to take us to the pit." Brenda raised her cup to her mouth and eyed David.

"Yeah…I would love to see Nat. I have some stuff to check on in storage but why don't I meet with you guys later."

"Dylan?" Brenda looked at him with suspicion.

"Yeah Bren, get ready and I can take you, I just have to swing by my house and shower and change but we can meet Dylan at the Pit in a couple hours." David smiled.

Brenda took a deep breath and stared at Dylan, "What about the hotel?"

"Why are you guys staying in a hotel anyway? I have an extra room, I could use some help with rent." David said with a smile.

"Bren…you guys can live here, I can move into Val's old room and you guys can have the master, it's your house." Steve said sweetly.

"No…Steve…this is your home now, and it's not cool to change plans all because Dylan and I are back. Let Matt know he can move in as planned." Brenda said sincerely.

"Are you sure? I don't feel right not having a Walsh live in the Walsh house." Steve felt bad.

"No honestly, my room is cramped with both of us and we don't know how long we are staying and besides it doesn't feel the same anymore." Brenda looked down.

"Ok then it's settled, you go change, get your stuff together and you guys can live with me. It's a nice place, close by and honestly I could use the help."

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other, "Ok." Brenda said softly, "Dylan can I talk to you for a sec."

Dylan nodded his head and followed Brenda to the stairs, "What about the hotel? What about later?" Brenda hinted about Dylan going through withdrawals.

Dylan set his hands on Brenda's arms, "Its fine, I'm ok…I promise."

Brenda looked into his eyes and sighed, "You promise?"

Dylan gave her a half smile, "I promise. It's you and me babe, that's it." He leaned in and kissed her gently. Brenda slowly opened her eyes and nodded.

_Look at these fast updates, God I love when I start a new story and have so much planned. I am in the process of working on this one, the next chapter of LF and B/K reception in LTC, I am busy lol Anyway please review, let me know what you are thinking. I guess you guys are getting the hint that David has a big role in this fic, finally…I love the character of David but honestly never knew what to do with him. Let me know what's going on in your mind and if you are liking it, hating it, have any ideas, I am good at working them in. Thanks for giving it a chance. Now review if I get 10 reviews on this second chapter I will post the new chapter tomorrow. Bribery is so fun :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_So here you go, I didnt get 10 but I got 8, so close enough lol. Warning in the beginning of this chapter there is a flashback of Dylan's you aren't suppose to get it yet but you will eventually find out_.

**Chapter 3 Promises Promises**

Dylan slowly walked up to his storage unit. He swallowed hard as he looked at the pad lock. Three years of memories. Dylan unlocked the unit and pushed up the sliding door. Three years of dust, he thought as he walked in and admired his black 56 Speedster. He ran his hand along the side of it, god she was beautiful. Then his eyes fell on the six bullet holes that shattered his windshield. He took a deep breath as the images of rain…opening up the drivers side door and her falling into his arms, flashed before him. Dylan shook his head and he picked up the new windshield he had brought to replace the shattered one. After replacing the windshield he gently moved the wet sponge across the hood and wiped the three years of dust that had collected. He closed his eyes and flashed back, he saw himself driving, laughing and then the tires squealing and the crunch of metal. Dylan saw himself sitting alone in the bright halls of a hospital. Dylan opened his eyes and shook his hands. The itch was coming and he began to feel antsy. Dylan finished drying off the car and climbed in the drivers seat. He stuck his key in the ignition and turned it. As he slowly drove out of storage unit he felt a little better with the wind against his face. He hit the gas hard and peeled out heading to the Peach Pit.

Brenda laughed and shook her head as she hopped out of David's jeep. "You are funny, when did you get so funny?" Brenda giggled at a joke David told her.

"What can I say, I'm not the nerdy little tag along I once was." David said proudly.

"I see that." Brenda could feel his eyes on her and it was weirding her out. She looked down with a smile and shook her head. "David." Brenda said awkwardly. She looked out the corner of her eye as a familiar black Porsche headed into the back parking lot of the Peach Pit. Dylan pulled into a spot as David and Brenda came walking over. Brenda swallowed hard and crossed her arms.

"Hear that Bren…still purrs like a kitten." Dylan smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow…this car still is in pristine condition." David clapped his hands together and rubbed them gently.

Dylan got out and closed the drivers side door, "Yep…she is something. I forgot to ask you, is there a garage at your house? I will pay more or whatever."

David smiled, "No need if you let me drive her one of these days."

Dylan pretended to think, "Mmmmmm Maybe."

Dylan walked over and ran his hands down Brenda's arms as he looked down and smiled at her. "You ok?" she asked with full knowledge of what had happened with that car.

"I'm great." Dylan smiled pulling her in and kissing her on her forehead. "Let's go I am starving."

Brenda looked at Dylan closely, he didn't seem high, what were the odds he was actually ok with driving this car around? He was smiling, he didn't appear shaken and he was hungry, which was a great sign he hadn't used. Brenda smiled and shrugged as she grabbed his hand tight. "I am starving too. Let's go see Nat." David opened the back door letting both of them in.

Dylan and Brenda hand and hand stopped and smiled as hey looked around the Pit. "God I missed this place." Dylan said as he led Brenda to the booth.

"Yeah it doesn't change much around here. The food is still greasy yet delicious." David said handing over a menu.

"Are you kidding Silver, we know what we are getting." Dylan said handing the menus back.

"Sorry I should have known." David shook his head.

"Hey look, its Donna, Kel and that Gina girl." Brenda said pointing toward the front door.

The girls noticed them sitting there and walked over to join them, "Heeeey Bren." Donna said as she sat next to David, "You remember Gina."

"Yeah, nice to see you." Brenda and Gina smiled at each other.

"So you guy coming from the store?" David asked as he waved down Nat.

"Yeah." Kelly took a deep breath, "We decided to close for lunch and come here for some food, its dead slow today." Kelly sighed.

"Oh yeah, I am going to have to do a little shopping at that shop yours."

"Great…there goes all my money." Dylan playfully rolled his eyes.

Brenda gave him a look and smiled, "Excuse me McKay, I do have my own money."

Dylan put his hands up in defeat, "I know…I know."

"But its more fun to draw from a much bigger pool." David joked.

Dylan bit the inside of his lip and looked down uncomfortably, he always got uncomfortable talking about how much money he had.

Donna sensed the awkward silence and broke it. "Bren tell Dylan what you want and come with me next door, I will show you the club." Donna said sweetly.

Brenda smiled and nodded, "Baby…Mega Burger…no."

"Onions or tomatoes. I know." Dylan smiled as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Kelly exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks." Brenda smiled at him. She used his leg to help her up.

"I will come too.' Gina said as she got up as well. All three girls moved to the back.

"What the hell is taking so long with Nat?" David looked toward the kitchen not seeing Nat anymore. "I'll be back." David got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"I saw the Porsche outside." Kelly leaned her elbows on the table.

Dylan nodded slowly, "Yeah just got her out of storage before I came here."

"You doing ok Dylan? I mean you have been acting like an ass to me since you got back." Kelly said coldly.

Dylan smiled and shook his head, "I'm fine. Never better."

"You know, it hurt me when you left and didn't say goodbye." Kelly swallowed hard.

"Well Kel, my wife had just got shot and killed, sorry I didn't feel like making my rounds." Dylan returned the coldness as he looked at her.

"But you had no problem finding Brenda in London, what within a couple months?" Kelly shot out.

Dylan laughed and looked at the ceiling before looking at her, "Actually it was one month."

Kelly breathed heavily through her nose, why did she let him have this effect on her.

"Look Kel…" Dylan smirked, "Its not to late to be friends you know."

"Me and you have never been friends." Kelly leaned back in her chair.

"You know your right but time goes on…people move on…maybe you should too." Dylan laid it out for her.

Kelly looked offended, "I have moved on."

"Well good…then I guess there isn't any more to talk about." Dylan took a deep breath and noticed Nat and David walking back to the table.

Kelly pouted for a second. As she looked toward the bathroom.

"So Bren, this is the Peach Pit After Dark." Donna said as she led them through the club.

"Wow, this is great. Too bad there wasn't anything like this when I lived here." Brenda said as she looked around.

"Yeah well…probably better, Steve started it more as an underground thing our sophomore year, its much better that its legit, believe me." Donna looked around for any sight of Noah. "I'll be back, let me find Noah so we can say hi." Donna left them as she made her way to the office.

Brenda took a deep breath and looked at Gina, "So you're Donna's cousin?' Brenda made small talk.

"Yeah…the less fortunate one." Gina said smug.

Brenda looked at her awkwardly, "Well I mean I didn't grow up in Beverly Hills." Gina corrected herself.

Brenda nodded slowly, "Yeah neither did I."

"You didn't?" Gina seemed surprised.

Brenda shook her head, "Nope…I moved here in 10th grade, my dad got transferred from Minnesota and then I left end of freshman year at CU and got a full ride to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in London. So that's where I have been living for the last 5 years."

"London, wow. Cool." Gina smiled. "Yeah well, I was always jealous of Donna growing up, I mean she had everything and well…my mom and I had nothing." Gina opened up.

"I know how you feel."

"You do?" Gina turned toward her.

"Yeah…I am from Minnesota remember, I was raised in a house where people worked for their money, kids got jobs and didn't have trust funds. I mean my dad worked hard and we did live comfortable but not by Beverly Hills standards. When I first moved here I was always wanting to have the clothes that some of the kids had at my high school."

"God I can imagine." Gina smiled, she didn't have much of a first impression of Brenda but she was starting to like her. The fact that she wasn't a Kelly made Gina drawn to her. Plus it was nice to have another brunette in the group.

Donna walked over with Noah, "Hey Brenda, nice seeing you again." Noah said as he held out his hand.

"This is a great place, must be fun owning a club." Brenda said looking around.

"Yeah it has its perks but it could be a headache as well. You guys going to come down tonight you and…" Noah tried to remember Dylan's name.

"Dylan." Brenda finished.

"Yeah sorry." Noah felt embarrassed.

"Ah yeah definitely…Dylan doesn't know it yet but I haven't been dancing in a long time." Brenda laughed.

The group laughed softly, "I should get back to work but if you want anything a shot, beer whatever, Donna here can hook you up." Noah said as he turned to head back to his office, "Oh and Brenda, bring Dylan by the bar later and I will give you guys something on the house." Noah smiled and carried on his way.

Brenda swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Sure." she flashed a smiled.

"Hey women." Dylan called out as he walked in, "Food is here." Dylan said as he looked around, "This place doesn't change much."

"I was just telling Donna here how its been ages since I have been dancing, and how you are going to make it up to me." Brenda said as he walked up to them.

"Bren…no." Dylan shook his head.

Brenda pouted, "Dylan…its been forever." She gave him a puppy dog look.

"What are you talking about I took you dancing like…" Dylan looked up trying to remember.

Brenda eyed the girls and raised her eyebrows, "Like over a year ago."

Dylan sighed as he brought his hand over his heart, "Has it been that long?" Dylan grumbled.

"You guys are so cute still." Donna admired them, "You two haven't changed much. It must have been amazing living in London. Especially together, it must have been really romantic." Donna said dreamy.

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other and smiled, "Yeah it was." Dylan said as he stared at her. They got caught up for a moment in each other's eyes and Brenda looked away, "Well come on, I can not wait to sink my teeth into that Mega Burger." Brenda said.

"Lead the way beautiful ladies." Dylan said as he allowed the girls to go first.

**

Brenda looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and turned slightly to see the back of her. She was wearing a short dress. It had spaghetti straps and was tight on the top. It had red satin and a black lace type over lay. She picked up some strapy heels and slipped them on. She ran her fingers through her hair and checked herself out one last time as she made her way out into the living room. She stopped and smiled as she saw David get up off the couch.

"So…how do I look?" Brenda tilted her head to the side.

David took a deep breath and looked her up and down, "You look…hot." David smirked.

"Well thank you. Is Dylan still in the shower?" Brenda looked toward the bathroom.

"Yeah." David nodded.

Brenda walked to the kitchen and opened her small black purse, she looked down at 6 empty beer bottles, she looked up and looked over at David, "Did you drink all these?"

"No…I was getting ready, I had one, Dylan must have drank them." David said nonchalantly.

Brenda took a deep breath and shook her head looking down, "In a hour? I mean that's how long I was getting ready for."

David shrugged, "What's wrong?" David moved closer to her.

"Never mind." Brenda shrugged it off.

David placed his hands on Brenda's bare arms and pulled her to face him, "Bren…what?"

Brenda sighed and looked up at him, "Dylan is a recovery alcoholic, he shouldn't be drinking."

David remembered as he looked toward the bathroom. "I forgot. Well he seemed ok, I mean he had a drinking problem when he was in high school, maybe he has grown up."

"Just forget it, you are probably right." Brenda smiled hearing the shower water turn off. She wasn't going to get into it with David, not right now.

David looked at her and he knew she was hiding something. He slowly let go of Brenda's arms and nodded.

"Just don't say anything to him, your right he is fine." Brenda nervously grabbed her purse.

David looked at her and toward the bathroom door, "You sure you're ok?" he spoke quietly.

Brenda smiled, "Yeah." she bit her lip and walked away from his questioning. She went and knocked on the bathroom door, "Dyl…come on hurry up."

Dylan swallowed hard as he wiped the steam from the mirror, "I'll be out in a sec." he yelled back. He blinked a couple times looking at himself. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and took out the baggie that he gotten after he took the Porsche out. He looked down at it and looked toward the door. He fidgeted with his hands as he looked himself in the mirror again. Dylan grabbed his pocket knife and dipped the edge of it in the baggie, he quickly brought it to his nose and sniffed. He squeezed his eyes shut, he opened them quickly as he swallowed and allowed the smack to hit his throat. Dylan wiped his nose and opened up the bathroom door quickly to see Brenda standing outside of it.

"Come on…" Brenda stopped as she looked at him. The color from her face drained she knew by his eyes. She bit her lip and looked at the counter. There it was… the enemy.

She shook her head and looked at him in the eyes. Even in a blur of his high Dylan could see it, the disappointment, the sadness, the anger.

"Bren." Dylan tried to grab her as she pulled her arm back and lifted her hands.

"You promised." Brenda said sadly with tears in her eyes. She turned quickly and walked into the living room.

"BRENDA!" Dylan yelled following her out of the hallway.

"NO!" Brenda yelled back as she put up her hand again. David got up from the couch and walked up standing behind Brenda. She stared at him intensely and she could see his eyes showed fear, she shook her head and turned away from him. She grabbed David's hand and pulled him out the front door. David clueless to what had just happened looked at Dylan with wide eyes as he followed Brenda.

"DAMN IT!" Dylan yelled as he hit the empty beer bottles off the counter.

_Please review! *smiles* You know the drill, the more reviews I get I will post the next chapter which is already done. I don't know about you guys but I just want to hug Bren. And don't be mad, Dylan is a drug addict did you actually think he was going to be clean in the 3rd chapter. What kind of story would that be : )_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow you guys are awesome! Here is the next chapter. It's definitely getting interesting. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4 Buy Me A New Life**

Brenda looked out the window as David drove to the club. He looked over at her, he knew she was crying but trying hard to hide it.

"I suppose you don't want to talk about?" David said sweetly.

"No, you wouldn't understand anyway." Brenda voice cracked.

"Try me." David looked over at her quickly before putting his eyes back on the road.

"David…I really appreciate you taking me away and being here for me and honestly when I am ready to tell you…I will but not right now." Brenda said as looked over at him.

David nodded as he pulled into the parking lot. They both got out of the car and Brenda met him at the back of it. "Well ok…the least I can do is show you some fun. I don't think they will mind if I replay one of my shows from a few months ago. What do you say?"

Brenda forced a smile, "Thanks." David held out his hand and led her to the opening of the club. Brenda flashed her ID and followed him inside. She looked around and walked straight to the bar.

"Brenda…what can I get you?" Noah said with a smile.

"Rum and coke and…" Brenda looked at David.

"Same" David smiled.

"Oh hey Noah?" Noah looked up from making the drinks, "2 shots of Patrón."

"Tequila? To kill ya. Brenda you don't seem like a big drinker." David looked at her as he raised his eyebrow.

Noah set two shots with a lime and both cocktails on the bar.

"I don't normally but tonight, I do." Brenda handed a shot over to David.

David smiled and shook his head. Brenda lifted her shot glass and held it up to David, "Cheers."

"Cheers." Both of them shot back the tequila as they held the lime in the other hand. Both made a horrid face as they bit down on the lime. Brenda shook her head lightly and grabbed her rum and coke and turned away from the bar.

"Bren…about Dylan."

"Nope." Brenda shook her head, "I don't want to talk about Dylan. We had a fight and I thought you said you were going to show me a good time." Brenda smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

"Alright." David put up his hands in defeat, "You actress types…are you always this bossy?" David joked.

"Damn straight." Brenda nodded her head as she sipped her rum and coke.

"Look." David pointed across the room, "There is a table."

Brenda followed him to the table and sat down. "I'll be back, let me start the show and I'll come right back."

Brenda smiled and watched David head down the few steps, her smile faded as she thought about Dylan. She hated to not be around when he was using, she was always scared he would need her or do too much. She eyed her purse on the table and went to grab her phone. She pulled back her hand and looked down. No she told herself, she was not calling. Instead she picked up her drink again and took a sip. She hadn't enjoyed a cocktail in years. She never drank in front of Dylan, never…she was going to enjoy herself and if Dylan could drown himself for six months about the bad stuff then so could she, even if it was just for one night, one night of not cleaning up his mess, worrying about him, loving him no matter what, she was free. Brenda was going to be 24 years old and she felt 40 inside. She had talked to interventionists and therapist and they all called her an enabler, they said she always made excuses for him and was there for him. They all said the same thing, use tough love and Brenda never could. Brenda looked up and looked around. She noticed Steve sneak up beside her and slid in the seat.

"Hey Bren. You here alone?" Steve looked at her confused.

"No…I am with David, he'll be back."

Steve nodded, "This place is great." Brenda said as she people watched.

"Yeah…its fun, it's great to come for a drink, dance, meet people. Not that you can but…Where is Dylan anyway?" Steve looked around.

"He didn't come, he was still pretty jetlagged, wasn't feeling so hot."

David walked over to the table and grabbed a chair from the next table over.

"Steve." Brenda set down her drink, "Get us two more shots of Patrón and whatever you want, Silver here is dancing with me." Brenda got up throwing a fifty down on the table and holding out her hand.

David laughed, "You still can dance can't you?" Brenda raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." David said very matter of fact.

"Well ok, then come on."

Steve looked down at the fifty and smiled, "If you're buying I am flying."

Donna and Kelly walked in and scoped the room. Donna saw Brenda and David dancing, she smiled, "Look there is Brenda, she looks like she is having a good time."

Kelly sighed and crossed her arms, "Yeah."

"Kelly what's going on with you? Don't tell me you still have feelings for Dylan?" Donna gave her a look. "Remember you weren't in love with Dylan."

"I am not in love with Dylan. It was just weird seeing them again I guess."

"Brenda is our friend and I think it's amazing that they are happy and together. I am glad she is back."

Kelly looked at Donna, she knew she was right; she could always count on Donna to tell her how it was and snap her out of it. "I know." Kelly playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ok well stop, your being weird and obvious."

Kelly breathed out, "It's just weird I guess, the last time Dylan was here…"

"He was marrying someone else." Donna interrupted. "And you almost married someone too. Or is it out of sight out of mind?"

Kelly looked at her, "Him being here makes me nervous, I never could understand him."

"I know but Bren could, maybe there was a reason he never opened up to you like he did her…look there is Steve." Donna grabbed Kelly's hand and dragged her to the table.

"You still got it Silver." Brenda smiled as she moved closer to David.

"You're not so bad yourself…hey remember that dance contest we won at the freshman pool party?"

Brenda laughed, "Hell yes, we had the moves." Brenda swayed her hips to the music.

"Yep…I have to admit, no one could freak like you. Shhhh don't tell Donna."

"Your secret is safe with me." Brenda stopped for a second as the next song began to play.

The song started…'Getting jiggy with it'. "Nice" Brenda said as she began to dance again.

"The mantra of 1998." David joked. Brenda laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved his hips with hers. Brenda dropped her shoulders one at a time as she moved her pelvis against his. The song ended as Brenda looked at David and backed away from his embrace. The next song came on. They stared at each other as it began to play.

"I love Everclear." David said as he grabbed her again and began slow dancing with her.

She thought about her life, she thought about how much she loved Dylan and how happy things used to be. She listened to the words of the song.

_They might think you think you're happyYeah maybe for a minute or twoThey cant make you laughNo they cant make you feel the way that I doI will buy you a gardenWhere your flowers can bloomI will buy you a new carPerfect shinny and newI will buy you that big houseWay up in the west hillsI will buy you a new life_

Brenda looked up and saw the look he was giving her. It was obvious and it scared her. Was she sick of this life? Could she cut Dylan out? They had been through so much, more than anyone even knew about. She looked down as the song continued. "David." she breathed out.

"Yeah." David continued to look down at her.

Brenda nervously moved away from his touch, "I'm thirsty…let's go take those shots." Brenda played off the awkward moment and pulled him off the dance floor. She went and joined the gang and sat next to Donna.

"Hey Don…Kel." Brenda smiled.

"I see you didn't get Dylan to dance but you can always count on David." Donna smiled at them.

"Yep you're right; David is still a great dancer." Brenda sipped her cocktail.

"Where's Dylan?" Donna asked looking around.

"Party pooper stayed home, he wasn't feeling good." Brenda said quickly. "David." Brenda handed him the second shot of Patrón.

.

"I hope you guys aren't driving." Kelly said as she smiled at the two shoot back the shot and bite on the lime.

"Nah, we can cab it, right Dave?"

"I think I am going to have to." David shook his head as he felt the Patrón warm his insides.

"Oh my God I love this song." Brenda said as the Cranberries Linger started to play. "Take me back to high school days David." Brenda got up pulling him on the dance floor.

The gang smiled and watched the two move back to the dance floor. "That sucks Dylan couldn't come." Steve said as he sipped his beer.

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong but then again you know Dylan." Kelly said nonchalantly.

"Woah." Steve said as he looked down at David and Brenda, "Is it my imagination or are they close?"

Donna and Kelly looked down at the dance floor, they smirked at each other, and looked back. David and Brenda were dancing close. "What about Dylan?" Donna said confused.

"Their just dancing." Kelly said not reading into it too much.

"Well guess someone is feeling better, we'll see if he thinks they are just dancing." Steve said as he noticed Dylan walk in.

Dylan scanned the room and quickly found the gang at the table. He walked over with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"You look like shit dude." Steve said as he looked him up and down.

"Thanks Steve." Dylan said sarcastically. "Where's Bren?" Dylan said picking the rum and coke off the table and downing it.

"She was around here somewhere." Kelly played it off, "Maybe the bathroom." Kelly lied.

Dylan looked up and saw them. "Have they been dancing the whole night?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know." Steve shrugged it off.

Dylan stared down at them. He noticed how close David was holding her. Brenda cuddled into his shoulder, the side of Brenda's head resting against David's jaw.

"Three shots of tequila." the waitress came and began to set them on the table. Dylan tossed a 100 dollar bill her way and took all three shots, one after the other.

Kelly, Donna and Steve looked at Dylan. They could see the anger building. "Dylan…they are just dancing." Donna spoke up.

"Don't tell her I was here." Dylan mumbled as he took the last swig of David's drink. As he left the gang looked at each other.

After a few dances Brenda and David returned to the table with smiles on their faces. The gang sat quiet as the uncomfortable silence grew.

"Ok…I'm officially drunk." Brenda said nodding her head.

"Me too." mumbled David.

"What's wrong? Why the long faces?" Brenda said taking notice of everyone's weird expressions.

Kelly looked back and forth between everyone. "Bren, come to the bathroom with me."

Brenda shrugged, "Sure."

Brenda walked into the bathroom and walked over to the mirror as Kelly stood back.

"God…what sweating and tequila will do to a girl's make up." Brenda smiled as she rubbed under her eyes. She stopped and looked at Kelly in the mirror, "What you don't have to pee?"

"Bren…I saw you dancing with David." Kelly stepped closer to her.

"So." Brenda turned to face her leaning her butt against the sink.

"So did Dylan." Kelly said nervously.

"Dylan was here?" Brenda looked at her intently.

Kelly nodded her head.

"We were just dancing." Brenda shrugged it off.

"Well I know that…we all know that but I don't think he knew that."

"Why did he say something?" Brenda looked down before meeting her gaze again.

"No…he just was staring at you guys and then he left…he told us not to tell you he was here."

Brenda took a deep breath and exhaled. Brenda smiled, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Brenda said without thinking, guess alcohol made her brave.

"No…Bren…it's not like that I just thought maybe you would want to explain to him."

"It's not like that? Kelly, you have been rolling your eyes and giving me the stink eye since you saw us. We might not be the best friends we were at one time, but I know you."

"No I know…I have but it's not like that I don't have feelings for Dylan."

"Kel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You're right, thank you for telling me." Brenda did not want to get into a talk with Kelly in the girls bathroom of a bar. Obviously they had some stuff to work out but this wasn't the place.

Kelly nodded, "I should probably go." Brenda said looking down.

"Yeah" Kelly agreed.

Brenda and David paid the cab driver and walked up to the front porch. Brenda stopped and looked at David, "Look David, thanks for taking me with you and skipping out on your show to show me a good time."

"No problem." David smiled.

Brenda nodded as she watched David stick his key in the front door and pushed it open allowing Brenda to go in first.

Brenda looked back at David and smiled at him. "Goodnight." she said softly.

"Night." David looked down, why was he so drawn to her? He had known her for a long time. Well he was always drawn to her but being with Donna he just didn't think about it. Now looking at her, she was pretty, she was smart and funny, she had something in her eyes and he couldn't put his finger on it. The way she smelled and moved. David took a deep breath as he shook his head, he knew he was not suppose to be feeling the feelings he was having and thinking the things he was thinking.

Brenda opened the door to the bedroom and saw Dylan lying on his back. She sighed and kicked off her heels and tossed her purse down. She kneeled down on the bed and looked down at him. "Dylan." she whispered.

"Dylan?" she said a bit louder as she shook him lightly.

Brenda looked at him; she looked at his chest and watched his swallow breathing.

"Dylan." she said louder, shaking him harder. She got nothing. She leaned over him as she gently slapped the side of his face, "Dylan…wake up."

She moved her leg and noticed the empty baggie on the bed. She began to breathe heavily as her lungs felt restricted. She started to shake him harder, smacking him and calling his name.

"David!" she yelled.

David rushed in and found Brenda in tears, "What…what's wrong?"

"He isn't waking up." Brenda cried.

David looked down at the empty bag in Brenda's hand, "Go call 911." David rushed to his side and checked his pulse, he felt one, "Dylan...Dylan man wake up." David hit him a couple times as Dylan started to move. "Bren." David called her back.

"What?" Dylan grumbled as he pulled his arm back forcefully. "I'm sleeping." He said moving to his side without acknowledging their presence.

Brenda covered her mouth and cried in relief. She thought he was dead.

David sat in shock as he looked at Brenda. Brenda dragged her body down the wall falling to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head to them and sobbed.

_Eeeek…drama…drama…drama .Who still loves Dylan? I do I do lol I know I have problems. Ok so I told you it was ugly. Are you guys still with me? Anyway I hope so, please review. Next…Brenda will finally open up...very emotional very juicey and soooo sad. You know what to do._


	5. Chapter 5

_You guys have been so awesome, I felt a bit nice so I decided to post this instead of sitting on it. The Drama is coming out full force and you should know the drama that happened between Brenda and Dylan in London soon, if not next chapter it will definitely be the following but I am thinking next. I hope you like it. Its an intense yet more emotional chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed**

"Brenda…what the hell is going on?" David said as he picked up the empty baggie on the bed. "Dylan does drugs again?" David said worried.

"I can't deal with this…I thought moving away from the bad memories would help but."

"Brenda? Moving away from what?" David knelt next to her.

Brenda threw up her hands and pushed herself to her feet. She wiped her face and walked toward the front door, she opened it and slammed it behind her. She slowly dropped to the porch and started to cry again. She couldn't deal with this by herself anymore. She loved Dylan more than anything more than anyone. She couldn't help him. For once in her life, she was helpless to him. It seemed in the past just being there saved him but now with everything they had went through he was slowly slipping away from her and she realized she may not get him back.

David pushed himself to his feet as he leaned over and checked Dylan once again. He watched as his chest moved in and out slowly. He looked toward the bedroom door and went to find Brenda. He grabbed one of his hooded sweatshirts and found her sitting on the porch crying softly. She looked so child like; he had never seen her this way. David was shocked, he had no idea, they had covered up any sort of issues they were having so well. He saw the love that wasn't the problem but they were different now, both seemed weak, hurt and helpless. David slowly moved next to her. He swung his sweatshirt around her bare shoulders and took a seat beside her. He gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closely into his chest.

"How long has this been going on?" he spoke softly.

He felt Brenda tremble, "Six months."

"What was in the bag?" David tried to get any information she would give him without pushing her too much.

"Heroine." She hated even saying it. She had never been a fan of drugs but that one hit a nerve with her and she knew it was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Dylan." David breathed out; David rested his chin on the top of Brenda's head and remembered Dylan 4 years before. All of the gang was involved and he couldn't fathom dealing with him back then by himself.

"I tried leaving one time, a few months ago. I packed my stuff and left. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I looked at him for ten minutes straight. We didn't even say anything, he begged me not to go, to help him, he told me he needed me and he couldn't and did not want to go on without me… and I walked out. It was the worst few days of my life, there wasn't a time when I didn't think about him." Brenda smiled through her tears remembering better days.

She leaned up and looked at David, "I got back from rehearsals, it was late and the only thing I could think about was my bed. As I walked down the hallway of my apartment building I saw him. He was sitting in front of my door, nose in a book. I froze, paralyzed by the sight of him. I had heard about Toni and Brandon had told me he had taken off. That night as I came closer to him, he must have sensed me because he slowly raised his head from his book and looked at me. There were no words spoken he just gave me that weak smile I remembered. I remember throwing down my bag and script and just walked quickly to him. Maybe I even ran, I don't know…I don't remember even feeling the floor. He looked thinner and tired. He rose to his feet and…" Brenda swallowed and looked down. "he took me into his arms and I don't remember how long we stood there but it may have actually been an hour. I cried…he cried…I knew what he had been through, the drugs and his wife's death. He didn't have to tell me. I was glad to see him and I knew what he came for. He came for me, he whispered in my ear that he missed me and never stopped loving me. His embrace was warm and exactly how I remembered it. It was amazing in the beginning. We had grown up so much, high school didn't matter, Kelly didn't matter, it was just me and him." Brenda blinked as tears rolled down her face. Watching Brenda explain when Dylan first came to her in London actually choked David up a bit. Looking at the pain in her eyes, yet they sparkled a bit as she talked about him.

"Have you ever been so connected with someone that you know what they are thinking just by their eyes. Laying next to him in bed it's like I can feel his breathes before he takes them. Have you ever felt that?"

David shook his head slowly.

"When Brandon told me Dylan was getting married, I cried for three days straight." Brenda laughed lightly. "He had found someone, in which he was willing to settle down with. I know Dylan and he would never do that unless he had connected with someone on another level, someone that he could be with and knew his story like I did. I couldn't be mad or jealous, I didn't come home. And I know if I did we would have been together but as much as I wanted it, I couldn't. God I was strong back then, I'm nothing like that now." Brenda looked out into the courtyard, "I'm weak and after those three days of us being apart it was the same thing. I came home from rehearsal late again, this time he wasn't reading a book. He was sitting outside my front door, hovered over in pain. I didn't run to him this time. I stood next to him and it took him a second to even know I was there. There was no sensing or…" Brenda shook her head remembering. "He looked at me and instead of loss and love; I saw pain and urgency in his eyes." Brenda continued, "After taking him inside he told me he hadn't had anything in 48 hours and that his body was in withdrawl from the heroine. I stood by him for 4 days, I didn't even leave the house, I held him, I watched him kick, and cuss and yell and scream. I saw things I would never want to see again if I had the choice. So after those 4 days when he was past the vomiting and being sick, I told him I loved him and I would always love him and for him to choose, me or heroine. I thought he chose me." Brenda broke down again and sobbed into David's chest. "For once I thought he chose me."

David took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had made it out of his eyes. He shook his head and looked down. What was he going to say? She had been through hell with him and he didn't know the right words.

"Bren? Did he start because of Toni? Did he not deal with it enough? I mean did he move on with you to quickly?" David felt bad asking.

Brenda understood, "No…we talked about Toni and he grieved for her. He told me about her and I felt like I knew her. Well as much as he did in the short time they knew each other. He was ok for a long time. Until…" Brenda stopped.

"What happened?" David said interested.

Brenda shook her head, "Nobody knows but us and I am not ready to share it yet. But neither one of us wanted to deal with it."

David didn't push it any further, "We need to get him help Bren…you have your friends this time, they say tough love, it worked with him before and it worked with me. It worked with us all. You're not alone dealing with him, you're home now and you have to know you came back here for a reason."

"It wasn't even my idea to come back here, it was his. I knew he had relapsed shortly after he had stopped. He thought he was hiding it well but I knew him better than that. I caught him at Steve's the night we came back but that wasn't the first time, it was just the first time I told him."

David pushed back her hair that had fallen in front of her face, "I'm here for you Bren, we all are and for Dylan."

"I know but please David…everything I told you please don't tell anyone. Please." Brenda begged.

"Bren…you can't make excuses for him anymore, you need to leave him." David said it almost coldly.

Brenda got up quickly and began pacing back and forth, "I can't…he needs me."

"He needs you to show him that if he continues this he doesn't deserve you."

"David…I can't… I am in love with him, I have him back I can't let him go again."

David got up and grabbed her arms and pulled her to face him, "You don't have him now…you being there for him every time he falls, he knows it. He knows you will be there to pick up the pieces so he continues. He needs to hit bottom and he will realize he does need you, but not to clean him up, he'll realize he needs you in his life because he loves you…not because he is dependent on your love."

Brenda broke down again, "I don't think I can." She almost whispered.

"Yes you can…cause if you don't, you'll lose him even more. So much he'll be in the ground not high in the next room."

David pulled her into him and held her. He gently rubbed down the back of her head and he got the feeling she hadn't been comforted in a long time. She was so busy with Dylan that it was obvious no one had been there for her. He could almost feel her releasing some of the burden onto him. She even felt weak in his arms. David led her back inside and sat her on the couch. She sat quietly as she stared at the floor.

"Sometimes I wish I just did it too. It must be nice to hide and run away from pain." Brenda said almost in a daze.

"Well…yeah it is for a moment…but just like with anything you come down."

Brenda continued to stare off, "Sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and don't even recognize myself. I would have never tolerated this crap years ago." She exhaled.

Brenda cuddled into David's chest and closed her eyes. It felt good to be held again, really held. She knew she had released this emotional burden onto him and he still was being so comforting. It would be easier not to care so much, be so emotionally involved with Dylan. Brenda glanced down as she noticed David's hand caress her arm gently. She lifted her head and looked at him. She swallowed so hard you could see it. There was something peaceful about his eyes and she had never noticed before. She leaned out from his chest as they continued to stare at each other. The both were almost paralyzed, neither wanted to make the move to go in or just look away. Finally David didn't hold back anymore. He leaned in quickly as her lips hit his. At first Brenda didn't even close her eyes but as their lips moved together, she did and released whatever tension was between them. At that moment Brenda wasn't thinking about anything. The kiss was intense and almost rough. Brenda took her hand and moved it to the back of David's head, he didn't have hair to pull like Dylan did because it was shaved but she ran her fingers like there was. David and Brenda continued to kiss as she found herself on his lap, straddling him. David ran his hands down pushing his hooded sweatshirt down her arms. David moved down her neck as he heard her breathe out. David reached for the zipper on the back of her dress.

**

Dylan saw himself running; the lights were so bright they almost blinded him. He ran but the double doors to the emergency hospital seemed far away. The more and the faster he ran the farther away he got. Flashes of the drive, the convertible, the wind blowing in their hair. He saw the smiles and the laughing. He played it over and over in his head. He saw a room, he saw doctors, he saw her. He squeezed her hand. He saw himself crying. Dylan shifted in his sleep as his eyes fluttered. His head moved right and then his head moved left.

**

Brenda pushed David back as she felt him try and unzip her dress. "Oh my God David…I'm sorry." Brenda backed away as she covered her mouth.

"No…no I'm sorry. I'm sorry I started it." David looked down and moved his hand across his shaved head.

Brenda moved off of him slowly and looked down at him. "It's not your fault…its my fault."

"No…Bren."

"I'm a mess." Brenda shook her head not even comprehending what had just happened.

Brenda jumped suddenly as she heard Dylan scream from the bedroom. She looked at David as they both ran into the bedroom.

"Dylan…Dylan." Brenda rushed to his side.

"Oh Bren." Dylan broke down.

"Shhhhh…it was just a dream." Dylan grabbed her by her mid section and pulled her into him. Brenda stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, don't leave…please don't leave." Dylan begged in tears.

"I'm not going anywhere…I am right here." Brenda said tearfully. She looked up at David. The look she gave him was one he would never forget. This was really bad and David wasn't sure what had happened to Dylan in London but it was obviously something that surpassed the sudden death of his dad…Toni. He wanted to pull Brenda out of the room and leave Dylan alone but he knew she wouldn't leave his side. He could tell it wasn't healthy for her and Dylan had made many mistakes before but this time he was taking her down with him.

"Dylan…man, do you need anything?" David said sweetly.

"NO…GET THE HELL OUT, mind your business." Dylan tossed a shoe as it hit the side of the door. He was being nasty.

Brenda tilted her head sadly at David, she nodded the ok to leave them alone. As much as it killed him he did.

**

Brenda stretched slightly, with all the drama her buzz had definitely wore off but obviously the drama forgot to tell her hang over. She rubbed her head and slowly looked at the clock. "Uhhh 3:25...great." she mumbled. She turned over and noticed she was alone. She sat up quickly, pushing the covers off of her legs. She got up and walked into the living room which was empty. Brenda looked toward the front door and opened it quietly so she wouldn't have to wake David. She crossed her arms as the chill of the night ran across her bare shoulders. She walked into the separate garage and saw the Porsche gone. Brenda cursed to her self as she quickly moved back into the house. She gently knocked on David's door and after no answer she peaked her head in.

"David." Brenda whispered, "David." she whispered a bit louder.

David sat up quickly at the sound of her voice, "Bren? What's wrong?"

Brenda let herself in as she sat on the edge of David's bed. "Dylan's gone."

"Now? It's…" David looked at the clock, "It's 3:30 in the morning, where would he go?"

Brenda looked at him intently, "To score?"

"That's it, get his shit, we are leaving it on the porch." David got up pulling Brenda up with him.

Brenda pulled back from him, "I cant do that." she said sternly.

"Brenda…what does he have on you? This is ridiculous…what was up with that dream?"

"David…you don't understand, he doesn't have anything on me. It's not like that."

David sighed, "Should we drive around and look for him or something…Did he do this kind of stuff in London?"

"No." Brenda shook her head, "Dylan didn't have to parade around the street to get drugs. I mean he could go to one of the nearby parks and easily score in a matter of minutes. Its different here, its not like there is a drug dealers on every corner of Beverly Hills."

David nodded, she had a point. "Fine, we will wait…he is going to come back here eventually and when he does we talk to him and see what happens."

Brenda nodded slowly as she exhaled. She plopped down on bed. "It's going to be a long night."

David joined her on the bed, "Yeah." he breathed out. David looked at her, "Well…there are things we could do to pass the time."

Brenda looked over at him offended. David let out a laugh, "I'm totally kidding but you should have seen your face."

"Ha ha…yeah not the time to joke." Brenda looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry…I thought you…we could use a laugh, I make dumb jokes when I'm nervous."

"Laughing…I don't even remember how."

David sighed as he took his hand and rubbed down the back of her head, "Sorry." he felt embarrassed.

**

Dylan turned off his car and looked around. He wasn't exactly sure where he was but he thought he had the right place. He looked down the dark alley as he saw a man emerge. Dylan slowly got out of his car and checked his back side as he began walking toward him. Dylan looked to the right and then to the left.

"Thanks." Dylan mumbled as he stuck a folded fifty dollar bill into his hand.

The man didn't say anything as he looked down to check the money. He shoved the baggie into Dylan's hand and walked away. Dylan started back to his car. He took out his pocket knife again and brought a taste to his nose. She squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He looked around one last time and started his car. He took a deep breath and started his way back to David's house.

Dylan slow blinked as the lights seemed to blur together. He stopped at the traffic light and blinked again. Dylan looked up as he heard the start of a siren and a bright light from the police car behind him. "Shit." Dylan whispered as he pushed the baggie between the seats. He pulled over and waited for the cop to walk over.

"License and registration." the cop said as he signed his flashlight in his face.

Dylan took a deep breath and pulled out his wallet. He took out his license and handed it over to him.

"Registration?" The cop said as he looked down at the license shining the light on it.

"Yeah." Dylan mumbled as he opened his glove box and retrieved the registration.

"Have you been drinking?" The police officer asked.

"Nope." Dylan was acting short with him.

"Can you get out of the car please?"

"Nope." Dylan said as he grabbed the license and registration back from him. "You have no just cause for stopping me, I wasn't speeding, I stopped fully at the stop light."

The police officer shined the light down to the floor, "What's that?"

"I don't know, never seen it before." Dylan lied

"Get out." The police officer said sternly.

Dylan took a deep breath and got out of the car, the police officer leaned down and picked up the bag of heroine.

The officer leaned him on the the hood of his car and began cuffing him. "You have the right to remain silent; Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law; You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have a lawyer present with you during questioning; If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire; If you do choose to talk to the police, you have the right to end the interview at any time. Do you understand each of these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"Yeah." Dylan answered in a raspy voice as he shook his head.

_Dylan…Dylan…Dylan…Please review, let me know what your thinking. I will give everyone a chance to catch up and we will go from there, I plan on updating LF tomorrow as well. I started this story and it starting flowing like crazy so I went with it. Anyway, you know what to do and thank you guys soooo much, you have all been great!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok guys here is the next chapter, I am really happy you guys seem to like reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I promise the secret regarding London will be in the next chapter which I am working on. It will be a pretty emotional chapter so beware. But as for this one. There may be a couple parts leaving you with your mouth dropped open and thats the idea lol. I just wanted to send a warning out for **some language** at the end. Ok well here it is. enjoy._

**Chapter 6 Tough Love**

Brenda sat on David's couch nervously bouncing her leg. She brought her hand up and started biting her nails. She lifted her wrist to check her watch and she sighed.

"Something happened to him…I know it, no matter how messed up he is, he would never just disappear." Brenda said bringing her finger out of her mouth.

"Dylan? Yeah Bren…he is the king of prompt." David rolled his eyes.

"He's changed, he's different." Brenda looked down.

David looked at her, "You're making excuses again."

Brenda bit the inside of her cheek and didn't respond to David comment. "Well let's do something; can't we call the police of something, should I call the hospitals?"

"The police wont do anything until he has been missing longer, I guess we can call the hospitals." David shrugged.

"Well I have to do something." Brenda got up as the phone rang.

David jumped at the sound of it, "Hello?"

"David man…its Dylan."

"Dylan, where are you? Brenda and I have been up since 3:30 this morning wondering if you were alive or dead."

"Look Silver, please say Brenda is there."

"Where are you?"

"David…I swear to God…put Bren on."

David sighed and rolled his eyes and handed over the phone.

"Dylan." Brenda breathed out relieved, "Where are you?"

"Brenda…I need you to do me a big favor, listen to me."

"Where are you?" Brenda said sternly.

"I'm in jail Bren. Look I don't have a lot of time, get my checkbook out of the bedroom, come down and bail me out."

"You got arrested? For what?" Brenda looked at David.

"Possession, please Bren, I will go to rehab, I will do whatever you want but please don't make me come down in here…please." Dylan sounded desperate.

"Dylan, how much is the bail? They aren't going to let me just write a check for you out of your check book."

"You're on the account Bren."

"I am?" Brenda was shocked.

"Brenda please. I'm not going to make it in here, please."

"Ok, I'm leaving now." Brenda rushed.

"Bren?" Brenda moved the phone back to her ear, "I love you."

Brenda closed her eyes and sighed turning away from David, "I love you too."

Brenda handed David the phone as she hurried into the bedroom, Brenda grabbed a pair of jeans and began to throw them on, "David can you drive me?"

David walked and leaned against the door frame, "No."

Brenda looked up from buttoning her pants, "What?"

"I think you should leave him there." David crossed his arms.

"Leave him in jail, no way." Brenda turned ignoring him and searching for Dylan's check book.

"Tough love Bren, you want my help, that's me helping you." David was stern with his decision.

Brenda turned around and sighed, "David…I know what you're saying but I'm not leaving Dylan in jail, I wouldn't leave any of my friends in jail. I have been there, it sucks and coming off heroine in jail must be excruciating. When I got arrested in college, he didn't even think twice in coming to my rescue and we weren't even together."

Brenda turned her back to him and changed her shirt. "Look you can drive me or I will take a cab but I'm going."

David shook his head, "Leave him there, at least overnight; he has been in there for what 4 hours? Do you want to help him…I mean really help him?"

Brenda plopped down on the bed, "I do." She said softly.

"Well ok then we leave him there. First thing tomorrow we will go down there and bail him out." David changed his tone as he sat next to her on the bed.

They sat quiet for a second and stared at the floor. Brenda knew David was right but the thought of Dylan sitting alone to go through the stuff he had gone through the last time was torture, to Dylan and to Brenda.

"Matt…Kelly's friend. He's a lawyer right? Maybe you can take me to see him and I can ask him what Dylan is looking at in terms of time and sentencing."

David nodded, "That I will do."

Brenda and David walked into the business pavilion. David pointed at Donna's store, "I'll be in there, Matt's office is up the stairs and to the right, Matt Durning."

Brenda nodded as she quickly took the steps two at a time.

"Hey Don." David went in and slouched over the counter.

"What's with you? And was that Brenda who rushed up the steps to Matt's?" Donna said confused.

"You have no idea…I will let her tell you."

Donna look at David concerned, "Is everything ok?"

David looked at her and shook his head.

Brenda finally came to Matt's office as she gently knocked on the door. She forced a smile as she interrupted Kelly and Matt.

"Bren? Hey…what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Matt." Brenda said slowly as she walked into his office.

"Matt? Why?" Kelly said being nosey.

"Ah…a legal matter." Brenda tried not to make eye contact with Kelly.

"Sure Brenda…come on in, have a seat." Brenda walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Kelly made her way over sitting next to her.

"Ah, can you give us a second?" Brenda said irritated

"Oh…yeah…sure." Kelly said hurt. She slowly got up and started walking toward the door.

Brenda didn't wait until Kelly left, "Dylan was arrested last night."

Kelly froze and turned around, "For what?" she said rudely.

Brenda sighed and looked at the ceiling. Matt gave Kelly a look, "Kel." Matt shook his head.

"Fine." Kelly threw up her hands and left.

"What did he do?" Matt said as he leaned forward resting his arms on his desk.

"They got him for possession; he was arrested early this morning maybe like 3…5 am."

"What did they find on him?" Matt tried to stay professional even though he knew Dylan and Brenda were close friend to the gang he was still pretty newly involved with.

Brenda looked down, "Heroine."

Matt took a deep breath, "Ok…he is looking at 2-4 years and if he got caught with enough then they can charge him with intent to sell, he can be looking at 10 years."

Brenda moved her elbow to the desk and moved her hand across her face. "He called me, he wanted me to come and bail him out."

"I should probably go down there, see what we are looking at." Matt nervously got up grabbing his briefcase.

"Can I come?" Brenda begged.

"Sure." Matt nodded as he opened the door for her and let her out.

**

"Brenda went to post your bail but they aren't going to let you out right away. Your arraignment is scheduled for 3 o'clock and we will go from there." Matt said as he closed his file.

"What or who am I going to have to pay to get out of here now." Dylan leaned over; he was a mess, feening for the drug. His body was sore and he felt nauseous.

"It doesn't work like that Dylan, you had 2 grams of heroine on you, it's a felony, you can be looking at 2-4 years for this. You can't buy your way out of this one." Matt said with little respect for him.

"Dylan leaned over and clenched his jaw, "I'm not going to make in here until 3 o'clock."

"How long have you been using Dylan? When you get out of here, you're going to have to go a rehab."

"I will…but until then I need to get out of here NOW." Dylan hit the table forcibly.

"Alright well I will try." Matt got up and walked toward the door.

"Can I see Bren?" Dylan spoke calmly.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but I got her in, I'll see if she is back."

Matt opened the door and Brenda rushed in.

"Dylan." She whispered as she threw her arms around is neck. Dylan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he closed his eyes feeling her against him. "Are you ok?" Brenda didn't let him go.

Dylan shook is head quickly "No…No I'm not ok."

Brenda leaned out as she placed her hands on the side of his face, "We are going to try and get you out of here. Matt is doing everyth…"

Dylan interrupted, "Bren." he whispered. Dylan looked toward the door which had an officer outside of it. "Listen to me…I need you to do something for me, at home, in my bag, there is a balloon…"

Brenda looked at him in disgust. She slowly backed from his embrace. She shook her head quickly, "Are you kidding me? I'm not doing that." Brenda turned quickly to storm out.

"Brenda." Dylan grabbed her arm hard but Brenda's reflexes were faster than his as she pulled back quickly.

"Don't touch me. I don't know who you are anymore." Brenda shook her head sadly.

"I thought you said you weren't giving up on me, I thought I could count on you." Dylan raised his voice.

Brenda walked close and pointed in his face, "The Dylan I know would never ask me to sneak drugs into jail for him. That's the Dylan I wouldn't give up on, this Dylan is just damn junky." Brenda's lip quivered as she stared at him. She turned around and headed for the door. "I should have let you rot in here." she mumbled as she opened the door.

"Brenda…BRENDA." Dylan yelled.

Brenda looked back one last time. It took all she had not to break down right there but there was something about being back in California that made her want to be the girl she was 5 years ago, the one who didn't take shit from anyone. The one that even though she was madly in love with Dylan she choose to think about herself and stay in London and continue at RADA.

Dylan looked down with tears in his eyes before looking at her again, "I thought it was you and me?"

Brenda shook her head sadly, "Not anymore." Brenda walked through the door and slammed it behind her.

**

David walked through his house, "Bren?" he called out. She didn't answer him but as he looked down the hall he saw clothes flying into the hall. David smirked as he walked closer. He moved in front of the door and dodged a pair of jeans. "Woah…what are you doing?"

Brenda turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy and her face was flushed, "Dylan's arraignment is now and I paid the bail. He has drugs here I am trying to find them."

"You bailed him out?" David said disappointed.

"I know." Brenda raised her voice shaking her head. "I'm done David." she said tearfully. Brenda looked at him with her big eyes, "Will you help me?"

David nodded as he started searching through Dylan's things.

An hour had passed, Brenda and David found two different stashes of heroine. Her and David flushed them and managed to pack up all his stuff.

"Alright let's get this on the porch so we can get out of here before Dylan get's here." Brenda said as she dragged on of Dylan's bags into the living room.

"Too late." grumbled Dylan as he walked in higher than a kite. "So what is this Bren, kicking me out?" Dylan smirked.

Brenda just looked at him. "I'm done Dylan, I told you if you didn't stop I was leaving."

"Yeah let me guess, threes a crowd."

David walked out with one of Dylan's bags. He froze when he saw him.

"Dylan just go." Brenda said looking down.

"Come on Dylan, I'll take you to the Bel Age." David said trying to be helpful.

"Nah…I have a car. Just picked her up." as he walked closer to Brenda.

"I cant let you drive dude." David said shaking his head.

"Brenda, I know you don't want me to leave." Dylan talked with his eyes closed.

"I do." Brenda spoke softly.

David moved next to Brenda , "Come on Dylan…don't give us any trouble."

Dylan smirked as he looked back and forth between the two of them. "Ahh I get it, I know why you want me to leave." Dylan fixed his eyes on Brenda and leaned in so he was closer to her face, "You want me to leave so you can fuck him." Dylan said slowly.

Brenda lifted her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Dylan almost lost his balance. He looked back at her with a smart ass smile and then looked at David, "Not that I blame you man, she is a wild cat in the sack."

Brenda eyes filled with tears, she tried her hardest to hold back, instead of looking weak in front of him she dropped his bag on the ground, walked backward a couple of steps not taking her eyes of his. She turned around went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

David got closer to him, "What are you doing man? God look at you. You have always walked around like you were better than everyone else. Too cool for school…fun…life when really you're just weak. You always have been." David threw out his hands and moved even closer to him.

"I saw you dancing with her at the club. You know Brenda and I share something you will never have. When you're together…when she is kissing you…fucking you…she will be thinking about me." Dylan pointed off balance in David's face, "You remember that."

"Get the hell out of my house." David demanded. He clenched his fist holding back everything he had from socking him one. David knew Dylan was loaded but there was no excuse for the things he was saying about Brenda. A women who had given up herself to try and save him.

Dylan threw up his hands as he picked up his bags, "Fine. But you'll be back, everyone will be back, when they need money, they'll remember who to come to. That's the way its always been."

David watched as Dylan picked up his stuff off the ground, gave him a look one last time and took off.

_I know I'm sorry….Dylan is such a jerk right now but I had too. Something like this had to happen where Brenda would find her old self and show him some tough love. I'm sorry if all you B/D lovers are freaking out. I know, it was hard to write but in this story, Dylan is a straight up junkie, he is bad right now and high. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. You know I love B/D. Please review, it will make me so sad if everyone stops reading now._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 London**

David knocked softly on Brenda's door. He had left her alone for a couple days because he knew she was really upset about Dylan. "Bren?" he peaked his head in.

"Yeah." Brenda said softly.

"I brought you a sandwich from the Peach Pit." David said softly as he carried in a to go box and a bag.

"I'm not hungry." Brenda said as she laid in the dark under the covers.

"Come on Bren…you have to eat something." David begged.

"Ok…ok." Brenda sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Guess what else…ice cream…movies." David smiled as he held them up one at a time.

Brenda tilted her head, "Thank you…why are you single again?"

"Dude…I have no idea." David playfully held up his hands, he smiled.

"Come on." David held out his hand and dragged her into the living room.

Brenda plopped on the couch and opened up her sandwich box. She took a bite as she felt David looking at her. "What? Do I have food on my face?" Brenda said innocently.

"Can I tell you something and I know its totally bad timing and probably pretty inappropriate but you look really pretty without make up."

Brenda let out a laugh as she covered her full mouth, "Yeah…ok."

David looked straight ahead, "Everyone has been asking about you. Wondering where you and Dylan have been."

Brenda nodded, "I figured."

"You're going to have to tell them eventually."

"I know…no one has seen Dylan?" Brenda looked over at David with tears in her eyes.

David shook his head.

"I hope he's ok." Brenda put down her sandwich.

"Well…it's probably better because if I see him and he acts like he did a couple days ago, I may not be able to contain myself. I almost popped him Bren." David rubbed his hands together.

"I know…he wasn't himself." Brenda shook her head.

David looked over at her; she was either crazy or amazing. The things he said to her and they way he treated her, he wasn't exactly quite sure what hold they had on each other and he was beginning to understand what Kelly had been complaining about for years.

"What movies did you get?" Brenda leaned forward putting her food on the coffee table.

David got up hearing a knock at the door, "I got Waterboy….and for the girl in me…Dirty Dancing." David swung open the door.

Dylan stood wet from the rain…he looked like he hadn't slept at all in two days. David went to shut the door in his face but Dylan set his foot in the door.

"Please…can I talk to Bren?"

David shook his head, "Don't you think you have hurt her enough?"

"Please...five minutes" Dylan moved his hand across his mouth as he began to cough.

"David…it's ok." Brenda stood up and walked toward the door. David shook his head and rolled his eyes as he moved out of the way.

Brenda swallowed hard and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"Bren…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say those things to you." Dylan shifted not making eye contact.

"I know."

"I don't want to be without you." Dylan gently lifted his hand and moved her hair behind her ear. Brenda backed away from his touch.

"You need to go into a rehab Dylan. You need help."

"I know, I will but no rehabs, I'll do it myself."

Brenda shook her head, "That's not good enough." Brenda grabbed the door and gently closed it on Dylan.

"Brenda." Dylan hit the door.

Brenda closed her eyes and she rested her forehead and her hand on the door. Brenda jumped as she heard more banging.

"Brenda…please. You're my family." Dylan said in tears.

Brenda turned her back to the door leaning against it. She looked toward the ceiling while tears streamed down her face. "I know." she said back.

"Baby. I'm sorry." Dylan begged.

"Brenda…Open the door." Dylan banged on the door harder, it was apparent he was getting angrier and more desperate. "Can you at least give me 20 bucks?" Dylan banged again, "I don't have anywhere to go."

David looked at Brenda, "Why doesn't he just go to a hotel or something?" David said softly.

Brenda opened her eyes, "I moved his money into another account. He doesn't have any."

David eyes got wide, he was pleasantly surprised, Dylan without his millions to get high off of. She did it, she was standing tough.

Dylan started to bang louder, "Damn it Brenda." Dylan yelled.

Dylan leaned himself against the door and closed his eyes, "I loved you" he whispered. "I trusted you." Dylan hit the door again.

Brenda turned and looked at the door. She covered her mouth and began to cry harder. She reached for her purse that was by the door and grabbed a twenty. David gently put his hand over her hand holding the money. She looked up at David and could tell by his eyes giving Dylan money at this point was not a good idea. Brenda handed the money over to David. She dropped her face in her hands and cried. Turning Dylan away was awful but she knew it was for his own good. The trouble with Dylan was that most drug addicts don't have millions to buy drugs with. After finding out Dylan had put Brenda on his account, after what had happened at the police station, she decided the best thing to do was take it away. Brenda lowered herself to the ground. It took everything she had not to open the door and take care of him. She heard him cussing and yelling and banging on the door. Brenda knew he didn't mean the things he was saying. It had been 2 days since he had used and he had probably gone to take money out and realized there was none. She knew it was the reason he was really back, not to apologize or tell her he had wanted to go to rehab. As Brenda sat with her back leaning against the door, she finally heard his car rev up and drive away.

"When we first got back together, my parents had called and Dylan answered. They were shocked that he was there, that's when Steve's birthday was going on and we figured we had better clue Brandon and whoever else on us living together before they heard anyway. My father of course had an opinion about the situation. Not because he didn't want us to be together but he knew how I felt about him and he also knew about Toni and even though he never explained his reasoning I knew it was because he thought Dylan and I were rushing things." Brenda shrugged, "Those days were amazing, living together, being together, it was just us like old times but better. About a year ago, I found out I was pregnant." Brenda smiled slightly, "I was so scared to tell him. I thought for sure he would freak out." David walked over lowering himself to the floor beside her. "He didn't actually, he was really excited. I just had finished a play and the timing really couldn't have been better. Dylan and I lived in our own little world over there, I realize now how weird it was we never told anyone." Brenda's looked down.

"What happened did you miscarry?" David said lowering his head to look at her.

Brenda shook her head, "No…I was about 6 months pregnant. Brandon and Kelly's wedding was around the corner, my doctor had giving me restrictions on flying because of some spotting I was having the week before so we told Brandon we couldn't come due to me being on tour, but we were excited they were going to meet us in Corsica on their honeymoon and we figured we would surprise them then and tell them our news. The day after they had called off the wedding, Dylan and I had decided on renting a car and heading down the English country side. We were having a lot of fun, driving around exploring, talking about the baby and what we were going to name her. I remember there was this truck behind us, driving really close. I had told Dylan to pull over to let him pass us which he did. Brenda flashed back.

_Dylan pulled off the side of the road to allow the truck behind them pass. He looked over at her, her hair wind blown from the convertible. She smiled and leaned in grabbing his shirt and letting his lips touch hers. "Mmmmm…you taste good." Brenda said licking her lips._

_Dylan raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Have I told you I love you today, you and…Danielle."_

_Brenda laughed, "Yes you have told me but not her." Brenda playfully smiled and shook her head, pointing down at her prominent belly._

_Dylan leaned down putting his head to her belly, he whispered something and Brenda couldn't make it out._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said her mom was sexy and that I am going to turn around because I need to be alone with her." Dylan wiggled his eyebrows at her._

_Brenda playfully hit him, "You did not…you liar." Brenda smiled._

"_That's what I said." Dylan shrugged _

_Brenda laughed as Dylan looked at her; he turned the wheel to make a u - turn. Dylan tried to hit the gas when he noticed he had turned his car into an on coming car hitting it lightly. The convertible spun around twice as it crashed into another car. The sound of crushed metal sounded as Dylan hit his head on the steering wheel hitting the horn. _

"That's the last I remember. Dylan told me there were people that had seen the accident and there was an ambulance there. He said after realizing what had happened he noticed I was unconscious. The car had hit the passenger side door hard enough to push it in. They used the jaws of life to pull if off."

**

Dylan lay in a fetal position on the sand of Zuma Beach. He banged his fists against the sand as the aching ran through his body. How did he get like this, when did it spiral so out of control? Dylan began vomiting and coughing, he lay down on his side and pulled his legs up to his chest. He closed his eyes.

_Dylan opened his eyes after what seemed like a second but obviously it had been longer he looked around. He saw an ambulance, people talking and looking in the distance._

"_Brenda." he whispered as he looked over. Brenda laid head back on the seat unconscious. He looked down to see the side of the door pushed in by the car and laying against the side of her stomach._

"_Brenda…Brenda." he nervously called her name. Dylan climbed out as he ran to her side and tried to pull the door but it was stuck. They rushed Brenda to the hospital. Dylan remembered the ambulance as they asked him questions._

"_What's her name?" The paramedic asked him._

"_Brenda." Dylan looked in horror as they worked on her._

"_How far along is she?"_

"_Six months." Dylan mumbled still in shock._

_Dylan remembered running next to the gurney through the hospital talking to her calling out for her. Then she disappeared behind two double doors. Brenda was in surgery for an hour, due to the baby being in distress. Dylan climbed the walls as no one had come out to tell him what was happening. _

_Finally a doctor approached Dylan. "Mr. McKay? Brenda is ok, she came out of surgery fine. You can see her if you want."_

_Dylan got up quickly and nodded._

"_She isn't awake yet but there is something I have tell you…we weren't able to save your daughter…I'm truly sorry for your loss." _

_Dylan rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. He looked around at some doctors that come in to check on her. Dylan looked down at her flattened belly and cried. It was his fault. He killed his father by letting him move that car, he killed his wife by telling her to head on to her fathers without him, and now he killed his own daughter. _

_**_

"Dylan and I buried our daughter on May 15th. We had a small service with a few friends." Brenda broke down as David put his arm around her to comfort her. "We both didn't talk about it much. Dylan took off for a couple of days…I thought he was being such a selfish ass. Then I realized he blamed himself. He had blamed himself for his dad, and Toni and now Danielle. I know that Dylan started using when he took off. I saw it in his eyes right away when he got back. It started out slow, maybe him using it once a week, then his dreams got worse and became more frequent. We needed each other more than anything at that point but didn't want to really deal with it and even though I didn't agree with what he was doing…it almost felt easier to deal with the loss having someone to take care of, someone to take it away from me."

"My God Bren, I'm so sorry." David said in shock.

"About a week ago, Dylan came to me almost in tears that he wanted to get out of London. Come back to the states. He needed to get away from the memories there and begged me to come with him. I decided that maybe he was right, maybe it was time. I thought for his sake maybe it would be different here, away from the accident, away from the drugs. That night we held each other and finally talked about what had happened. It felt like a step in the right direction and we made a promise to each other, that no matter what…it was always him and me. That we were family."

"Bren? Have you ever told Dylan it wasn't his fault or that you really didn't blame him?" David said curiously.

Brenda shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"Do you?" David asked softly.

Brenda lifted her head slowly and looked over at him, "I think I did at first but I don't anymore."

David and Brenda sat quietly for a second.

"Come on." David got up and held out his hand.

"David, I don't want to go anywhere."

"Let's go for a drive or something, lets get out of here." Brenda looked at David and saw the need to get out, she responded by nodding and taking his hand.

Brenda looked out the window as they drove down Sunset toward Malibu. The rain had stopped and the sun had finally made its way out. She thought about Dylan again and the fact that even if he was to get clean, the stuff they had been through in London and losing their daughter may actually be too much to go back. David turned right onto Pacific Coast highway and started down the coast. Brenda looked over at David that had his eyes steadily on the road. David felt her stare and looked over at her. He gave her a weak smile as Brenda took her hand and ran the back of it down the side of his cheek. As David looked into her eyes he knew she was saying thank you. He reached over and took her hand. They laced their fingers together and he squeezed tight. David had learned more about Brenda in these past couple of days then he did in the 4 years of seeing her everyday. David drove down to Zuma beach and pulled into a space off the side of the beach access road. He moved the car in park and looked over tat her again. She looked at him longingly and leaned in, she shut her eyes softly, taking her hand to the back of his head and pulled him to her. She set a soft peck on his lips and lingered there for a second.

Their lips parted and she spoke closely keeping her hand on the back of his neck and her eyes closed. "I like you David…I probably even love you." Brenda leaned away from him a bit, "I haven't felt this close to a man since Dylan and it is scaring the shit out of me." Brenda sighed.

"I know...me too."

"I'm not ready for heavy David and I think we are such good friends, I don't want to ruin it."

David looked down disappointed but knew she was right. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Brenda smiled, "Let's walk."

David nodded as he watched her slowly get out of the car. "Bren?" David stopped her.

"I think we could be good together....and…I'm probably in love with you too."

Brenda smiled softly, "Come on." Brenda motioned with her head.

Brenda walked down the beach taking in the salty air. She crossed her arms and looked at the sand hit her bare feet. David and Brenda hadn't said much to each other since they began their walk. It felt nice to be outside and out. Brenda had felt like had been in a mental prison for the last 2 days and after telling David about what happened in London she felt almost relieved not to have to keep it inside anymore. Brenda looked toward the rocks by the bottom of the cliff and saw something. She stopped and allowed her eyes to focus a bit because of the bright sun.

"Oh my God, David…its Dylan." Brenda said as she began to run over to him. She knelled down and moved him from his side to his back, "Dylan…Dylan." She called his name. "Go call an ambulance." She looked up at David in which reached for his cell and began dialing.

Brenda saw he was breathing but slowly. She leaned down putting her mouth to his ear, "Dylan…I'm here…stay with me please." She whispered. Dylan eyes fluttered but he didn't open them. Brenda lifted his head onto her lap and gently ran her finger through his hair.

"Stay with us Dylan, it's ok." She said over and over.

Dylan lifted his hand and set it on top of Brenda's hand that was resting on his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered barely audible. Brenda's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry I killed our baby." He continued. Brenda exhaled and shook her head. The paramedic came quickly and pushed Brenda out of the way as they started working on Dylan. She stood next to David with her hand covering her mouth as they tried to get him stabilized.

_OK guys so that was the secret. I know so sad but it had to be a big enough deal for Dylan to be the way he is. Did any of you see it coming? Was it predictable? Let me know what you're thinking. REVIEW REVIEW!! The story isnt not over yet. :-)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Just A Reminder**

Brenda shifted her weight as she waited to hear news regarding Dylan. She kept her eyes focused on the blue carpet they had in the waiting room. The whole gang had learned of Dylan's drug problem and everyone had come to the hospital to show their support to both him and Brenda. Brenda hadn't said much to her friends, not because she didn't appreciate their concern, she just felt a bit guilty not opening up to them or filling him in on Dylan's issues. They knew about Danielle too and Brenda felt sympathy from them just by their eyes. She didn't want their pity, she just wanted them to be supportive and normal. As she glanced up, she tried not to make direct contact with anyone. Brenda knew her friends didn't know what to say and she thought about it and probably wouldn't know what to say either if the roles were reversed.

"What is taking so long?" Steve murmured getting Brenda's attention. She could always count on Steve to break the ice; he was never good with uncomfortable silence.

Brenda walked over to one of the couches in the waiting room and sat down. She leaned her elbows on her knees and nervously played with her hands. She kept thinking about what Dylan said, it ran through her head over and over. She didn't blame him for their baby, and even though Brenda knew he blamed himself for it, hearing the words just made her feel guilty and horrible. Guilty because she let him blame himself for the last six months and horrible that he had carry that burden. Brenda continued to look down as she felt someone sit closely to her. She looked up and weakly smiled at David. He didn't say anything just handed her a cup of coffee. He wrapped his arm around her as she leaned back into him, pulling her legs underneath herself. She felt the eyes of the gang on them and she didn't care. David was the only one that had opening comforted her and at that moment in time she needed it more than ever. She had no idea if Dylan was doing okay, she had no idea what was going on. Brenda had lost Dylan emotionally already, but losing him physically was too hard to even think about.

"You doing ok?" David whispered

Brenda slowly shook her head but her attention moved to Matt who had just arrived from Dylan's hearing.

Brenda stood up, "How did it go?" She asked nervously.

Matt looked around at the gang, "Well looks like he lucked out. I talked to the DA and she agreed to drop the charges to a misdemeanor if Dylan is willing to check himself in to a 90 day rehab center and does 80 hours of community service."

"We just have to talk him into going." Kelly said frank.

"Well…its either that or jail." Matt expressed Dylan option.

"I'm sure he will choose rehab." Donna said naively.

"Well maybe if we knew what was going on." Brenda raised her voice slightly in hopes one of the near by nurses would hear her. She breathed out heavily and plopped back down in the couch. "This is ridiculous."

David looked at her sympathetically, "I'll go see if they have an update." David walked toward the nurse's station.

David came back shortly with a doctor in tow, "Are you Brenda Walsh?" The doctor approached her.

"Yes." Brenda stood up quickly, "How's Dylan?"

"He is stable, he was in pretty bad shape when they brought him in. He's awake now but we have talked to him a bit and he has agreed to go through a medically supervised detox."

"What's that?"

"It's a way to detox medically with medication under supervision. The withdrawal from heroin is painful physically so we use a mixture of medication to ease the physical withdrawal."

"And he agreed?" Brenda was relieved.

The doctor nodded slowly, "Yes he did after some persuading…we are going to start the medication shortly but he will be heavily sedated."

"Can we see him?" Kelly spoke up.

"Actually he asked to see you before we get started." the doctor smiled at Brenda.

Brenda looked around at the gang, "I'll call you and give you updates. Thanks for being here, we really appreciate it."

The gang nodded and made their way out as Brenda followed the doctor into Dylan's room. She came to the door and stopped as she saw him laying with his eyes closed. She slowly walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. The small movement made Dylan open his eyes and look at her.

"Hey." Brenda whispered with a small smile.

"Hey." Dylan answered back.

"You ok?" Brenda reached up and caressed the side of his face with her hand.

Dylan moved his hand on top of hers, "I'm sorry Bren, you know I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm pretty messed up."

"I know you wouldn't Dylan. I just want you to get better."

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated me and didn't want anything to do with me anymore." Dylan looked down.

Brenda shook her head, "I could never hate you. We have been through too much together. Do you really think I would actually leave your side? You know me better than that." Brenda just looked him intently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dylan took a deep breath, "I don't deserve you."

Brenda tried to lighten the mood a little, she tilted her head from side to side, "Probably not." she smiled to show him she was kidding.

The nurse walked in, "Hello Dylan, I am going to go ahead and start the first round of medication now, you're going to feel really sleepy but you wont be in pain anymore." The nurse smiled as she checked his IV.

"Can you give us just a minute?" Brenda asked sincerely.

The nurse nodded slowly and walked out of the hospital room.

"Dylan…before they knock you out I just wanted to tell you something." Brenda sighed, "You are so much more than you know. I feel lucky we met and fell in love and got back together after everything. And even though it's hard and probably the hardest thing we ever will have to deal with, I'm thankful you gave me a daughter even though we didn't get to meet her or watch her grow. It was something that came from me and you and will bind us together for the rest of our lives." Dylan looked down once he heard her name. "I know you blame yourself for what happened but it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident and I hope one day you will be able to forgive yourself. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like it was your fault. We may not know the reason why it happened or ever understand it but things happen for a reason and I guess we are going to have to trust it." Brenda blinked as tears rolled down her face.

Brenda could tell even talking about Danielle made him uncomfortable and she decided to drop it but she just wanted him know that stuff because ever since he told her at the beach she couldn't stop blaming herself as well. "Ok?" she asked him, almost making sure he was listening to her.

Dylan swallowed hard, "They told me about this medical detoxing thing and I sat here and thought about it for an hour. Do you want to know why?"

Brenda ran her fingers through his hair and nodded, "I guess it sounded too good, too easy and I thought that I deserved to suffer through it."

Brenda exhaled, "Please don't say stuff like that. Everyone deserves a chance no matter what and Matt said your hearing went well. They are giving you 80 hours community service and will drop the charges down to a misdemeanor if…you…agree that when you get out of here you will attend rehab for 90 days. It sounds like a hell of a deal, no jail time, so obviously I'm not the only one who thinks you deserve it."

Dylan took a deep breath as the nurse came back in. He looked at her and nodded.

"Say you will consider it?" Brenda looked at him with pleading eyes. "Rehab."

"Yeah I will consider it."

"Alright Mr. McKay, I'm going to give you a series of medications, they will make you sleepy but you wont have to go through the withdrawals. You can wait in the hall, I'm going to place a catheter in Dylan and then you can come back."

"Why don't you go home Bren…get some rest, I'll be fine." Dylan gave her a forced smile, he was really scared but didn't want her to feel as if she had to stay.

"I'll be right outside." Brenda said as she stood up. She leaned down and kissed him right below his ear, "I love you." he whispered to her as she was close to him.

Brenda nodded, as she moved in front of his face, she leaned in again this time kissing him on the lips. "Just get better." Dylan looked at her almost asking her to say it back to him with his eyes. "I love you too." she gave in. Who was Brenda kidding, she did, she always would and she would always be there for him but she also knew he needed to work on himself before they could take off where they had left off 6 months ago.

Brenda looked at him one last time as she left the room. She looked up as she walked into the hallway and saw David.

"I thought you went home?" Brenda said surprised.

David shook his head, "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Brenda stared at him, a wide smile crept across her face. "You have no idea how glad I am you stuck around." Brenda went over and grabbed his hand. "Want to take a walk? Get some more coffee, something downstairs at the cafeteria? They kicked me out to start Dylan on those meds."

David nodded slowly as he led her down the hallway. As Brenda walked hand and hand with David to the elevator she couldn't help but feel relieved with him around. She would never desert Dylan in this time of need and she would never want to but something kept pushing her toward David and she wasn't exactly sure why it was happening. Whatever it was and whatever she wasn't sure about didn't matter. There was one thing she did know and that was whatever feeling she was having for David needed to be squashed. She knew he was feeling the same way and now wasn't the time to look into what they had been feeling for one another. Brenda loved Dylan, she was going to be by his side and love him and support him and do anything to make his recovery just a tad bit easier. That's the way it was…the truth…the way it has always been………….so why was Brenda reminding herself.

_Sorry it was such a short chapter but I felt like it was a good stopping point before it carries along. So what cha guys thinking? Please review, I live for it and it sure as hell makes me write faster. I promis the next updates will be the older stories :- )_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Jessie's Girl**

Brenda peaked her head in the hospital room door. She smiled as she saw Dylan dressed ready to go sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down.

"Morning." Brenda said cheerfully as she walked over sitting next to him.

Dylan took a deep breath and didn't say anything.

"Dylan… what's wrong?" Brenda set her hand on Dylan's shoulder.

"I don't want to go to jail Bren." he finally looked over.

"Well that's why I'm taking you to treatment. Don't tell me your changing your mind?" Brenda ran her hand up and down his arm.

Dylan shook his head, "No…I'm ready." he took a deep breath.

"Ok then lets go." Brenda got up and started to head for the door. Dylan grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his lap. Brenda smiled subtly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dylan had been in the hospital for a week and a half. He was completely drug free physically but now it was time to work on emotionally and that was going to be harder than the physical. Brenda rubbed her nose against his.

"Are you going to wait for me?" Dylan said softly as he closed his eyes taking in her scent.

Brenda moved out so she could look into his eyes, "What do you mean?" she said confused.

Dylan looked down before meeting her gaze. "I mean 90 days is a long time and I want to make sure I'm doing this for a reason…for you."

"What about doing it for you." Brenda stopped.

"I'd rather do it for you…and me." Dylan was serious. "I know there is something going on with you and David."

Brenda nervously looked down and started to fidget. "Wh…What are you talking about?"

"Brenda…I'm not stupid, the last couple of days I saw him look at you and you look at him like that too. I know that look it's the same one I give you."

Brenda looked down uncomfortably, "He is my friend." Brenda tried to justify.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah...right" he whispered sarcastically. "Bren…I understand turning to someone else and I know I have my own shit to deal with but I don't think I can do it without you." Dylan looked at Brenda with tears in his eyes, "Please say there is nothing going on, I mean nothing more than maybe a little tension or attraction."

Brenda swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eye, "There is nothing going on. He has been an amazing friend to me."

Dylan looked at her trying to read if she was lying, he didn't see any indication she was. "I'm sorry, I know… it's just the last couple of days I have been in my right mind and seeing the way he is taking care of you makes me…" Dylan looked down feeling stupid.

"Jealous?" Brenda tried to lower head to see him.

"I guess so." Dylan was short.

Brenda smiled a little, it was kind of cute, "Dylan, you and me…remember? We have been together for while now. I love you."

Dylan raised his eyebrow and finally gave her that half smile she loved. His vulnerability and insecurity was surprising, Dylan wasn't like that but she also knew he never let anyone see it except her. "Ready?"

Dylan nodded as he leaned into her, kissing her hard, long, border lining inappropriate for where they were. David walked into the room and saw them. His head dropped to the floor as he cleared his throat. "The car is parked in a loading zone." He murmured.

The two separated, Brenda looked quickly at David and wiped under her bottom lip. Brenda got up taking Dylan's hand in hers and pulled him through the door. Dylan stared at David as they passed him. Dylan didn't mean to be obvious but it was like he wanted to know that even though he appreciated David being there for Brenda at this time. Not to forget she was his girlfriend and David was Dylan's friend. Making a pass at his girlfriend while he was in rehab was _NOT_ ok.

David drove the three of them to The Promise Treatment Center in Malibu. Brenda got out first, "I'm going to let them know you are here." She smiled and walked inside.

Dylan and David got out of the car and started to unload his bags. "Good luck man, we are all pulling for you." David said as he patted Dylan on the back.

Dylan looked at him straight faced, "I appreciate what you're doing for Bren, she has been through a lot with me and I know I haven't been there for her these last six months." Dylan said seriously.

"Yeah well…you have been dealing with your own stuff. Bren is my friend; I would have done it for any of my friends." David swallowed hard; Dylan's seriousness made him feel uncomfortable and he got the vibe Dylan was trying to tell him something.

"Look David, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I know you have something for my girlfriend."

David began to stutter. "Wh…"

"Bren is very important to me and I don't want to worry about the two of you living together while I'm in here realizing more and more how much I love her. You got it?"

David nodded slowly still in shock what Dylan was actually saying to him. The truth was David was falling for Brenda…hard but how would he know that. He didn't see them kiss, or the moments they were sharing, he had been out of it. "It's not like that dude but I understand where you are coming from." David lied.

"Good." Dylan leaned in before turning toward the entrance. Brenda walked up with Eric Sands the director of the Promise Treatment Center.

"Hi Dylan, I am Eric, welcome." He smiled at Dylan as he held out his hand. "We are glad you are here and your wife here seems like she cares about you a lot and will be a great support for you in your recovery."

"His girlfriend." Brenda corrected him.

Eric nodded his head, "Alright well let me show you to your room." Eric picked up one of Dylan's bags.

Dylan turned and looked at Brenda, "I'm proud of you." Brenda said with a smile as she took both his hands in hers.

"I'll call you when I can and I will write you." Dylan looked down at her. Saying goodbye to her for 12 weeks was hard.

"Ok." Brenda took a deep breath. "I will come visit you when they let me."

"There is a family day every couple of weeks." Eric said with a smile as he waited for Dylan to say goodbye.

Brenda wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and squeezed him. Dylan slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly back. He looked at David, in which looked down uncomfortably. Dylan buried his face in her neck and sniffed her taking in her scent again and gently kissing her neck.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

Brenda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I love you. I'm going to miss you" She exhaled.

"I'm going to miss you too Bren."

They slowly and gently kissed each other good bye, lingering there for a few moments. Brenda stepped back and watched Dylan walk with Eric toward the door. She looked up at David and sighed.

"I hope he'll be alright."

David nodded, "Me too." the two watched Dylan enter rehab.

"I don't think he's too keen on you staying with me though." David looked over at her.

Brenda smiled, "Why? What did he say?"

"Oh nothing really…I think… he just wanted me to remember who butters his bread." David looked at her with a smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Brenda smiled back, she gently hit him in the gut. "Shut it." Brenda joked.

Dylan looked around and as the director of program started explaining things. Dylan pretended to listen but looked out the glass front doors instead. He took a deep breath as he watched Brenda talk closely to David and playfully smack him in the stomach. David wrapped his arm tightly around Brenda's neck pulling her down in a brotherly fashion as Brenda laughed. Dylan swallowed hard as he looked back at the director still rambling on about 12 steps and the house rules. Dylan looked at the two one last time as they still were joking and playing around, they got in the car and drove away.

"Dylan…Dylan?" Eric said louder, Dylan turned to look at him, "Did you have any questions?" Dylan looked one last time at the car leave the parking lot and drive down the street. He shook his head quickly and picked up his bag. It was going to be a long long 90 days.

**

"Brenda…come on…come to the club, everyone will be there." David begged playfully.

"That's the point, I really don't want to be in the middle of the pity circle. Oh poor Brenda…Poor Dylan, hmmm why is she at a bar the first night her boyfriend is in rehab?"

Brenda made a face, "No thanks."

"Oh come on, they wont say that. They will be happy to see and glad you aren't sitting home watching movies and eating ice cream…_ALONE_"

Brenda laughed, "I wasn't… maybe I was going to read...besides, what if Dylan calls." Brenda smiled.

"Suit yourself but if you change your mind, you know where we are."

"Ok." Brenda nodded and smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow probably, you will probably be sleeping by the time I get home." David grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"Bye." she called out as she made her way into her bedroom.

"See ya." yelled back leaving for the club to do his radio show.

David made his way into the club and walked to the bar, "Hey Noah, can I get a Corona?"

"Sure…how's Brenda?" Noah said as he popped the cap off the beer bottle.

"She is hanging in there. Thanks Noah." David turned his back to the bar and saw Matt, Kelly and Donna at one of the tables. He walked over putting down his bear and sitting next to Kelly.

"Hey…how's Bren?" Donna asked sincerely.

"She is ok…I told her to come here with me but she declined." David took a deep breath and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah well…that's understandable, how did Dylan seem?" Kelly leaned in so she could hear him over the music.

"Uh you know, he seemed good…considering he was about to go to rehab. Besides that he looked like the old Dylan." David ran his tongue against his cheek.

"Sup Silver." Steve came up with Janet. "How's Brenda?"

David let out a laugh as he got up, "She is fine…you know you guys could actually call her and ask her yourself." David looked at all of them and grabbed his beer, "See you guys later, I'm going to start my show."

David moved to the booth and sat down. He put his headphones on his head and clicked the on air switch. "Hey guys…its David Silver taking you into the party hours. Can someone tell me exactly why love is so hard to get these days? Why is it in high school and college it was easier to meet people? They say us guys get better with age well then what exactly is the problem? I will tell you. All the good ones, the non psycho, fun, pretty girls are unavailable. Taken guys… that's right totally taken. Or you are in the friend zone, which may be worse. Give me a call and let me know what your thinking." David clicked on a song and moved his head phones off and laid them around his neck. He noticed the lights on his phone light up, he smiled and waited for the song to end to take his calls.

**

Brenda got out of the bath and wrapped her robe around her small frame. She ran her fingers through her hair as she took her hair down and walked into the living room clicking on the radio. She had listened to David's show a couple times and she was always very entertained. She made her way into the kitchen and opened the freezer. She laughed to herself as she grabbed a pint of butter pecan out and lifted the lid. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and walked over the couch.

**

"Alright you're on with David Silver."

"What up? David."

"What's your name?"

"Greg."

"Hey Greg…so what are you thinking? Are all the girls unavailable or am I just looking in the wrong places?"

"No bro, I couldn't agree more but my situation is totally messed up. I'm in love with my friend's girlfriend."

"Oooh no bro, not good, that's taboo to the extreme. Does she like you back?"

"I think so but they have been together awhile and I know she is in love with him but when we are together everything is so great. And to make matters worse, they live with me."

"You poor bastard, ok this is what you do, nothing…I know sucks but true. He is your friend, he had her first, respect it and find someone else."

"But…I mean maybe in high school it was wrong but now don't you think it's different?"

David laughed slightly, "It wasn't cool in high school and its not cool now. Save yourself even more heartache and move on before you fall for her harder."

David clicked on the song, Jessie's girl and took a deep breath.

_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah, I know he's been_

_A good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_That ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body,_

_I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,_

_Late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade,_

_there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty_

_When they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her,_

_But the point is probably moot_

David listened to the words and shook his head. _That makes two of us Greg. _David brought his beer to his lips and took a swig.

**

Brenda bit the inside of her cheek as she listened to David and the song. She put down her ice cream and ran her hand across her forehead. She looked over to the kitchen table as the phone rang. She got up and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Bren?" Dylan said softly.

Brenda smiled, "Hey baby, how are you?"

Dylan took a deep breath, "Better now."

"I was hoping you would call." Brenda walked with the cordless phone to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Dylan felt better just hearing her voice.

"Well, I just got out of the bath…"

Dylan grunted, "Oh god don't go there." Dylan smirked. "What are you wearing?"

Brenda giggled, "Dylan."

Brenda heard Dylan sigh, "Well nothing actually, my robe." Brenda laughed.

"Please say David isn't there with you."

Brenda playfully rolled her eyes, "No…he is doing his show."

"I miss you baby." Dylan tone changed.

"I miss you too, what's it like?"

Dylan turned around from the pay phone and looked around, "The usual, boring…the food is terrible and I have a obnoxious 19 year old recovering alcoholic as a roommate."

"I'm sorry, well when I come visit you in a couple weeks I will…" The line clicked, "Hang on Dylan." Brenda pressed the flash button. "Hello."

"Are you eating ice cream?" David laughed.

"Haha…yeah I was. Hey…call me back in twenty, I'm talking to Dylan."

"Oh…ok." Dylan took a deep breath.

"Bye." Brenda got off quickly clicking over to Dylan again.

"Ok sorry. I was going to say when I come I will bring you something delicious to eat."

"Sounds good…so back to you sitting naked." Dylan groaned quietly.

"Dylan" Brenda giggled.

**

David looked at the phone and sighed. This was going to be a long 90 days. David clicked the next song. He grabbed his beer and looked at the time.

_Has it been twenty minutes yet? _David thought to himself.

_Ok so as you can see the triangle begins or one of them at least. I was asked about Brandon…he is coming, not too soon but in the next few chapters I think. Things will settle a bit and not be so dramatic and solemn. It will be a bit more lighthearted not so sad. Even though stuff will come back but it wont be so emotional for awhile. I will also go into Dylan in rehab a bit as well. Please review, you know I love them!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 One Call Can Ruin Your Night**

Dylan sat with his head down staring at the small rip in the carpet on the floor by the window. He had been in rehab for 4 days, he was bored, he was exhausted and he wanted out.

"So Dylan, how do you like Promises?" the counselor said as she glanced down at his chart.

"It sucks." Dylan looked up at her. She had brassy brown hair, black rimmed glasses. She was pretty but didn't try hard. She was one of those natural types, not showy, barely any make-up.

"Why do you say that?" She brought her pen to her lips.

"Because I'm fine, I think its bull shit and the time could not be going any slower." Dylan looked down again.

The counselor flipped through the chart, "You don't think you belong here?" she said reading through the notes not making eye contact with him.

"Look…I _have_ to be here; it's either suffer through this for 90 days or go to jail. Seems like a pretty easy decision." Dylan sat back in his chair taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly.

"So you don't have a problem…with drugs? It's all a mistake?"

"I_ had_ a problem with drugs but I'm fine now."

The women nodded slowly, "It says here they found you half dead on the beach at Zuma."

"Yeah...so?"

"Just a bad day huh?" the women said in a sarcastic tone.

"I guess so." Dylan returned the attitude.

"When did you start taking drugs Dylan?"

Dylan stared at her and sighed, "Six months ago."

"Why?" she leaned forward a little.

"Shit happens I guess."

"So you don't think you have a problem…with heroin? You just think you can show up for group, go through the motions and pass through your 90 days like that and all will be fine." The counselor closed Dylan's chart in frustration.

"Pretty much." Dylan glared at her.

"Well you do have a point, I mean in these few days you have been here, you have gotten up on time, you don't seem to be causing problems with anyone else, you show up for group, you stay pretty quiet and to yourself for the most part but…these private sessions are part of rehab and your recovery. I have to give weekly updates to the courts on your progress and if you aren't trying to make that progress they will know about it."

"Look Susan is it? I don't have a problem…so there isn't a need for progress. So you can go ahead and let them know that for me." Dylan glared at her again this time getting up and moving towards the door. He placed his hand forcibly on the doorknob.

"You know I have seen guys come in here just like you. All you rich kid junkies are exactly the same. You think your life is worse than everyone else's. When truth is it isn't and when it comes down to it, if you carry on with your shit doesn't stink attitude you will live your life as a nothing…a not very important person…and _alone_. This mysterious, bad boy exterior probably got you a lot of girls in the past, maybe you of all people had friends even. But now it's not sexy or cute. Now you can either keep up the attitude and get kicked out of this place where they will take your ass to jail or you can use it. Use me and everything else to try to handle some of those inner demons. You may think you hide them well but they are written all over your face. It's up to you." Susan tossed Dylan's charts on her desk and stared at him.

Dylan with out even looking at her turned the knob leaving his private session and slamming the door. Dylan walked over to the pay phone and picked it up. He pressed 0 and waited for the operator.

"Collect call to Brenda Walsh…310-555-2262." Dylan said looking around the common area.

"Just a minute." The operator said as the phone began ringing.

Dylan took a deep breath as the phone rang and rang. "Sorry sir there was no answer."

"Damn it, Bren." Dylan raised his voice slamming the pay phone on the hook. Dylan sighed as he looked at the phone. If he could only talk to her everything would be better.

**

Brenda smiled as she peaked her head into Now Where this. "Ladies."

"Brenda!" Donna tossed the shirt she was folding and ran over embracing her friend, "You look good. How are you?"

"I'm great." Brenda gently rubbed Donna's back and moved away from her with a smile. "I just had a great meeting with a new agent and you are looking at Curtis Brown's newest client." Brenda lifted her shoulders with a smile from ear to ear.

"Oh my God that's great!" Donna embraced her again, "I have heard of him. Kelly did you hear that?"

Kelly walked over with a small smile, "Yeah congratulations."

"Thanks." Brenda didn't even let Kelly's fake enthusiasm bring her down. "So I'm here to check out this store. Maybe buy myself a little something." Brenda raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Feel free to go crazy. With Christmas around the corner you would think we would be a lot busier." Donna sighed and began folding the shirts again.

Kelly eyed her and walked over to where Brenda was flipping through the rack. "So how's Dylan?"

Brenda looked up and gave her a small smile, "He's okay, I haven't talked to him for a couple days but he seems good."

Kelly swallowed hard and looked down then back at her again, "I'm…sorry about your daughter. I can't even imagine…I miscarried and thought that was hard." Kelly bit her lip she suddenly regretted bringing it up.

Brenda knew she was trying to be sincere; Kelly never was the most graceful with knowing exactly what to say at hard times, she nodded, "Thanks Kel." Brenda returned to browsing the rack picking out 2 dresses and holding them up. "Is it cool if I try these on?" she asked Kelly dropping the subject.

"Oh yeah…of course." Kelly smiled as she took the dresses, putting them in a room for her to try on.

"Thanks." Brenda walked into the dressing area and pulled the curtain closed.

"Hey Don, have you seen Bren?" David walked in sitting at the counter.

"Yeah she is here; she is in the dressing room."

"Oh good, I wanted to know how that meeting went." David looked over toward the dressing rooms.

"Ah yes the meeting with Curtis Brown." Donna nodded with a smile.

"Did it go well? Is he going to represent her?" David put out his hands in suspense.

"My lips are sealed, she will tell you." Donna played if off well.

Brenda pulled the curtain back; she stepped out pulling down the dress slightly, "So…how do I look? Too sexy?" Brenda made a face looking at her back side in the mirror behind her.

"Wow." David swallowed hard and smiled, "That dress is…"

"You look great!" Donna said grasping her hands together and walking closer to her. "Close your mouth David." Donna joked.

"Yeah David." Kelly nudged him with her shoulder, "I'm sure Dylan wouldn't appreciate you looking at his girlfriend like that."

David eyed Kelly, "Funny."

David walked over to Brenda. "So?"

"Yep…you are looking at Curtis's Brown's newest client." Brenda jumped slightly with excitement.

"Yesss…that is great." David wrapped his arms around her waist as Brenda returned the embrace. "I'm so proud of you…you deserve this _big time_." David lifted her slightly with the hug and turned her half way.

"Thanks." Brenda said as she hugged tighter.

"That's it, we are going out, After Dark tonight, we are celebrating the real return of Brenda Walsh. Are you guys down?" David said setting Brenda back down and looking over at them.

"Sure…sounds fun." Donna said after ringing someone up.

Kelly stood away from them and stared. She crossed her arms and gently bit the inside of her lip. Donna walked up to her and stopped and looked at them. "That's so awesome for Brenda…too bad Dylan isn't around to celebrate with her."

"Yeah." Kelly said under her breath. "Donna? Do you…notice the two of them and how close they have gotten?"

Donna shrugged, "Yeah, I talked to David about it, he's helped her through a lot of this stuff with Dylan, why?"

"I mean they don't look like they are more than just friends or potentially more than just friends?" Kelly said as she looked away from David and Brenda and turned toward Donna.

Donna looked at them and tilted her head, "Well maybe but I don't think Brenda would cheat on Dylan."

"Why not? She has before…out of sight out of mind." Kelly glanced back over at them. David leaned down kissing Brenda on top of her head and swung his arm around her. "I mean look." Kelly said softly.

"Kel…Brenda cheated on Dylan in high school that was years ago, its different now. They have been living together for 3 years; she was going to have his baby. I mean you cheated on Dylan, Brandon, and got on Brenda, your best friend's boyfriend, does that mean you automatically would cheat on Matt? People grow up; they realize they are meant for each other. I'm sure you are just reading too much into it. And besides, they are cute; I haven't seen David this happy in a long time. I have been with Noah for over a year now and I always felt bad we stayed friends and he hasn't really had a serious relationship with anyone."

"So if I'm right and Dylan and Brenda don't make it through this, you wouldn't care if Brenda, one of your best friends went out with David?" Kelly raised her eyebrows at her. "The same David you fell in love with, your first love, the first guy you ever had sex with, that same David."

Donna thought about it for a second, "No… I wouldn't, I'm happy, David and I are history, we are great friends but obviously it wasn't meant to be. Not everyone marries their high school sweetheart, actually very few do. No I wouldn't care." Donna shrugged honestly.

"Well you are a lot stronger than me." Kelly said as she went back to work.

Brenda walked up holding the two dresses she had tried on, "Ok I am buying both of these." Brenda smiled as she handed over her credit card.

"Hey Gina." Donna called out as Gina made her way into the store.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my car is such a piece of crap. I need a new one." Gina set her purse under the counter and looked up at Brenda, "Hey you, haven't seen you in a while." Gina smiled as she took over ringing Brenda up.

"Yeah I know, hey if you're not doing anything tonight, we are going to the After Dark to celebrate, you are more than welcome to come too." Brenda smiled as she signed her name on the receipt.

"Cool…what are we celebrating?" Gina said handing over the shopping bag.

"Brenda here, just landed herself her first Hollywood agent." Donna raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"Woooow…congrats. An agent for what?" Gina said confused.

"I'm an actress…theatre mainly. I had an agent in London but I haven't been doing much of it recently." Brenda took a deep breath looking at Donna which knew why she hadn't been acting lately. "But thanks, I am really excited to get back into it." Brenda smiled nicely at Gina.

"Alright ladies…Donna…Kelly…fabulous store. Gina I will hopefully see you later as well."

"Bye guys." David said as he walked out with Brenda.

"Is she still with Dylan?" Gina watched them leave and looked at Donna and Kelly.

Kelly ran her tongue down her cheek and cleared her throat. Donna sighed looking at Kelly, "Yes they are still together." Donna playfully rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Gina looked back and forth confused.

**

David and Brenda walked up to the front door. David pulled out his keys and opened the front door. Brenda rushed in hearing the phone ringing as she dropped her shopping bag and purse and grabbed it off the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Brenda, finally, where the hell have you been?" Dylan said frustrated.

"hey you, I just walked in, have you been trying to call?"

"Yeah about 4 times. Where were you?" Dylan kept his tone.

"Sorry…I had a meeting with an agent and then I went to Donna and Kelly's store and shopped a bit. Then I went to the peach pit."

"With who?"

Brenda bit her lip gently, "Ah David." Brenda closed her eyes wishing she would have lied. "How are you?"

"Fucking miserable." Brenda was taken back by the bluntness in his tone and language.

"I'm sorry." Brenda said sadly, she hated that he was miserable and she felt it was probably bad timing to tell him her good news.

"So David huh, a little lunch date...cozy?" Dylan was just being mean.

"What is wrong with you? It was just lunch, it's not like I can go to lunch with you." Brenda fed it right back to him.

"You know what's wrong with me? I'm stuck here in this shit hole and you are there shopping and going to the Peach Pit."

"Well whose fault is that? Maybe if you didn't hide from the shit we had to go through you wouldn't be there right now." Brenda held back her tears as she looked at David.

"I'm sorry I didn't grow up in this coddled little existence known as Walsh heaven. When I had problems we didn't talk them out Bren, I dealt with them on my own and I did the best I could. Maybe… I wanted her more than you."

Brenda closed her eyes as she allowed the tears to fall, "How could you say that to me?" Brenda said softly.

Dylan sat quiet regretting saying it. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say it."

"But you did." Brenda said still in tears.

"I'm sorry…I am going crazy in here…I'm so sorry." Dylan said sincere.

"I know." Brenda sighed.

"Can I call you later tonight? Will you be home?"

"Umm well I might have something." Brenda said slowly.

"Oh." Dylan said sadly and sighed.

Brenda looked over at David and thought about the celebration they were going to have for her. "It's ok, I'll be here."

David looked at her and shook his head. Damn Dylan, he played her like record. Brenda was way too good for him. Only Dylan could make a women cry like he saw Brenda cry and then say something and it be ok. David walked into his bedroom and slammed the door. He wasn't going to listen to her kiss his ass anymore. Brenda jumped a little hearing David's bedroom door.

"I love you too." Brenda looked down sadly, "I'll talk to you later."

Brenda looked at the phone and pressed the off button. Was it too much to just want the old Dylan. The one that she was proud of, the one that was sweet and loving and romantic. The one that always made her feel sexy and pretty. Was that Dylan gone? Was the Dylan she feel in love with too damaged? With everything with Toni and Danielle was he gone for good? Brenda looked toward David's bedroom. She walked into the hallway and stopped before his door, she lifted her hand to gently knock but pulled back. Brenda walked into her bedroom instead and shut the door.

**

Dylan sat on the couch reading one of his poetry books. He must have read over the same page 3 times. He was so mad at himself for saying that to Brenda. He didn't even know why. Dylan felt someone sit next to him. He looked up and without smiling acknowledged that they were there but then looked down at his book again.

"Dylan?" the girl tilted her head and moved closer, "Dylan McKay?"

Dylan looked up, "Yeah, do I know you?"

The blonde smiled, "Well yeah you could say that."

Dylan looked confused at this girl that didn't look even a tad familiar.

"You really don't remember me?"

Dylan closed his book and looked her up and down, a smile spread across his face, "Stacy?"

She laughed, "Yep…I guess you were used to seeing me in the dark." Stacy cleared her throat.

Dylan smiled, "Yeah I guess so." Dylan eyes wondered down her frame, his memory was coming back fast and furious. Dylan had saw Stacy off and on in high school. He even brought her down to Baja when him and Brenda were on the outs, they had actually fought about her a couple times. They never were officially boyfriend and girlfriend but always managed to hook up here and there. Stacy was Dylan's bootie call before bootie calls were even invented.

Dylan nodded, "It's good to see you, you haven't changed much. What are you doing here?'

"Well after high school I got mixed up with the wrong people as they say and I was sent here by my family, got here yesterday. I like heroin and well what can I say it likes me. What about you?"

Dylan tilted his head back and forth, "I guess you can say, the courts made me come and heroin got me too."

Stacy nodded slowly looking Dylan up and down and stopping at his eyes, "It's really good to see you. I'm sure I will see you around, I got to head on in to my private session." Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…see you around." Dylan smirked as he watched as Stacy walked away.

_EEEEK who hates Dylan yet? Yes it is a B/D story but I told you it wasn't going to be pretty. I wasn't lying for goodness sakes. I said triangles and pairings. Ok whoever wants to smack me do it through reviews. *eeek* I'm scared lol._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 What If's**

Brenda sat on the couch quietly flipping through the channels. David hadn't said two words to her since he heard her phone call with Dylan. She tried to justify the fact that she could go out anytime and celebrate but Dylan was having a hard time and honestly he was her number one priority. Brenda nervously played with her ring on her right hand as she heard David walk into the kitchen. David grabbed his keys and saw Brenda sitting on the couch looking down. Obviously she hadn't changed her mind considering she was in pajama pants and a tank top.

"I'll see you later." David's tone was short. He moved toward the front door not making eye contact with her.

"David." Brenda stopped him and David turned around looking up slightly and taking a deep breath. "Don't be mad at me." Brenda said sadly.

David looked down before looking at her, he shook his head in disappointment, "I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at Dylan. I'm mad at the fact that you will drop anything to be here for him when he hasn't shown you the same loyalty."

"David…that's not fair…"

"You know Bren, I don't really want to listen to you make excuses for him. And yes it is fair. You know what's not fair…the fact that I'm crazy about you and I know you have feelings for me but for whatever reason you wont admit it. It's not fair that someone like Dylan could have someone like you so wrapped around his finger its actually disturbing. I just hope for your sake you realize it soon instead of later." David turned toward the door but shot around again, "Maybe one day you'll realize what's good for you and is standing right in front of your face and even though you think Dylan and Brenda ultimately belong together maybe they don't. I would never treat you the way he does, I would actually do anything for you and would always put you first. The only person Dylan loves is himself. It was like that years ago and it's like that now."

Brenda exhaled and stood up, "David." She said his name with softly.

David without looking back walked out the front door and slammed it behind him. Brenda's closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She knew it was true but it didn't matter, she loved him. They had much more history and understanding than David even knew about. Even though David had a point Brenda had been madly in love with Dylan for 7 years of her life. Just because they had hit a rough patch and had to deal with more than any 23 or 24 year old should ever have to deal with, didn't mean she was going to abandon him when he needed her the most. If he couldn't understand it then she wasn't going to try and explain it. Brenda plopped down on the couch and stared at the phone. Dylan would call her any minute because she knew they weren't allowed to use the phone after 10 o'clock. She wanted to hear his voice; she _needed_ to hear his voice.

**

Dylan checked the clock in his room, 9:15; he had 45 minutes to talk to her. He made his way down the stairs. He walked toward the payphone; it was actually a good time to make phone calls because most of the residents were in their rooms for the night. The phone was located in the common area of the facility and normally he had nosey ears listening to his every word. If it wasn't that than it was loud from the stereo or the television in which seemed to always be on. Dylan looked over to the dark living room area and only saw the glow of the television. He looked and noticed what was playing and walked closer. He looked down and saw Stacey sitting indian style on the couch watching television in the dark.

"The Endless Summer huh? I haven't sat and watched this since high school days." Dylan looked down at Stacey with a smile.

"Yeah, my brother sent it this afternoon; he thought I could use a little Zen." Stacey smirked patting the couch next to her. "Want to watch with me?"

"Ahh." Dylan looked at the clock on the VCR and to the pay phone.

"Oh come on, how often will we have the TV to ourselves around here. I have barely been here for a day and even I know this piece of crap television is like heroin itself." Stacey patted the space beside her again.

"True." Dylan agreed as he sat next to her.

"Do you still surf?" she casually asked as she looked over at him.

"Well yes and no." Dylan took a deep breath. "I have been living in London for the past three years so didn't do much surfing over there and since being back I was so messed up I doubt I could even stand up. But I love surfing it will always be a favorite for me, you?"

"Oh yeah…same as you though, I used to go out every morning before school and then after school but I was pretty fucked up myself to enjoy it lately."

"Yeah." Dylan said under his breath and nodded.

"This place is dreadful isn't it?" Stacey looked around.

"More than you even know. Remember I have been here a few extra days than you."

Stacey laughed lightly agreeing, "I have to admit its nice having you here. It feels a bit safer having someone in here with me. Someone I know…or well kind of know."

Dylan laughed; "I don't even know your last name." he shamefully looked down. Dylan had slept with Stacey too many times to even count and he didn't even know her last name, or had even cared enough to ask.

Stacey looked over at him, "Miller…my last name is Miller."

"Well nice to meet you Stacey Miller." Dylan held out his hand.

Stacey met his hand and gently shook it. Dylan pulled away quickly feeling the sudden sexual tension between them. He uncomfortably smiled and turned his attention back to the movie.

"So London huh, why?" Stacey asked curiously, "You always seemed like a guy who liked to travel but would never settle down to live without an ocean near by."

Dylan agreed, "Well some stuff happened here, needed to get away."

"You went for a girl, am I right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of, is she still in the picture?" Stacey bit her lip gently and wasn't sure if she even cared or wanted to know.

Dylan took a deep breath, "I don't know." He shook his head, "And yes very much so."

Stacey looked toward the television, "You want to talk about it?"

Dylan looked at it as well, "Not really." He smirked.

"Good because I don't know if I want to listen, it might ruin that tough guy exterior that used to make me drop my pants at the drop of a hat." Stacey flirted.

Dylan opened his mouth slightly with a smile, "Still as shy as I remember you."

Dylan met her gaze as their eyes followed down each other. Dylan couldn't help but get aroused by her stare. Her eyes were hungry and demanding. Her short boxer shorts loose on her thigh so much you practically saw the crotch in her panties as she sat indian style. Her tight tank top hugged her breasts that obviously were not covered by a bra. They looked perky and natural, it also didn't help it was cold in that living room. Dylan took a deep breath looking away from her. Dylan had not had sex since his first night back in Beverly Hills and with all the stress and medication he had been on he never wanted to, until now. Dylan stared at the TV trying to contain himself; no you are not a scum bag. He told himself. You love Brenda; you have been nothing but an ass to her since you got in here. You have been making it a point to tell her about David and about being faithful to him. No, Dylan thought. He actually shook his head a little.

"Why are you having an argument with yourself in your head? I know you want me." Stacey climbed on top of him, straddling him. She moved her pelvis grinding against his lap and moving her long blonde hair to the side. Dylan kept his hands to himself, Stacey moved fast, she was never one to wait around for him to make the move. She kissed down his neck. Dylan exhaled as he closed his eyes. He reacted by pushing her away.

"Stacey, come on…I have a girlfriend and if I get kicked out of this place, I go to jail. I can't mess around." Dylan leaned away from her.

"I understand…look we can go through these 90 days miserable or we can keep ourselves entertained. Your girlfriend will not find out about it. I'm not looking for serious, when was I ever. If you change your mind, there is a broom closet up stairs, it locks from the inside, I will give you 20 minutes." Stacey smiled. She got off of him and made her way up the stairs. Dylan shook his head taking a big breath and exhaling loudly. He looked over at the clock which read 9:55. Dylan rested his head back leaning it against the couch.

**

Brenda sighed sadly as she looked at the clock. He didn't call…why didn't he call? Dylan had made such a big deal about needing her and wanting to talk to her. Brenda thought about David and how upset he was at her. Why was it that Brenda allowed Dylan to ruin every relationship she had ever had? Brenda shook her head in sadness; she had turned into one of those girls, the ones she despised. Brenda walked over and switched on David's show.

**

"You're listening to XYZ channel 949 and you're on with David Silver. The topic for tonight is the bad boy. Why is it that girls fall for the jerk? I have always been a nice guy, even when I was a jerk I was nice about it and where am I? Did you ever notice that the nice guys always finish last, especially in this town? So let's say there is this girl, she is amazing, pretty, funny, talented and smart. She is fun to be around and you are head over heals for her. She is the one that you have known for a long time, and has always been in love with the bad boy. The guy that treats her poorly, the one that is good looking but fiercely moody. He cheated he left her he flaunted his new girlfriend in front of her and didn't at all feel badly about it. Did the girl hate him or never talk to him again…no, she forgave him. Now what is the problem with this scenario…"

Donna and Kelly looked at each other, "Is he talking about…?" Kelly said shocked.

"Brenda…and you and Dylan?" Donna looked over at David that was still going off about the good guy bad guy theory. "Noooooo." Donna breathed out in disbelief.

"I told you…did I not tell you?"

"What the hell is Silver rambling on about?" Steve said as he sat next to the girls.

"What you mean you don't know?" Kelly smirked.

"Kelly…stop." Donna shook her head, looking in David's direction again.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how the game works. You're nice you get nothing, you are a pompous ass, you get the girl. Here is a little mood music." David fumed as he angrily flipped the next song on, angry love stinks rock song and swiveled his chair looking at the wall.

**

Brenda sat and listened to David on the radio, she shook her head and looked toward the stereo, she glanced at the time and back at the phone. Screw it. Brenda got up and waltzed into her bedroom grabbing the new black dress she bought from Donna's and threw it on. David was right, she wasn't going to let him b ring her down, she stayed home for him and he didn't even have the decency to even call her. She was excited she got an agent, that was a huge deal to her and she was happy. Brenda was sick of pretending she wasn't happy because of him. She almost hid her smile so he wouldn't think she was having fun with out him. Brenda quickly put on her face and pinned her hair up. She hurried into the living room, grabbing her purse and the keys to the Porsche. She stopped as the phone rang; she turned around looking at it on the coffee table then glancing at the time, 3 minutes until 10. Brenda nervously played with the keys in her hand. She took two steps toward the phone but stopped. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and like that she walked out the front door, leaving the phone ringing as the answering machine picked up.

"Hey you have reached David…and Brenda, _in Brenda's voice_, leave us a message and we will call you back. Bye…Byeeee. _Brenda giggled_" BEEEP

Dylan shook his head as he slammed the phone. He looked up at the broom closet and decided against it. He made his way into his room and laid down. He stared at the ceiling and thoughts of David and Brenda together made him physically ill. Would Brenda cheat on him or leave him for David Silver? Dylan liked David; he was a stand up guy but was he Brenda's type? Why the cheesy cutesy message machine? Dylan closed his eyes as he tried to get the thoughts out of his head. He looked over at his roommate that was sound asleep and then Dylan looked toward the door.

**

Brenda pulled into the After Dark parking lot. She made her way into the club and looked around. She immediately saw the gang but they didn't see her. Brenda walked to the bar and ordered a cocktail, She heard David taking calls and she laughed slightly as the guy was arguing with him on the fact that nice guys can get the girl sometimes. Brenda saw Noah finally, "Hey Noah." Brenda called out from across the bar and waved.

"Hey Brenda, David said you weren't coming, congratulations on the agent, that's great, what can I get you?" Noah moved closer.

"Nothing …I got one already but how do I get back there to talk to David?"

"Oh yeah…walk down past the bar, there is a door on the left side that will take you to the booth." Noah smiled as he pointed the her in the right direction.

"Thanks." Brenda followed Noah description and came to the door, she slowly opened it and let herself in. David hadn't noticed her come in as he went on and on still going off.

"But what if?" the caller said.

"But what if nothing man, face it I'm right." David clicked the next song on. And moved his headphones to his neck.

Brenda smiled and sighed, "Well what if it isn't about the bad guy…good guy thing. What if its about history and loyalty?"

David swung around seeing Brenda in her sexy dress she had bought earlier that day leaning against the door in the studio.

"Then I say that sometimes the girl has to ask herself if its about love anymore, because loyalty and history shouldn't be the only thing." David looked down.

"Ok well what if its because she is scared. Scared because its new and the old is comfortable and safe.

David smirked and shook his head, "Is it really?

Brenda eyed the audience, they weren't paying attention too much with them in the radio studio but she did see Kelly, Donna, Gina and Steve sitting in the distance. David followed Brenda's glare and knew she was looking at their friends. David got up and pulled the blinds down, closing them.

"Better?" he looked her up and down.

Brenda swallowed hard and closed her eyes, "I'm not going to cheat on Dylan. I owe him more than that."

David nodded, "I know."

Brenda sighed, "I wish you would stop talking about me on your radio show, people are going to start to talk." Brenda sat on the counter next to him.

"Who said I was talking about you?" David said with attitude.

Brenda smiled and looked down, "Stop being a pompous ass, you don't play the bad guy very well."

David stood up and moved closer to her. Brenda backed away instinctively and felt butterflies as he moved his hips in between her legs and lowered his head, "I can play the bad guy." David said softly.

Brenda breathed out and looked up at him. She found herself inches from her face. She swallowed hard, "I cant sleep with you until I talk to Dylan."

David leaned in and slowly kissed her, he gently moved his tongue against hers. Brenda breathed out again wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him pull her closer against him roughly. David slowly pulled away and smiled, "I can wait." he said as he backed away. David sat down and stared at her. Brenda was still trying to recuperate from their kiss. 'Hey I'm famous for waiting." David joked.

Brenda laughed and looked down. She shook her head and stood up. She felt her knees were weak so she leaned against the counter.

"I'll see you later." Brenda tried not to laugh but he made her giddy. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she grabbed her cocktail and walked out of the studio. She shut the door leaning against the opposite side. "Oh God." she murmured and she exhaled.

_HEHEHEHE….the sexual tension is just beginning for these two. And Dylan, do you think he went and met Stacey? Leave me a review and you will find out**.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Brenda and Dylan  
**

Brenda buttoned her jeans and looked herself in the mirror. She had managed to stay clear of David's advances for a week but it was getting harder and harder. Today was family day at Dylan's treatment center and a private session with both of them. Dylan hadn't called her much lately. She had hoped because he was getting help and maybe using the place to overcome some of his issues. Brenda didn't know what she was going to do about David. She really had wanted to move out and get a place of her own. Having David there all the time was torture. She thought he respected her relationship with Dylan more than he had been acting but Brenda was coming to the realization that David might have lost the respect he once carried for Dylan. Brenda liked David, she adored him. She thought he was sexy and attractive, sweet and caring. But she was in love with Dylan and part of her wasn't sure what David wanted with her anyway. Why would a guy want her when even if she had broken up with Dylan, he would always be a big part of her life. She wasn't sure where she stood with Dylan but she would soon find out.

Brenda nervously grabbed her purse, heading into the kitchen area. She grabbed her cell phone and her keys. She looked down at David, "I will see you later." she gave him a smile.

David nodded and took a deep breath, "Ok, are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

Brenda shook her head, "No…I will probably be there for a while and I should go alone."

"Wish me luck." Brenda walked out the front door.

"Yeah right good luck." David shook his head. David wasn't wishing bad luck on them, he just wished Brenda was going to break up with him not going to see him and counseling sessions.

After Brenda's special stop she drove down Pacific Coast Highway with the wind in her hair. She had gotten good at driving the Porsche and she wasn't sure if she wanted to drive anything else. She was always in love with that car but driving it was even better. Brenda pulled into the parking lot. She was so nervous she could barely contain herself. She exhaled picking up her stuff and walking toward the treatment center. She followed the guest signs around the back. She looked around for any sight of Dylan but found none. She walked up to a young man looking out into the ocean smoking a cigarette.

"Hi…do you know where I can find Dylan…McKay?" Brenda said sweetly to the teenager.

The kid looked around, "Ah yeah, he is around here somewhere."

Brenda looked around and turned looking behind her. As she turned to face forward Dylan came walking around the corner. He had one hand in his pocket and the other he moved through his hair. She looked at him, he looked really good. As Dylan looked up he stopped as he saw her. A small smile crept across her face. Her eyes began to tear up, she couldn't help it. She missed him, she officially missed him and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen him in two weeks. Dylan moved his chin down not taking his eyes off her. Brenda began to walk toward him and when she got a bit closer she dropped her bags and practically ran to him. She jumped into his arms and embraced him.

Dylan closed his eyes and exhaled. He moved his face into her neck and squeezed her tighter. "I missed you." he whispered.

Brenda breathed out, "God I missed you too." she whispered back.

Brenda moved her lips to his and kissed him hard. She kissed him so hard their lips hurt. Dylan ran his hand down the back of her head as he took her into his arms again. They finally leaned away from each other but Dylan kept his arms around her.

"I brought you something." Brenda said softly backing from his arms and picking up her bags. She handed him the white bag. He looked inside and then back up at her.

"A mega burger?" Dylan said with a smile.

"I told you I would bring you something delicious." Brenda looked around, "Is there anywhere we can go alone to eat together?"

Dylan slowly nodded, "Yeah, come on."

Dylan led her down the stairs to the beach. He had been on his best behavior since that first week he was here. He knew if he did he would get ground privileges and he had been looking forward to seeing Brenda the whole time.

"It's beautiful down here." Brenda said as she took a seat on the sand.

"Yeah…I come down here when I just need to get away from everyone up there. It's quiet and close to the water."

Dylan looked over at her as she ate one of his French fries, Dylan reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. "How are you doing Bren? You doing ok?"

Brenda swallowed hard and nodded, it had been so long since he had asked her. She leaned in and kissed him gently. As Dylan got into the kiss more she pulled away. Brenda looked down feeling guilty. Even though she had only shared the two kisses with David she felt bad now that she was actually sitting with Dylan. He was trying to get better for her and she betrayed him.

"What about you? How are you?" Brenda forced a smile.

"Been better, but things are okay." Dylan looked out into the ocean, "Bren…I have to tell you something because you're going to find out anyway.

Brenda turned to him curiously, "What's wrong?"

Dylan took a deep breath, "Remember that girl, we fought about a couple times. I took her to Baja once?"

Brenda looked down knowing exactly who he was talking about, "Stacey?" she said softly.

"Yeah…she is here too." Dylan looked down.

"Great." Brenda mumbled. She laid back and sighed, "That's what I really want to think about."

"Bren." Dylan shook his head, "I haven't done anything with her."

"You didn't?" Brenda asked relieved.

Dylan shook his head, "I was close, I kissed her, I went to meet her with the intentions of sleeping with her…but stopped it, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I have done a lot of things to mess things up between us lately, adding infidelity wasn't something I wanted to do." Dylan leaned down on his elbow hovering over her.

"That's good to hear, I know we haven't had the best track record when we are apart." Brenda bit her lip gently as she tried to hold in the tears of guilt that came across her.

Dylan placed his hand on her mid section, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Brenda played dumb.

"Have you been good?" Dylan looked down before looking into her eyes.

Brenda took a deep breath and leaned forward pushing him out of the way. Brenda shook her head as her head dropped, After a a minute Brenda just came out with it, "I kissed David…twice." Brenda didn't even look at him.

Dylan's sat up quickly, "You did? When?"

"Last week and once a while ago." Brenda finally looked up as a tear fell.

Dylan shook his head and didn't utter a word. He threw his half eaten mega burger into the bag and tossed it in a beach trash can 4 feet away. Dylan got up and began walking back to the treatment center.

"Dylan." Brenda tilted her head and called out to him, "Please don't leave mad."

Dylan stopped not turning around. He closed his eyes and exhaled. The truth was Dylan had known this would happen and he didn't and couldn't understand why two people so in love with each other continued to do this to each other. He turned around slowly, "Did you sleep with him Bren? I couldn't look at you the same if you did"

Brenda began walking toward him slowly as she shook her head, "No…I didn't."

"Did you do it because you like him or are you trying to punish me for everything, for Kelly…for leaving you, for the drugs?"

"No…I'm not trying to punish you." Brenda braced herself for a jealous freak out.

Dylan brought his hands up running them through his hair. "What are you doing? Are you in love with David?" Dylan walked closer and stood dangerously close to her looking down. "Are you in love with me?"

Brenda eyes teared up again as she found herself close to his face. His eyes were sad and there was a pleading look to them. "I do love you."

"But…" Dylan looked at her sadly.

Brenda started openly crying, "I just think that maybe we need space, all this is so hard. You need to get better and I need to find myself. I lost who I am and it's scary. I don't want to worry about who you're having sex with in here and if you're okay, if you're having a bad day. I need to think about me, I got an agent. Did you know? I have my first audition next week and I'm excited. For the first time in six months I am happy, and I don't want to feel bad about it."

Dylan looked down sadly, "I'm sorry I bring you down."

Brenda tugged on his shirt with both hands, "You don't bring me down, its just I feel bad if I'm having fun and then I feel guilty, like why is Dylan in there dealing with all this stuff and I'm happy. When you told me that Danielle didn't make it, I wanted to die. I lost a piece of my heart forever and I will never get it back. And every time I look at you I think about her. David has been great to me. We have fun together and he treats me good. It's new and there isn't any baggage or heartbreak."

Dylan held back his tears until this point. He looked out into the water and moved his tongue gently over his teeth. "He won't love you like I do. He won't know you like I do Bren. I may have my asshole ways and I may not always say or do the right things but I love you."

"I know." Brenda said softly. Brenda took a deep breath. She had no intention of breaking things off with Dylan. And by the look on his face he was heartbroken but at the same time he looked like he agreed. "I'm not saying I'm going to be with David Dylan. That isn't why I am doing this. I need to be with me. Concentrate on myself…" Brenda took her hand and brushed the side of his head, "I love taking care of you but this has become something else. We aren't supporting each other we are dependent on each other and it's unhealthy. Please don't hate me."

Dylan shook his head, "I know I understand what you're saying and I agree but it doesn't make it easy."

"No it doesn't…I will always love you. I will always be your family and I will always be here for you but take this time to find that old Dylan. The one I can not live without."

Dylan slowly nodded and took a deep breath. "Can I call you still? Will you still come visit me on these days?" Dylan lip quivered as he held back his emotions.

Brenda nodded slowly, "I will _always_ be your family…no matter what happens with us."

Dylan looked up, he couldn't believe this was it, he knew they were having issues and needed to work out things but for it to actually be happening was totally different. Dylan lowered himself slowly to the sand and wrapped his arms around his legs. Brenda joined him. Dylan wrapped his arm around her bringing her as close as she would get to him. He leaned down kissing her on top of the head. "I'm sorry I ruined us Bren."

"You didn't, the bottom just fell out from under us that's all." Brenda leaned out, Brenda took a deep breath not really wanting to say good bye to him. Being with him made her rethink her decision but she knew she needed to do it. The space would make them stronger she thought. Dylan could concentrate on his recovery and Brenda could concentrate on herself. Acting and whatever she wanted out of life.

Brenda and Dylan spent the next two hours talking and cuddling. They never went into their private session because they had their own. He would deal with Susan later, he didn't want her to leave, but he knew she had too.

"I'm gonna miss you Bren." Dylan stood closely behind her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you too." Brenda turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"When I get out of here and if you are dating David Silver, you know I'm going to have to kick his ass right?"

Brenda wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye and laughed, "Stop, I'm not ready for dating."

Dylan looked into her eyes and took her in, he wasn't sure if he was going to be this close to her again. He leaned in kissing her passionately. He moved to embrace her tightly, "Please don't forget how much I love you."

"I wont." She shook her head, "You too." Brenda began to walk away from him. She turned only to see his back. She turned back to continue walking but stopped. She turned around calling out his name but he was right in back of her. Dylan lifted her slightly kissing her again.

He set her down and looked down at her sadly. "Bye baby." He said softly.

Brenda wiped her face again, "Bye." She stood on her tip toes slightly giving him a long peck.

Brenda walked toward the exit, looking back twice at him. She reached the Porsche and broke down. It really was out of sight out of mind because ever since seeing him she remembered exactly why she loved him so much. She realized whatever was supposed to happen would happen and she needed Dylan to concentrate on himself. And whatever if anything or nothing happened with David she needed to know she could explore it if she wanted. Brenda made a face looking up at the treatment facility. The thought of Dylan in there with Stacey made her nervous. Now he was free to hook up with her and she couldn't do or say anything about it. She quickly took the thought out of her head realizing it didn't matter. She started the Porsche and started her way back home. She missed him already.

_Sad right? I went back and forth and first I wanted to have Dylan be the one to break things off with Brenda. But after getting deeper into this story, I don't think Dylan would have. Even if he wasn't feeling the same or whatever the case may have been. Because he is having these issues and he is vulnerable he would have hung on to her no matter what. I know some of you are loving the Brenda /David thing and others are HATING it. I totally understand. I wanted to do a different story and I am. Brenda and David to me was always a couple I think would have been worth looking into if Shannen was on the show. I absolutely think Brenda and Dylan belong together and poor David wouldn't have had a chance but I do think it would have been a great possibility. I honestly took this approach because I didn't want hard feelings between them, and I didn't want them to end badly. Ultimately and eventually their utter loyalty and support of each other will cause the issues in their future relationships. Alrighty tell me what you are thinking. Did you think I changed the tone too drastically in this chapter? Did anyone else cry? God I get into this writing thing sometimes lol. Anyway hit review, I want to hear from you. xoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Opening Up and Moving Slow**

David sat at the Peach Pit alone. He kept thinking about Brenda and Dylan and the fact Brenda had been gone for hours. He didn't really think that Brenda would want to be with him over Dylan, he knew their history but it still made him a bit sad. David picked at his food and took a deep breath.

Donna walked in to the Peach Pit and went straight to the counter.

"Hey Nat, is my to go order ready?" Donna said sweetly smiling at Nat.

"Almost doll, give me 3 minutes." Nat said as he seemed rushed.

"No problem." Donna said back. She glanced around and noticed David with his head down sitting by himself. She looked at him sincerely and walked over to him.

"Hey…is this seat taken?" Donna said standing over him.

David looked over at her with sad eyes, "Unfortunately not." murmured David

Donna squinted her eyes at him, and sat down, "David…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." David pushed his fork around his plate.

"Oh come on…I know you better than that…girl troubles?" Donna tried to get him to give her the scoop on Brenda.

David took a deep breath and looked at her, he shook his head, "It's too weird."

"Why? You have always been able to talk to me about girls, I thought we were friends." Donna seemed hurt.

"It's not that, you are my friend…its just its about Brenda and she is your friend." David looked down.

"So you are interested in Brenda and she is with Dylan?" Donna smiled to show him it was okay.

"Something like that." David looked down sadly, "You know living with him and her…I really got to see another side to them. I mean all of us look at them like these two people that are crazy for each other that found their way back to each other but…"

"I understand." Donna nodded slowly getting the jist of the situation. "You think she deserves better."

David slowly smiled, "You do know me pretty well."

Donna nodded her head and set her hand on his shoulder, "Yep…but there is one thing I'm not sure about. Does Brenda feel the same about you?"

David bit his lip and looked at her seriously, "I think so. Does that bother you?"

"Me? No, not at all. I just worry about you. I mean Brenda isn't the kind of person to leave Dylan during this time and she may feel something for you but…"

"But she loves him." David finished her sentence. "I know, she went to visit him today but that was." David looked at his watch, "four hours ago."

"Ah…now it's making more sense." Donna noticed Nat set her food on the counter, "Can I give you some advice?"

David nodded his head interested, "You should talk to her, tell her how you're feeling, go from there. And if she tells you what you don't want to hear, you be her friend and move on. You respect their relationship and the years you have known Dylan and just move on. Dylan may be going through a tough time right now and he may be acting like a jerk but him and Brenda have had a tough year and even though you guys aren't that close you have known him for a really long time and no matter how much you like Brenda you have to respect him. You know what I'm saying?"

David looked down sadly and nodded, "I know…thanks Donna."

Donna leaned in and gave David a friendly hug, "Anytime."

**

Brenda walked into the pavilion where Kelly and Donna's store was and looked around. She made her way in Now Wear This and saw Gina at the counter.

"Hey Gina, is Donna and Kelly around?" Brenda looked around the store.

"They left me in the middle of a Christmas rush as usual, Donna went to pick up some food at the Peach Pit and Kelly is…who knows, maybe upstairs with Matt."

Brenda bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gina said as she looked at her closely.

Brenda shook her head, "Why do you think something's wrong?"

Gina gave her an odd look, "Well you look like you have been crying and you don't look like your normal chipper self. I know we don't know each other that well but I'm a good listener." Gina leaned forward and smiled.

Brenda sighed and looked at her, it may be easier actually telling her since she wasn't in the group. Brenda shrugged and sat down by the counter, "Dylan and I broke up."

Gina mouth dropped, "What? Why?" she said sadly.

"It's a long story but I think we just realized we have become really dependent on each other and maybe some space would be good. That way he can concentrate on him and his recovery and I can concentrate on me, and acting and just being myself, you know?"

Gina nodded sadly, "That's sad, I looked at you guys like some kind movie romance, high school sweethearts and then finding their way back to one another."

Brenda shrugged, "Yeah but this kind of stuff is very us…believe me. The break will bring us closer in a good way and even if we are just friends at least we arent living like this. You know in high school when we broke up and he was with Kelly, Dylan and I realized how much we loved each other and we got what we had back. It's good for us." Brenda said it like she was trying to talk herself into it.

"Woah…Kelly went out with Dylan?" Gina's eyes got wide.

"You didn't know?" Brenda seemed surprised.

"No…do tell, wasn't she your friend?"

Brenda smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, things got very serious and intense with Dylan and I and I went away to Paris for the summer. Him and Kelly hooked up behind my back while I was gone. After a pathetic triangle, he chose to date her over me and they were together like the middle of our senior year and dated off and on our freshman year at CU."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Gina shook her head.

Brenda let out a small laugh, "I think you are enjoying this a little too much."

"Well…maybe a little, its nice to know she isn't so high and mighty and perfect after all." Gina rolled her eyes.

"Kelly? Far from it." Brenda noticed Donna walk through the door.

"Hey Bren…you been here long?" Donna said carrying in her and Gina's food.

"Uh…" Brenda shook her head, "Not really, just gossiping here with Gina."

"I ran into David at the Pit and he told me you went to visit Dylan, how did it go?" Donna opened up the carton and grabbed a French fry.

Brenda stole one of Donna's fries, popping it her mouth, "We broke up."

Donna set her hand on her throat as the food slowly moved down, "You almost made me choke, why?"

"Its complicated but we need the space. I have been taking care of Dylan for three years, after he came to London, we got back together quickly and he was mourning Toni and even though it was amazing being together I knew he had lost something really special to him, then after Danielle it was a nightmare. I want to take care of myself for a while. Maybe even have someone take care of me for a change." Brenda looked down sadly, "I love Dylan more than anything but I just…think…for both of our sakes we need this time."

Donna nodded in agreement, "Some one to take care of you? Like David?" Donna looked at her intently.

Brenda looked down uncomfortably, "Donna.." Brenda shook her head.

"No Bren, its ok. David talked to me about you, I know." Donna looked over at Gina who was leaning in being nosey. "Can you help that customer?" She lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." Gina got the hint and walked over to the customer.

"Donna…I was going to tell you, its not really a big deal." Brenda felt guilty, she knew first hand how hard it is.

"No Bren, I know nothing is going on, but he seems crazy about you."

"I know, I'm just not ready to move into anything and besides it wouldn't be fair. I can't promise David anything and I value him too much to lead him on. I don't know where things will go with Dylan, you know?"

Donna nodded, "But…you won't really know unless you give it a chance." Donna wasn't sure why she was saying the things she was saying. It was a little weird talking to Brenda about David but Donna didn't like David like that and she saw how much David liked her.

"I feel weird talking to you about this Donna." Brenda uncomfortably looked in the direction of the windows and saw David buying a coffee at the coffee stand.

"Oh come on Brenda, I'm with Noah and I couldn't be happier with him and don't not try things with David because of me."

"No I know…" Brenda looked and made eye contact with David as he turned around.

Donna followed Brenda's stare and saw David outside. Gina came up behind him and looked outside also, "Go talk to him." Donna said with a smile.

Brenda turned and looked at Gina and Donna and nodded. She walked out of the store and up to David.

Gina crossed her arms and watched Brenda, "You honestly don't care if they were to start dating?" Gina said honestly.

Donna watched them and shook her head. She looked over at Gina and smiled, "No, not at all." Donna walked over going back to her lunch.

Gina looked at Donna as she walked away and looked back at Brenda and David, she shrugged and went to finish her lunch as well.

"Hey." Brenda smiled meeting David.

"Hi…you want a coffee?" David said uncomfortably pointing to the stand.

"Sure." Brenda nodded.

David ordered Brenda a coffee and looked back down at her, "How did it go?" David swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"It went good." David handed over her coffee and held out his arm to lead her to a close by table

"How is he doing?" David took a sip and didn't take his eyes off her.

"He seemed really good actually. We talked and I told him about us." Brenda took a deep breath.

"About us?" David raised his eyebrows.

"Well…I meant I told him about the kiss...both of them."

David made a face, "Great." David rubbed across his forehead.

Brenda smiled, "Yeah…but its ok. We talked and we…broke up. We decided it was time we found ourselves again." Brenda brought the coffee cup to her lips and sipped carefully.

David looked down and took a deep breath.

"David…I'm not ready to date or anything, it wouldn't be fair to you. I do like you. I just think we should be friends." Brenda nodded. "See what happens." she said softly.

David agreed, "Take it slowly, right?"

"Right." Brenda smiled. She swallowed hard looking into his eyes intently.

"Right." David repeated taking a deep breath as he looked at her.

The stare got intense until Brenda's cell phone rang, she looked down reaching in her purse. She welcomed the interruption and smiled as she saw the name on the face plate.

"Hello." Brenda said with a smile.

"Bren…how's my favorite sister?" Brandon said happily.

"Oh Brandon…its so good to hear your voice." Brenda smiled as she looked at David.

David leaned in getting closer to the phone, "Hey Brando."

"Is that Silver?" Brandon asked recognizing the voice.

Brenda laughed, "Yeah. How are you? How's DC?"

"Good…really good, How's L.A.? You and Dylan catching up with everyone?"

"Um…it has been a while since we have talked, hasn't it?" Brenda's tone changed.

Brandon heard the difference, "Everything ok?"

Brenda took a deep breath, "No…Dylan is in a rehab over in Malibu."

"What?" Brandon said shocked, "When did he fall off the wagon?"

"Six months ago, except it wasn't alcohol, he started doing heroin again."

Brandon stayed quiet on the other line, "I'm sorry bren, I had no idea, you should have called me."

"I know, I meant to tell you what was going on, but I knew you were getting used to living in a new city and a new job, I just didn't want to bother you with it." Brenda looked down.

"Wow…is he ok?" Brandon felt so out of the loop, if he had known he would have been on the first flight to L.A. to help his sister and his long time friend.

"Actually yeah, he has been in there for two weeks, I went and visited him today and he seems a lot better. I know its just the outside but he looked good." Brenda smiled thinking about him.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. I know how Dylan can be when he is messed up." Brandon felt guilty.

"I wasn't alone, I have been staying with David and he has been helping me a lot." Brenda looked over at David and smiled.

"You're living with David? I need to come there I am so out of the loop." Brandon laughed.

Brenda laughed with him, "What are you doing for Christmas? Have you talked to mom and dad?" Brenda tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, they are staying in Japan and I was going to spend a sad and lonely Christmas by myself, what about you?"

"I don't know. The gang hasn't really talked about it, I'm sure we will all get together have something, you know? Steve mentioned having Christmas at…well our house." Brenda shook her head in amusement on how funny that sounded. "But nothing is set in stone."

"Well I'm glad good old Casa Walsh is still standing, I'm sure Jim and Cindy will be happy to know that."

"Yeah, I haven't been there since Thanksgiving but he is taking good care of it."

"How is everyone else?" Brandon voice changed.

"Ah, good, everyone is doing well."

Brandon sat quiet for a second then just came out and said it, "How's Kel? Is she seeing anybody?"

Brenda took a deep breath knowing this topic would come up, "Brandon." Brenda eyed David.

"Bren…is she?" Brandon asked seriously.

"Yeah…she is seeing someone."

Brenda heard Brandon sigh on the line and David looked down knowing who she was talking about.

"Well that's good, I'm happy for her. Look Bren, my lunch is almost over but please call me anytime. I miss you and you know you can tell me anything."

"I know Brandon, I'm sorry and I miss you too." Brenda played with the rim of her coffee cup.

"Ok, little sis, Merry Christmas and I will call you soon." Brandon forced a smile even though Brenda couldn't see it.

"Merry Christmas, I love you, I will talk to you soon."

"Love you too. Bye Bren." Brandon clicked his phone closed.

Brenda sighed and shut her phone looking down at it.

"He doesn't know about Danielle?" David set his hand over hers.

"No, it was hard enough telling him about Dylan being in rehab and then him asking about Kelly, it wasn't the time. One of these days I will catch him up."

David nodded, "He asked if Kelly was seeing anybody?"

Brenda exhaled, "Yeah, I couldn't lie."

"No I know." David looked as Kelly came down the stairs from Matt's office.

"Why don't you let me take you on a date, tonight?" David smiled.

Brenda shook her head, "Not tonight, but soon."

David put up his hands in defeat, "Slow, got it." David said reminding himself.

"What about food? Now…just friends?" Brenda raised her eyebrows. "The Pit?"

"Oh God its been ages since I have been there, like 30 minutes." David laughed.

"Oh sorry." Brenda shook her head.

"No…I have much more of an appetite now, that sounds good." David got up holding out his hand and helped Brenda up. He wrapped his arm around her tightly and led her out of the pavilion.

Kelly stopped on her way into the store she shook her head looking at them, "God they are so obvious but I still cant believe Brenda would do that to Dylan. Kelly said noticing Donna and Gina looking at her noticing them.

"Well…Brenda and Dylan broke up." Donna said with a smile dressing a mannequin.

"You're kidding me?" Kelly looked outside again, "Interesting." Kelly smiled.

_Ok moving along, all you B/K fans I hope you enjoyed the little Brandon teaser. Christmas is coming up next. What are you thinking? Please review *grins*_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 A Very Merry Walsh House Christmas**

Brenda peaked in the oven and made a point to make note of the time. She gently put the pot holders on the side of the stove. Brenda opened up the refrigerator as the phone began ringing.

"David." Brenda called out, "Can you get that? I think I left the cordless in the bathroom." Brenda grabbed some butter and other ingredients out of the refrigerator.

Yeah." David called out, moving quickly into the bathroom and grabbing the phone. "Hello."

Dylan took a deep breath, "David…is Bren there?"

"Ah Dylan…hey…Merry Christmas. How are you man?" David eyes widened, he had not talk to him since Brenda told him about the kiss…both of them.

"David, again is Bren there?" Dylan wasn't in the mood.

"Dylan…I'm sorry about everything, I just wanted you to know I'm your friend and I am thinking about you."

"David…_we_ are not friends, can I please talk to Brenda." Dylan said in a stern tone.

David swallowed hard, he knew he deserved it, "Yeah sure, hold on a second."

David uncomfortably walked into the kitchen and held the phone out. Brenda smiled at him, "Who is it?" she said softly.

David just looked at her and sighed handing her the phone. Brenda looked at him confused putting the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Bren." Dylan said softly.

Brenda looked at David and tilted her head feeling badly, "Hey Dylan, how are you?"

"Merry Christmas Bren."

Brenda turned away from David as he went into the living room, "Merry Christmas. Do they have anything planned for you guys over there? Dinner or something?"

Dylan sighed, "Yeah it doesn't smell all that great though." Dylan laughed slightly, "I have been thinking about you a lot today."

"You have?" Brenda looked down.

"Yeah just remembering our Christmas's in London. I got a crazy craving for one of your pies and ham and all your mothers dishes she taught you how to make." Dylan sounded almost chipper.

Brenda laughed as she looked at the oven that had pies baking. Her smile faded as she sat quiet on the phone feeling badly he was in there spending Christmas alone.

"Let me guess your making dinner aren't you?" Dylan tone changed.

"I'm making pies and a ham." Brenda said with guilt "I'm bringing it to Steve's."

"That's nice." Dylan said sadly.

"Why don't they let us visit on a day like this? Its stupid."

"Yeah I don't know." Dylan stayed quiet.

"Next week…when I visit you I will bring food, we can have Christmas dinner." Brenda tried to make him feel better.

"Bren?" Dylan said serious.

"Yeah."

"You know you can take some money or whatever, you don't have to stay with David, I can pay for you to get an apartment or something."

"Dylan."

"I just thought I would try." Dylan said softly. "Well I should let you go back to cooking. Tell everyone Merry Christmas for me, I'll talk to you soon."

"Dylan?" Brenda said sadly.

"I miss you Bren…a lot."

Brenda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I do too." she said quietly as David came in the kitchen opening up the refrigerator and grabbing a soda. "I'm proud of you Dylan, you are doing so good."

"Yeah…keep telling me that Bren."

"I will…Dylan…I still…"

Brenda heard a girl's voice close the phone and a kiss, "Dylan, come on, come outside with me." Dylan pushed Stacey away as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Bren, its not what it sounds like." Dylan really hadn't been with her or had even been close since telling Brenda what had happened last time. He had actually been avoiding her.

Brenda heart sank, "No…Dylan its ok, its not my business anymore, Have a good Christmas I will talk to you soon."

Brenda hung up quickly, "Brenda?" Dylan only heard the dial tone.

Brenda held the phone over her heart and held back the tears.

"You ok?" David said as he noticed.

Brenda quickly forced a smile, "Yeah I'm fine, I just feel bad he's alone on Christmas, I'm fine though." Brenda turned checking on the food and tried to get the fact that Dylan was probably sleeping with Stacey out of her mind.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." David said with a smile making sure she was ok.

"Ok." Brenda nodded, "I think Steve said 4 o'clock."

David made his way in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

After telling Stacey off Dylan picked up the phone again. He dialed David's number and listened as it rang and rang.

Brenda knew it was Dylan but she didn't pick up. He didn't call often but when he did it always ruined her whole day, she would miss him and think about him and how much she failed, she couldn't save him. She wasn't going to let the Stacey thing ruin her Christmas. They were broken up and it didn't matter. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Maybe it was time Brenda let go a little.

**

Brenda and David carried the food up to the front porch of the Walsh house. Brenda took a deep breath remembering the last time she walked up to this porch. She followed David through the front door as he called out.

"Hey…Merry Christmas." Steve said helping with the food.

Brenda walked into the kitchen to join the girls. She made her rounds giving all of them hugs and Christmas wishes.

"Hey Bren, did you see Dylan today?" Donna asked nonchalantly. She knew they were still keeping in contact and keeping tabs on each other.

Brenda took a deep breath, "No they weren't having visiting days but I talked to him on the phone. It was going good until I heard some hoe named Stacey kissing him and talking close to the phone." Brenda looked the girls who had all stopped what they were doing to look at her. Brenda nodded lifting an eyebrow letting them all know she was serious.

"Who's Stacey?" Gina said looking at everyone, who didn't know who she was either.

"When Dylan and I broke up the first time, he was seeing someone and never told me about it. When he took me to Baja I found out he had taken her there. Anyway long story short, I found out she is in rehab too." Brenda looked at the girls and rolled eyes. "I know I shouldn't be jealous, but it's different when it's rubbed in your face."

The girls understood and nodded sympathetically

"Why is it that guys can always move on so fast?" Kelly said pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Cause their pigs and God forbid they abstain from sex." Gina said picking at the cheese tray Donna had finished setting up.

Brenda sat at the stool, "Do you think they are having sex?"

Kelly shrugged, "Maybe…maybe not, it is Dylan though."

Brenda looked at Kelly and bit the inside of her lip.

Donna noticed the uncomfortable silence, "I'm sure he isn't." she shook her head. "I mean they are in rehab, don't you think there are rules about that?" Donna seemed naïve.

"I'm sure there are ways around it, closets, grounds privileges…" Kelly rambled on.

Brenda felt sick to her stomach even talking about it. The thought of Dylan having sex with someone else was enough to drive her crazy. It never used to bother her as much when they were younger but now only being with him and him only being with her for three years made it different somehow. Brenda got up uncomfortably and walked into the living room.

The girls watched quietly, "Nice one Kel. Real smooth." Gina said rolling her eyes.

"Well…I was just being honest." Kelly said innocently.

Brenda walked into the living room and found the boys talking and joking around with each other. She went and sat next to David resting her head on his shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me man, she was hot, dynamite legs, you could bounce a quarter on her ass." Steve said explaining a girl who had come in to paper for an interview.

Brenda rolled her eyes, men that is all they think about, all they talk about. Brenda looked down knowing how Dylan truly was and Kelly was right, he probably was doing her.

"Nice Steve…I'm sure Janet would be happy to hear you talk about that girl like that." David laughed as he brought his beer to his lips.

"Shhh, she can't hear me. What she doesn't know wont hurt her." Steve said looking toward the kitchen, "Besides I'm just talking about her, its not like I did anything."

David laughed and shook his head, "Like you wouldn't."

Brenda swallowed hard and used David's leg to help herself up as she walked out of the living room opening the front door. She took a deep breath lowering herself to the porch step. Brenda sat sideway's leaning against the bottom of the arch. She had to stop this, the whole point was to find herself and thinking about Dylan 24 hours a day and obsessing over whether he was sleeping with someone else wasn't helping. Brenda looked out to the street and took a deep breath. She started to think about their Christmas's too. They used to have a lot of fun. Dylan was usually not into it but Brenda would always get him into it somehow. She remembered he was giving her a hard time about the decorations she had put up here and there in their apartment. Dylan had woke up on the wrong side to the bed and was being overly dramatic and grouchy. After Dylan had a tantrum about something stupid. Brenda came out wearing nothing but a Santa hat and red velvet underwear. Brenda shook her head smiling as she took a deep breath. Men are so easy. Her thoughts then went to Dylan, she had never seen Stacey but she pictured this blonde surfer type, nice body, decent breasts. Then she pictured him and her taking a rumble in a closet or on the beach. Brenda shook it off trying to get the image of Dylan and Stacey not sweetly making love but actually just screwing.

"Bren?" David said as he stood at the front door. He noticed she looked disgusted and maybe even having a mental fight with herself. He smiled at the sight of her, "Are you ok?" David came out shutting the door behind him. He handed her a glass of white wine and sat beside her.

"I'm fine." Brenda said wondering how long David had been standing there. She took the wine and practically downed it.

David noticed and smiled, "Thirsty?"

"Yeah." Brenda breathed out swallowing the wine slowly. "Thanks."

"So are you going to sit out here all night or are you going to join your friends in there. You know its been awhile since we have had Brenda Walsh here for Christmas." David smiled sweetly.

Brenda looked over at him, she didn't say anything but just looked at him. She was pretty sure she swallowed so hard David could see it.

David tilted his head trying to read her but couldn't. Instead he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"David…I think you should ask me out on a date." Brenda smiled shyly and looked down.

David smirked, "I already tried that but you shot me down."

Brenda looked up, she looked at him intensely and just looked into his eyes, "Ask me again." she whispered with a straight face.

David raised one shoulder shrugging subtly, "Want to go out sometime?"

Brenda leaned in and kissed him hard wrapping her arms around his neck. David was taken back not closing his eyes at first but then gave in and kissed her back roughly. Brenda broke the kiss staying close to his face, "Yes I will go out with you."

David lifted his eyebrows, "Good." he went in again and kissed her passionately. Brenda wasn't sure how long her and David were making out on the porch before she heard someone clear their throat. Brenda closed her eyes only imagining who just caught them. How was she going to explain this. She kept her arms rested on David's neck but turned her head in the direction of the voice. Her mouth dropped and so did her arms. She shot up quickly practically jumping into his arms.

"Brandon! Oh my God, is it really you?" she embraced her brother tightly.

Brandon smiled and hugged his sister back tightly, "Were you just making out with David Silver?" he whispered in her ear.

Brenda laughed uncomfortably rubbing his back and pulling away, "I'll tell you later."

"Silver, what's up buddy?" Brandon held out his hand giving him a handshake and pulling him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda said moving closer to him as the boys broke their manly hug.

"Well…I didn't want to spend Christmas by myself, what's Christmas without Casa Walsh?" Brandon smiled and shrugged.

"So true man, well come on, everyone will be so excited to see you." David opened the door allowing Brandon in first. David blocked the door as Brenda tried to walk through it. He leaned in pecking her quickly.

"You and me are not done with this talk." David smirked.

"Easy silver, I don't put out on the first date." Brenda smiled and raised her eyebrows moving around him closely allowing her eyes to follow his. David exhaled and shook his head, God she drove him crazy.

Brenda followed Brandon into the living room, "Look who I found outside trying to crash a certain Christmas dinner." Brenda smiled revealing her brother.

By this time, everyone but Kelly and Matt here in the living room, "Brandon…holy crap, what are you doing here?" Steve was the first to get up and embrace his friend.

"Well what can I say no one does Christmas like Beverly Hills." Brandon made his rounds stopping at Gina. "I don't think I know you…I'm Brandon Walsh." Brandon held out his hand and shook it her hand noticing how pretty she was.

"Walsh? Are you…" Gina smiled looking back and forth at him and Brenda.

"Yep my better half." Brandon said wrapping his arm around his sister.

"Yep…this used to be the house of the Minnesota twins." Steve smiled, "Want a drink? A beer?"

Brandon nodded and looked around not seeing her. Brandon wasn't totally sure why he had really hopped out on a plane to L.A. He told himself it was because he was worried about his sister…and Dylan but he knew subconsciously it was because he wanted to see her. Even though she had moved on, he wanted to see her, make sure she was ok.

Kelly and Matt heard the commotion from the kitchen Kelly looked over at Matt and looked at him curiously, "Come on lets see what the commotion is about." She grabbed his hand leading him through the foyer. Kelly stopped at the archway as she saw the gang gathered around someone. She laughed lightly, "What's going on?" Kelly held Matt's hand tightly.

The gang parted slightly and Brandon turned around.

"Hey Kel." Brandon said sweetly. His eyes automatically went down and noticed her holding Matt's hand.

Kelly let go quickly and stepped down the steps, "Brandon…hi…what are you doing here?" Kelly smile was big and her eyes bright. She walked up to him and stopped not sure if she should hug him or not.

"Thought I would surprise everyone for Christmas." Brandon shrugged sweetly and went in to hug her. He held her tightly taking in her scent. Before making it too obvious he looked up at Matt who was eyeing them intensely. Brandon let go of Kelly and smiled looking back at Matt.

"Hey man, I'm Brandon." Brandon held out his hand.

"Hi…Matt." Matt uncomfortably smiled and shook his hand.

The gang looked around at each other feeling the awkwardness of the situation. "Well…is there food? I'm starving." Brandon said breaking the ice.

The gang nodded and followed each other into the dining room for Christmas dinner. David eyed Brenda as he passed her the basket of rolls. She smiled and took one passing the basket on.

Kelly looked at Brandon as she felt his stare, he hadn't changed much in the months he was gone. Still handsome and his blue eyes could burn a hole in her heart. Matt broke the stare as he asked her if she wanted something.

"Uh what?" Kelly said bringing her attention to her boyfriend.

"Ham? Do you want some?" Matt said frustrated.

"Oh yeah…thanks." Kelly smiled and looked at her plate.

"So Brandon how long are you staying?" Steve said, you could cut the tension with a knife.

David moved his hand under the table as he gently rubbed Brenda's leg. Brenda held in a smile as she tried not to make it obvious.

"Um well, probably a week, thought I would cash in on some vacation time. Visit Dylan, catch up with you guys." Brandon looked at Brenda when he said his name. He wasn't sure what was going on with Brenda and David but part of him wasn't liking it.

"Yeah…I am going next week, you can come with me." Brenda said getting the hint Brandon was bringing up Dylan on purpose. Brenda shifted in her seat uncomfortably as David's hand went higher on her leg and moved more to the inside of it.

Brenda sighed, "So Brandon, where are you staying, you can stay with David and I." Brenda looked over at him giving him the look to stop.

David looked away from her, "Yeah Brandon, there is room, if you don't mind the futon."

Brandon nodded, "No that's good."

Brenda smiled and looked down at her plate. Thank god having Brandon there would definitely help the situation with David. Take away some of the sexual tension. All the heat David was putting off was making Brenda want him more. The simple fact he wanted her and badly was a turn on but add in the fact that he was an amazing kisser and made her stomach fill with butterflies was another. If she had a chance of keeping David at arms reach she needed someone there too. It wasn't like Dylan waited but then again she wasn't Dylan. She was a good girl, sort of.

The rest of dinner went by quickly as they sang carols and opened gifts. Soon the gang was saying their goodbyes and Brandon found himself sitting in the back of David's SUV looking at the two of them.

"So Matt…that's Kelly's boyfriend?" Brandon brought it up right away.

Brenda smiled looking to the back seat, "Yes Brandon, Matt is Kelly's boyfriend."

"Are they serious?"

Brenda looked at David and shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think so but they spend a lot of time together." Brenda said honestly, "I barely see them, with all this stuff with Dylan going on I haven't been hanging out too much."

"And what's with you two?" Brandon raised his eyebrows knowing he would get a reaction.

Brenda laughed a little and shook her head, "Smooth Bran real smooth, nothing is going on with David." Brenda said looking out the window uncomfortably.

"Nothing huh." Brandon said sarcastically.

"Brandon…nothing is really going on, at least not yet." David said looking over at her.

"Does Dylan know?" Brandon had known both of them for to long to beat around the bush.

"Kind of…we broke up if that's what you are hinting at." Brenda turned back to face him.

Brandon nodded, "Ok…God its good to be home." he joked.

Brenda smiled shaking her head and moving to face the front again. David pulled into his space and turned off the car. Brandon went first heading up the porch.

David leaned his head into Brenda's neck from behind and whispered, "Why don't you give him your room and you can stay with me."

Brenda looked at him and shook her head, "Nice try." she playfully rolled her eyes and went to unlock the door for Brandon.

_Ok so Brandon is back, WOOT. Things will be moving along quickly and then I will be skipping ahead a bit after a few chapters and Dylan is coming home. Drama Drama Drama. Anyway hope you are sticking with me and again yes it's a B/D story. Its only chapter 14 give me a chance to spice some stuff up. I said lots of pairings…be patient but its definitely will get hotter in here before the end. Next up, Dylan in rehab and Brenda and David's date. Also some B/k Angst :-)_


	15. Chapter 15

_This chapter needs a mature rating. So just a warning. Its also very long. Instead of splitting them up I just felt nice lol Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15 Release Your Inhibitions **

Dylan took a breath and walked down the hallway to Susan's office. He wasn't looking forward to it because he knew the week before was suppose to be Brenda and his private session but him and Brenda never went. After she had gotten there then the talk they had, Dylan didn't want to ruin it even though they had broken up. He wasn't interested in sharing Brenda with anyone especially because he hadn't seen her in a couple weeks and even before that he wasn't himself. He knocked gently as he stood in front of the door and waited for her to allow him in.

"Come in." Susan called out.

Dylan slowly opened the door and walked in, "Hey." he said softly.

"Hello, I missed you last week, I thought we had a appointment?" Susan looked up from the mess on her desk.

"I know…I'm sorry. Bren got here and we just lost track of time. I hadn't seen her for a while." Dylan sat down and started picking at the side of his thumb.

"Ok well are you actually going to talk today?" Susan moved to her seat in front of Dylan and crossed her legs.

Dylan shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything…who's Bren?"

Dylan sighed, "_Brenda_ is my ex girlfriend."

"Ex?"

"Yeah well, another reason we didn't come see you." Dylan looked down.

"How long were you guys together?" Susan was going to take whatever he was going to give her.

"Off and on for eight years, together for five of them." Dylan said it almost proudly.

"Wow, why did you break up?"

"She said we were too dependent on each other. She wanted to find herself and she wanted me to concentrate on myself."

"Sounds like a smart girl."

Dylan nodded. He looked down thinking about her, he had tried calling her since Stacey so rudely gave Brenda the wrong idea but she didn't answer or David would say she wasn't there.

"Are you sad about breaking up?"

"You're pretty smart, is that how you got your degree?" Dylan got defensive because she had found his weakness.

Susan raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, "Let's talk about you…your family."

Dylan sighed, "Why don't we talk about how the hell I can get out of here early, what do I have to do, cause I will do it." Dylan leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

Susan took a deep breath, she hadn't given a bad report yet to the courts. There was something about him that interested her and she couldn't pin point it. Susan gave in, "I probably could get you out in 60 days instead of 90 if you actually talk to me. I mean everything. We have to try to work through some of these issues and then I will see if I can get you out."

"Deal." Dylan held out his hand and smirked.

"Ok so tell me about your family."

"My dad is dead, my mom lives in Hawaii. She left when I was six."

"Do you still talk to her?"

Dylan nodded, "I have pretty much been on my own since I was 13. My dad was never around, he paid my mom to get out of both of our lives and I didn't see her until I was 17 years old."

"You hadn't seen your mom from age 6 to 17? That's tough."

Dylan shrugged, "We had our issues but we have been trying ever since."

"How did your dad die?" Susan was fascinated, he was like a therapists dream.

"I saw him blow up…in a car…by a bomb." Dylan sighed, "My father wasn't the most respected business man in Los Angeles, the bad guys caught up with him. The truth of it all though was he was actually helping the FBI and they got him anyway."

"How old were you?"

"18."

Susan sat quietly, she took a deep breath.

Dylan began, "You know I should just get it out now, my father was in prison, my mother is a quack, my mother came back then left again, my father got blown up, my wife got shot down and my baby died 6 months ago." Dylan stared at her straight faced. "And you want me to tell you why I do drugs, well there you go, my life sucks, I'm poison, everything I touch dies."

Susan shook her head, "That's not true, what about Brenda?"

"What about Brenda?" Dylan raised his voice.

"Well…she isn't dead."

"No…almost, but I don't have her either."

"Just because you guys broke up doesn't mean you won't be together again, after treatment after you get out."

Dylan shrugged and looked down.

"How did you meet Brenda?" Susan knew this was where she needed to start. He got uncomfortable when talking about her, he was almost ok with talking about his crappy life and parents but bringing up Brenda set him off and Susan wanted to know why.

Dylan smiled slightly, "I met Bren my sophomore year in high school. Her and our friend came up to me at my locker and asked if I preferred long hair or short hair or blonde or brunettes, I don't remember really but I remembered her. I was friends with her brother, I had heard about her or of her but saw her for the first time then. She was pretty, sweet looking. I am not really sure why but I was drawn to her, she definitely wasn't from Beverly Hills and not really my type, but that's why I liked her. After staring at each other, I went on my way. We had an instant chemistry. After flirting with each other we went on a date. It actually was by accident; it was supposed to be a group date kind of thing but Brandon got sick so it was just the two of us."

Dylan shook his head, "I have been with a lot of girls, more than I would even care to count but I knew she wasn't like that. Anyway, I fell in love with her. She was so much different than me. Good family, good values, pure, innocent, she almost had a perfection to her that I had never seen before. The love grew and fast. We were crazy…madly in love. Brenda and her brother Brandon were my saviors back then. They helped me, kept me clean, let me into their family. They made me feel like for once I wasn't a piece of shit. Brenda believed in me and saw me for what other people didn't. I was a hard ass and a loner but she saw past that. I opened up with her and let go."

"Sounds like it was great."

"It was but like anything that goes up, it comes down. Brenda's father hated me. After they had tried so hard to make me feel like I was part of the family, in the circle of trust. He always knew how to pull me down. Brenda's dad was…the ideal father, except maybe too pushy. He saw me as a threat, a guy who was taking his little girl away. He knew I wasn't good enough for her and he made sure I knew it."

"Were you? A threat? Were you good enough for her?" Susan listened intently.

Dylan smirked, "I didn't see it then, but now looking back I definitely was a threat. I had never been in love like that before, she was my first love and I was hers. Was I good enough? No…I am still not. Everything her father thought I would do, I did."

Susan looked at her clock, "I apologize, we will pick up with this tomorrow. Thank you Dylan for opening up to me."

Dylan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Aright see you tomorrow, same time." Dylan nodded and got up. He made his way down the hallway and spotted Stacey. He stopped short and ducked into a door. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Oh man Dylan, you are losing it, ducking from someone who just wants to have sex with you. What is wrong with you? He thought as he waited for her to walk past.

**

Brenda brought her dress up to the counter and handed it to Kelly. "Another new dress, what's the occasion?" Kelly smiled as she began to ring her up.

Brenda thought about it and took a deep breath, "I have a date."

"A date…with who?" Kelly looked curiously at her. Gina and Donna overheard and walked over quickly. The leaned forward a little and waited for her to tell them.

Brenda shook her head and smiled, "David."

"David?" Kelly repeated.

"Oh nice, good for you." Gina gently and playfully punched her upper arm.

"Brenda…David? Come one, are you doing this just to get back at Dylan?" Kelly said showing negativity.

"No…I like him and he asked and I think it will be fun." Brenda tried to justify her date even though she didn't really feel like she needed to.

"Well I think it's cute." Donna said with a smile.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I think you are moving too fast. I mean you and Dylan have been broken up for what…a week?"

"Two but last time I checked that wasn't your business either." Brenda signed her name on her credit card receipt and grabbed the bag. "Bye Don…Gina, I will tell you how _my _date with David goes." Brenda looked at Kelly before she turned around and left.

"Kelly, are you always this mean to her?" Gina said as Donna walked away.

"Gina…you know nothing about Brenda and me, so why don't you mind your own business, I have known her a lot longer than you. I'm just being honest with her."

Gina smirked, "I know you stole her boyfriend in high school, fooled around with him while she was in Paris. Maybe you should be honest with yourself and let Brenda be happy." Gina walked away.

Kelly stood there stunned. She shook her head and went back to work.

**

Brenda made her way into David's house and saw Brandon reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Hey Bran, is David here?" Brenda said walking up to him and setting down her bag.

"No, he said he would be back later, he had to stop by the club and do a few errands." Brandon looked up and noticed her bag.

"A new dress…for your big date?" Brandon said with smart ass grin .

"Yes…want to see?"

"Not really." Brandon looked back down at the paper.

"Brandon…what is your problem? why are you here? To judge me? To give me crap about moving on?" Brenda was over it.

Brandon took a deep breath and looked at her, "Bren, I just think this David thing is weird. I mean you have known each other for a long time and now all of a sudden you are making out with him and dating him. I think you are rushing into it and…what about Dylan? He needs you, he is in rehab trying to clean up and you are dating his friend, its wrong."

Brenda crossed her arms, "Wow…you and Kelly belong together." She tried to compose herself so she wasn't going off on him even though she wanted to.

"What?" Brandon made a face and didn't understand what Kelly had to do with this conversation.

"Never mind…I just think you are being judgmental and you have no idea what went on with Dylan and I. We decided to move on, to break up and believe me Dylan has moved on."

"How can he move on he is in there all alone. He needs you."

"Brandon…Dylan is screwing a girl in rehab, for the last 3 years I have been taking care of him. I am concentrating on me…and if you don't understand that…that's fine, but don't judge me and keep your opinions to yourself. I'm not rushing into anything, I like David, he's sweet to me and I'm going to go out and have a good time. I'm sorry if you don't approve but you're not my father." Brenda picked up her bag taking into her bedroom and slamming the door.

Brandon shook his head, "Even if I was you wouldn't listen to me anyway." Brandon said under his breath.

**

Brenda glanced at herself up and down one last time in the full length mirror she had in her bedroom. She gave herself a small pep talk in her head as she applied some lipstick. _You are going to go out with David and have a good time. You will look at this date as just that, no pressure, no sex, just a night out. Even though Kelly and Brandon are know it alls, they are right, you live together and sex will make it more complicated_. Brenda nodded a little in agreement with herself. She made her way out of her bedroom and met David and Brandon in the living room.

"Ready?" David said with a smile as he got up.

"Yep." Brenda smiled as she grabbed her purse.

"You crazy kids have a good time now, but not too much fun." Brandon was being such an ass.

Brenda blinked a couple times and tilted her head, "Are you going to be here when we get back?" Brenda wasn't going to start anything with him. She was in a good mood and she wasn't going to let him spoil the first date she has had with someone other than Dylan in many many years.

"Probably not, I told Steve I would meet up with him at the After Dark, get some drinks, hang out." Brandon looked at his watch realizing he should probably get ready.

Brenda nervously looked at David and then at Brandon, "Wait your not going to be here? You shouldn't drink too much you wont be able to drive." Brenda had no idea where she was going with this but was sure she wanted him to be home when they got home. It wasn't that she didn't trust David, she didn't trust herself at this point and it wasn't like she could kiss him goodnight and end the date. He lived there.

"Don't worry about me, if I drink too much I will just take a cab or stay with Steve…I don't have a car anyway."

"Brandon that isn't very responsible, now I'm going to worry about you." Brenda tried to play I off.

Brandon smirked and rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, I'm a big boy Bren." Brandon shook his head and headed into the bathroom.

"Come on…we have reservations." David said not really paying attention to what they were just arguing about.

Brenda smiled and took a deep breath. She felt David gently place his hand on the small of her back and lead her outside. As David drove to the restaurant she kept glancing over at him. Why was she thinking the things she was thinking? Why was it getting so hard to resist him? Brenda was pretty sure it was because they had gotten closer. She looked away trying to get the thoughts out of her head as she felt David place his hand on her knee. She looked over at him and met his stare.

"Everything ok? You seem quiet." David said sweetly.

Brenda shook her head, "I'm fine." She waited for David to remove his hand but he didn't. Instead he pulled in to a cozy little restaurant in Santa Monica overlooking the water. He parked and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry David, I'm kind of nervous, I don't know why." Brenda opened up to him.

David shrugged sweetly, "I don't know why either, you know me, it isn't like it's a blind date or anything. Relax, we will have fun. No pressure."

Brenda nodded slowly looking at him. She subtly smiled and tilted her head.

"You look beautiful by the way, I didn't want to say anything back at the house with Brandon there but you do."

"Thanks…you don't look half bad yourself." Brenda shyly smiled and looked down.

"Well…thanks." David laughed slightly and took the keys out of the ignition. He began to open his door but Brenda stopped him.

As he turned to face her he felt her lips against his. He kissed her back roughly as he felt her tongue meet with his. He breathed out loudly as they broke apart.

"Sorry…I have wanted to do that for two days." Brenda sighed feeling better as she opened up her door and stepped out. She peaked her head in, "Ready?" she said with a smile.

David took a deep breath taking a second to compose himself, "Yeah." He breathed out as he got out of the car.

**

Brandon made his way into the After Dark and spotted Steve right away. He walked over taking a seat next to him and Janet. "What's up buddy?"

"Nothing much brother." Steve said as he gave him a low five.

Janet rolled her eyes and smiled, "Something's never change."

"So what are we drinking tonight?" Steve said as he waved down a server.

The server walked over leaning down so she could hear their order. Both boys ordered a beer and Janet ordered a red wine. Brandon looked up and saw Kelly and Matt walk in. They made eye contact with each other; they both gave each other soft smiles as Kelly led Matt over to their table.

"Hi." Kelly said softly looking down at them.

"Hey Kel…Matt." Brandon said nicely.

"You want something Kelly?" Matt asked sweetly.

"Yeah…red wine." Kelly smiled at him and sat down next to Brandon while Matt went to the bar.

"So…are you leaving in a couple days?" Kelly asked as she looked into his eyes.

"No…actually my boss wants me to stay here for another week, there is a Democratic convention down town and he wants me to cover it. I lucked out." Brandon shrugged playfully.

"Come on Steve…dance with me." Janet said as she stood up and pulled at his hand.

Kelly and Brandon watched them leave and looked at each other. Kelly looked away uncomfortably and noticed Matt still trying to get Noah's attention at the bar.

"How are you doing Kel?" Brandon said softly.

Kelly swallowed hard and nodded, "I'm good…really good." Her tone didn't sound so sure. "How's work?"

"Really good actually." Brandon nodded looking down. "You look good." He looked over at her again.

Kelly relaxed a bit and looked over at him, "You do too."

"Look Kel…I meant to call you…" Brandon looked down.

"Its ok…it was probably better…you know to move on with our lives." Kelly bit her lip eyeing Matt again, noticing him bringing the drinks over.

Brandon nodded slowly not noticing Matt on his way, he looked at her like he used to with love and just asked, "Are you happy?"

Kelly saw the familiar look and then looked as Matt came over, "Thanks." Kelly smiled looking at Matt taking her glass of wine from him.

Brandon took a deep breath seeing Matt sit next to her. Brandon flagged over the server and ordered two shots. Brandon wasn't a big drinker but this was going to be a long night.

**

Brenda sipped her wine as she felt David's eyes on her. She gave him a look and sighed. She moved her foot under the table and gently nudged his. David smiled as he gave into the game of footsies under the table. Brenda looked down as she played with her food and looked up again only bringing her eyes to him.

"Do you think we are crazy?" Brenda said softly.

David shook his head, "Why…because we like each other?"

Brenda shrugged pressing her lips together spreading her lipstick around, "Maybe." The waiter came and took Brenda's plate away and set down a chocolate dessert in the middle of the table. Brenda leaned up on her elbows and looked at it. "Are you trying to kill me? That looks almost sinful."

David smirked, "Want a bite?"

Brenda nodded and leaned a bit closer. David took a small bite onto the fork and fed it to her. Brenda closed her eyes for a moment savoring the richness of the chocolate.

"Good right?" David watched her as she opened her eyes and looked into his.

Brenda nodded and looked down, "Yeah…it's more than good." She spoke softly.

Brenda held back everything she had to not pounce across the table and tackle him. This wasn't even her she didn't know where this "man" mentality was even coming from.

"Bren…can I be completely honest with you."

Brenda nodded slowly.

"You are incredibly sexy."

Brenda smiled and looked down shyly, "You are too."

The waiter brought David the check and David threw some money in it and looked back up at her.

"Want to get out of here?" David tilted his head and Brenda knew exactly what he was asking.

_YESSS_, she thought but didn't say it, "David. Brandon is staying there." Brenda shook her head and tried to make sense of it in her own head.

"Ok…no pressure, I told you." David was so sweet she couldn't even take it. She thought about Dylan and Stacey. She had been so good not to even think about him. "Ready?" David said with a soft smile. Brenda nodded getting up from the table. David met her and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him and kissed him gently as the walked out of the restaurant.

The drive home was quiet, Brenda prayed and hoped Brandon was there, anything to make the sexual tension between them less. The two got out of the car and walked hand and hand up to the front porch. David unlocked the front door, leaning into her kissing her as he pushed the door open. Brenda and David looked around the dark house and it was apparent Brandon was not home. Brenda walked in taking a deep breath and kicked off her shoes and placed her purse down. David moved toward the kitchen and placed his keys on the table.

"Want some wine or something?" David asked as he grabbed a bottle in his counter top wine rack.

Brenda walked slowly over to him, "Sure." She smiled uncomfortably and nodded.

David opened up the drawer taking out a wine opener and Brenda reached to grab two glasses out of the cupboard. As they turned they ran into each other causing Brenda to drop the wine glasses to the floor as they shattered.

Brenda shook her head and smiled, "Sorry."

David smiled back as they both knelt down to pick up the broken glass.

"Be careful." David said as he started to grab the bigger pieces.

Brenda slowly looked up at him. He smelled good and he was inches from her face. David got up and threw the glass into the trash can. Brenda stood up as well and leaned over him to throw her handful away also. David leaned in and smelled her neck as she leaned across him. David didn't hold back anymore as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him roughly. Brenda breathed out as she went along, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. They kissed hard and rough as they moved across the kitchen, Brenda's butt hit the kitchen table knocking whatever that was on it to the floor. Brenda pressed herself against him pushing him toward the hallway. With their eyes closed kissing and beginning to undress themselves David hit the refrigerator instead. Two boxes of cereal fell to the floor. They smiled mid kiss as Brenda ran her hands across his chest pushing his shirt down his arms. Brenda went in again kissing him hard as he moved her against the wall. The force of Brenda against the wall knocked the picture to the floor. Brenda let out a moan as he moved down her neck, pushing her straps down from her dress. He pushed down her dress as it hit the floor. She reached down unbuttoning his pants as she pushed them down as well. Brenda lifted her leg around his hip as David placed his hand on it holding it up. David pressed his body against hers as he kissed her hard bending a little at the knees to push her harder against the wall. David quickly reached behind her and lifted her at the butt against him. He gently lifted her off the ground taking her to the doorway of his bedroom before losing his balance again as Brenda hit the door. It made a loud noise and the two stopped kissing for a moment to catch their breath as they laughed out loud.

"Well there's one way to go about it." David joked. "You sure you want to do this?" David wanted to make sure she was okay with it even though her actions told him she was.

Brenda without answering kissed him again hard as David still holding her up moved her to the bed. They kissed and caressed each other as the last of the undergarments were thrown across the room.

"David." Brenda breathed out, David looked up from kissing down her chest and made eye contact with her, "Do you have protection?" she whispered.

David nodded as he leaned down kissing her softly, without looking he opened his nightstand drawer taking out a condom.

Brenda and David found themselves having sex, not making love, all their sexual tension being released made it rough, hot and sweaty. They loudly enjoyed each other, changing positions. It lasted a while and when they were finished David moved to the side of her as the both lay on their backs catching their breath.

"Wow." Brenda said out of breath.

"Uh…yeah wow, where the hell did you learn how to do that? Never mind don't tell me." David was pretty much speechless.

As they looked at the ceiling they began to laugh not really believing what had just happened. They both looked over at each other and smiled.

"If I smoked this would be a good time to do so." Brenda joked as she turned to her side to face him. She reached down grabbing the covers that had at sometime got kicked down.

"Did we just have the hottest sex imaginable or did I just dream that?" he said as he turned to face her also.

"Considering I cant feel my legs, I think it happened." Brenda smiled shyly not feeling 100% comfortable laying in bed with David naked.

David looked at her moving a piece of hair that was stuck to her side of her face with sweat, he smiled sweetly at her. He didn't want her to feel like it was just sex. He wanted her to know he was possibly in love with her. He moved slowly closer to her and gently pecked her softly. Brenda brought her hand to the side of his face as she closed her eyes. David brought his arm under her as he moved to his back and pulled her close to him. They closed their eyes and drifted off. Brenda felt warm, _very _satisfied and safe and so did David.

_Is it hot in here or is it just me? Ok so shoot me, I wanted a hot scene with them and I did it. So sue me. Also I am not sure if anyone caught the restaurant scene and how it was a little similar the K/D scene in Rebel without a cause. It was done on purpose and will make a bit more sense later, and if it doesn't I will explain my reasoning. So are people mad? What are you thinking? Press that green button below and tell me all about it._


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you guys for being patient. I'm getting such mixed reviews about Brenda and David and I completly understand. I LOVE Brenda and Dylan and you guys know that. I am actually obsessed with them and I believe they belong together. But I'm glad and hope people are sticking around. Its just about to get more interesting. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you guys for the reviews, they mean a lot to me and if no one was into it or reading I wouldnt do it. So please keep it up. Alright enough of m groveling....enjoy!_

**Chapter 16 It's Been Awhile**

During the night Brenda and David had shifted out of each others arms. Brenda opened her eyes slowly and stretched. She looked over at David who was just waking up as well.

"Hey." Brenda whispered with a smile.

"Hey there." David stretched.

David moved closer to her and gently kissed her. "I like you waking up in my bed."

Brenda smiled shyly not really knowing exactly what to say. "Coffee?"

"Sure." David sat up and glanced over at the clock, "God its 10:30 already."

Brenda sat up and held the covers over her, "Do you have a shirt or something? My dress is out in the living room." Brenda smirked and looked down.

David nodded, "Sure."

Brenda looked the other way as David got out of bed with no clothes on and opened his drawer. Brenda peaked a little as he turned around tossing her a plain white t-shirt. Brenda brought the sheet covering herself as she stood up and uncomfortably looked at David.

"Bren…it's a little late to be modest huh."

"Sorry…I know, this is just kind of weird." Brenda looked down and then looked back up at him, "I don't want it to be weird."

David walked over and put his hands on her upper arms, "It won't be, unless you make it weird." David tilted his head and gave her a soft smile. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Brenda looked down and held in her laugh as she felt him become aroused. David looked down and covered himself, "It's the morning…" he said embarrassed.

"Yeah." Brenda smiled nodding her head. "I see that." Brenda giggled a little.

David laughed as he pulled out some pajama pants and pulled them on. Brenda quickly put on his t-shirt. She slowly opened the door. Oh god please Brandon don't be home, she thought.

"Brandon?" David called out not hearing anyone. "It's safe." David pulled the door open as both of them walked out into the living room and looked around. David rubbed his shaved head and smiled. He looked over at her, "Coffee first?"

"Absolutely." Brenda nodded looking around at the mess they had made.

Brenda lifted herself onto the kitchen counter as David made the coffee.

"What are you doing today?" David asked as he looked up.

Brenda shrugged, "Nothing…I have a audition tomorrow, hopefully I get some work before I am broke. If not, then it looks like I will be trying to find a job. What are you doing?"

David shook his head, "Nothing."

Brenda smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

David scooted closer to her as he reached over and pressed the coffee pot on. He gently placed himself in between her legs kissing her deeply. David placed his hands high on her thighs pushing the t-shirt up a little. "This is nice." David whispered to her in between kisses.

"Yeah…it is." Brenda kissed him back.

Brandon and Steve made their way in stopping in their tracks. "Hi ho Silver." Steve growled.

Brenda and David jumped apart and Brenda jumped off the counter pulling at the t-shirt so it was longer.

Brandon shook his head and sighed not wanting to even think about what they had walked in on, he looked around at the mess, "Was there an earthquake or something but I was too drunk to feel it?" Brandon made a face feeling his head pound.

"I'm…going to get dressed for the day." Brenda was embarrassed and moved quickly to her bedroom.

"I need Advil." Brandon mumbled as he went into the bathroom.

"Nice." Steve nodded his head, "I recognize this." Steve smiled.

"What are you talking about?" David crossed his arms.

"This." Steve waved his arm pointing at the mess. "This is crazy…can't make it to the bedroom fun." Steve wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not." David shook his head and walked over starting to pick up the stuff off the ground.

"David…this is me…Steve…you know I'm the biggest perve you know." Steve walked over picking something off the ground, "But this my friend, doesn't look like your size." Steve laughed holding up Brenda's discarded dress.

David moved quickly grabbing the dress out of his hand, "Steve will you be quiet." David looked toward the bedroom.

"Oooooh." Steve laughed out, "You and Brenda? Oh my God…that is amazing." Steve almost jumped up and down. "Tell me everything, how was it? Oh it was good I can tell."

"Steve…nothing happened." David was getting annoyed.

Steve walked over to him, "You are a BAD liar, I have known you for a long time man, come on, I always wanted to know about her. She is a wildcat right?" Steve nodded lifting his brow and smiling from ear to ear.

David took a deep breath and looked toward the bedrooms, "You aren't going to say a word, I mean it Steve, I will kick your ass."

Steve crossed his heart and gave him his best puppy dog look.

David sighed, "It was amazing." David looked down with a goofy grin.

"Ohhhhhh I knew it…I soooo knew it. Oh that's hot. You lucky bastard. She is sexy as hell. So tell me was it like hot and rough and sweaty or was it." Steve mocked yawned, "Soft and romantic?"

David shook his head, "Steve…I'm done, that's all you get, you already turned me into an asshole." David started sweeping up the cereal off the floor.

"There is just one thing man." Steve rubbed his chin with a serious face.

David rolled his eyes, "What's that?"

Steve started to laugh out loud, "Duuuuude…McKay is going to kill you." Steve looked toward the ceiling and laughed harder, "Oh my God, you are so dead."

David exhaled, "They are broken up." David shrugged it off trying to shake it off.

"Oh whatever dude, he is going flip out. He has had his name written all over her for years…since high school dude. And besides that douche bag Stuart who has Brenda even been with? You guys are scandalous. Everyone including me has been too afraid to even attempt anything with her, even when he was with kelly man...he owned her." Steve went plopping down on the couch as he set his feet up on the coffee table. "But hey by looking at your face and the mess in here, I can tell it was the hot and sweaty kind and even death by Dylan, may be worth it."

David took a deep breath, "Steve...Dylan doesnt own Brenda." David thought about it, Steve was right. The only thing David could hope for was that he wouldn't find out exactly. "Dylan will be in rehab for another 9 weeks."

"Lucky for you." Steve nodded and switched on the TV.

The phone rang and the first person David thought would be calling at 11 am in the morning was Dylan. He cringed as he grabbed it bringing it to his ear, "Hello."

"Hey David…it's Kelly."

David breathed out relieved, "What's up Kel?"

"Is Brenda or Brandon there?" Kelly sounded worried.

"Ah yeah…is everything ok?"

Brandon walked out of the bathroom looking glossy eyed. He had spent the night partying with Steve, watching Kelly, kiss, dance and cuddle with Matt the whole night. He had to drink as much as possible to take the gag reflex away.

"Not really, can I talk to one of them?" Kelly said quickly.

"Sure." David handed the phone to Brandon. "It's Kel."

Brandon looked at the phone surprised, "Hello?"

"Brandon…Matt just got a call from the assistant D.A., it looks like they dropped the charges on Dylan and I called a friend that works at Promises, she wasn't Dylan's therapist but she told me Dylan checked himself out of rehab today."

"Oh man." Brandon breathed out. "Do you think he went to get wasted?"

"I don't know, but I wanted to call you guys because as far as I know, Brenda has his car and his clothes are there. Maybe he will just go there." Kelly sounded a tad panicked.

"How could they just drop the charges, did Matt say anything?"

"He has no idea and he has calls into the D.A. but nothing. The assistant said she is on vacation."

"Alright…thanks Kel, I will call you if he shows up." Brandon pressed the off button on the phone. "Dylan checked out of rehab."

David looked at Steve with wide eyes. David worried about Brenda first, he wondered what kind of condition Dylan would be in and then…he worried about himself.

"They don't know where he is?" David said as he looked away from Steve and made eye contact with Brandon.

Brandon shook his head, "Nope…Kelly said they said he checked himself out. He is over 18 man, he can check himself out as long as the charges were dropped there is no law against him leaving."

"Oh man." Steve said as he sighed.

Brenda walked out dressed for the day and walked over pouring herself a cup of coffee. She looked up and as she took a sip she saw David, Brandon and Steve staring at her. "What?" she made a face.

"Ah Bren, Kelly just called…" Brandon looked over at the guys before looking back at her.

"Yeah so?" Brenda looked at them confused.

"It's Dylan, he checked himself out of rehab this morning." Brandon waited for her reaction.

"What?" Brenda said shocked and raised her voice. "Why would he do that? He knows he has to do the 90 days or he goes to jail."

"That's the thing…Matt got a call from the assistant district attorney and they dropped the charges. He must have gotten word and decided he wanted out."

"Well where is he?" Brenda got worried thinking the worst. He was back on drugs and maybe lying dead as they spoke.

"He didn't say anything, I mean why would he." Brandon looked back and forth between everybody.

"I cant believe this…I mean how could they just let him leave?" Brenda said with tears in her eyes, "He needs to be there."

"I know." Brandon took a deep breath.

"Well I'm going to go look for him." Brenda set her coffee down and walked quickly grabbing her purse.

"Bren…how are you going to find him? Where are you going to go?" Brandon said stopping her.

"I don't know…the beach…the pit…a bar…pool halls. I cant just sit here and wonder if he is alive or dead. Brandon he did his detox over a month ago, one batch of heroin could kill him. His body isn't used to it anymore."

As Brandon and Brenda were going back and forth David had gone into his bedroom and gotten dressed. He walked out and grabbed his wallet and keys off the table.

"I'll go with you." he said walking toward Brenda.

"No…David, I'll go." Brandon said thinking David going was not a good idea.

"No…David is right, you stay here in case he comes back. I mean his car is here. What is he going to do buy drugs in a cab?" Steve made sense.

Brenda nodded as she opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Dylan standing on the porch. She looked toward the street and saw a cab drive away. She dropped her purse to the floor and just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She thought the worst and it was a relief to see him there.

"Hi baby." Dylan hugged her tightly with a smile as he closed his eyes.

David watched and bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down, he felt sad and jealous.

Dylan held Brenda close for a few moments and went in kissing her neck, he squeezed her so hard he groaned, "I missed you." he whispered.

Brenda broke from his embrace and grabbed his hand pulling him inside, "What are you doing here?"

"I checked myself out, the charges were dropped and I'm fine." Dylan said nonchalantly.

"You are not fine…you are going back." Brenda crossed her arms, now that the initial relief of him being ok was over she was mad.

"I'm fine." Dylan said dropping his bag to the floor, "Dude…Brandon…what are you doing here man…its good to see you." Dylan walked over hugging him as he patted him on the back.

Brandon stood speechless, "I came to make sure you and Brenda were ok." Brandon said it slowly and dragged it out not really seeing anything wrong with him.

"Well we are ok. Right baby?" Dylan wrapped his arm around her.

Brenda swallowed hard and looked over at David. She shook her head and looked at Dylan, she pushed his arm off her shoulder, "I need to talk to you NOW." Brenda emphasized. She grabbed him dragging him by his jacket into her bedroom.

After hearing the door close Steve looked over at David, "I would run now."

"She isn't going to tell him." David shook his head.

"Not tell him what?" Brandon said looking at both of them.

The guys looked at each other as David crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

**

"Even better, alone." Dylan moved in wrapping his arms around her placing kisses down her neck. "God I missed you."

"Dylan." Brenda pushed him away.

"What, didn't you miss me?" Dylan raised his eyebrows and went in to kiss her with a smirk.

"Stop…talk to me, you have to go back." Brenda pushed him off her again.

"I'm not going back Bren, I'm fine." Dylan said backing off a bit and sitting on the bed.

"But you were only there for three weeks." Brenda said as she said next to him sighing. "How did the charges get dropped?"

"They approached me when I first got in there and wanted the name of my dealer. I told them no. After time went by I had to get out of there, I didn't belong there Bren, I'm fine now. I contacted the district attorney and told them I would out my dealer if they dropped the charges against me and they did."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Brenda looked over at him.

"They wont know its me, that guy sells to every junkie from here to Long Beach, they had enough on him to out him away, I dont even have to testify."

Brenda closed her eyes and sighed, "You cant just come back here and do this, you are an addict, you need help." She saw Dylan leaning into her for a kiss, "And...we…are broken up." she pointed in his face.

"Oh come on Brenda, I love you and I know you love me. Just let me prove to you I am fine and I don't need all that rehab crap…I promise…all I need is you, I will go to meetings and continue my sessions with the therapist." Dylan stared into her soul. He slowly let a small smile creep across his face as he moved his body closer to her lowering her to her back as he kissed her neck. He began to kiss her more and more eagerly, Dylan ached for her, it felt like forever since he had been with her, even longer since he had been with her sober. He moved his hands across her stomach gently caressing her and up to her breast. Brenda closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Dylan I cant." Brenda pushed him away.

"Don't tell me you are still mad about Stacey, baby I didn't touch her, I swear to God. I actually have been avoiding her." Dylan kissed her on her lips, "Why." he kissed her again, "Would I want to sleep with someone else when I have you to make love with?" He kissed her again deepening it as he moved his tongue against hers. Dylan was hot and ready. He had been thinking about her every single day he had been in there and every hour. Dylan began to unbutton her pants. Brenda kept her eyes closed as tears began to fall .

"Dylan…I can't have sex with you." she whispered.

"Why?" Dylan stopped undressing her and kissing her body and looked down at her. His eyes were intense, confused and sad. He looked at her with a longing Brenda hadn't seen in a long time, maybe even years.

Brenda began to cry as she closed her eyes again, "Because I slept with David."

_Please Review!!!! I know I am soooooooooooo mean. You love me. I was listening to It's Been Awhile by Staind when I was writing the end of this so it was inspiring me, that song always reminds me of Dylan and Brenda even though I think its about Heroin lol not a girl. I will update soon._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Nobody's Perfect**

Dylan pulled back as he quickly got up, he looked at her and felt his chest get heavy.

"Dylan." Brenda sat up and looked at him, she didn't want to tell him but what the hell was she suppose to do. She regretted it after seeing his face.

"When?" Dylan said angrily.

Brenda was almost scared of him; he had never seen him this angry. "Dylan." Brenda shook her head.

"WHEN?" Dylan yelled.

"Last night." Brenda was barely audible.

"Mother Fu…" Dylan mumbled as he opened the door with such force it hit Brenda's little table on the side knocking over her a picture frame.

Dylan stormed in the living room grabbing David by the shirt and banging him against the wall. "You son of a bitch."

David tried to push him off but the adrenaline pumping through Dylan made him hard to nudge.

"You had to do it man…you could have slept with anyone from my past but you had to pick her." Dylan clinched his teeth and banged him against the wall again.

Brandon and Steve looked at each other; it happened so fast they didn't have a chance to react; they went over trying to pull Dylan off of David.

Dylan held on with all he had as David fought back. "You broke up." David yelled back trying to get free from his grip.

"I thought you were a friend." Dylan yelled at him. "What did you say or do to her to get her to sleep with you?" Dylan was yelling so loud Brenda came rushing out of her bedroom.

"Why don't you shut up." David yelled back

"Why don't you make me tough guy." Dylan got close to his face throwing him against the wall again.

"I'm in love with her." David lowered his tone.

Dylan almost laughed, "You love her? She was off limits to you…you don't even know her…you stupid piece of sh." Dylan clinched his teeth together.

Brenda interrupted, "Dylan stop…let him go, be angry with me not him."

Dylan was breathing so hard through his nose he felt like he was hyper ventilating. He let go finally but pushed him against the wall one last time.

Dylan didn't yell at her, he couldn't yell at her, "I am angry with you Bren."

"David Silver…you had sex with David?" Dylan shook his head as he felt sick to his stomach. He glared at Brenda, "What you are going to spread yourself around the group like every other girl in it?" He looked at Steve and Brandon, "It's good to have friends." He opened the front door with force. He looked down at the table next to the door and spotted his keys. He grabbed them storming out the front door.

Brenda went after him and stopped at the porch, "Dylan…don't leave…I'm sorry." she tried to hold back her tears but wasn't doing a good job.

Dylan stopped but didn't turn around to look at her, "We were broken up…I thought you were sleeping with Stacey."

Dylan turned around quickly, "And that makes it ok? I loved you…I needed you and now I feel like I don't even know you."

Brenda felt worse, she never meant to hurt him and she never intended for Dylan to find out this way. "You do know me…better than anyone."

"I thought so...but the Brenda I knew wouldn't have fucked one of my friends." Dylan was _trying_ not to say things he would regret but he was so hurt, he held her up on a pedestal and he wasn't sure now what to think.

Dylan just looked at her and shook his head.

"I was just trying to be honest; don't you think I owe you honesty after everything we have been through? I wasn't going to just make love to you and not say anything."

Dylan shook his head again, "Why is this sounding all too familiar…let me guess this is where I say…Honesty…is this what you think this is about Brenda…sound familiar?" Dylan looked down. "Are you trying to get back at me? Are you? Because it worked. Except this time it's different, we aren't in high school anymore, I lived with you, I trusted you with my life. We had a daughter together. I can't even look at you." Dylan turned around again heading farther away from her.

"Dylan…I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking about anything, it just happened."

Dylan turned around and walked toward her and stood in front of her, "I'm going to ask you again because the first time you didn't answer me." Dylan raised his voice. "Are you in love with him?"

Brenda raised one shoulder, "I don't know." she said softly.

Dylan exhaled; it felt like a knife hit his chest. He turned away from her.

"I'm not going to apologize for sleeping with David, Dylan, you have slept with two of my friends and never gave a shit about me…I did not cheat on you…I'm not perfect I know but."

Dylan slowly turned around looking up at the sky. He slowly dropped his head as he looked at her with tears in his eyes, "You were to me." Dylan sighed sadly, "You were perfect to me."

Dylan walked backwards looking at her, his arms fell as his body became weak. He shook his head and turned around walking out of the gate slamming it behind him. Brandon and Steve walked out slowly.

"Are you ok?" Brandon said resting his hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"Follow him Brandon…please?" Brenda looked at her brother with tears in her eyes.

Brandon nodded slowly and motioned to Steve with his head to come with him. They ran out jumping in Steve's car and drove away following a speeding Dylan down the street.

Brenda lowered herself to the step on the porch and dropped her head in her hands and cried. David slowly walked out and looked down at her. He walked over lowering himself to the ground.

"I'm sorry David, are you ok?" Brenda looked sadly at him.

Even with a tear stained face and red puffy eyes she looked beautiful. David nodded not saying anything.

"What a mess…I don't know what to do anymore."

"A little heads up and a head start next time would have been good." David tried to make her smile.

She thought his effort was sweet. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Bren…why did you tell him…I mean why now?"

Brenda shook her head, "He wanted to be with me and I…just felt… guilty."

"Bren…I know that things with Dylan are always complicated and I know you love him but you need to be honest with me. I would do anything for you and I meant what I said about being in love with you. I'm not going to waste my time if you aren't serious about." David looked down, "us."

Brenda sighed, "I don't know what I'm feeling, David."

**

Dylan drove fast through town. He couldn't believe it, he knew he probably deserved it but he just couldn't get the mental picture out of his head. Dylan slammed the palm of his hand on the steering wheel. His first thought was to find some heroin, but Dylan outing out his supplier was a done deal. The cops were watching him for sure or he was already taken in. Dylan didn't want to do drugs; he _really_ didn't want to, it was almost a thought just to get back at her. Dylan tires shrieked as he pulled in to Joe's Billiards. An old hang out for him and the only place to get a scotch at noon. Dylan walked in to the pool hall and looked around. There were maybe 5 men in there drinking and playing pool, the place had not changed much. He walked up to the bartender.

"Give me whatever is on tap and a single malt scotch." Dylan said to the bartender with little emotion in his voice.

The bartender poured a glass of Black Label and filled the beer mug with MGD.

Dylan lifted the glass of scotch as he swirled it around. He smelled it and closed his eyes. He sat at the bar and lowered his head.

"Dylan…what are you doing man?" Brandon said joining him at the bar stool next to him as Steve sat at the one on the opposite side.

"Brandon…please don't lecture me. I'm fine." Dylan didn't even lift his head to look at him.

"I'm not here to lecture you or judge you, I'm just…trying to look out for you."

"I don't need you to look after me Brandon, it's not your job to run and save me every time I hit bottom." Dylan brought the scotch to his lips and poured it back. He made a face as it hit the back of his throat.

Dylan…come on man, you just got out of rehab, don't drink."

"Brandon…I appreciate you coming and sitting with me but I just want to be alone."

"I can't do that." Brandon shook his head. "If you want to drink yourself into a stupor then fine, I know I won't be able to stop you but I'm not going to let you get drunk and then drive somewhere. You're like a brother to me man and if you ever want to be with Brenda again you got to clean up your act dude." Brandon voice was almost begging him.

Dylan shook his head, "Be with Brenda again." He whispered, "She slept with David. Little David Silver." Dylan looked devastated as he looked back and forth between Steve and Brandon. "I don't even think I can look at her."

"David isn't the same David as he was back when you were here man, he has grown up." Steve said softly, "I mean Dylan…you weren't exactly the best boyfriend or even ex boyfriend at that. I mean you slept with Val, who was Brenda's best friend growing up, you cheated on her and slept with her best friend, I mean I'm sure Brenda wouldn't have slept with David if she didn't like him."

Dylan looked at his beer, picking it up, "I know." Dylan exhaled, "She is better than me though."

"Did you guys know? Have they been seeing each other?" Dylan looked for the bartender.

"I knew they were going on a date." Brandon looked down, "You know I'm on your side, but she seemed happy about it and like she would listen to me anyway."

"We all kind of knew something was going on with them." Steve said feeling bad. "And then we kind of caught them this morning…seeing the discarded clothes and mess…"

"Steve." Brandon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry." Steve mumbled.

Dylan felt nauseous, "Hello...keep them coming." Dylan yelled impatiently.

"Look Dylan…I know its not my business but I heard you and Brenda yelling at each other outside, you said she had your daughter…Brenda had a baby?" Brandon seemed more hurt than anything.

Dylan exhaled and looked over at him, "Yeah Brenda and I lost a baby 6 months ago."

"Like a miscarriage?" Steve said softly, he had heard about it but didn't know the whole story.

The bartender brought the second drink over, "One more." Brandon and Steve looked at each other and shook their heads. Dylan leaned his head back and shot it back quickly.

"No it wasn't a miscarriage, she was almost to term. Brenda and I were in a car accident and…Danielle didn't make it." Dylan closed his eyes, he hadn't said her name in a long time.

"She never said anything." Brandon said quietly.

"It was about the time of your wedding, I started using shortly after that and Brenda took care of me." Dylan shook his head as he downed the third scotch he had had in a matter of 10 minutes. "It was something we really didn't want to deal with. I still don't."

"I'm sorry man…I don't know what to say." Brandon looked down sadly when the idea hit him that he was an uncle.

"I'm going to hit the head." Steve said getting up in search of a bathroom.

Dylan watched Steve walk away as he looked over at Brandon. "What am I going to do without her?"

Brandon shook his head and shrugged slowly, "Hopefully not this." Brandon eyed his beer.

Dylan sat hunched over the bar, he stared at the half empty glass as he began to feel his eyes get heavy. Dylan hadn't drank like this in years and it hit him hard.

**

Brenda laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about Danielle. She wondered if the reason she was able to smile about the thought of her, say her name and think of how big she would be now was because Brenda chose not to see her. Dylan had and he didn't say much about her beside the fact she was beautiful and prefect. He said she had brown hair and long eyelashes. That's pretty much all he would say about it. Brenda slowly sat up telling herself she needed to get up. She had been laying in her bed for hours. David had to go do his show at the club and even though he begged her to come with him, even if it was just to hang out in the booth, she didn't want to. Brenda walked into the living room, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. As she turned the cap off she heard a someone trying to stick their key into the door. She set down her water walking up to the front door.

"Brandon?' Brenda called out.

"Yeah…Bren, can you open the door." Brandon sounded like he was struggling.

Brenda pulled open the door to see Steve and Brandon carrying a barely standing Dylan.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with him?" Brenda moved out of the way as they guided him inside.

"He's drunk Bren." Brandon had a tone to it that Brenda picked up right away.

"You let him drink?" Brenda said raising her voice.

"What was I suppose to do? I just wanted to make sure he didn't drive. I didn't even want to bring him here because of what happened with David but…"

"He cant stay with me, Janet's parents are in town and they are coming over tonight for dinner. I can't have him there drunk, it's the first time I'm meeting them."

"No, I'm glad you brought him here." Brenda took a deep breath looking at him, "Just put him in my bed, I probably wont get any sleep tonight anyway." Brenda watched as the boys led him in flopping him down on the bed. Brandon bent backward supporting his back.

"I got to go, Janet is going to kill me." Steve said stressed.

"Bye…thanks Steve." Brenda and Brandon both said at the same time.

Brenda looked down at him, she was so used to taking care of him she sat next to him on the bed and began taking off his shoes., "Get a bottle of water Brandon and grab a bucket under the sink in case he needs to throw up." Brenda said without emotion.

Brandon looked at her and tilted his head and for the first time he realized what she had been going through. He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Why do you do this to yourself Dylan?" Brenda said quietly. "Don't you know how much better you are than this?"

Dylan moved sloppily and mumbled, "No." he didn't open is eyes.

Brenda took a deep breath, she was done. She loved him so much she had to let go or he was going to pull her down with him.

"Brenda." Dylan said loudly still unable to muster up the strength to open his eyes. "Stay with me."

Brandon walked in and heard him. "Here you go Bren." Brandon handed over the bottle of water and set down the bucket. "Do you need anything else?"

Brenda shook her head sadly. "No…I got it Bran, thanks."

Brandon stood at the door and watched as his sister picked up Dylan for the hundredth time. She scooted in next to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist. Leaning his head on her chest.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he mumbled sarcastically.

"I don't know." Brenda said softly, gently shaking her head, referring to him.

_Ok so Dylan had a little set back but don't worry your pretty little heads. Please review and please tell me what you are thinking. It means so much. Thanks for reading and giving this story a chance. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Again**

Brenda lay in her bed on her side as she stared at the wall. She hadn't gotten much sleep worrying about Dylan, making sure he was okay, making sure he stayed there. She spend some of the time thinking about her relationship with Dylan and her night with David. She couldn't help but feel bad that she didn't regret sleeping with David at all. It was nice having fun with someone again. Something new and sexy, someone who opened the doors for her and took her out to eat. Dylan was an incredible boyfriend. He was romantic and sweet. He took care of her and was always planning something special for them to do. In London, he was always taking her to places not known to tourists, to picnics. If she had rehearsal's late, sometimes she would come home exhausted and grumpy but he would have attempted to make dinner which always made Brenda laugh because he could not cook what so ever. She would always be so touched by the effort they wouldn't eat anyway. They acted like crazy kids there, showing inappropriate signs of public affection, even living on the edge and expressing their love physically and privately in not so private places. That was the good old days. Then it was done, Dylan was so high all the time, sometimes he didn't even know she had come home from rehearsals. She was always holding on to Dylan in hopes the old one would come back, but it had come to the point that Brenda may have to face up to the fact that Dylan was damaged, too damaged for her to save him.

Brenda looked down at Dylan's arm draped across her. She moved to her opposite side and looked at him. Where was he? Why couldn't she reach him? Dylan moved and moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and scrunched his nose.

"Does your head hurt?" Brenda said softly as she stared at him.

Dylan took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked around confused not really remembering how or why he was in Brenda's bed. Brenda noticed the confused look right away.

"You were drunk and Steve and Brandon brought you here." she said giving him a disappointed look.

"Brenda…my head hurts too much for a lecture." Dylan stretched slightly. He looked at her sadly remembering exactly why he had gotten drunk in the first place.

"Where's David?" Dylan looked up looking away from her. His voice was sarcastic and had a jerky tone to it. "I'm sure he isn't happy about the fact you are in here laying with me in your bed." Dylan swallowed hard looking at her again.

"Dylan…stop." Brenda shook her head. "I love you, but I'm not going to live like this. I am almost 24 years old. This is suppose to be a fun time and I'm sick of…"

"Taking care of me?" Dylan finished her sentence.

Brenda looked at him, "I want to take care of you. I wanted to live my life with you. I wanted to take care of you emotionally and physically." Brenda looked away from his stare and sighed, "But I needed you to take care of me too."

Dylan bit the inside of his cheek, "And David does that?"

"Dylan this doesn't have anything to do with David. I'm talking about you and me." Brenda sat up in her bed and Dylan followed. "After the accident…you ran away, not only did you physically pick up and leave me for days, you took away your support. I lost her too and you were too selfish to see that it was just as hard for me. Do you know how happy I was when I found out that I was pregnant. It didn't matter that I was young and so were you. It didn't matter we weren't married or what my parents would think. Our love created something exciting and scary all at the same time."

"I was excited too." Dylan said softly.

Brenda smiled, "I know."

"Dylan you were my first everything…_everything." _she breathed out_. _And I will always remember you for that…its just I think its time for me to be selfish too."

Dylan looked at her taking a deep breath, "Bren…don't do this. We can start over again."

Brenda shook her head sadly, "I don't think so." Brenda looked at him as his face changed, he was 16 all over again, begging her not to leave him with his eyes. In a time that was hard for him, then it was his father going to jail and this time it was something else.

"Please know I'm always here for you and I do love you still, I just have to do this, please don't hate me."

"Are you sure you want to do this Bren…cause I am not going to wait around while you try things out with David for you to realize we belong together." Dylan tone changed as he became defensive.

"I know…I don't expect you too and I…I think I'm sure." Brenda rubbed his face with her fingers. "I'll always love you…you know that."

Dylan scooted closer to her and looked into her eyes, they could always get lost in each other's eyes no matter what was going on. Dylan had a stare that Brenda had never experienced with anyone she had ever been involved with. It was intense, and he could see through her it seemed…and it was incredibly sexy.

Brenda began to get up but Dylan gently pulled her back down, as she turned to look at what he wanted he brought his lips to hers. Brenda kissed him back. It was intense and passionate and loving and almost made her change her mind.

David knocked gently and then opened Brenda's bedroom door, "Bren…I made breakfast, you should eat someth…" David stopped as he saw Dylan and Brenda break away from their kiss on her bed. He had gotten home late and Brenda's bedroom door had been closed. He assumed she was just sleeping…alone, still upset from the scene earlier. David looked at her sadly and bit the inside of his lip.

He shook his head sadly and turned around not saying anything. He just walked away shutting her door.

"David…damn it." Brenda murmured.

Dylan bit his lip and smirked. He looked down not feeling badly what so ever. Brenda got up and went after him.

"David…its not what it looks like." she said sincerely.

David stood in front of the front door, he turned around and looked at her, "Yeah it is Bren, and I should have seen it coming."

"David its not at all like it seems, just give me a second to explain everything to you."

Dylan came out of Brenda's room buttoning down his shirt. He smirked looking at David, Dylan could be a cocky son of a gun when he wanted to.

"No need…I get it…I was just a warm body for you until he got home." David's tone was angry and hurt.

Brenda sighed, "No its not like that." Brenda yelled as David left slamming the front door.

"Let him go Bren. I'm starved lets go get some breakfast." Dylan said proud of himself and that David had caught them.

Brenda exhaled looking at Dylan, "I'm not going to breakfast with you. I have an audition." She shook her head heading into her bedroom.

**

Brandon walked up to the Peach Pit counter and waited for Nat to finish up with a customer.

"Hey Brandon…nice to see you, take a seat I will be with you in a second." Nat said rushed.

"No problem, Nat." Brandon looked around and saw a familiar face. "Gina right?" Brandon smiled.

"Yeah…Brandon…Brenda's twin brother, right?" Gina smiled back.

"Yep, are you waiting for someone or are you eating all alone?"

"Flying solo, take a seat Minnesota." Gina tested her flirting a little.

Brandon laughed as he sat down. "So are you from around here?"

"No…not a Beverly Hills princess, is it obvious?" Gina leaned forward a little and looked down.

"Not really…what do you do?" Brandon leaned on his elbows closer to her. She was pretty, athletic and petite. She had nice eyes and a sweet smile.

"Well…right now I work with Donna and Kelly but my passion is skating. I was number 2 in the country when I was younger." Gina said proudly, "But I'm taking some time off…unfortunately not on purpose." Gina laughed a little.

"Skating?" Brandon was intrigued, "Like figure skating?"

"Yep." Gina nodded and smiled, "My dream was to go to the Olympics."

"Pretty big dream…you know...I bet I can show you a thing or two on the ice. I mean if you ever want to go out sometime." Brandon looked down shyly and met her stare again.

"You skate? I can't picture it." Gina shook her head starting to flirt with him again. He was sweetly handsome. Incredible blue eyes and a nice smile.

"Well…I played hockey, I'm sure I'm not as graceful as you but I definitely got some speed." Brandon stared at her.

"Do you stare at everybody like that?" Gina said staring at him back.

Brandon shook his head, "No…not everybody." he leaned in again. "Pick you up at 7?"

Gina smiled, "Sure, I got to get back to work but here is my address." Gina grabbed a napkin and wrote it down. She got up and stood close to him. She handed it over to him with a sexy smile, "See you at 7."

Brandon's eyes followed her as she left the Peach Pit. He raised his eyebrows and smiled looking down at the napkin. His smile faded when he noticed the address. Gina lives at the beach apartment? "Great." mumbled Brandon as he rolled his eyes.

**

Brenda left her audition not feeling at all like she nailed it. There was so much on her mind it was hard for her to concentrate. She had left the house telling Dylan to get his stuff together and to check into the hotel and she would call him later and she wanted to find David to explain to him that Dylan and her weren't getting back together and what he saw was just goodbye. The problem was she had her audition and she wasn't sure where he was. She drove to the pit in hopes maybe he would be there.

**

David unlocked his front door and made his way inside. As he opened the door he saw Dylan sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

David sighed, "You are still here?"

"Yep." Dylan said with a smile, "Brenda went to an audition…in case you were wondering."

"Not really, but if she isn't here then why are you?" David walked closer to him setting his keys down.

Dylan shrugged, "I was hungry."

"Dylan just go, I think we established that we aren't friends, so get out of my house, you aren't welcome here."

"You're right…we aren't friends and I think its funny how you are being a dick to me when you're the one who slept with my girlfriend."

"You know Dylan…you won so why are you even talking to me. You know, I should have known. Kelly felt the same way when you guys were together. You guys have a hold on each other and screw anyone who attempts to be with one of you."

Dylan smiled and sighed, "Just leave it alone, David."

David raised his voice and walked closer to him, "Why don't you leave her alone. She feels like she can't abandon you because if she does she leaves you alone, like everyone else in your life has. If you would just let her go she could move on from you finally…and maybe be happy."

Dylan shook his head with a smirk, "You have it all figured out, don't you? I leave her alone and she comes running to you. You seem pretty sure of yourself. You slept with her one time David and like I said before she was probably thinking about me the whole time."

David took the chair in front of him and flung it out of the way. He got in his face, "Believe me she wasn't thinking about you at all. It definitely wasn't your name she was calling out."

Dylan looked at him angrily and pushed him out of his face. David pushed him back. Brandon came in and saw what was taking place.

"You guys are still at it? Stop." Brandon got between them, "You guys have known each other for too long, your friends whether you see it or not."

"He is not my friend." David pointed in his face.

Dylan smirked, "The feeling is definitely mutual." Dylan grabbed his jacket and bags that were by the door, "Brandon when you see Bren, tell her I'm staying at the Bel Age." Dylan gave David a look before taking off and slamming the door.

Brandon looked at David and shook his head, "You guys have got to stop this. You're grown men." Brandon leaned down picking up the chair David had thrown.

"I cant stand his ignorance and just his face at this point." David looked at Brandon and didn't wait for him to respond. He just went into his bedroom and closed the door.

Brandon sighed and shook his head. I got my own problems, I have to pick up my date at my ex's house, Brandon thought.

_I know I'm sorry for the short chapter. Please review, eek, *ducks for breaking up B/D again and creating a new triangle with B/G* I know I'm evil, what can I say. I know it seems David and Dylan are both jerks right now and they are being jerks. They are fighting over the same girl and both were saying things just to hurt the other. If brenda was there I doubt they would have talked that way but the competition is thick. Also I'm basing them at this point in the story as their real characters were in S10 I believe it was when they were fighting over Gina. Obviously a lot different but still. Dont forget to review!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Jealousy Everywhere**

Brenda made it back to the house. She stuck her key in the door and pushed it open. It was dark like no one was there but she saw David's car parked outside. She closed the door quietly and set her things down. She looked toward the bedroom and tilted her head sadly. Brenda took a deep breath and walked up to it knocking gently.

"David?" Brenda said softly.

Brenda turned the handle on the door after hearing no answer and peaked in. David looked up from a magazine he was reading and looked at her.

"Can I come in?" Brenda said pushing open the door.

"I thought you would be at the Bel Age." David said unfriendly.

Brenda shook her head, "No." Brenda came in closing the door behind her and sat next to him. She moved the pillows up a bit leaning back. "David…I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Brenda looked over at him.

David shrugged, "I just wish I didn't feel the way I feel about you. It would make you guys getting back together a lot easier." David looked down sadly. "I mean I cant spell it out for you Brenda, you have to realize it on your own."

"Realize what?" Brenda turned so she was facing him.

"That maybe you and Dylan don't fit anymore and I think you're waiting for him to come around to be the same guy he was before." David sighed as he met her gaze again, "Realize…that maybe what we feel for each other could be more and then we wouldn't have to wonder if we missed out on something."

Brenda smiled, "That's sweet."

"Yeah." David sighed looking away from her.

"Dylan and I didn't get back together, David. I realized it."

David looked at her, "You did?"

Brenda nodded, "I like being with you. I'm not sure of a lot of things but being here with you just fits, its easy and its two sided, not me putting myself out and getting nothing back. You make me laugh when I want to cry and you listen to me, and would do anything for me." Brenda took a deep breath and stared at him, "And you are a really good kisser." she smiled shyly looking down.

David smiled back at her feeling a bit embarrassed from her openness. David didn't say anything. He leaned into her taking her lips to his and kissing her passionately. Brenda brought her hand to his face and allowed him to cover her with his body, moving her legs so he was between them. David kissed down her neck eagerly and started to undress her. He pulled out the pillows from under her head and threw them to the floor.

**

Brandon took a deep breath as he trucked up the stairs of the beach apartment. Part of him hoped that Kelly wasn't there so he didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of it all and then the other part thought, she has moved on, she is with someone else, why should he feel bad about it? He took a deep breath coming up to the back door. He knocked softly and waited.

Kelly swung the door open, "Brandon?" She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Brandon awkwardly smiled, he began to try and explain himself but noticed Gina come out from the bedroom area.

Kelly looked at him weirdly and turned and noticed Gina coming.

"Hey Brandon." Gina said with a smile. "Ready?"

Brandon nodded looking her up and down. Kelly looked back and forth between them, "You guys are going out?" she tried to not show her jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah…Brandon here thinks he can beat me at skating." Gina said playfully.

Kelly looked down sadly and back at Brandon. She slowly nodded her head. She didn't know what to say.

"Are you meeting Matt tonight cause if you are you should meet us later at the After Dark, that is if Brandon here isn't to embarrassed after I beat him." Gina laughed.

"Yeah." Kelly slowly nodded her head. She was trying hard to contain herself but she knew it was written all over her face. "Maybe I will see you guys later." Kelly looked down.

Gina smiled and linked arms with Brandon, "Ok…Bye then."

"Bye Kel." Brandon said softly.

Kelly watched them walk out the door. She shook her head not really believing what she just saw. She closed the door and stood there shocked.

Donna came into the living room grabbing her sweater and looked at Kelly. "Everything ok?"

Kelly turned around looking at her, "Did you know Gina was going on a date with Brandon?" Kelly said peeved.

Donna shook her head, "She said she had a date but she didn't say with who. Gina and Brandon? Weird." Donna swung her sweater around her. "Are you going to the After Dark? I can give you a ride."

Kelly sadly shook her head, "No Matt is picking me up."

Donna looked at her, "Kelly…Gina can go out with whoever she wants and you are with Matt."

"I know." Kelly said softly, "I will see you later." Kelly faked a smile and went into her bedroom.

Donna shook her head playfully and grabbed her keys heading to the club.

**

Dylan walked into the club and looked around. He noticed Steve and Janet sitting at the bar. He approached them and said hello.

"You aren't going to get wasted again are you?" Steve said giving him a look.

"No…have you seen Bren? I called the house but she wasn't there." Dylan said looking around.

"Well no…not yet but I talked to David and they said they were coming. You aren't going to start a fight right?" Steve didn't feel like being referee.

"Not unless he wants some." Dylan smirked.

"Dylan." Steve shook his head.

Dylan sat on the bar stool next to him and flagged down the bartender. "Can I get a bud light?"

"Dylan…I thought you said you weren't drinking." Steve said disapproving.

"No I said I wasn't getting wasted…it's a beer Steve and a light one at that." Dylan gave the guy a tip and took a sip.

Steve looked at Janet and sighed. "I'll be back Steve, I have to use the ladies room." Steve nodded and looked down the bar. He saw David and Brenda getting a drink. They were all over each other and smiling.

"Hey lets get out of here huh, want to go next door for something to eat or something?" Steve nervously tried to get Dylan out.

"I just got a beer." Dylan shrugged it off and looked down the bar. He shook his head as he saw David with his arm around her whispering something into her ear.

"Dylan…leave it alone, I'm sure they don't know you are here." Steve said hoping Dylan would just leave it alone.

Dylan didn't say anything as he stared at them. David leaned down kissing her neck as Brenda giggled. Dylan looked away and down at his beer. He glanced up again and swallowed hard. Brenda and David began kissing, Dylan looked away, he had to because if he saw more he would go and punch him in the face and he knew that would make things worse.

"You ok man?" Steve said feeling bad.

"Yep I'm fine." Dylan lied.

Steve watched as Brenda followed David into the DJ booth and soon disappeared.

"Their gone man." Steve said feeling bad for Dylan. He wouldn't really wish that on anyone. He didn't want the guys fighting but seeing your friend with an old girlfriend that actually meant something to you was hard. "Do you want to get out here? Go somewhere else?" Steve asked nicely.

Dylan turned around on his stool and held his beer close as he scoped the scene. He made eye contact with a sexy blonde across the room. She glanced down looking back up at him as he gave her his famous flirty smile. Dylan set down his beer getting up.

"Go somewhere else Steve? Now why would I do that?" Dylan said as he patted him on the back making eye contact with the blonde again.

Steve looked over and smiled noticing her making eyes with him. "You are a stud dude."

"If you don't see me in a week, call in reinforcements." Dylan joked as he grabbed his beer and walked over to her.

**

Brenda made her way out of the DJ booth. She wanted another drink and she was going to see if any of the girls were there yet. She walked up to the bar which was really crowded and tried to squeeze her small frame in between two people in hopes the bartender or Noah would see her. Brenda felt a space open up beside her and she turned herself straight so she was more comfortable. Brenda felt someone bump her gently.

"Sorry." Brenda said nicely turning around to find Dylan looking down at her.

"Hey." Brenda said softly.

"Hey Bren." Dylan said equally as soft.

Brenda swallowed hard and got the attention of the bartender, "Can I have a rum and coke?"

"And two shots of Jack, a cranberry and vodka and a bud." Dylan spoke up.

Brenda looked over at him, started to open her mouth but decided to not say anything, he wasn't her problem anymore, she told herself.

"Hey, Dylan…what's taking so long?" The sultry blonde said getting close to his face almost enough to kiss him.

Brenda looked at her and rolled her eyes looking back toward the bar.

"Bren…this is." Dylan looked at her not remembering.

"Shelly." The girl said with a smile and held out her hand.

Brenda looked at the girl up and down and put on her fakest smile she had in her, "Hi…Shelly was it?" Brenda wasn't going to give Dylan the satisfaction. She knew he was doing this to make her jealous and even though it was working she would never let him know that.

The bartender brought over some of the drinks he made, setting them down one at a time. Brenda looked down not seeing her rum and coke yet. She watched Dylan hand over the shot as they clinked their shot glasses together. The both drank it back as the blonde made a face. Brenda tried to not make it obvious she was looking at them. She heard Dylan groan and moan getting her attention as she saw Dylan lean in and kiss her forcefully.

"Mmmm…you taste as good as the shot." Dylan growled.

Brenda sighed and shook her head, what an asshole, she thought. The old Dylan would never disrespect her like this. The bartender set the rum and coke down. Brenda hit the bar with a 10 dollar bill picking up her cocktail and walking away. She spotted Donna at a table and walked quickly to join her.

"Guys are such jerks." Brenda pouted glancing over at Dylan kissing down the blonde's neck.

"Who's the hoe bag?" Donna said noticing Dylan.

"Who know…who cares." Brenda said turning herself so she wasn't looking at them anymore.

"He's totally watching you, he is waiting for a reaction." Donna said glancing down trying to not let Dylan know she was talking about him.

"Well I'm not giving him the satisfaction." Brenda brought the straw to her lips and took a long much needed sip.

"What's going on with you two?" Donna said looking over at Dylan again.

Brenda took a deep breath, "He found out about David and I and tried to kill him. I told him I wasn't going to put up with his drugs and drinking and this is how he repays me I guess." Brenda looked down before looking back at her friend.

Donna made a face, "I get it." She nodded. "Seems pretty childish and mean." Donna noticed David walking over to them, "Here is your chance to get him back." Donna smiled at David getting up and going to get a refill on her glass of wine.

"I saw Dylan here." David said sitting close to her.

"Yeah." Brenda took another sip of her drink.

"He's just doing that to make you upset Bren."

"I know…and it's not working." Brenda smiled at him leaning in and giving him a soft peck.

David looked at her with a grin, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yep…if he wants to get a disease from that slut then let him." Brenda said with attitude.

David laughed and nodded his head, "Ok…tough girl, come on…dance with me."

Brenda took his hand and followed David to the dance floor away from Dylan.

David had to go back to the booth, so after their dance Brenda went up to the bar and ordered herself another drink. As she patiently waited she looked around. She spotted Dylan talking to Steve without the blonde attached to his lips. He looked at her, Brenda looked away shaking her head. Her heart brought her back to his stare as she looked at him. Brenda knew the thing with David wasn't easy on Dylan, she knew exactly what it was like…but she also knew she didn't deserve what he was doing either. As they stared at each other the blonde returned wrapping her arms around him. Dylan looked down briefly acknowledging her presence and turned his attention to Brenda again. This time Brenda wasn't going to stick around to watch it. She walked up to Steve and Dylan.

"Hey Steve, tell David I went home." Brenda eyed Dylan one last time before she took off.

Dylan took a deep breath as he watched her leave.

**

Gina giggled as she got out of the car. "I can't believe it was closed. You so lucked out."

Brandon held out his hands, "What can I say, I have been living in DC and haven't been skating in years. And you my dear are the one who lucked out." Brandon smiled meeting her at the back of the car.

"But still…I had fun." Gina turned facing him.

"Even though we didn't get to do anything?" Brandon took a step forward.

Gina slowly nodded, "Well…the night isn't over yet. You could dance with me you know."

"Oooh you picked the wrong guy…unless of course its slow, then maybe I could make an exception." Brandon smiled as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Come on, maybe I will just have to get you liquored up then." Gina joked as she linked her arm with his and led him into the club.

**

Brenda flipped through the channels on the TV waiting for David to come home. She felt silly getting upset and leaving. All this was her decision and she was having fun with David. Obviously nothing changed with Dylan, he was still drinking and acting like a jerk. She did not regret her decision what so ever. She smiled and thought about David. It was something new, something exciting and Brenda would never admit this out loud but the sex was fantastic. She honestly never thought he had it in him but she was happy to find out.

David locked his car and walked up to the porch. He had wanted to leave the club hours ago to check on Brenda but couldn't. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was after 2 in the morning. He sighed as he opened the door. He loved his radio show but it made having a social / love life hard. He noticed her laying on her side on the couch. She had fallen asleep and was making the cutest expression. David walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the couch beside her. He leaned down kissing her on her lips softly. Brenda slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey." Brenda said as her voice cracked. She stretched and rubbed her hand across his shaved head.

"Come on…I'll help you to bed." David said sweetly getting up and holding out his hand.

Brenda shook her head, "Uh uh." She stood up and placed her hands on his chest. Brenda pushed him down on the couch and sat on top of him.

"Well…Miss Walsh…are you always this feisty when you just wake up?" David joked as he ran his hands down her arms.

"No…not usually, what can I say you make me like this." Brenda gave him a sexy look as she smirked.

Brenda leaned down kissing him. She started with slow pecks, setting a few of them on his lips. She got up, she began unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off. She slipped down her panties and kicked them off as they hit her ankles. Brenda straddled David again as they started kissing and rocking back and forth.

Gina laughed as she got out of the car. "You Brandon are not like any other guys I met out here…that's for sure."

"Well…I'm from Minnesota remember." Brandon wrapped his arm around her.

"So why couldn't we just go back to my house, it was closer?"

Brandon exhaled as he stood with Gina on the sidewalk. "There is something that I should probably tell you."

Gina looked at him interested. She thought, here it comes, I like you but.

"I used to go out with Kelly." Brandon opened up.

Gina eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah." Brandon nodded uncomfortably thinking that now that Gina knew this she may not want to go with him in the house after all.

Gina shrugged, "Do you still have feeling for her?"

"No…I mean Kelly will always be a good friend and we were serious at the time but it didn't work out. We moved on. Is that a problem?" Brandon looked at her.

Gina shook her head, "Is it a problem for you?" Gina stepped closer to him looking into his eyes.

"No."

Gina smiled, "Alright then." she smirked a little as he got closer to her.

Brandon opened his mouth slightly taking her lips in her. Gina brought her hand to the back of his head as she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly. They began walking backwards hitting the gate. They both smiled mid kiss leaning out looking at each other. Brandon opened the gate and led her up the walkway looking at her, kissing her. Brandon looked toward the porch so he wouldn't fall on his face trying to kiss Gina and walk up the stairs.

"Val?" Brandon said confused.

Valerie turned looking at Brandon and pointed to the house. She looked speechless and sad.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon looked at Gina and got closer to Valerie.

"I…just got in and thought I would stay with David but." Valerie still shocked pointed at the house. "Brenda…and David."

Gina stepped onto the porch and glanced in the window, "Are totally doing it on the couch." Gina mouth dropped as she smiled.

Valerie looked at Gina, "Yeah…exactly." Valerie nodded her head. "What about Dylan? Where's Dylan?" she still was stumbling over her words.

"The Bel Age." Brandon bit his lip.

"Their together? Brenda and David…are together?"

Gina looked at Brandon and at Valerie.

"Val…settle down, its new they just started dating."

Val shook her head as she picked up her bags and started walking to the street.

Val? Where are you going?" Brandon called out to her.

Valerie didn't turn around, "The Bel Age." she spoke through her teeth clinching them tightly.

_Surprise!! Valerie is back! Please review, I know it was a long chapter and there was a lot to cover. Let me know what's going though your heads._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 I Came Back Because…**

Valerie banged on door opened handed four times. _Come on _she thought. Valerie brought her hand back up again and continued to bang on the door loudly.

"Dylan…open up." she continued.

Dylan leaned up from the blonde bar whore, in which he was just about to have meaningless sex with and sighed.

"Who is that?" she said annoyed.

"I haven't a clue." Dylan didn't recognize the voice but it did sound familiar. Dylan got up wrapping his robe around himself.

"Dylan." Valerie called out again banging on the door.

Dylan stopped in front of the door, confused. He grabbed the handle and opened the door, "Valerie?"

Valerie pushed her way in, "Hey Dylan."

Dylan closed the door and looked at her, "What are you doing here? No wait…I'm not sure I want to know. Besides, I'm busy." Dylan motioned with his head to the blonde now sitting up on the couch covering herself with her dress.

Valerie rolled her eyes, she walked over handing her the rest of her clothes, "Ba Bye." Valerie said rudely.

Shelly gave her a dirty look, "You didn't tell me you were married Dylan."

"Yeah well sweetie now you know, get the fuck out." Valerie smiled.

Dylan bit the inside his lip and smirked, "You know…she could stay…you could stay…you know." Dylan gave her a sexy shrug.

"Dream on Dylan." Valerie watched the girl quickly change and walk toward the door. She stopped in front of Dylan and deeply kissed him.

Valerie opened up the door pushing her out of it. She looked at her once more and slammed the door.

"Now Val, I didn't know we had that kind of relationship." Dylan smirked walking over to the bar and grabbing a beer.

"Ok please explain to me…you're drinking again? If I remember correctly that wasn't your sexiest attribute." Valerie crossed her arms.

Dylan walked closer to her and raised his eyebrows, "What was my sexiest attribute…Val?

"Dylan." Valerie put her hands up, "That's not why I'm here."

"Hmmm why are you here then…at three in the morning?" Dylan said bringing his beer up to his lips and taking a sip. "I thought you moved back to Buffalo?"

"I did, can I talk…geez." Valerie went away from the door and walked into the bar grabbing a beer. "I came back because...I missed it."

"Ok." Dylan still was confused.

"What happened with you and Brenda? I come here and you are about to screw that slut and I go to David's and see David and Brenda doing it on his couch. Please…fill me in." Valerie was practically yelling.

Dylan squinted his eyes, "They were doing it on his couch?"

"Yeah…HARD." Valerie shook her head still in shock and saying it out loud made it worse.

Dylan walked over on the couch and sat down, he rubbed his face and sighed as he shook his head. "Uhhhhhhh." Dylan groaned out. "Val…why did you come here?" Dylan's voice got less cocky and more subdued.

Valerie saw his sadness and walked over sitting next to him, "I came _home_ because I missed David not because I missed L.A… I came here because…I didn't know where else to go. You and Brenda have been together for three years, I for sure thought that was it for you guys…and now she is with David? I mean I didn't expect loyalty, for the obvious reason." Valerie looked over at Dylan and gave him a tired smile, "But I mean seeing them together…was." Valerie shook her head lowering it looking at the floor.

"Awful?" Dylan said as he swallowed hard.

"Yeah." Valerie breathed out.

There was a moment of silence between them. After a minute or so Dylan broke the silence with a sigh.

"I fucked up…bad." Dylan looked over at her.

Valerie looked over at him sadly.

"I was doing heroin and drinking, I flaunted Shelly in front of her tonight." Dylan shook his head in disappointment.

"Are you ok?"

Dylan shook his head, "No…I mean I haven't done heroin but if it was sitting right here on the table I would."

Valerie looked down again.

"Did it look like she was enjoying it?" Dylan looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Remember when I first moved here? You know…me and you? Same time same station?"

Dylan smirked, "Yeah." he nodded.

Valerie just looked at him.

"Ahhhhhhh." Dylan groaned again closing his eyes. He got up and ran his hands through his hair. "You can stay here on the couch or whatever…I'm going to bed, there is not enough booze in the world that can take the visual that I have out of my head." Dylan walked toward the bedroom.

"Dylan?" Valerie called out. Making Dylan turn around to look at her.

"What are we going to do?" Valerie turned to her side to look at him.

Dylan shook his head, "Nothing…we do nothing, there isn't anything we can do... Goodnight." Dylan sadly walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Valerie took a deep breath and moved back resting her head back on the couch. _I can't not do anything. _Valerie thought to herself with tears in her eyes.

**

"Blackjack." Gina said smiling as she set down the cards on the porch.

"Who has a deck of cards in her purse?" Brandon said with a smile, shaking his head.

"Oh come on…I forgot to take them out and besides I get bored easily." Gina playfully shrugged.

"Well that's nice to hear considering you were going out on a date with me tonight." Brandon laughed.

"Oh I didn't mean that." Gina tilted her head.

"I know." Brandon reached up running his hand down Gina's head, "What time is it?'

"Ten after three." Gina said as she looked up from her watch.

"Will you see if they are done, if I look, I will have to pierce my eyes out." Brandon said only half joking.

Gina laughed and nodded, she used her hands to lift herself to her feet and glanced in the window, "They aren't in there." she shook her head.

"Thank god." Brandon slowly got up, "Come one." he motioned with his head.

"Actually I think I'm just going to go home." Gina gave him a small smile.

"No way, you don't have a car for one and second you don't have a car." Brandon joked.

"No…I know…its just I had a really good time and for once I think I wont rush it, you know?" Gina smiled shyly.

Brandon wrapped his arm around her, "That's fine." he whispered in her ear, "But its late and you are not going to leave me in there with those two." Brandon smiled.

Gina looked at him as his eyes had a sparkle to them. She bit the inside of her lip and slowly nodded.

Brandon led her in the house and lowered himself onto the floor, leaning against the couch. "I think I will sit and sleep down here." Brandon made a face.

Gina laughed lowering herself next to him. She brought her legs up wrapping her arms around them. "I had fun tonight Brandon."

Brandon nodded and looked over at her, "Me too. Its been a long time since I went out and actually had a good time with a person of the opposite sex."

"Yeah…me too." Gina sighed.

Brandon looked at her again and leaned in kissing her softly. Gina broke free first and smiled, "I like you Brandon."

Brandon smiled looking down shyly, "I like you too…I will get us some pillows and blankets."

Gina watched as Brandon got up. She smiled to herself, _hmm finally a nice guy_, she thought.

**

Kelly stared at the window as she lay in her bed. She felt Matt cuddle up next to her and put his arms around her.

"Did Gina and Donna make it home ok?" Kelly said nonchalantly to Matt. He had gotten up to use the restroom and thought maybe she could find out if Gina had come home.

"Donna's bedroom door was closed but Gina's wasn't." Matt squeezed her tighter.

"She wasn't home?" Kelly said turning slightly to look at him.

Matt shook his head, "No…maybe she got lucky with that Brandon guy."

Kelly swallowed hard moving to face the window again. Kelly thought about Brandon and seeing him again. Why they broke up she truly didn't know. They had still loved each other so much. Now he comes back and she is with matt and now he is maybe possibly sleeping with Gina. Kelly couldn't help but feel sad. Did he ever think about her anymore? Is he moving back? All these questions were running through her head. She felt Matt rub up the side of her leg, moving it across her mid section. Kelly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

**

Dylan opened up the bedroom door buttoning his shirt. He noticed Valerie sitting on the couch looking down.

"Did you sleep?" Dylan said looking at her.

"No…did you?"

"No." Dylan shook his head.

"Dylan…I have an idea." Valerie got up looking like she was up to no good.

"Val…any idea you are going to have, I know already I don't want to be a part of…no offense."

"No, hear me out…David and I tried this with Noah and Donna, but I think this time it will work." Valerie walked over sitting on the edge of the couch arm.

"Oh God what?" Dylan tilted his head and looked at her.

"We pretend to date and make them jealous. Its simple actually, you love Brenda, I love David and seeing us in a serious thing, may be enough to cause issues with them."

Dylan looked at her and took a deep breath, "No." Dylan went over to the bar grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Dylan…come on, I think it will work." Valerie smiled. "And…its not like we haven't you know…before."

"What…have sex? I don't think Brenda and David are going to be watching us have sex Val." Dylan shook his head being a smart ass.

Valerie rolled her eyes, "I know but I mean, it wouldn't be that weird pretending."

"Val…no, order food or whatever you want, I have somewhere to be, but I will see you later." Dylan moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Valerie called out as the door shut.

Dylan walked down the hall of the hotel to the elevator. He thought about what Valerie has said. He shook his head, making Brenda jealous was a stupid idea, he thought. At least he thought maybe it was. Dylan was on his way to see Susan and maybe getting his life together was a better idea. If Brenda could see that the guy she fell in love with was still in here, maybe she would realize they were meant to be together. Valerie's idea would maybe be faster though. Dylan getting his issues in order could take a while and then in the mean time she could fall in love with David. Dylan thought about it all the way to his car. Valerie had a point. _Did I just say Valerie had a point? _Dylan thought, _oh my God I'm losing it._

_So what do you think? I am guessing most of you were surprised with the Val/Dylan scene. Did you guys think she was going over there to get Brenda back? It will get better, I didnt want to bore anyone, but sometimes you have to have these closing chapters. Anyway tell me what your thinking. Next up Dylan's session and he decides on Val's plan of action. :P_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Revelations**

Brenda opened her eyes slowly and looked over at David who was sound asleep. She smiled moving closer to him. David moaned softly smiling not opening his eyes.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Morning handsome." Brenda whispered kissing him softly.

David opened his eyes and smiled wickedly at her. He leaned in kissing her longer and harder as he moved his body over hers.

"I see you're awake now." Brenda giggled mid kiss.

"Yeah well it doesn't take much, not with you anyway." David said softly.

"Ok well…I'm going to make some coffee." Brenda shuffled out from under him getting up and grabbing her clothes. David looked at her playfully.

"You aren't getting off that easily." David reached up grabbing her hand and pulling her back down to the bed.

Brenda giggled again as she got attacked with kisses. "Yes…I am." She dragged out. "Come on, we have the whole day to do whatever we want." Brenda freed herself from him and began pulling on her jeans. She slipped on a tank top and looked down at him smiling. She raised her eyebrow at him and opened the bedroom door walking out through it.

Brenda made her way into the kitchen and noticed Brandon and Gina sleeping on the floor. She smiled curiously at them and walked over. She set her hand on her hip and looked down at them as Brandon opened his eyes.

"Nice." Brenda nodded giving her brother a smile.

Brandon looked over at Gina and back at Brenda. Brandon slowly got up trying to not wake her, he walked closer to Brenda and followed her into the kitchen.

"Don't look at me like that, nothing happened." Brandon said still half sleeping.

Brenda shook her head as she began to make the coffee, "Hey…I'm not saying anything, I think its good, I like Gina. She seems down to earth and she is very pretty. Did you have a good time?"

Brandon smiled lightly, "Yeah…we did…until we came back here and caught the 3 o'clock show of Brenda and David late night humping." Brandon looked at her funny.

Brenda slowly turned toward him, "You saw us?"

"No…thank god…Gina saved me from having to gouge my eyes out and live blindly for the rest of my life." Brandon sounded sarcastic.

Brenda laughed slightly and shrugged, "Sorry."

"Brenda…what's gotten into you? I mean having sex with David in the living room with the blinds open. I mean come on."

Brenda looked at her brother oddly, "We didn't purposely leave the blinds open…sorry, next time we will take into the bedroom."

"You aren't the only ones living here." Brandon got closer to her; he raised his voice slightly but still tried to keep it down so Gina and David wouldn't hear him.

"I know that Brandon…I said I was sorry, what's the big deal?" Brenda looked at her brother confused, she knew something else was going on, Brandon wouldn't make a big deal out of this.

Brandon exhaled, "What about Dylan?" he said softer.

"What about Dylan? I saw him at the club last night with some slut. He seemed heartbroken." Brenda looked away from her brother and pored herself a cup of coffee.

"He was probably doing that to make you jealous. I don't understand you…all these years it was always about Dylan. How much you loved him, how much you missed him. About helping him. And now…you just threw it away for a physical thing."

Brenda mouth dropped as she became angry, "Look Brandon, I understand Dylan is your friend, where was this loyalty to me years ago when he dumped me for Kelly. Where's that neutral zone now? I like David, and you are not my warden. Things are over with Dylan and if I want to move on with David I will." Brenda took a deep breath to calm herself. "I tried to save him Brandon…but I couldn't and I think you of all people know how hard Dylan can fall. I'm sorry if I don't want to put up with it anymore. If Dylan was smart he would have tried to show me he could sober up but he didn't, he's drinking again, going home with random girls. I would hope you would want better for me."

"He loves you Bren and you can play around with David as much as you want but I know you do too." Brandon looked at his sister.

"Well…if you like cleaning up his mess so much then you go out with him." Brenda looked at Brandon as she walked away taking her coffee and the one she poured for David into his bedroom.

Brandon took a deep breath as he looked over at Gina who had since wakened up. She sat with her knees to her chest with her arms around them. She looked down uncomfortably not meaning to spy on their conversation. Brandon walked over to her and sighed as he sat in front of her.

"Sorry." He said looking down, "You know, brother…sister quarrel."

Gina nodded, "Yeah." She said softly. "Brandon? I don't want to intrude and I don't know Brenda that well. Of what I have seen of her, now and back when her and Dylan first got back. She seems a lot happier, I mean her and Dylan were cute and I agree they are probably made for each other but she lost herself with him these last 6 months. I mean she is 24 years old, I know you don't want to think about it because you are her brother but there is nothing wrong with enjoying a physical relationship and having a little bit of fun."

Brandon looked at Gina and shook his head, "You don't understand her and Dylan though, they are connected and Dylan is drinking because of this David thing."

Gina shook her head, "No…he's drinking because he is an alcoholic and needs to figure stuff out. The only person Dylan should be blaming on his addictions on is himself."

Brandon looked at her and thought about what she was saying. She did have a point, "I know…Bren and I have been looking out for Dylan for as long as we have known him. He is a brother to me; he's part of the family."

"But that's the point, sometimes you have to let go to save someone and Brenda did that. You can't knock her for it just because you want them to be together." Gina smiled lightly at him.

Brandon smiled back and sighed, "You're trying to get me to apologize to my sister aren't you?"

Gina playfully shrugged, "What can I say; us girls stick together…especially us brunettes. Didn't you know, you have to watch out for us dark haired girls?

Brandon laughed as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Yeah something I learned when I was two." Brandon joked leaning back into her lowering her to the ground.

**

Dylan made his way through Promises; he felt weird being there, seeing the same people that were there when he was there and here he was out and carrying around a small hang over. He took a deep breath as he gently knocked on Susan's door. He swallowed hard hearing Susan call out to come in. Dylan slowly opened the door and peaked his head in.

"Well…well…I am shocked you showed up." Susan said with a smile. "Come on." She motioned with her hand getting up and moving into a different chair. "So how's life on the other side?"

Dylan sat down and shrugged with a straight face.

Ooook…are we regressing? What's going on? Did you relapse?" Susan asked worried.

"No." Dylan shook his head, "I have been drinking a little though."

"Dylan." Susan looked disappointed, "Why?"

"Let's just say I came home to some less than exciting news and leave it at that."

"With Brenda?"

Dylan sighed, "Yeah."

Susan swallowed hard, "Ok well lets take it where we left off, we were talking about Jim, Brenda's father. You not feeling good enough for her…"

Dylan thought back to that point of his life. How complicated it was with Brenda and with her father. It seemed so miniscule now. "Well yeah, her father hated me. I let them in and he threw me out with one little mistake." Dylan took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"Things were going really well with Bren, we were getting along great and I invited her down to Baja with me. I had been going down to Baja for years. Take in some surf, some sun and some good food. It was a personal escape for me and I wanted to share it with her." Dylan paused thinking about the trip and how much fun he had. "Brenda didn't think her parents would ever let her go, but I talked her into asking them. I thought hey, they like me, things are going good, it can't hurt right?"

"They said no?" Susan said guessing.

"No…actually they said yes." Susan looked at him surprised. "But Brenda and her parents had been going back and force at that time about being an adult and staying out too late. One night we were watching Grapes of Wrath on tv for school and we fell asleep. By the time we realized it was 4 in the morning and long story short she got in trouble for being late again and he told her she couldn't go."

"Seems reasonable."

Dylan rolled his eyes at her. "Jim is a little over dramatic. I don't think he was that keen of the idea of Bren and I being together overnight alone down in Mexico anyway. He was waiting for something like this to happen believe me."

"Ok so what happened?" Susan tried to get him to continue.

"I have always told Brenda there comes a time when she needed to stand up to them. They had looked at her like she was a little girl for too long. Plus when it came to Brandon, he got away with murder. So she came down to Mexico with me anyway. The problem was she lied about it and told them she was spending the night at her friend's house instead of just standing up to them and telling them she was going. I found out after we got down there."

Susan got the point, "So they found out I take it…and blamed you…your influence?"

"Of course…he claimed we were getting too serious and our relationship was getting out of hand and that we should take a break from it for a little while."

"Did you?"

Dylan shook his head, "No…we couldn't."

"And how did this stuff with Jim make you feel?"

Dylan looked at Susan like she was crazy, "Good…Susan it made me feel fantastic." Dylan said sarcastic. Susan looked at him seriously, Dylan looked down, "It made me feel like shit. I mean this was a man I respected; I looked up to…like a father. He made me feel like every other adult did my whole life. My mom…my dad…teachers, like a failure. Not good enough, won't amount to anything."

"What about Brenda?"

"She…stood up to her parent s finally. She left home, she caused a scene. She fought for me." Dylan looked down sadly, shaking his head.

"Why do you look sad, isn't that a good thing? She was finally doing what you wanted her to do all along."

Dylan stayed quiet and continued looking down at the ripped carpet.

"Dylan?" Susan leaned forward wondering what had gotten into him.

Dylan finally looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "I gave up." He whispered, "After giving her a hard time, I gave up…I didn't fight for her." Dylan shook his head bringing it down again. He got up abruptly and left slamming the door on his way out.

Susan sat there stunned not really sure what made Dylan so upset or why he left like he did. She had hoped he would come back and tell her soon.

Dylan shook his head and fought back tears his whole way back to the hotel. He had never even realized it before. Why he had shown a sudden interest in Kelly after never once even thinking about her like that. Well…maybe he thought about it but she was like every other girl he had met. He couldn't believe he had never made the connection. With Kelly he had no one to impress, Jackie lived her life worried about herself, making sure she was staying sober, fighting her own demons, especially at that time, with a new husband, a new baby. What Kelly was doing was far from Jackie Taylor's main concern. There were no complications and most importantly there was no Jim. It hit him that that's exactly what Brenda was doing. David is easy, no intense feelings, no heartbreak and he's never let her down. He is new and exciting and…it's totally physical, just like him and Kelly were. Dylan walked quickly to the room. He stuck his key in the door and looked around.

"Val?" Dylan yelled walking around not seeing her.

"Val?" Dylan called out again walking into the bedroom hearing her in the shower. Dylan knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Val."

"Yeaaah." She called out.

"Hurry up; I have to talk to you." Dylan heard her turn off the water. After a minute or so Valerie came out with a hotel robe on her and a towel wrapped around her head.

"What?" she said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Ok…I have been thinking about your idea."

"And?" Valerie leaned forward.

"I'm in." Dylan said with a nod in a serious tone.

Valerie smiled, "What changed your mind?"

Dylan shrugged, "I'm not giving up on her this time." He looked at Valerie intensely.

"Alright…good." Valerie tossed her hands up as she stood up.

"But…we do this my way. No throwing us together in their face, they will see right through that. We hang out, we make appearances together. We show them that we are filling that friend void that we had with them. No making out and flaunting each other in front of them. We show them we can move on as well and we are finding comfort in each other. If we do it right…I mean I cant speak for David because I don't know how he feels about you but Brenda…it will drive her crazy. Especially is she knows I'm attending AA, NA, my sessions, getting better, without her help." Dylan nodded and smirked.

Valerie walked toward him and held out her hand, "Deal."

Dylan smiled, "Deal." Dylan's hand met with hers.

"So what do we do?" Valerie crossed her arms.

"You call Steve, you tell him you are in town. Knowing Steve he will get the gang together, you go and we will start from there. Let David see you are back. See how he reacts."

"Will you be there?" Valerie said liking the idea so far.

"Of course…on my best behavior and sober." Dylan raised his eyebrows and smiled.

_Sooo what are you guys thinking? Good idea? I couldn't picture Dylan playing this kind of game. And most of your reviews were dead on. Brenda and David would never fall for a fake relationship thrown in their faces when Dylan and Valerie hadn't even seen each other for three years. So it's the kill them with kindness approach. *wiggles eyebrows* that's all I'm saying. Don't forget to review!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Valerie's Surprise Get Together**

Valerie nervously pulled at her strap on her fitted black dress. She was nervous and excited and dreading seeing David. She had called Steve to let him know she was going to be in town and Dylan was right head on. He insisted on getting everyone together at the After Dark. He said everyone would be excited to see her and he would keep it a surprise. Valerie also had let Dylan in on the fact that Brandon and Gina both knew she was back and were there the night she caught the awful sex show of David and Brenda. Valerie had called Brandon leaving him a message to not tell everyone she was back in town that she would surprise everyone and not to tell Brenda and David what she had saw. She played it out with Brandon. Not giving away much just the fact that she was over it and not to make a big deal about it. Brandon agreed and told her he hadn't said anything about it anyway. Valerie knew that when she had left she had made amends with everyone, even Kelly so she was hoping everyone would be happy to see her. David and she had been through a lot before she had decided to leave and she had hoped he would care she was back and be happy to see her. She was pretty sure David knew how she felt about him but she wish she knew how he felt about her.

Dylan whistled as he made his way out of the bedroom, "Val you look great." Dylan said with a smile.

Valerie nervously brushed down her dress; "Really?" she seemed nervous and unsure.

"Yes…very sexy." Dylan nodded trying to give her a bit of confidence. Dylan looked at her. It was weird seeing Valerie of all people nervous and insecure. She always put on a good front about stuff like that and since she had been home Dylan saw a side of Valerie he hadn't seen in a long long time, if ever.

"It will be fine and if its not, you can drink for the both of us." Dylan smirked.

Valerie took a deep breath, "Thanks Dylan…you have been really nice letting me crash here but I called the front desk and had them get me my own room, it's a couple doors down."

Dylan nodded, "Probably better." Valerie nodded in agreement.

"Alright well, good luck. I'll see you there." Dylan said as he grabbed his belongings.

"You too." Valerie gave him a nervous smile. She took another deep breath and headed out as well. _Here goes nothing_, Valerie thought.

**

Kelly noticed Gina getting a drink at the bar. She approached and ordered herself a glass of wine.

"Hey Gina." Kelly said nicely.

"Oh hey, I didn't think anyone else was here yet. Brandon and I grabbed a couple tables on top." Gina said with a smile paying the bartender and grabbing both her and Brandon's drinks.

Kelly looked over in the direction of the top area of the club. She noticed Brandon and Steve talking and laughing. "Sooo, how did your date go? I noticed you didn't come home the other night, must have gone pretty good." Kelly said bitter

Gina looked at Kelly oddly, "Yeah Kel, it was a fun time." Gina playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know…Brandon and I used to date, actually we almost got married." Kelly nodded.

Gina looked at Kelly with a straight face, Brandon had left that part out. "Yeah Brandon mentioned something about that." Gina lied. "Your point?"

Kelly shrugged, "I just wasn't sure if you knew." Kelly looked toward the table.

"Well yeah…I know and if your waiting for me to care, don't hold your breath." Gina sighed as she walked toward the table. She walked up to Brandon and handed him his drink.

"Thanks." Brandon smiled leaning in to peck her as Gina turned her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"When you said you and Kelly dated you didn't mention you almost got married." Gina looked at him sadly.

Brandon rocked back on his heels, "You heard about that huh?"

Gina swallowed hard and took a sip of her drink, "Yeah." she sighed out.

"Sorry…who spilled the beans?" Brandon felt a little guilty, he did just meet Gina but considering it was Kelly's roommate, he felt like he owed her honesty.

"Actually Kelly did." Gina said as she looked at him and walked away.

Brandon took a deep breath as he watched her walk away. He glanced at Kelly as she caught her looking at him. Brandon smiled and turned taking a sip of his drink.

David leaned in whispering in Brenda's ear as the walked toward the group, "Stop…your bad." Brenda said flirty.

"I told you." David lifted his eyebrows wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey guys." Brenda said with a smile.

"Hey Bren." Donna said reaching out and giving her a hug.

Brandon walked over to Brenda, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Brandon said with a serious face.

Brenda nodded and looked at David, "Can you get me a glass of wine?"

"Sure." David smiled leaning in and kissing her gently and walking toward the bar.

"Look Bren…I wanted to apologize to you. It's not my business who you are dating and I'm sorry I opened my big mouth. I just want you to be happy." Brandon said sincere.

Brenda looked at her brother and gave him a small smile, "Apology accepted." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

David walked over with Brenda's glass of wine. "Here you go sexy." David leaned in kissing her neck and handing it to her.

Brandon looked at them and took a deep breath, he wasn't sure if he could get used to David and Brenda together but he was going to try.

Valerie made her way into the club. She smiled as she looked around, she hadn't really been gone for that long but she loved that club. She had put her heart, sweat and tears into that place at one time. She saw David and Brenda slow dancing right away. She exhaled and walked over to the group.

"Surprise." Valerie said with a smile holding out her hands.

"Wow…Valerie…how are you?" Donna was the first to say hello.

"I'm good, looks like things haven't changed that much around here. Hey Kel." Valerie smiled. She and Kelly had buried the hatchet before she had left. She really didn't have any hard feelings for her anymore. She had looked at her life from a different perspective since the HIV scare and she just wasn't going to sweat the little things anymore. She realized she only had one life, and it shouldn't be to make other people's life hell. It should be about being happy, living your life to its fullest and being with who you love and she loved David.

"Hey Val." Kelly smiled…moving in awkwardly into a hug.

"Valerie." Dylan gave her a nod, "What a surprise." Dylan said soft spoken.

"Hey you." Valerie wrapped her arms around him bringing him into a tight hug.

David and Brenda approached the table hand and hand, Brenda looked at Dylan and then the brunette he was hugging. She tilted her head only seeing her from behind. Valerie and Dylan slowly broke from the hug and Valerie turned around making eye contact with Brenda…and then David. David let go of Brenda's hand immediately causing Brenda to look up at him. David stood speechless.

"Val?" a smile crept across Brenda's face. "Is that really you?"

"The one and only." Valerie held out her arms as Brenda hugged her.

Brenda rubbed down her back, "Wow…its so good to see you. It's been way to long."

Valerie sweetly nodded, "Yeah it definitely has." she eyed David as she leaned out from her.

"Hey." Valerie said softly.

David looked at her, he really didn't realize how much he had missed her until he saw her. "Hey." David looked down.

After several second of uncomfortable silence Valerie leaned in and hugged him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and closed her eyes. "You look good David." Valerie whispered.

"You too Val." David said softly. David looked at her as they leaned out.

"So this was the surprise Steve." Brenda smiled, "Good one."

"I aim to please." Steve pulled at his shirt.

"Come on David, dance with me." Valerie grabbed his hand pulling him out to the floor.

Brenda laughed as she watched them disappear into the crowd. Kelly came closer to Brenda and looked out into the dance floor, "You probably should tell Valerie about you and David…soon" Kelly said looking away from them and to Brenda.

Brenda looked at her oddly, "I'm sure he will." Brenda looked toward them, "Why do you say that though?"

"Well David and Valerie used to date and that aside, Valerie has a tendency to sink her claws in…deep. But you know her better than I do." Kelly said honestly turning to people watch.

Brenda took a deep breath as she glanced over at David and Valerie again, "Yeah." Brenda breathed out. _Not really _she thought_._ The truth of the matter was Brenda didn't know Valerie, not anymore. She hadn't seen her since they were kids. They kept in touch here and there but they had both lost touch a bit over the years. Brenda had heard the stories about Valerie, how much trouble she had given her parents and some of the gang. She knew about Valerie and Dylan also, and how they kind of had a thing for a little while that first year she was attending RADA. Brenda looked up and caught Dylan's eye, she stared at him and looked away quickly.

"So when did you get into town?" David said as they danced.

"A couple nights ago, I'm staying at the BelAge. It's funny because I ran into Dylan, his room is a few doors down." Valerie smiled.

"Really? That's…cool." David said weirdly as he looked over at Dylan.

Brenda walked up to the bar. She had the urge for something stronger than her wine she had back at the table. She couldn't get what Kelly said out of her head and why did she even care. David was crazy about her, sometimes Brenda couldn't believe how jealous she was sometimes. She felt someone brush against her, she looked over and saw Dylan.

"Hey Bren." Dylan said softly.

Brenda quickly looked away, "Hi." she said short.

"Can I get a coke?" Dylan asked the bartender who had brought over Brenda's cocktail.

Brenda looked up at him, "A coke? I'm impressed, no scotch?" Brenda said sarcastic.

"Nope…I'm back on the wagon." Dylan nodded slowly.

"Really? That's good." Brenda looked away from him turning and leaning against the bar. She spotted David and Valerie and looked at her drink.

Dylan noticed right away, "Yeah…I thought it was a good idea too. I even went to see my therapist today." Dylan opened up.

Brenda slowly looked at him, she gave him a small smile, "That's really good Dylan." Brenda stared at him.

"Look Bren…I'm sorry for how I treated you the other night. The Shelly thing was mean and…seeing the two of you together…I acted like a jealous ass. Sorry." Dylan gave her a sincere smile.

Brenda took a sip of her drink looking away. She looked over at him and nodded, "You were an ass but…I understand." Brenda smiled at him, "I forgive you."

"Good. I just want you to be happy Bren." Dylan said nicely.

Brenda felt the his stare and tried to change the subject, "So Valerie's back, that's cool, I haven't seen her in forever."

"Yeah…so weird, I was leaving my room at the hotel and there she was. She is staying a few doors down from me." Dylan said nonchalantly.

Brenda looked over at him, "Really? That…is weird."

Dylan set down his coke, "You wanna dance Bren?"

Brenda shook her head with a small smile, "I don't think so…"

"Oh come on…David wont be mad, its just a dance Bren."

Brenda looked over at David and Valerie again and shrugged, "Alright."

Brenda felt Dylan's arm around her waist and she took the opposite hand into hers. She tried to keep her distance as they danced. "So…how was your session?"

Dylan shrugged, "It was ok. I go again in a couple days."

Brenda looked down, "I'm proud of you. I think that's really good." she looked up at him again.

"Thanks." Dylan looked into her eyes, "I…"

"Ok let me cut in here with my old friend Dylan." Valerie interrupted. Brenda and Dylan let go of each other as Valerie wrapped her arms around Dylan and began dancing with him. Brenda stared at them, hearing about them when she was thousands of miles away was different than seeing it. David stood behind her and looked at them as well. Brenda felt someone standing behind her, she turned around.

"Oh hey." Brenda played it off.

David smiled at her awkwardly. They began dancing but both had issues concentrating on each other. Brenda and David both saw Dylan and Valerie, dancing close, laughing joking around with each other. They definitely had chemistry, a playfulness that was obvious.

"It's totally working." Valerie said to Dylan.

"Thanks for the interruption, I was getting some where with her."

"Dylan…its to soon, you think you were getting somewhere but we haven't made them jealous enough yet. Hold me closer." Valerie said pulling him into her.

"Val…I thought we weren't flaunting." Dylan said glancing over at Brenda and making eye contact with her.

"Dylan…we aren't flaunting they don't even know anything yet. Hey its working right." Valerie said with a smile.

"It's definitely doing something, they aren't even talking or paying much attention to each other as they are dancing."

"See." Valerie said proud of herself. Dylan wrapped his arms closer around her.

"Are you almost ready to go home?" Brenda said finally looking up at David.

"Ah…sorry I cant, I have to finish the show. You can take my car if you want, I'm sure Steve or Brandon will take me home."

Brenda nodded, "Ok…I will see you later." neither one of them leaned in to kiss each other good bye. Brenda walked over to Valerie and Dylan, "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say bye to Val. Let's get together for lunch or something." Brenda said with a smile.

"Of course." Valerie smiled back. She hugged Brenda goodbye, "Bye Dylan." Brenda said softly as she walked out of the club.

"Well…look at that, she is leaving and David didn't." Valerie smirked.

"I'll be back." Dylan said quickly going to catch up with Brenda.

He walked quickly out of the club, "Bren?" Dylan called out as Brenda turned around. Dylan caught up with her, "Are you alright?"

"Oh me? Yeah totally, have fun I will probably see you around." Brenda unlocked David's door.

Dylan set his hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Brenda looked at his hand and looked up at him, "I'm just not into the club scene tonight I guess, but I'm ok." Brenda forced a smile.

Dylan rocked back on his heals, "Yeah me neither, want to get out of here, go back to the hotel?"

Brenda thought about it, "I better not." she shook her head.

"Bren…we were friends once before you know, you're important to me, stop making this awkward, it doesn't have to be." Dylan tilted his head

Brenda swallowed hard, "I'm sorry…I'm just going to go home…but thanks."

Dylan nodded his head, "Fair enough." Dylan started to walk toward his car, he turned around, "If you change your mind, I'm staying in room 10101."

Brenda smiled and nodded at him. She got into David's car and took a deep breath. She sat for a second thinking about Dylan and Valerie and David. How awkward the night was and how David hadn't even looked at her since seeing Valerie. Brenda shook the thoughts out of her head and started the car and started toward the house.

Valerie knocked on the DJ booth, "Hi." she said as she peaked her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." David smiled turning his chair toward her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" Valerie sat next to him.

David shrugged, why wasn't he telling her about Brenda. He felt like he was cheating on her. The bad thing was things were up in the air with Valerie when she left. They had connected again and David started to have feelings for her again.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again." David said looking down shyly.

"Yeah well…I guess I liked L.A. more than I let on."

"Is that why you came back?" David made eye contact with her again.

Valerie leaned in closer to him, "No…I came back because I missed you."

David swallowed hard, "You did?" he said quietly.

Valerie slowly nodded. She looked at David deeply and wasn't sure how she was even able to be without him for as long as she did. "I missed you too." David said softly.

Valerie opened her mouth and kissed him. They got into it a little but David broke free, "Val…I'm seeing Brenda."

Valerie nodded, "Oh." she said softly.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier but…I did miss you too."

"I know." Valerie looked up at him. "So tell me how this stuff works." Valerie said changing the subject. David smiled and leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

**

Brenda walked into the house, set down her stuff and flopped down on the couch. She picked up the remote and scanned through a bunch of infomercials and paid programming. Brenda took a deep breath looking over at the clock, her mind went to Dylan.

**

Valerie and David laughed as he finished up his show.

"I cant believe you're here." David said shaking his head. "I really didn't think I would see you again."

"Yeah well…Buffalo sucks." Valerie joked. She looked out the booth window and saw that most of the gang had left. "How rude am I? I didn't even hang out with anyone."

"They'll get over it. How long are you staying?"

Valerie shrugged, "I don't know."

The two sat quiet for a few moments, "Let's go, I'm sure Noah wants to get out of here."

Valerie smiled and nodded, as they both got up and started to Valerie's car.

"So…I guess I will see you around." David said nervously shifting his weight.

"Yeah…definitely." Valerie looked to the ground.

"Well…goodnight." David gave her a small smile.

Valerie looked up at him, she took a deep breath and just said it, "Why don't you come back with me…for a drink or whatever?"

David bit his lip, he couldn't do that. "I don't think that's a good idea." David shook his head.

"Oh come on, you don't even have a car." Valerie smiled and begged him with her eyes.

David ran his tongue across his teeth, "I totally forgot I didn't have a ride."

"Well hop in, we can have a drink and I can bring you back home later." Valerie got in her car.

David took a deep breath and joined her. He knew he shouldn't be going but his mind was saying no but his heart wanted to go.

**

Dylan sat with his head back on the couch. He thought about Brenda, he missed her a lot. Why did he always have to ruin things with her? Now she was with David and Dylan feared she would fall in love with him. He had to get his life together, he had to get her back. He looked toward the door hearing a knock. He figured it was Valerie probably getting home from the bar. She probably wanted to talk about what had happened with Brenda and David. He heard another knock.

"Alright Val, hold on." Dylan reached for the door swinging it open.

"Not Val." Brenda swallowed hard. "Can I come in?"

Dylan stood stunned, without saying a word he nodded and stepped to the side allowing her to come in.

_Deep breath…oh wow, what's going to happen? Brenda went to Dylan, David is going to Val's. They are on the same floor a few doors down from each other. Eeeeeek, please review, let me know what your thinking._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 The Bel Age**

Dylan watched as Brenda made her way into the hotel room. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Dylan stood there looking at her, he had no idea why she was there. He would have never in a million years expected her to be the one at the door. Dylan and Valerie hadn't even laid it on thick yet.

"Can I get you something to drink…I don't have any liquor but I have soda, water?" Dylan said nervously.

Brenda shook her head, "Were you expecting Valerie?" Brenda hoped not.

Dylan shook his head, "No I just thought maybe it was her because it's late and she _is_ just a few doors down. I wouldn't have ever guessed it would have been you."

Brenda looked up at him and shook her head; she took a deep breath and smirked, "I don't know why I'm here." Brenda looked down rubbing down her thighs almost as a nervous habit.

Dylan slowly moved toward her, he sat down next to her on the couch, "Well I'm glad you're here."

"I guess I just wanted to see if you were okay, its been awhile since I asked you and…" Brenda stopped, she didn't want him to know how much she missed him. She sat quiet not knowing what to even say to him. She had no reason to come over, she just wanted to see him.

Dylan looked down feeling the awkwardness and he didn't like it. It was never awkward with Brenda, "At my sessions…we talk a lot about you…us."

Brenda looked up, "You do? Like what?"

Dylan smiled, "Like when we first met, how much I loved you, Baja…your father."

Brenda looked down sadly. "That must be hard for you, with everything that's been going on between us."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah." Dylan didn't want to bring up David, he thought if he talked about him she would come to her senses and leave but he couldn't t get it off his mind, "Where's David?"

Brenda looked down feeling badly, "I don't know…probably home from the club by now." Brenda lifted her head and shook it side to side. What was she doing? Brenda quickly changed the subject, "I have been thinking a lot about London lately. Part of me loves L.A. but the other part of me feels like London is my home. I actually have lived there longer than I have here."

"Would you ever move back?" Dylan said almost with a worried tone.

"I don't know, I mean Danielle is there and my work is there. I thought I would have no problem getting work out here but it's been harder than I thought."

"I think about Danielle being over there all the time." Dylan looked down. "It would be nice just to go be able to visit her whenever I felt like it."

"Yeah." Brenda breathed out. "Do you talk about her in your sessions?" Brenda had finally looked over him, it had been a while.

"Not yet…we haven't gotten that far yet." Dylan leaned forward setting his elbows on his knees.

"How far have you gotten?" Brenda said curiously.

Dylan took a deep breath, "Our break up, Kelly."

"Ah I see." Brenda looked down. "Well maybe she will be able to figure out why the hell you could be so stupid." Brenda tried to lighten the mood as she gave him a smile.

"I already know." Dylan smiled back at her.

Brenda felt so comfortable there; it was strange how fitting everything was with Dylan. I mean she had been fighting with him, mad at him but still she could talk to him about anything. He had a smile that could melt her heart and a stare that could pierce her soul. She often wondered if Dylan was it, the true love of her life. She hadn't dated much, even being in London. She had dated a few guys from school. She never had a feeling like she had with Dylan. She wasn't sure if she ever would. She wasn't feeling it with David that was for sure. She had realized her and David's main focus was if they would have a chance to sleep together, Brenda and David were doing it 2 times a day _minimum_. Was it amazing? Absolutely but that fades after a while, what was going to happen once the lust was gone, would they even be able to talk to each other?

"This feels nice." Brenda said as she looked at him. There was that stare, Brenda sighed looking away. Dylan always stared at her and she was always the one to look away from him. It would get so intense; she was almost scared that if they were to stare too long, he would know she missed him, she loved him and how there would never be anyone else for her. And if they were to never be together ever again and eventually she moved on to someone else, she would be settling because she would never love anyone like she loved him.

"Yeah it does." Dylan just looked at her, it was taking everything he had not to grab her and kiss her. Dylan would have if he was sure she would respond the way he wanted her too. He wasn't sure and he didn't know if he could take her rejecting him, especially if it was because of David. So instead of making a move, Dylan sat there fidgeting and almost desperate for some kind of hint she wanted him.

Brenda leaned back on the couch and slouched a bit feeling more relaxed. The initial awkwardness was gone and now it was just like old times…well except the fact that by now they probably would have been moving to the bedroom or at least making out. Brenda and Dylan would have these amazing heart to heart conversations after sex. They had always done it in London, even in high school. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and then it would be done and they would sit there for hours and talk. Holding each other and caressing each other. Brenda missed that the most, it kind of felt like that. The sex was good…no it was great, Dylan knew what she liked by now. He would move in, make sure she was taking care of first and then finish it off for himself. He for the most part was always gentle with her, and sweet. He always told her that he loved her during love making and always kissed her. She had noticed that with David it was different, it was rough and definitely hot but it didn't seem as intimate. During the actual sex part of it David and Brenda wouldn't even kiss each other. It was crazy to Brenda how different it could be, still equally as fulfilling but so different. She missed the emotional part, she felt dumb even thinking about it. Here she was thinking about sex between Dylan and David, in Dylan's hotel room…how David and Brenda well…screwed for lack of using the f word, and her and Dylan didn't. Except make up sex, make up sex with Dylan was that way. But it was still intimate and passionate. Brenda had realized she and Dylan had been quiet for awhile.

"Do you think we would have been good parents?" Brenda said looking over at him, still slouched, head still back resting on the couch.

Dylan relaxed a bit as well, slouching too, "I like to think we would have."

"Yeah…I think so too. I don't know if we were totally ready but I think we would have been fine." Brenda smiled picturing their life together, as she looked straight ahead again.

"I was going to marry you." Dylan said softly.

Brenda head shot over looking at him again. He responded by slowly bringing his glance toward her and smiling,

"What? Really?" Brenda seemed surprised as she smiled back at him.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah." Dylan playfully sighed, "But now you're banging David Silver so I'm not sure anymore." He said joking.

"Oh shut up." Brenda leaned up and went to hit him.

Dylan grabbed her and pulled her into him. Their lips touched. Brenda practically exhaled in his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck releasing her tension and almost weakening in his embrace. They slowly opened their mouths, kissing each other passionately and intensely. They both made noises in between kisses as Brenda's belly did a flip flop. Brenda pushed him away and closed her eyes, realizing what they were doing.

"I should go." She said softly putting her fingertips to her lips.

Dylan exhaled, "Don't go…stay with me." Dylan reached up and touched her cheek making her open her eyes and look at him. "Please." He said softly.

Brenda stared back at him, she thought about it. She actually had to tell herself no. "I can't." she whispered.

"Why not?" Dylan said softly staring at her. "And don't say its because of David."

Brenda shook her head, "It's not because of David."

"Then why?" Dylan kept his soft tone. It was soft and raspy and undeniably sexy.

Brenda took a deep breath as she stared back at him, "Because." Brenda lip started to quiver as her eyes began to tear up, "Because you always manage to break my heart." Brenda said sadly holding back her tears.

Dylan dropped his head sadly. Brenda looked at him feeling bad but she was being honest. "I'm going to go." Brenda said softy getting up.

Dylan nodded his head not looking at her.

Brenda stopped and looked at him, she didn't want to go and sadly she didn't care how many times he broke her heart but she knew she should. "Goodnight Dylan."

"Night.' Dylan said still not looking up at her.

**

Valerie and David laughed as they walked down the hallway.

"You David…are as sweet as ever. Maybe more so if that was even possible." Valerie said reaching into her purse trying to find her key.

"Yeah well…its not always a positive thing." David always thought he was too nice.

"Well obviously Bren thinks so." Valerie cursed at herself for bringing her up. Valerie loved Brenda, she was one of her oldest friends but Valerie thought she belonged with Dylan and she was in love with David.

"Yeah." David breathed out, "I shouldn't be here."

"You're probably right…but since you are, you might as well have a good time right?" Valerie smiled still digging in her purse.

"You Val…haven't changed a bit." David joked.

Valerie pretended to think about it, "Nope." Valerie laughed, "I am kidding…ah ha found it." Valerie pulled the key from her purse.

"I cant stay the night, ok?" David said stopping her before heading in.

"I know." Valerie nodded.

The two went in closing the door behind them.

Brenda opened the door as Dylan got up quickly, "Bren…I don't want to break your heart anymore." he said turning her around in the doorway. "Please stay." Dylan looked into her soul.

Brenda swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "Ok." she breathed out.

**

Brenda opened her eyes and looked around remembering where she was. How was she going to explain this to David. She and Dylan had spent most of the night reminiscing and laughing. She hadn't had that much fun with him in a long time. Dylan respected her, he kissed her a couple of times but never once tried to sleep with her. She looked down at Dylan's arm draped around her mid section. They had fallen asleep on the couch. At some point of the evening Dylan had laid on his side on the couch. Brenda had been sitting on the edge of the couch looking down at him. He pulled her down to him and that's where she stayed. In his arms, the back of her body fitting perfectly against the front of his. Brenda eyed the DVD player under the television and realized it was 7:30 in the morning. She slowly scooted out from Dylan's embrace, tip toeing around collecting her belongings.

"Sneaking out huh?" Dylan said as he stretched slightly.

"No…I just have to go, David isn't going to know where I am, he is probably worried." Brenda said looking at the door before looking back at him.

Dylan nodded and took a deep breath. He got up and walked toward her. "I'll call you." he said softly.

Brenda smiled, "Ok."

Dylan got close to her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Bye." she whispered, leaning out and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye." he whispered back watching her open the door and leave. Dylan closed the door leaning against it.

**

David sat up in Valerie's bed, he felt his head pound a bit. His eyes got wide as he lifted the sheet looking down and sighing in relief that he had clothes on. David looked over at the clock on the night stand, what was he going to tell Brenda? He didn't want to hurt her. She had been through enough, he adored her. She was beautiful, warm, sweet, and fun. She had an amazing body and they got each other. He thought about if the roles were reversed how pissed he would be if Brenda had done this to him with Dylan, whether they had slept together or not. David slowly got out of bed, he sat at the edge picking up his shoes and putting them on.

"I'm sorry David." Valerie felt bad.

"It isn't your fault Val. I should have went home." David tied his converse pulling down his jeans over them.

"Yeah but it was my idea to do shots and then I couldn't drive anyway." Valerie did really feel bad. She wanted him back but she didn't want to hurt Brenda, she wanted their plan to work. Now thinking that Brenda was at home wondering where David was, she felt like Kelly and she didn't want to do what Kelly did to Brenda all those years ago.

"Don't worry about it Val, but I had a good time." David leaned over kissing her on the cheek, "I'll call you." David gave her a small smile running his hand the down the back of her head.

"Bye David." Valerie said softly.

"Later." David got up grabbing his jacket. Making his way down to the lobby to take a cab back to his house.

Valerie got up quickly throwing on her robe and picking up the phone, "Room service…Can I have a pot of coffee, 2 orders of pancakes, fruit, and orange juice. And can you deliver it to room 10101? Charge to this room please. Thanks." Valerie hung up the phone grabbing her key and rushing down a couple doors.

She knocked continuously as Dylan opened the door quickly, "Geez Val, where's the fire?"

"Oh my God, I had the best night." She let herself in.

"Val, isn't it kind of early for this? I haven't even had coffee sent up yet." Dylan closed the door.

"Oh don't worry, I got us a pot and breakfast." Valerie sat on the couch.

"Good…can this wait until I get some coffee into me at least?"

"No…you will never guess who spent the night in my room last night." Valerie smiled.

Dylan looked at her and could not believe it, "David." he guessed acting nonchalant even though he was surprised.

"Yep…Dylan…it was amazing, just like old times." Valerie gleamed.

"That's great Val but I have to admit I'm a little surprised David would do that to Brenda."

"Well…I mean nothing happened, I didn't have sex with him or anything. We just talked, got a little drunk, laughed and he slept in my bed. I was on my best behavior because I'm pretty sure I could have probably convinced him." Valerie raised her eyebrows. "Sorry Bren left, we will have a better chance next time."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah…I'm sure we will." Dylan wasn't going to tell Valerie about Brenda. Thankfully she missed her by 10 minutes and David may have missed her by 5. Dylan did find it a little amusing, both of them were doing the same exact thing, 3 doors down from each other. Dylan also would have been paid his fortune to be a fly on the wall of how they were going to explain where they had been all night.

**

Brenda locked David's car. She took a deep breath wishing she had just come home. She had a good time with Dylan but now she felt like she was sneaking around and for what? It wasn't like anything really happened but Brenda couldn't help but feel guilty because what did happen was maybe worse than sex. Brenda stopped off at the market before heading home, she needed creamer for her coffee and she knew it would be an ice cream day, maybe even a ice cream morning. That was the worst kind. She walked up to the porch sticking her key in the door as she heard the gate close quietly.

"Hey." she said noticing David.

David nervously looked down, he walked over to her and slowly climbed the steps.

Brenda's heart stopped, something was wrong she could tell, how was she going to explain where she was.

"Hey Bren." David said quietly leaning in and giving her an uncomfortable peck.

Brenda being a women and observant noticed he was wearing the same clothes as the night before and it wasn't like he could go on an errand, Brenda had his car.

"Are you just getting in?" she asked curiously.

David fidgeted, "Uh yeah…I slept at Steve's." David lied.

"Oh…did you have fun?" Brenda was relieved, he didn't know she hadn't slept there.

"Yeah…I drank a little too much but yeah it was fun. Where are you coming from?" David said looking down at her bag.

"Oh…we needed creamer and I got some ice cream for later." Brenda said with a smile. "I didn't even get into pajamas last night I totally crashed on the couch." Brenda unlocked the door letting herself in.

Gina and Brandon smiled as they sat together on the couch drinking coffee. _Shit_ Brenda thought…busted.

"Well…well…where have you crazy kids been? Staying out all night" Brandon said before taking a sip of his coffee shaking his finger at them.

Brenda's heart started to beat faster, _damn it Bran can't you sleep at f-ing Gina's for once?_

"What do you mean?" David looked at Brenda, "You said you slept on the couch."

"Uh…" Brenda was speechless.

"Oh right…she did, we were just kidding." Gina laughed looking at Brandon, "Got ya." Gina and Brenda eyed each other.

Brenda smiled and looked at David, moving quickly to the kitchen to put the ice cream and creamer away.

David looked at her in the kitchen and back to Gina and Brandon who were still acting obvious. _What the hell?_

_Oh shit! Eeeek…review review review and I will post what's next!! Drama drama drama xoxoxox_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Steve The Big Mouth**

Dylan looked up from the newspaper as the phone in his hotel room rang.

"Want me to get it?" Valerie said popping a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"No…not a good idea." Dylan gave her a look and got up heading to the phone. The last thing he wanted people to think was that he was fooling around with Valerie. "Hello." Dylan said picking up the phone.

"Hey D…its Steve."

"What's happening?" Dylan said looking over at Valerie.

"Well…I found out last night that its Nat's birthday today, Donna and I have put together a little get together for him tonight at the After Dark. We are going to be screening one of his movies and of course have cake, you know the usual. Can I count you in?"

"Yeah…anything for Nat."

"Ok well we will be starting the movie at 8'oclock sharp so be there before that. Also I tried calling Val's room but she wasn't there, have you seen her?"

"She is here." Dylan said figuring he would get questions.

"Oh really? Like old times huh? Talk about changing partners." Even though Steve was on the phone, Dylan could hear the eyebrows wiggling in his voice.

"Not like that Sanders…we are just having breakfast." Dylan shook his head looking over at Valerie again.

"Sure McKay…whatever…you and Val right. Well tell her about the plan and we'll see you later."

"Ok… Bye Steve." Dylan set down the phone.

"Sanders?" Valerie asked setting down her coffee cup.

"Yeah…they are having a screening of one of Nat's movies tonight to celebrate his birthday. He wanted me to let you know."

"Oh good, will you be my date?" Valerie got up and walked toward him.

"I don't know Val." Dylan shook his head looking down.

"Come on, everyone is matched up but us, I'm sure it will drive Brenda crazy." Valerie begged with her voice. "Pleeeease." Valerie gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Dylan sighed looking at her, "Just as friends."

Valerie smiled getting her way, "I will be over here at 7:30 or so." Valerie leaned in quickly and kissed him on the cheek. She slowly leaned out and looked at him, Valerie saw the Dylan stare, the one he was famous for, he probably didn't realize he was doing it but Valerie picked it up right away. "Don't look at me like that…I haven't had sex in a long time." Valerie smiled.

Dylan laughed, "Yeah me neither." Dylan sighed.

"We could always just do it and get it over with…I mean the people we are trying to get back are doing each other…what's the difference?" Valerie said with a playful shrug as she grabbed his shirt gently.

Dylan backed from her, "That's not a good idea Val." Dylan said shaking his head.

Valerie crossed her arms and shrugged again, "No…right…you're right." She looked up with an uncomfortable smile.

Dylan swallowed hard, "I'll see you later." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Valerie breathed out. Dylan and Valerie had never had a relationship really but they did understand each other pretty well and had a lot in common. Dylan liked her until she showed her true colors and showed him she was into money and getting it however she can. They were good together in the bedroom and Dylan could admit they did have chemistry. He was so hung up on Kelly back then he just didn't realize what they might have been.

**

Brenda poured herself a cup of coffee as she stood in the kitchen. David made his way over to her and stood closely, "What's going on Bren?"

"Nothing." Brenda shook her head bringing her coffee cup to her mouth a taking a sip, as if the coffee cup hid her lying. Even though nothing happened she did feel extremely guilty?

David looked at her and shook his head, he knew something was going on but he had never had an argument with her. They had never even fought or really even disagreed, except about stuff with Dylan.

Brenda uncomfortably looked up at him, she knew he knew she was hiding something she just didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She gave him a small smile as she lifted herself slightly on her tip toes and kissed him. Brenda set down her coffee cup as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She followed his lead and kissed him again, smiling in between.

Brandon got up answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Yeah…uh hold on one sec." Brandon covered the receiver and walked toward the kitchen interrupting David and Brenda in a lip lock. "Bren?"

"Ah yeah Bran." Brenda said with a giggle as she looked over at him.

"There is a Curtis Brown on the phone for you." Brandon said through the door.

Brenda leaned away from David, "My agent." Brenda smiled, "Hold that thought." Brenda told David as she grabbed the phone from her brother.

"This is Brenda."

Brenda listened intently as her agent told her about three more auditions and that the director wanted to see her back for a call back with Kiss Me Kate. An almost comedic play about a father and his daughters. The story very similar to Taming of the Shrew and Brenda was getting called back for the lead.

"You're kidding me." Brenda's smile widened, "No I will be there…thank you so much." Brenda rushed over to the counter jotting some information down. "Ok bye." Brenda clicked the phone as she excitedly smiled practically jumping up and down. "I got a call back."

"Nice…that's great Bren." Brandon said with a smile.

David moved proudly over to her as they hugged, "Good job hun, how exciting."

"I know, I thought I was going to have to beg Kelly for a job." Brenda laughed, "No offense Gina."

Gina smiled and held up her hand, "None taken…believe me."

Brenda stayed close to David as she hadn't been this happy or excided about a play in a long time. It had been a while since she had worked and with everything that had happened in London, she was really looking forward to getting back into her passion, but she thought of Dylan. In London when she would get a new play or a call back, they would always celebrate. He was so supportive of her dreams and her acting. He went to every performance, always gave her a standing ovation and always filled her dressing room or table with the most beautiful flowers. He was known for it and people came to actually know Dylan for it. She wanted to tell him and share with him her news. It was probably natural right? He had been her go to guy, her everything for 3 straight years. Her excitement then turned to sadness because even if she were to call him later on it wouldn't be the same.

**

Brenda switched through the channels trying to find something to watch. She stopped on an re-run of Friends and pulled her legs up so she was sitting Indian style.

"You want to come for the ride?" Brandon said feeling his pockets making sure he had everything.

Gina looked over at Brenda, "Are you going to be around?" Gina asked her.

"Yeah…I am not going anywhere." Brenda said taking a couple pieces of popcorn and popping them in her mouth.

"Nah…I'll stay here with Brenda."

"Ok…well I will see you later." Brandon smiled as he leaned in a kissed Gina goodbye.

"Mmmm." Gina groaned.

Brenda took a deep breath through her nose, she lifted her eyebrows and looked away from her brother and Gina's good bye lip lock. "Bye." Brandon whispered.

"Bye." Gina smiled slapping Brandon on his butt as he walked out the front door.

Gina sighed with a smile and turned toward Brenda. Brenda cleared her throat holding in her laugh. "What?" Gina said innocently walking toward her and plopping next to her on the couch.

Brenda shook her head, "Nothing…where was he going?"

"He had to fax some stuff over to the paper, he was on the phone with his boss for over an hour." Gina reached into the bowl of popcorn, "Oh I love Friends."

"Yeah me too…you know I haven't even seen Brandon work at all since he has been here. So typical, in high school, I used to study a week in advance before finals and Brandon he just crammed the night before and always got good grades."

"Yeah well I never studied at all but I didn't really have too, I was home schooled and mostly on the road skating so I never had to worry about that stuff."

"Well…that sounds fun." Brenda looked over at her interested.

"Well I love skating but I missed out on a lot of fun high school stuff, like dances, boyfriends, making out." Gina smiled, "You know the fun stuff.

Brenda sighed, "Yeah. Making out was fun. It changes when you get older huh? I should make a point of making out more…you lose that when you get older." Brenda nodded.

"Yeah well…me and Brandon do a lot of making out, probably too much not enough of the other." Gina thought about it.

"Ewww." Brenda covered her ears.

"Oh sorry." Gina laughed covering her mouth, "I totally forgot I was talking to his sister."

"No its ok, just well leave out the good stuff." Brenda laughed.

"Well there isn't anything that good, we haven't slept together yet." Gina said straight faced.

Brenda looked down and became curious, "So what's up with you and Brandon anyway? You guys seem good...getting serious?"

Gina shrugged, "I like him a lot actually. But we really haven't talked about anything. Last night at the club I found out about Kelly."

"You didn't know they used to date?" Brenda seemed confused.

"No I did, he had told me but he didn't tell me he almost married her, like not that long ago."

Brenda nodded understanding, "Who told you?"

"Kelly, she was nice about it but I think that she was trying to tell me on purpose, like to bug me. I think she still has feelings for him."

"You think? But she has a boyfriend and they seem happy."

"Yeah…I know but something in her tone you know? Anyway I acted like it didn't bother me and snubbed her, even thought it did. But I have been kind of putting up a front with Brandon too. I haven't really brought it up since I confronted him about it." Gina looked down and nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

"Well…I know my brother and he seems to like you so I think you're safe and besides they didn't get married you know, so obviously they knew something we didn't."

"Speaking of knowing something that someone doesn't…what was up with the couch thing? Where were you last night?" Gina leaned in hoping Brenda would open up to her.

"Ah." Brenda looked toward the hallway still seeing the bathroom door shut. David was in the shower. She took a deep breath, "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Brandon."

"I promise." Gina crossed her heart.

"Well…I spent the night at the Bel Age…with Dylan." Brenda looked at her waiting for a reaction.

Gina eyes grew wide as she smiled, "You are bad."

"No…not like that, I didn't sleep with him sleep with him, I really slept."

"Ahh no fun, how was that?" Gina turned to face her.

"It was good…I miss him…A lot" Brenda took a deep breath looking away from her.

"Are you going to tell David?"

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

Both girls were interrupted by banging on the front door. They looked at each other and shrugged as Brenda got up. She swung the door open as Steve let himself in.

"What the hell, I have been trying to call you guys all day." Steve reached for the cordless and clicked the off button, "Off the hook."

"Sorry…Brandon was the last to use it, what's so important?" Brenda said curiously crossing her arms.

"It's Nat's birthday and we are having a little something for him at the After Dark and we are going to screen his movie." Steve smiled.

"Nat was in a movie?" Gina asked getting up.

"Yep, it starts at 8 so I drove over here because that is in 2 hours." Steve seemed rushed.

"Sounds fun." Gina said with a smile.

"Alright I got to go. Check your phone next time." Steve headed for the door.

"Did you have fun last night?" Brenda smiled.

Steve shrugged, "It was ok…Janet and I didn't stay too long, wanted some alone time, if you know what I mean."

Brenda looked at him confused, "You didn't get drunk with David?"

"No." Steve shook his head, "I actually barely drank anything. I barely saw David"

"Wait so David didn't spend the night at your house?" Brenda tilted her head.

"No…last time I saw David he was talking with Valerie the whole night in the DJ booth."

Brenda ran her tongue across her teeth not saying anything.

"I assumed they were together." Steve shrugged, "He didn't come home?

Brenda shook her head sadly.

"I called Dylan this morning to tell him about the party, him and Valerie were having breakfast. So I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about with David. I'll see you later." Steve said as he rushed out.

_Dylan and Valerie? David and Valerie? What? _Brenda bit her lip and looked toward the bathroom door. Did David sleep with Valerie? And what the hell was Dylan doing with Valerie too? Brenda's mind started to race with scenarios, _David cheated on me?_

"Are you ok?" Gina asked setting her hand on her shoulder.

"Ah…yeah…I will be when I get some answers." Brenda stormed toward the bathroom door.

_Alrighty...so some stuff going on huh. You can always count on Steve, right? Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Rated M for the first scene :-) You know me lol_

**Chapter 25 Champagne Wishes & Caviar Dreams**

Brenda knocked on the door furiously over and over again. The door swung open quickly and without a second thought Brenda let herself in. She wrapped her arms quickly around his neck and forcefully kissed him. He at first stood there arms dangling at his side, eyes opened. His lips were moving but he was so set back he wasn't sure what to think. Dylan flung the door closed as he turned her slightly wrapping his arm around her waist, directing her to the bedroom. He shuffled his feet next to hers as Brenda walked backwards taking his lead. Brenda smiled mid kiss as she reached down unbuttoning his pants and dropping them to the floor. Dylan stepped out of them carefully still kissing her forcefully moving her carefully backwards. He ran his hands up the outside of her thighs finding the small string of her panties under her dress. He slid his fingers under them sgrabbing the string yanking them down caressing her thigh in the process. Dylan and Brenda's legs hit the edge of the bed as they finally made their destination. Brenda helped him pull off his shirt as he did the same with her dress. Dylan kissed down her neck and across her chest as he caressed her breast. Brenda slowly lowered herself to the bed moving upward so she was laying on the pillow. Dylan stared down at her, taking in her naked body and slowly moving above her. Brenda exhaled loudly as Dylan's kisses moved across her collar bone and then to her lips. Dylan felt Brenda's bare breasts against his chest as he continued to kiss her passionately and intensely. He leaned back a bit staring down at her. He rubbed his nose against hers before leaning down and continued to kiss her. Brenda allowed Dylan entry as she arched her back and moaned slightly feeling him. Dylan started out slowly, kissing her, feeling her, listening to her sounds. Brenda moved her hands from the back of his head to the head board as she gripped it tightly as Dylan began to move a bit faster. Speeding up his pace, giving her chills and tingles down her body causing goose bumps and her to moan and breath heavily. Dylan leaned down, "I miss you Bren." He whispered, "I love you." Brenda opened her eyes suddenly and sat up quickly realizing she wasn't at the Bel Age and she wasn't having sex with Dylan, she was in David's room. She brought her hand over her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. It seemed so real.

"Were you dreaming?" David said with a smile as she noticed him standing near his closet.

Brenda swallowed hard, "Why do you say that?" She said awkwardly.

"You were breathing pretty heavy and making some pretty sexy noises. Sounded like it was a good one." David lifted his eyebrows leaning in and gently kissing her.

"Yeah" Brenda smirked leaving it at that.

"Maybe you were having a premonition…a pre-sex dream of what was to come." David whispered leaning into her causing her to lie on her back once again. Brenda thought to herself, _yeah a pre sex dream with Dylan not David._

Brenda had first waltzed over to the bathroom door after finding out David had lied to her but stopped herself from barging in on him in there and went into the bedroom instead. She was angry and hurt and she wasn't exactly sure what to think or even say to him considering she had kind of left out the truth too. Brenda thought about David sleeping with Valerie and she was jealous, which was good, he was after all her boyfriend. She remembered lying down and closing her eyes and then all of a sudden she was doing it with Dylan.

Brenda felt David beginning to get physical with her. He was caressing her and undressing her. Brenda closed her eyes and as he kissed her and touched her she envisioned Dylan. At first it made her nervous so she opened them quickly hoping that would make Dylan go away…but it didn't. The more and more David got physical with her the more she pictured Dylan. Making love to her, kissing her, touching her. David kissed down her neck and behind her ear.

"Dylan." Brenda whispered as she exhaled with her eyes closed. She realized right away what she had done. David leaned away from her and looked at her oddly.

"Excuse me?" he said almost wishing he hadn't heard it.

Brenda squeezed her eyes shut tighter not wanting to look at her boyfriend who was practically in the middle of sex with her.

David exhaled as he moved from on top of her and sat to the side, "You have got to be f-ing kidding me?" David shook his head in shock and got up grabbing his clothes and began getting dressed.

"You should get ready…Brandon told me while you were asleep about Nat's party." David didn't look at her.

"David…I'm sor."

David turned to look at her; his stare was blank, with little emotion, "I don't even want to talk about it…Bren. Get ready…we are going to be late, I'll be in the living room." David said coldly as he got up and left the bedroom.

Brenda brought her thumb nail to her mouth and gently began to nibble. _Damn it_, she thought, _this is so bad_.

**

David, Brenda, Brandon and Gina arrived at the After Dark a little before 8 o'clock. As they looked around everyone was seated already. They noticed four empty seats in the second row. They were split by no other than Dylan and Valerie. Brandon led the way as they followed. He allowed Gina to go in first as he sat next to Valerie. Brenda waited for David to go in first to sit next to Dylan but David just stared down at her. She tilted her head and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm going to go see if Steve has all the equipment set up right." David said almost rudely as he walked away from her. Dylan noticed the coldness as his eyes followed David walking away. Brenda sighed bringing her attention to Dylan as she moved in to him taking the seat next to him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dylan said with a small smirk.

Brenda shook her head not even looking at him, "You have no idea."

"Anything I can help with?" Dylan asked thinking maybe it had to do with her not coming home last night.

"I don't think so." Brenda said meeting his stare.

The movie had started and considering Brenda had seen it before she knew it was coming to an end and David never did return from helping Steve, if that is where he really went. Brenda looked over out of the corner of her eye as she watched Valerie link arms with Dylan and sit closer to him. Dylan noticed Brenda's mental note of what Valerie was doing. He knew Brenda well enough and he was pretty sure she didn't even know she had made it obvious. Dylan gently placed his hand on Valerie's knee and squeezed. Brenda bit the inside of her lip uncomfortably, this night had been incredibly awkward. The dream, David, the car ride over, now watching Dylan and Valerie touch each other was almost too much to take. She looked to the back of the club noticing David standing alone. She got up as quietly as she could. Dylan looked over as she left the row and went to see David.

"Can we talk?" Brenda said as she stood in front of him crossing her arms.

"I don't want to talk about it Brenda…I told you that." David whispered.

"Well…I do." Brenda said in a normal tone but since the movie was playing people heard her. The gang turned to look at them.

David noticed the looks as he grabbed her hand dragging her into the DJ booth, closing the door. At least it was sound proof in there.

"Are you serious?" David said loudly. "No I don't want to talk about how you said your ex boyfriend's name as we were about to have sex. Period."

"Did you sleep with Valerie?" she came out and asked him as she crossed her arms.

"What?" David looked at her oddly.

"DID…YOU…SLEEP…with Valerie?" Brenda dragged it out raising her voice slightly.

"Brenda…what are you talking about?" David was confused and nervous, how much did she know?

Brenda couldn't hold in her anger anymore, "Did you have sex with her? David…did you cheat on me?" Brenda glared at him. "It's pretty simple actually, you either did or you didn't a simple yes or no will do." Brenda said with attitude as David just stood there quiet.

Dylan and Valerie had been eyeing them through the windows of the booth. They looked at each other, Valerie held in an obvious smirk and Dylan could tell she was enjoying it.

"Do you think Brenda found out?" Valerie whispered.

Dylan shrugged looking back over at them arguing, "I don't know." He kept his eyes on them. He wasn't sure why, maybe because he didn't like someone yelling at Brenda, maybe he was acting like the protective boyfriend, he wasn't sure but he couldn't bring himself away from looking at them.

David looked down.

Brenda turned quickly heading for the door, "I guess that means you did."

"I didn't have sex with Valerie." David stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

Brenda set her hand on her hip. "Ok well then what happened because I asked Steve and he said you didn't sleep there, so before you have a chance to think up another lie, why don't you just tell me the truth."

David took a deep breath, "I kissed her a few times…but I did not sleep with her." David just looked at Brenda; he could see the anger in her stare and the tears that had started to form. They hadn't made their way out yet but David knew they were only a blink away. "I slept at the hotel with her. We had drank a lot and I didn't have a car so."

Brenda crossed her arms; she shook her head and looked down. How messed up was it that Brenda and David, a couple, both slept with their ex's 3 doors down from each other?

"I see." Brenda said sadly.

"And what about you?" David got defensive, "We all know you didn't sleep on the couch last night, why you are standing there judging me, where were you, because I already have a good guess."

Brenda bit her lip as she held back her tears of guilt. "I slept at Dylan's."

David slightly laughed more of an uncomfortable disbelief laugh, "Great."

"David, I did not sleep with Dylan. Don't get the wrong idea."

"Oh because calling out his name during sex with me doesn't give me the wrong idea." David took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He looked at her standing there, how could he be so angry about Dylan when he did it too. He was being a hypocrite. "So tell me Bren." David got closer to her, "Every time we were having sex with me were you picturing him?" David said close to her face.

Brenda was actually hurt and disgusted, "No." she raised her arms to push him away, "It wasn't like that."

The movie had ended and Dylan stood up as he saw the fight between David and Brenda heating up. Valerie looked in the direction that Dylan was looking. She noticed Dylan's facial expression was serious, he wasn't enjoying it as much as she was that was for sure.

"Dylan…it's a good thing." Valerie said softly.

Dylan sighed, "I don't like the way he is holding her arms. I don't know. Should we do something?"

"No…it's none of our business and besides, David isn't a abusive person, not at all."

Dylan turned away from them and looked at Valerie, she was right, it wasn't their business.

Steve made his way over, "Donna is trying to gather everyone up to do the cake, where's David and Brenda?" Steve said looking around.

Valerie smiled, "I don't think they are ready to do cake just yet." Valerie said motioning with her head toward the DJ booth.

Steve looked and took a deep breath, "That might be because of me." Steve clinched his teeth, "Oops." he playfully smirked.

"Why would Brenda and David fighting be because of you?" Dylan asked glancing at them again.

"Well I went over there today to tell them about the party and Brenda asked me about last night, I guess David told her he had gotten drunk and slept at my house but dumb ass forgot to tell me. I mean if you're going to lie to your girlfriend and use your friend, you should probably tell him." Steve rolled his playfully at David stupidity.

"Was she upset?" Dylan asked being nosey and regretted even asking.

Steve gave him a look, "What do you think? But I told her not to worry about it because you guys were together this morning…so I figured…well if you were with valerie then he wasnt."

Valerie and Dylan looked at each other and sighed.

Steve looked back and forth between them, "Why David would cheat on Brenda is beyond me, she has never looked so good." Steve said nonchalantly. "From what David said she was dynamite in the sac."

Dylan slowly looked at him and gave him daggers as he took a deep breath through his nose, "Honestly Sanders." Dylan held out his hands.

"Seriously Steve, you would think after all this time you would have gotten a filter." Valerie said crossing her arms.

"Sorry." Steve said with no regret and walked away.

**

"Why wont you just admit that you still have feelings for Dylan." David yelled.

"Of course I still have feelings for him. We have a lot of history…he is the father of my daughter but you knew that even before we got together." Brenda said back. "David, lets stop this before we really say things we will regret. Ever since Valerie came back into town things have been different between us and you know it." Brenda said calmly. The first thing she had said calmly the whole night. "We are standing here fighting for no reason. Steve told me when he called Dylan this morning Val was there."

"Really?" David said sadly.

"SEE...Look David, this is not working out. You are still in love with Valerie and it was too soon for me to jump into a relationship after Dylan. Maybe we should just cut our losses now before we hurt each other more."

They both turned as there was a knock at the door. Donna popped her head in, "We are going to do cake for Nat." Donna smiled.

Both David and Brenda looked out the window of the booth and saw most of the crowd had left and just the gang was surrounding a table. Both Brenda and David locked eyes with Dylan and Valerie that were the only ones looking in their direction.

Brenda swallowed hard and without even saying another word to David she followed Donna out of the booth. She walked past them as Valerie stopped her, "You ok Bren? Is everything alright?" Valerie said sincerely.

"Whatever Val." Brenda blew her off and walked past.

She walked up to the table and stood next to Kelly. She grabbed herself a glass of champagne and downed it.

"Thirsty?" Kelly said with a smile.

"Bad day." Brenda replied holding out her glass to Matt who was holding the bottle. "Fill her up Matty."

The night for everyone was a good time. The club was closed for the private party and most of them laughed, drank and danced. Brenda found herself drunk sitting alone. She looked up and her and David hadn't even been broken up for 2 hours and he had been dancing with Valerie the while night. She wasn't mad at Valerie, she even felt a bit badly for being short with her. She had just caught her at a bad time. Brenda wasn't sure why she was so bummed out, she was still in love with Dylan but as far as she was concerned they were over, no matter what had happened between them the other night. It was just too much. Brenda was more mad at the fact that she couldn't fall in love with david, that she couldn't move on with him.

Steve noticed Brenda sitting alone, "Hey there sexy thing." Steve tried to make her smile.

Brenda lifted her head trying to focus on him, she smiled, "Hey yoooou." she said with a slur and a flirt behind it.

Steve laughed slightly, "If I wasn't such a nice guy I could totally take advantage of you tonight." Steve joked.

"Well maybe...you should." Brenda pointed in his face getting closer to him.

Steve smile got bigger, "You are wasted." Steve laughed knowing Brenda would never talk the way she was talking especially to him if she wasn't drunk. "Let me find Brandon, someone should take you home." Steve started to get up when Dylan appeared out of no where.

"I got it Steve, I'll take her home." Dylan lifted her off the chair to her feet.

"No…I don't want you to take me anywhere." Brenda pulled her arm back losing her balance which Dylan caught her quickly.

"Come on." Dylan guided her down the stairs slowly running into Valerie and David.

"Well that was fast." David said being short and directing it toward Dylan.

"David…don't start with me."

Brenda drunkenly threw her arms around Valerie, "You…be good to him…he's a gooooood one…and you can't have Dylan…again." Brenda leaned out looking at her and almost fell.

Valerie felt uncomfortable and looked at Dylan.

"Come on Bren." Dylan scooped under her legs and picked her up.

"Bye Nat…Happy BIRTH…day." Brenda said leaving the After Dark.

As Dylan carried her through the parking lot Brenda looked up at him, "Put me down…I can walk myself you know."

"Uh huh." Dylan agreed with her but didn't put her down. He lowered her into the Porsche, got in and drove away.

"My house is that way." Brenda pointed down the street.

"Like you even know where the house is Bren." Dylan said with a laugh.

Brenda looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Dylan looked over at her, "I'm not leaving you alone and I don't think David would appreciate me staying at your place." Dylan said honestly.

"Fine." Brenda said pouting.

It had taken a while but Dylan finally got her up to his floor he saw Brenda holding herself up on the wall, "Why did you drink so much Bren? I haven't ever seen you like this before." Dylan opened up the door.

"You." Brenda leaned in pointing at him, "Got me in big big trouble." Brenda practically fell walking through the door.

Dylan supported her by wrapping his arm tightly around her waist leading her to his bed. "Why is that?" Dylan found it kind of amuzing and now was interested in what had transpired between Brenda and David.

"I had a dream about you today." Brenda didn't even remember or care he had asked her a question.

Dylan sat her on the bed as she fell back hitting the pillow and closing her eyes. Dylan began to unbuckle her strappy heels she was wearing. He moved in lying next to her, "You had a dream about me?"

"Mmm Hmmm. A sex dream." Brenda opened her eyes and moved her head forward touching her nose to his.

Dylan smiled thinking she was incredibly cute when she was trashed, even though she was plastered she actually smelt good. A sweet perfume smell that still lingered around her and her hair smelling like coconut.

Brenda leaned in and kissed him deeply moaning a little. Dylan kissed her back passionately. He felt Brenda start to slowly unbutton his shirt and he stopped her. He kept his face next to hers, "Bren." he whispered.

Brenda pulled back, "You don't want me?" she stared into his eyes.

Dylan took a deep breath and looked her up and down, "More than anything…but not like this." Dylan sighed moving to his back, "Bren…I don't think you know how much I miss you. How sorry I am for what I put you through…I think about you all the time." Dylan looked at the ceiling, "Do you miss me?" Dylan looked over at her as Brenda was pasted out. He smiled and shook his head. Dylan slowly moved a piece of her hair out of her face and watched her. He got up slowly covering her with a blanket. He stopped in the door way and turned to look at her one last time. Dylan exhaled closing the door as he left the bedroom.

"I do miss you baby." Brenda whispered with her eyes closed. She had heard everything that Dylan said but couldn't for the life of her get up.

_What are you guys thinking? its funny how the roles reversed a little huh? Just to explain…I know there is some weirdness with Brenda and Valerie and David and Dylan. It's just still new but I do not intend for them to hate each other, especially the girls. I think for the boys it will take a little while but again they wont be fist fighting or anything. You have to remember things were rocky with Dylan and David before all this anyway. So please review, I want to know what your thinking. Next chapter is the morning after and I explore the B/K/G/M angle a bit more._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The Morning After Dark**

Brenda moved slightly stretching. She opened and closed her mouth as she felt the hot, dry taste only a night after drinking brings. Then came the headache, the pounding kind that you get from champagne or wine. She knew it, not well, Brenda wasn't a big drinker but that had proven wrong since being back in L.A. Brenda felt the pounding as she groaned out loud and moved to her opposite side. She slowly opened her eyes as she recognized the bedroom mostly from her dream and seeing it once. The night had been fuzzy, she remembered what had happened between her and David, she remembered Dylan and Valerie, and then the rest was in bits and pieces. Brenda moved to her back as she realized where she had slept again. She glanced over to her side and she saw Dylan stirring a bit, as he opened his eyes and made eye contact with her.

"Morning party animal." Dylan said with a smirk

"I would laugh but it hurts too much." Brenda groaned.

"Well that's what you get for drinking 2 bottles of champagne by yourself. You were in rare form" Dylan moved to his back and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh God, what did I do? Should I be embarrassed and prepared to call everyone we know to apologize?"

"Nah…I wouldn't worry too much, we have all been there." Dylan looked over at her.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Brenda said softly as she moved back to her side and so did Dylan.

"It's the least I can do; God knows you have done it enough with me." Dylan looked down uncomfortably.

"We didn't?" Brenda pointed to herself and back at him, "You know?"

Dylan smirked as he scooted closer to her, "We didn't do what?" he moved a piece of her hair out of her face as he wickedly smiled at her.

Brenda smiled and looked down shyly, "You know...it"

"Oh like sex…yeah we did." Dylan got up leaning dangerously close to her as she moved to her back, he shifted the top half of his body over her, "It was crazy…like old times but with a twist."

Brenda took a deep breath and swallowed hard thinking to herself, _great, I'm a lush now, a slutty one at that. I jump into Dylan's bed the night I break up with my boyfriend. _

"Yep…you were unbelievable, there was whips and chains…oh handcuffs furry ones, leather I think there was leather…we did it on the floor…against the wall…I was on top, you were on top. You were wild." Dylan said leaning even closer to her so close that with a sudden movement their lips would be touching.

"You liiiie." Brenda smiled shaking her head subtly looking into his eyes trying not to inch closer even though there was less than that between them.

Dylan kept his stare waiting for her to kiss him but she didn't. Brenda did the same, all she did was stare at him. "No we didn't do…it." he smiled leaning back a little. "You were all over me but I said no."

Brenda laughed, "Sure…I don't believe you."

"Oh really, you don't think I can resist huh? Well maybe not but when I have sex with you, I would like you to remember it the next day…of course because…" Dylan playfully shrugged, "I'm the best you ever had and everything." Dylan pulled at his shirt proudly.

"Oh is that so." Brenda cocked her head to the side. "You seem pretty sure about that Mr. McKay."

Dylan shrugged again, "That's what you said. You know the truth comes out when you're drunk. It's a known fact."

Brenda giggled, "I don't know if you're telling the truth or not. Oh man I'm so embarrassed." Brenda brought her hand to her face covering her eyes and smashing it gently.

"Ah…I'm kidding, you didn't say that. You did say you had a sex dream about me though but you didn't get into." Dylan continued to look at her. He was holding everything he had back from pouncing her. He wanted her…right then…right now, all of her.

"Well…now I know you're telling the truth because that really happened."

Dylan leaned in again looking down, "You want to tell me about it?" Dylan looked up with a smile and met her stare again, "Better yet, why don't you show me?"

"Are you coming on to me, McKay? I have definitely seen _that _look before."

"Do you want me to?" Dylan's face turned serious.

Brenda rubbed her lips together and took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and exhaling. "I don't know."

Dylan moved closer, "Well…that wasn't a no."

Brenda just looked at him, "No it wasn't a no." Brenda moved closer as well. They were so close she felt his hot breath practically against her lips. Dylan tilted his head to the side a little taking his hand and placing it on the back of her head. He pulled her into him as their lips finally touched. They closed their eyes and felt the softness of their mouths moving together. Then the phone rang. Brenda pulled back, with her eyes closed she smiled, "You should get that."

Dylan sighed, "I don't want to." he moved in more aggressively.

Brenda stopped him, "You should get it, we shouldn't do this not yet." Brenda looked at him seriously.

Dylan took a deep breath and with out saying anything he reached over pecking her one last time and brought the phone to his ear. "This better me good." he said still looking at Brenda, letting his eyes follow down her body.

"Yeah this is Dylan McKay."

Brenda noticed Dylan's facial expression got serious. With all the flirting they were doing that morning it was the first she had seen his face like that. It looked like there was something wrong or maybe just important.

"Hi, I'm doing good…You did?" He was listening carefully and Brenda noticed he wasn't talking much. "Thank you." Dylan slowly looked down bringing the phone away from his ear and placing it gently on the hook.

"Everything ok?" Brenda said sincerely.

Dylan didn't meet look at her it in the eye, "Yeah."

"Ok." Brenda nodded, she didn't want to push it. She slowly got up picking up her shoes.

Dylan got up and sighed, "Bren…if I tell you something, I don't want you to get mad ok?"

Brenda looked at him and felt nervous with that intro, "Ok." she nodded slowly.

"When we lived in London, remember when I got a call from Bruno…he said that Toni's dad had moved her grave."

Brenda nodded, "Yeah."

"Well…I didn't tell you at the time because…well I didn't want you to feel bad or jealous but I hired a private investigator to find out where she was moved." Dylan looked at her, he didn't really think she would have been mad but he had been so happy with her and shortly after finding out about Toni being moved, they found out they were pregnant so he didnt want to ruin it or make brenda feel unconfortable. "Well that was him, they found it. Its actually here in LA, a small cemetery in Pasadena."

Brenda did feel a tad jealous but not like mean green monster jealous just a little. "That's…good…that's really good." Brenda smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Its not a big deal, I mean you could have told me…you know that but I understand."

"I just didn't want to risk you feeling weirdly about it, because I was in love with you, you know that?"

"I do." Brenda smiled as she spoke softly. "I should go though." Brenda took a couple steps toward him and hugged him tightly.

Dylan closed his eyes and squeezed her tightly, "Will you come with me to visit her?"

Brenda leaned out, "I can't…I have rehearsal…its my first one. I am sorry." Brenda really was sorry.

"You got a job?" Dylan smiled, "That's great. I knew you would."

Brenda smiled bigger looking down, "Yeah…the lead actually in small performance at the Spreckles theater downtown. They had told me I had gotten a call back but then called me last night before we headed over to the After Dark and told me that the part was mine." Brenda shrugged a little.

"Well I'm happy for you. Maybe next time." Dylan smiled at her.

"Definitely." the mood became uncomfortable again. Neither really knowing exactly what to say to each other. Even though Brenda was truly happy of course they had found where Toni was buried she couldn't help but admit it had put a damper on things. "Well thanks again for taking care of me. I'm sure I will see you around."

Dylan nodded as she walked toward the front door. "Bren?" Dylan stopped her as she turned around holding her heels in her hand. Dylan laughed a little, "I have to take you home."

"Oh yeah." Brenda felt stupid looking down. "Right."

Dylan smirked, "Come on."

"Thanks." she said sweetly as she followed him out the door.

**

After saying good bye to Dylan she walked up to her house which now she felt like an outsider at. Maybe her and David could go back to being friends…roommates? Who was she kidding, since her and Dylan moved back David and her were always more than friends whether it was official or not. Brenda unlocked the door and set down her purse looking around. She didn't see anybody and she thought a nap, shower and then rehearsal sounded good to her. This was going to be an awkward morning she hadn't slept in her actual room in weeks and most of her clothes were in David's room. Brandon had taken over her room since she wasn't sleeping in it anyway and now that her and David broke up she was going to have deal with moving her stuff out of his room and just the awkwardness of living there. Brenda was still feeling crappy due to her date with the champagne bottles. She slowly dragged herself to David's room. She figured might as well get it over with right? She knocked a couple times before slowly opening the door.

Brenda stood there and looked down as she shook her head. Valerie and David both looked at her surprised to see her. "Sorry." she mumbled closing the door and taking a deep breath. That was something she hadn't even expected, at least not that fast. Brenda stared at the door, she wasn't sure what came over her but she opened it again, "David…can I talk to you for a sec?" she said sadly.

David swallowed hard and nodded.

Brenda walked out into the living room and stood there waiting for David to come out. As he approached her she saw he didn't feel badly just by looking at him, "What?" he said with little emotion.

"Honestly David…you don't know. I haven't even moved my clothes out of your bedroom yet and you have her sleeping in there." Brenda spoke calmly more hurt than angry.

David looked at her, "I thought you were at Dylan's I didn't think you would be home."

Brenda threw out her hands, "I spent the night there because I drank too much and he drove me from the After dark not because I wanted to. I cared about you and this is just unbelievably rude."

"Hey…you're the one who broke up with me, you said we should cut our losses. It was too soon for you to be in a relationship."

"So I deserve this? Really? I mean did I mean that little to you? So little that I don't deserve your respect." At this point Brenda had raised her voice and she didn't care if Brandon or Valerie had heard her. "I mean I still live here…I pay rent."

"Well maybe you shouldn't." He yelled, David was obviously hurt as well and didn't know how to handle everything.

"Fine." Brenda said shaking her head holding back her tears. At this point he didn't deserve them. "I have rehearsal and I will be out by tonight." Brenda started to walk away, "Can I get my shit?"

David looked down and nodded.

Brenda angrily waltzed into the bedroom and stated loudly opening up drawers pulling stuff out and throwing them on the bed. She didn't even look at Valerie.

"Bren…I'm sorry." Valerie said sincerely.

"No you're not, I mean you couldn't sleep at your place?"

"And risk running to you and Dylan in the halls, No."

"Valerie…I thought we were friends, I'm not mad that you are with David, obviously you guys love each other but.."

"But what? I don't understand why you are even fighting with David. You love Dylan and he loves you."

"I do not want to talk about Dylan with you." Brenda continued throwing her clothes on the bed. "And for your information, Dylan and I aren't in a place to just rush into things again ok? I mean you sleep with Dylan…now David…honestly what did I ever do to you?" Brenda was hurt.

"Dylan? I didn't sleep with Dylan unless you are talking about 4 years ago ok then yeah but not recently."

"Why were you having breakfast with him?"

"Because we are friends." Valerie crossed her arms.

Brenda looked down, she wanted to believe her. Brenda exhaled and plopped on the bed, "I don't know why David is being so mean to me."

"Because…he is hurt too. I mean just because he is with me doesn't mean losing you is easy. And some guys act defensive when they feel guilty too." Valerie shrugged.

"I don't know where I'm even going to go." Brenda said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her long time friend.

"Stay with Dylan." Valerie said with a small smile.

"No." Brenda shook her head, "too complicated."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Valerie smirked as she shook her head.

Brenda looked over at her, it took her a second but she smirked back at her, "I don't know."

**

Brandon looked at Gina as they sat on the bed. They had heard the fight and Brandon felt uncomfortable.

"Let's go to my house." Gina said as she leaned out from his chest.

"I don't know." Brandon shook his head.

"Because of Kelly?" Gina sat up and gave him a look.

"No." Brandon answered quickly. "Maybe."

"You have to come over sometime, just get it over with and maybe you will luck out and she will sleep at Matt's." Gina smiled and pleaded. "Please."

Brandon looked toward the door as she heard Brenda and David yelling again. "Ok your house it is."

_It should get pretty interesting now. With Brandon finally going to face Kelly, her new boyfriend and his new girlfriend at the beach house. Brenda and David holding hard feelings toward each other. I'm sorry there wasn't more with B/K/G, there will be. The morning after so to speak ran longer than anticipated. Will Brenda actually show up at Dylan's? Review and you will find out. : )_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Broken**

Dylan pulled into the cemetery and looked at the map he had retrieved from the entrance. Bruno had told him what section and the cemetery was numbered on the map. He slowly drove up the hill and pulled over on the side. He stared down at the map and glanced at the grassy area filled with headstones. He reached over to the passenger side and picked up the white tulips he had picked up. He closed his eyes as thoughts of Toni ran through his head, her death, her funeral and the confrontation with Anthony Marchette. He slowly opened them taking a big breath as he looked up the grassy hill again. Why couldn't he get out of the car? Dylan looked down as more flashbacks came into play.

_Dylan had traveled through France. He had been gone from home for a month since his late wife had gotten killed. He handled his wife's death like he handled everything else, he ran away. He bummed around, staying in old villages, exploring the countryside and one day hopped the train from Paris to London. He never fully admitted at first exactly why he decided to head north instead of south. He had planned on heading down to the French Riviera, staying in Nice, a small beach type city, with great beaches and nightlife. He knew why he was heading to London just never said it out loud. After spending most of the day walking around, sight seeing, he hadn't been to London since he was a kid and a lot had changed. He had finally found a small café outside London's theater district. He took a seat and ordered a coffee, as he waited for his drink he pulled out a postcard. He looked at the front of it, a scenic shot of London, Big Ben in the background. He reached into the envelope and pulled out a letter and began to read._

_Dear Dylan,_

_Well here I am still in London. I guess you're probably surprised I decided to stay here. I have tried calling you a few times but couldn't get you. Please don't think that I didn't mean what I said. I had every intention of coming back to L.A. and to you. I do miss you and you are the only man I have ever loved. Please understand I have to do this now. I have been offered a full scholarship to continue here at RADA and no matter how much I love you, I have to take advantage of this opportunity. As I sit here and write this I debate with myself if I will actually send it. Ever since we broke up, I have dreamed of being with you again and now I know staying in London may actually close the door on us forever. Please know I love you more than anything and I will never forget you and how you changed me. I also hope you meant what you said and you will applaud me from afar and if we ever run into each other, I will welcome you with open arms and an open heart forever and always. I love you Dylan, please know you will always be the love of my life and even with an ocean between us my heart is always with you. _

_With Love,_

_Brenda_

_Dylan sighed reading it over again. He had received it shortly after learning Brenda was not coming back to Beverly Hills. It was touching but it hurt and Dylan never wrote her back or called her after receiving it because he wanted her to succeed, he truly did and Dylan knew if she heard from him, she would know how he was feeling and he didn't want her returning to L.A and giving up her dream because he was in a place he had promised her he would never be again. Also sadly…a part of him was mad at her. Mad at her for leaving him and staying there. Mad that they had finally gave into their hearts, after a year of being off and on with Kelly, him and Brenda getting closer, they had given in and they had both opened up their hearts again to each other for nothing. Then the other part felt he deserved it, deserved her rejection like he had done to her. Dylan stared at the return address, he knew he was close. In London theater life is as big as or even bigger than in New York City. London's main theater district is located in the heart of the West End of the city center. Dylan looked up and realized he didn't even have to try and find her. Brenda lived at 175 Drury Lane, flat 4A. As he stared at the street sign, he smirked slightly seeing the street name. Dylan was sitting at a café on the corner of Drury Lane and Long Acre. Was it fate or was it Dylan's subconscious leading the way? Dylan didn't care, he had wanted to see her or even talk to her for so long. He then admitted in his mind why he had gotten on that train to London, it was to see her, he missed her. With all the stuff Dylan had been through, he knew she was the only one that could save him. She was the only one he loved as much if not more than his wife and he had never gotten over her._

Dylan took a deep breath setting down the flowers and starting the Porsche up. He couldn't do it, he couldn't face her even if it was just her tombstone. Was Toni watching him, was she mad he ran into the arms of another women so soon? Did he not love her as much as he thought? Dylan's guilt was overwhelming and instead of visiting her, telling her he missed her, that he was sorry for not protecting her and for letting her drive alone that night to meet her father, he drove back to the hotel, stopping at a liquor store on the way.

**

Brandon draped his arm around Gina as they walked across the balcony of the beach apartment.

"Thank you for doing this?" Gina said turning her face toward him with a smile.

"No problem, thank you for understanding. It's just weird you know? It shouldn't be though, I mean she is with Matt and she seems happy enough and I actually am in talks with the LA times because things are going so well here, I think I want to stay here."

"Really?" Gina gleamed.

"Does that scare you?" Brandon stopped in front of the door.

She faced him and shook her head, "No, does it scare you?"

Brandon smiled, "A little."

Gina laughed, "Me too." She stuck her key in the door leaning in and giving him a soft peck. As she kissed him, they walked through the door running into Kelly.

The two broke apart, "Oh Kelly, I'm sorry…I didn't see you."

Kelly with a straight face looked back and forth between them. Brandon smiled walking around them and heading to the restroom. "Hey Kel."

Kelly smiled at him as she watched him walk around her.

"Just getting in or just leaving?" Gina asked being nosey.

Kelly looked at her not answering.

Gina looked at her oddly, "Ok…what's your problem?" Gina took off her sweater tossing it on the arm of the couch. She placed her hand on her hip and stared back at her.

Kelly took a deep breath, "Nothing…I don't have a problem. I'm just in a hurry to get back to the store. Donna forgot to set the alarm and she has a date with Noah and asked if I could go back and set it for her."

"Oh ok…are you coming back or are you staying at Matt's?"

"No I'll be back; Matt has a case he is working on so I told him I wouldn't be a distraction." Kelly shrugged.

"Ok well see ya." Gina sighed carrying the food her and Brandon had picked up and setting it on the kitchen table.

Kelly took a deep breath; she knew this was going to have to happen eventually. It just was a lot easier assuming Brandon and Gina were together at David's then in front of her face. Kelly noticed Brandon walk out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. She set her hands on the outside of her pocket looking for her keys. She looked on the ledge by her back door but didn't see them.

"Looking for these?" Brandon said with a smile holding her keys in the palm of his hand.

"Oh yeah." Kelly laughed slightly, "That might help huh?"

"Yeah…don't think you will get very far without them." Brandon said playfully.

"Thanks." Kelly reached for them and looked into his eyes.

"Ok bye…see you later Kelly." Gina said noticing the looks.

"Right…see you guys in a few, I just have to run to the store." Kelly smiled one last time turning toward the back door.

"Alright…well we have a ton of food and we rented There's Something About Mary, if you're interested." Brandon tried to be friendly.

Gina took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Yeah Kel, don't get anything to eat on the way home, we got more than enough Chinese to feed an army."

Kelly nodded and smiled, "Ok…maybe I will pick up something sweet. I'll be back." Kelly smiled happily and left.

Gina's smile faded as she looked at Brandon, "Well I guess it isn't as weird as you thought it was going to be?" Gina said it nicely but Brandon sensed the sarcasm in her tone.

"Are you mad? I was just being nice."

"Why would I be mad?" Gina looked away from him, taking out plates and silverware.

"Are you sure?" Brandon said looking at her.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" Gina continued to collect things for dinner, anything not to make eye contact with him.

Brandon took a deep breath knowing it was bugging Gina, but if she wasn't going to say it or admit her jealousy, Brandon wasn't going to feed into it.

**

Dylan stared down at the glass he had poured himself two hours earlier. He had smelled it, he had whirled it around, he had brought it to his lips more times than he could count too afraid to actually drink it. Dylan had come to the conclusion that he didn't have anything. He had a dead wife, in which he felt too guilty to even visit, he had a dead daughter and even though Brenda was the only light at the end of the tunnel, he didn't have her either. Dylan lifted the cup contemplating ruining his sobriety. He had been doing so well and just one sip would make him have to start all over again. He tilted the glass to his lips but didn't pour it down his throat yet. Dylan shook his head putting it back down again. He reached for the phone.

"Come on Bren…pick up." Dylan tried desperately to reach her calling David's first. With no answer he assumed she was out and about or maybe still at rehearsal. If Brenda would just come over, maybe she would stay with him, help him get through the night without taking a drink.

Dylan looked at the phone and dialed her cell phone this time. "Hey this is Brenda, leave me a message." BEEP

"Bren…its Dylan…call me back please…I need you." Dylan hung up looking at his alcohol, cursing at himself for even buying it. Why did he put himself in this position? He was sure hearing Bruno and finding out where Toni was buried was the culprit but why was it different this time, because he wasn't with Brenda this time, he had nothing to look forward to like the birth of their baby or was he just weak. He always had been.

**

Brenda walked out of rehearsal and reached into her bag glancing down at her phone. She had 4 missed calls, one from Kelly and the others from a local number she thought looked familiar but wasn't exactly sure who it was from. As she walked toward her car she dialed her voicemail.

"You have 4 new messages." Brenda pressed one.

"First message…Hey Bren its Kelly, call me when you get this, I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight. Alright, bye."

"Second message…Bren…its Dylan…call me back please…I need you."

Brenda listened carefully and something about his tone made her worry.

"Third message…click"

Brenda made a face as she kept listening.

"Fourth message…click"

Brenda closed her phone and got into her car. She looked at the bags in the back seat. She had no idea where she was going to go, she shrugged thinking about it. Dylan sounded pretty urgent to talk to her, was it wrong to want to stay there? Steve was the only person she knew well at the Walsh house, Kelly, Donna and Gina's place was crowded, David's was well done. Brenda started her car and headed for the Bel Age. At least she would have somewhere to stay for the night, and maybe Dylan would help her find her own place.

As Brenda struggled to carry all her bags down the hallway she finally reached Dylan's door. She took a deep breath and reached her knuckles to the door and knocked gently.

"Who is it?" Dylan called out.

"Dylan…its Brenda." Brenda called out.

Dylan opened the door and looked at her, he exhaled relieved to see her. He moved in tenderly and embraced her. He held her tightly and closed his eyes burying his head in her neck. Brenda had her hands full with her bags so she didn't hug him back; she was actually taken back a bit by his demeanor.

"Dylan…are you ok?" she asked confused.

Dylan pulled away from her and sighed, "I am now." Dylan looked down at the suitcase and bags she was carrying, "Are you going somewhere?" he said almost worried.

Brenda walked past him letting herself in as Dylan closed the door behind her. She dropped her bags, "Can I stay here until I find a place?"

"You moved out of David's?"

"Long story but yeah…let's just say our little break up wasn't on the best of terms…" Brenda walked toward the couch and stopped in her tracks as she saw the poured liquor on the coffee table. "Dylan…you're drinking again?" Brenda looked at him with disappointment.

Dylan took a deep breath walking towards the couch. He sat down and leaned forward setting his elbows on his knees, "No just torturing myself. I'm really glad you're here."

Brenda moved slowly sitting next to him as she stared down at the scotch. "Dylan…what's going on?"

"I don't know…I got that call from Bruno and I went to the cemetery…but I couldn't get out of the car." Dylan looked toward the floor.

Brenda scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around him. She leaned back on the couch taking him with her and held him.

"Why?" Brenda said softly.

"Guilt."

Dylan leaned out from her arms and looked at her, "Guilt… for not protecting her better…guilt for…never mind." Dylan looked away.

"Hey…you can tell me anything." Brenda said leaning toward him again.

Dylan caught her stare and took a deep breath, "Guilt for…moving on with you so soon."

"Oh." Brenda almost said in a whisper.

"Not that I wasn't ready to." Dylan started to fumble over his words; it was all coming out wrong. "Not regretting doing so or anything…"

Brenda got up setting her own personal feeling aside about the situation and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dylan look confused.

Brenda took a deep breath, "Room service…we need ice cream, lots of ice cream."

Dylan gave her a tired smile looking at the bottle of scotch. He grabbed both the bottle and cup and walked over to the bar. He looked up at Brenda who was on hold. He shrugged cutely and started to pour the scotch down the sink, along with the glass he had poured.

Brenda hung up the phone and met him as he walked out of the bar. "I am proud of you."

Dylan nodded and took a deep breath, "Thanks Bren for..."

"Well…I didn't really do anything." Brenda smiled interrupting him.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded, "Yeah you did." Dylan smiled and he found himself looking her up and down.

"Hey." Brenda pointed at him, "Be good." She gave him a flirty smile.

"Well…us living together again, that could be pretty dangerous." Dylan joked.

Brenda was serious, "Dylan…lets not rush into anything…maybe you should give this Toni thing some time. If you hold that guilt inside and if you think maybe you jumped into things with me quickly the first time…then this time would be no different."

"Bren, I knew I shouldn't had said anything, I don't regret it; I just feel badly that's all." Dylan knew she would take it like that.

Brenda stopped him, "No, its ok." Brenda went over plopping on the couch and reaching for the remote. "So you're living in a hotel again, is there movie channels?"

Dylan sighed and took the hint Brenda didn't want to talk about Toni or London or their potential reconciliation. "Yeah." He breathed out. There were many things he wanted to say to her but didn't want her to take it the wrong way. So Dylan did what he had done best for years, he kept it to himself.

_So what are your thoughts? I do intend to go more into London, which is fun for me. I know most of the reviews were against Dylan and Brenda living together again and I do intend on her trying to find a place of her own. There are some surprises with them as well. B/G/K…there story is slow but I do intend to work with it. Thank you for all your reviews and even the B/K fans have been nice to me. You guys are the best._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Build Me Up Just To Let Me Down**

"Uhh." Brenda set her hand on her belly, "I can't even look at any more ice cream. Thanks for letting me stay here Dylan." She leaned back slouching on the couch.

"No problem. Thanks for choosing me to stay with." Dylan looked over at her leaning his shoulder against hers as he sat back on the couch.

"Honestly?" Brenda looked over at him, "You were the first and last person I wanted to stay with." Brenda gave him a small smile.

"Oh ouch…why?" Dylan gave her a smile back.

"No…I mean not in a mean way, its just makes it weird I guess."

"It doesn't have to be…we were friends before."

Brenda laughed slightly, "Dylan…come on we have always been more than friends…always."

Dylan smiled and exhaled, "True."

Brenda stretched slightly, "What a crappy day…except rehearsal was good."

"Yeah? So when is the big day?"

"3 weeks."

"I'll be there…I wouldn't miss one of your plays."

Brenda slowly glanced his direction, "Thanks." she said softly. Brenda wanted to change the subject, the stares, the smiles, the feeling of being next to him was nice but awkward. They had so much history together, so much mutual respect and understanding, it was hard to be there just as platonic friends. "When do you have your next session?"

"Tomorrow…hey you should come with me." Dylan reached for her hand.

"Oh Dylan…I don't know." Brenda looked down at his hand.

Dylan squeezed her hand slightly, "Please…I think it would help. I think it would be good for us."

Brenda looked up at him and swallowed hard, "Ok." Brenda smiled.

Dylan smiled back. He reached up and moved her hair behind her ear as Brenda leaned into it. "Dylan." Brenda whispered.

"I know." Dylan said back looking down.

"David and Valerie are back together." Brenda said changing the subject again.

"What happened with David Bren?"

Brenda thought about telling him everything but changed her mind, it wasn't his business.

"It just didn't work out I guess…I guess when it comes down to it, we both weren't ready to move on. The thing I regret is that it seems we ruined our friendship in the process."

"It will be ok, just give it some time. You can get it back."

Brenda nodded slowly, "Yeah, I hope so."

The two sat there for a couple minutes looking in their lap. They were both thinking of each other. How comfortable it was being there with each other but how different it was also. Dylan sighed loudly causing Brenda to look over at him.

"Do you think we could ever get what we had back?" Dylan slowly looked over at her.

Brenda looked over at him and tilted her head sideways. She shrugged slowly, "I don't know."

Dylan without hesitation wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into his chest and set his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry Bren. I blame myself for everything that has ever gone wrong with us. All you did was be there for me and love me and I guess when it comes down to it, I don't know." Dylan exhaled.

Brenda leaned out from his chest, staying close to him, "What?"

Dylan looked into her eyes, he had that longing look, the one he had shown her many times. She knew it well. His dark drown eyes stared through her. Brenda placed her fingers gently on his face. She gave him a soft smile and leaned in kissing him gently. She was surprised Dylan didn't try to go further. He just leaned out keeping his eyes closed resting his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry." he whispered saying it again.

"I know…me too." she whispered back finally leaning away from him. "We should get some sleep."

Dylan looked at her and nodded after a few seconds, "Goodnight Bren."

"Goodnight."

Dylan moved his hand down the back of her head pulling it into him as he kissed her forehead. He slowly got up walking toward the bedroom. He looked at her one last time before heading in.

Brenda took a deep breath as she stared down. What was she going to do? She knew she shouldn't even be there but there was nowhere else she wanted to be at the same time. Brenda swallowed hard turning and looking into the bedroom. She found herself getting up and standing in the doorway. She found Dylan sitting on the edge of the bed looking down.

"Dylan?" Brenda said softly.

Dylan looked over his shoulder at her. He didn't answer back or say anything and either did she. She walked over and stood in front of him she ran her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her. She slowly bent down kissing him. She continued to kiss him gently and slowly. She guided him back as she was over him, kissing him feeling his arms around her. Dylan wasn't sure what came over her but he didn't care, he had wanted her for so long. He brought his hand up to her face, moving it behind her neck as their kiss got more intense yet stayed unhurried and tender. Brenda felt his hands explore her, giving her chills and goose bumps. Dylan moved her to her back, he continued to kiss her. Her lips felt soft and loving and he realized more than before how much he had really truly missed her. He leaned up from her kiss and looked down at her lovingly.

"Make love to me Dylan." Brenda whispered tenderly.

Dylan nodded slowly kissing her; there was no uncertainty in her voice. There was no hesitation in his touch. There wasn't anywhere else they would have wanted to be at that moment. The didn't bother asking why or what it meant, they didn't even bother thinking about what was next, and for once in Brenda's life she didn't care. She wanted to connect with him again, like they always had. Emotionally it was already there but the physical part, which had always come natural to them, was what was missing. As they made love passionately and slowly, Dylan brought his lips to her ear. His soft lips rubbed against it, his hot breath exhaling into it.

"I love you Bren." He whispered softly.

Brenda closed her eyes and took it in. She exhaled as well and thought about how much she loved him. She brought her hand to the back of his head and ran his hair through her fingers like she used to. She moved her face so she was looking at him.

"I love you too." She whispered seriously, she wanted him to know she did and how much. She didn't want it to be in the middle of passionate love making, she wanted him to look into her eyes and to know she loved him. And he did.

**

Kelly sat up in bed and took a deep breath. She couldn't sleep at all. She had been tossing and turning for 30 minutes already and she officially stopped trying. She swung her legs to the side of her bed bringing her weight to them as she stood up. Kelly grabbed her robe and swung it over her and walked slowly out into the kitchen. The night had been agony for her, she didn't want to be rude so she stuck around with Gina and Brandon, ate dinner with them and watched the movie. Brandon wasn't all over Gina by any means; he would never do that whether the feelings were there or not. Kelly saw how they looked at each other and she was scared they were falling for each other. She would have never thought Gina would have been a good match with Brandon but they were actually cute together. It also didn't help that Kelly wasn't all that fond of Gina to begin with. Kelly opened the refrigerator, her eyes wandered around the shelves for something to eat. She looked up keeping the door open as she heard the bathroom door close. She slowly closed the refrigerator door and walked glancing down the hallway. She walked back into the kitchen and rested her lower back against the kitchen counter. What was she doing? Her and Matt were happy, right? Was she only feeling this way because Brandon was with someone? The toilet flushed and just as she looked up Brandon came around the corner. Pushing back his hair, he stopped and looked at her. Kelly gave him a small smile.

"Can't sleep?" Kelly said quietly.

Brandon continues to walk toward her as he smirked, "No…you?"

"Not at all." Kelly nervously played with her hands. "Want something to drink? Water or something?"

Brandon nodded, "Sure."

Kelly poured both of them a glass of water and she looked at him as she handed it over.

"We haven't really gotten to talk much since you have been back." Kelly said before bringing the glass of water to her lips.

"I know." Brandon nodded taking a deep breath, "I have to admit, I wasn't too keen on staying here, just felt weird you know?"

"Yeah…it's weird for me too. I'm glad you're happy though…you are happy right?"

"Yeah…it's been fun. It's new but Gina is sweet, pretty and we get along really well."

Kelly swallowed hard and forced a smile. "It's not easy seeing you together." Kelly admitted.

Brandon looked down before meeting her stare again, "I know…it wasn't easy seeing you with Matt either." Brandon took a deep breath, "I actually came back to see you, I knew you were seeing someone…Brenda had told me but I guess I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Gina stood in the hall way peaking her head around the wall. She had wondered what was taking Brandon so long he had left to go to the bathroom a while ago. She stayed quiet and eased dropped on them.

"Well I am okay, but seeing you has definitely made me think about my life, Matt…you."

Brandon stayed quiet as he looked at her. She was still so beautiful; here she was no makeup, hair pulled back messily, standing in her robe in the dimmed over lighting of the kitchen. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him and he had almost forgotten how blue they were.

"Kel." Brandon said softly.

"What happened to us Brandon? I mean what really happened with us? We were so happy, we were going to get married and live our life together. We loved each other and now…"

"We're apart?" Brandon finished her sentence.

Kelly nodded as tears came to her eyes, "Yeah." She breathed out.

Brandon slowly shrugged, "I don't know…maybe it wasn't meant to be or maybe it is it was just the wrong time…I don't know…I ask myself the same question all the time."

Kelly began to cry a bit as the tears came free from her eyes, "I wish I had married you."

Brandon moved in quickly wrapping his arms around her embracing her, comforting her. He didn't say anything he just held her closing his eyes and feeling her next to him again.

Gina took a deep breath and shook her head. She sadly looked down feeling the tears surface in her eyes as well. She debated interrupting the touching scene in the kitchen but decided not to barge in. She took her index finger and wiped the tear off her face. She walked over to the bathroom closing the door some what loudly causing Brandon and Kelly to break from their embrace. Brandon took a deep breath and looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"You should go back to bed." Kelly said softly.

Brandon nodded slowly, "Yeah." He said biting the inside of his lip. "Goodnight."

"Night Brandon." Kelly said looking down away from his stare.

Brandon smiled and rubbed the back of his fingers down her cheek. "See ya Kel."

"Bye." Kelly murmured as she turned to watch Brandon walk down the hallway and into Gina's room.

**

Dylan groaned pulling Brenda into him tightly, his arms wrapping firmly around her nude body. A huge smile spread across his face as he thought about the night before. The feeling of her arms around him, the noises she made when he kissed her neck and navel and the curve of her body, the feeling of kissing her, making love to her. Now it was so vivid and clear.

"Stop smiling with your goofy grin." Brenda said with a smile and her eyes closed.

Dylan laughed out lightly, "How did you know I was grinning?"

Brenda turned to face him, still lying close to him, still in his arms, "I know you."

"Yes…you do. Maybe better than I know myself. I can't help but smile."

Brenda smiled back, "I know…me too."

"What time is rehearsal?" Dylan asked moving even closer to her bringing her lips to his.

Brenda moaned out smiling mid kiss, "3 o'clock, why?"

"Well…my session is at noon so that means we have a couple hours until we have to get out of this bed." Brenda giggled as Dylan pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply. "I don't want anything to come between is this time Bren…no girls, your father, drugs…nothing."

Brenda nodded and smiled. She could not believe she was lying in bed with Dylan. They hadn't been together in months and hadn't made love since Thanksgiving. Here it was almost February and so much had happened in those short couple of months it was hard to believe it was even real.

**

Kelly poured herself a cup of coffee, adding some sugar and cream. She stirred it gently as thoughts of the night before popped into her head. When Dylan and Brenda had first came back to Beverly Hills she was confused with what she was thinking. She had gotten so weird about seeing the two of them together again she wasn't sure why she was having those feelings. She was nervous she still had feelings for Dylan but after time had passed she realized she was wrong...very wrong. Still something was still missing from her life and after seeing Brandon and having the talk they had the night before. She realized what it was, she was still in love with him. Kelly looked toward the hallway to find Gina making her way into the kitchen.

"Morning Gina." Kelly said nicely bringing the coffee cup to her lips.

Gina looked at her; she narrowed her eyes on her and didn't mutter a word.

"You okay?" Kelly noticed the dirty look.

Gina sighed, "No Kelly I am not okay. Why do you have to set this claim on the guys you have been involved with? What gives you the right to swoop in and ruin things because someone else has them? You and Brandon broke up and for once I met a guy I really like that likes me back. Who's honest and sweet and handsome and gets me."

"Gina I don't know what you're talking about." Kelly rolled her eyes turning to grab her toast from the toaster.

Gina brought her hand up placing it on Kelly's shoulder turning to face her.

"Hey." Kelly pulled away.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You see something you want that someone else has and you go after it, you don't care about hurting those around you." Gina looked at her, she kept her glare but Kelly could see the tears starting to form.

"Gina…you barely know me, I don't know what you're talking about?" Kelly played dumb not really knowing exactly what she had heard the night before.

Gina looked down sadly, "Yes you do, you did it with Dylan in high school, you wanted what Brenda had. You couldn't stand the fact that a guy like Dylan would be interested in Brenda for more than to get in her pants because that's what you were used to. As soon as they got serious you went in and wanted him for yourself. Now you were happy with Matt, Brandon comes home and bam you want him back. You hate the fact he likes me because you don't like me and whatever is missing in your life with Matt it making you want Brandon back." Gina moved closer to her, stuck her finger in her face, "But we aren't in high school, and I am not going to give up that easily, you had your chance and you blew it."

Kelly was taken back by her forwardness, by her information; Gina had been talking to someone. She swallowed hard and just stared at her not really knowing what to say to her.

"Tell me you will leave him alone." Gina's tone changed from anger to almost pleading.

Kelly looked down sadly, she thought about saying no cause that's how much she wanted him back, "I'll leave him alone." Kelly said softly.

The two girls just glared at each other as Brandon came out to join them.

Kelly nervously looked away from Gina, "I made coffee; I am going to get ready for work." Kelly said quickly holding back the tears in her own eyes. She moved toward the bedrooms but turned around to look at them.

"Good morning sexy." Gina said with a smile wrapping her arms around Brandon's neck.

"Morning." Brandon said leaning in and kissing her gently.

Kelly looked down and sighed. She picked her heart off the ground and went into her bedroom where she could ball her eyes out, out of sight.

**

Dylan and Brenda walked up from the parking lot up to Promises. They had spent the morning making love, talking and reminiscing. Dylan was being overly nice to her but she thought it was sweet. He reached out and grabbed her hand tightly. He squeezed it and looked over to her and gave her a smile. Brenda was nervous about the session, she really didn't want to go but thought she owed Dylan and she owed their relationship the chance to get some stuff out on the table. Brenda didn't think they had a hard time talking to each other but the part that made her nervous was what if there was just too much to work out. Brenda looked around as they made their way into the treatment center. Being a girl she naturally looked around to see if there was any sign of Stacey. She didn't know why, curiosity probably.

"I doubt she is around." Dylan said glancing over in Brenda's direction.

"Who?" Brenda played dumb.

Dylan nodded with a smirk, "Okay…guess I don't know you as well as I thought."

Brenda smiled and slowly met his stare, "Ha ha…I was just curious."

"Uh huh. Susan's office is up the stairs." Dylan led her still holding her hand firmly.

Dylan knocked gently hearing Susan call out to come in. He gave Brenda a small smile and led her into the room.

"Hey Dylan." Susan said stopping and noticing Brenda.

"Susan…this is…"

"Brenda." Susan smiled holding out her hand. "I am glad you came."

Brenda shyly nodded, as Susan directed them to sit down. "Well last time you were here Dylan we were discussing Baja, Brenda's parents but you left abruptly. Now I know things may be a bit different today because Brenda is here but is it okay to discuss that further or should we discuss something else?" Susan looked back and forth between them.

Dylan looked at Brenda and waited for her to respond, Dylan was there to talk and work out some of the issues holding them down but he only wanted to talk about stuff that Brenda felt comfortable talking about.

"That's fine." Brenda said quietly.

"Don't be nervous Brenda…we are here for Dylan and we can stop or discuss whatever you feel comfortable discussing. Okay?"

"Okay." Brenda said giving Susan a small smile.

"So…Dylan said your parents weren't too fond of him but you guys went to Baja anyway."

Brenda took a deep breath, "Yeah…my dad…well he is controlling. If it wasn't guys he had opinions about it was my brother and I getting A's, sports, the usual. My father isn't a bad guy, he actually is a very good father it just scared him."

"What did?"

"Dylan and I, we were young and he knew how I felt about him. I was in love with him. I was more in love with him that I was probably fully prepared to handle. He saw the way we were together, he knew we were sexually active he knew I would do anything for him. I mean now that I am older I can understand it. I mean I was 16 years old. Baja was the last straw, he said no. I went anyway."

"So he was mad I take it." Susan knew the story up to that part anyway.

"Yeah…mad was an understatement. But Dylan had always told me to follow my heart and to stand up to them. That they couldn't keep treating me like a kid forever."

Dylan looked down, this was where he had his revelation the last time and he was hoping Brenda would forgive him for giving up on her.

"Dylan said you did exactly that." Susan made a note on Dylan's chart.

"I did, I left home. I was over it and if he wasn't going to accept Dylan in my life then he wasn't going to be in mine, but something happened." Brenda looked down and bit her lip gently. "My parents decided to send me to Paris to keep me away from Dylan, get us all to cool off and I think they had hoped I would grow up a little while I was gone."

"Did you?"

Brenda smiled and nodded, "Yeah but it wasn't worth it."

"Dylan? You have been pretty quiet, you want to add anything?" Susan brought her attention to him.

Dylan nodded, "I knew Jim wasn't going to back off calmly, he had threatened to freeze my accounts, Jim was my trustee, and he was prepared to charge me with statutory rape, because Brenda was only 17 and she was living with me. If I didn't..."

Brenda's head shot over and looked at Dylan, "What?"

"I didn't tell you because at the time I thought it was best for you to experience Paris and to try to get back on your parents good graces."

Brenda eyes filled with tears, "You knew they were going to offer me that trip didn't you? When you went to talk to my father he threatened you." Brenda raised her voice.

"I did it for you." Dylan tilted his head saying sorry with his eyes.

"You did it so I would leave, move out of your house because I was cramping your style, move me and all the drama with my family out so you could get yourself back. You motives were strictly selfish and you know that." Brenda was very upset. Upset at her father for threatening him and mad because she knew what had happened on that trip, mad at the fact Dylan and her father had set up the plan behind her back.

Dylan looked down, he knew Brenda was mad at him and part of the stuff she was saying was true.

"Why are you so upset Brenda?" Susan was surprised at what had unfolded in front of her.

Brenda looked at her as tears fell from her eyes, "I am upset because that was the worst trip ever. I had fun and I did grow up but when I got back and found out about Dylan and Kelly my whole life crashed around me." Brenda looked at Dylan, "You broke my heart, you didn't just break us up, you broke me. It took me a long time to trust people again and I had always regretted going, and you were in on it."

"Brenda I am sorry…it was a long time ago, I was a kid."

"But it's the same thing over and over again. You build me up just to break me down. You gave up on me when I would have left my family for you. Time passes and even though it's in different context it's the same. Our daughter died and what did you do, you left me for 3 days, went on a drug binge and even when you came back you were gone. I cried myself to sleep every night alone, no one to hold me, no one to take care of me. You left again emotionally, physically because you wanted to give up." Brenda was almost hysterical. She stood up and looked at Susan, "I am sorry, I don't want to be here." Brenda wiped her face and moved toward the door, opening it and slamming it behind her.

Dylan looked down and shook his head, "You should go after her." Susan said sadly.

"Yeah." Dylan breathed out.

_Sooooo you likey? So close, we were so close to getting Brenda and Dylan back weren't we? Are you kidding me I have more plans for their reunion so nope not yet. Anyway I made a video to go with my story if you guys want to check it out. Pm me and I can send the link on. Please review!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Crumbling Walls**

Dylan rushed out of the treatment building, looking around for Brenda. She couldn't go too far, how was she going to get home from Malibu? He looked on the beach, around the building and she wasn't anywhere. He took a deep breath and walked down to his car. He stopped and exhaled when he saw her. Leaning against it arms crossed looking down. Even from afar Dylan could tell she was deep in thought. He saw her wipe her face as he walked closer to her.

"Bren?" Dylan said softly as he joined her leaning against his car.

Brenda didn't look at him, she stared at the pavement. She stayed quiet thinking about everything they had been through.

"Say something please." Dylan scooted his butt closer to her. He waited for a response from her but didn't get one. She didn't say anything at all.

"I." Dylan exhaled.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father's threats? Why did you agree with him? I realize now why you were so for me going. You wanted me gone; you wanted to take those 6 weeks to be alone. Everything was too much." Brenda wiped her face again, "You gave up on me before I even got on that bus." Brenda sobbed. "After I put myself out for you."

Dylan looked down and shook his head, "I know…I gave up…I know." Dylan rubbed his hand across his face feeling guilty.

brenda sighed loudly, "Let's go." Brenda shook her head in tears and opened the door to the Porsche.

Dylan looked at her, the sadness in her eyes and face was breaking his heart. He searched in his mind for something to make it up to her, to make it better. All he wanted was to be where they were last night and this morning. He had her, she was right there in his hand literally and now she was gone again. Dylan slowly got in the car and drove back to the hotel.

Brenda looked out the passenger side window as they drove down Pacific Highway. The flashback started.

"_I'm being realistic here…so what if your father's motives are bogus and heavy handed, so what if he is trying to set our agenda again for us, we are talking about a chance to see Paris. Ok? I've been there, you haven't…and I think that you are making a big mistake if you let this opportunity to see that part of the world slip by just because your father pushes you too hard and doesn't know when to let go, do you know what I am saying?"_

"_Why are things always so complicated?"_

"_I don't know…seems pretty simple to me really. You just get on a plane and have the time of your life."_

"_What about us?"_

"_Us? Well…if our relationship can't survive 6 weeks without seeing each other. Maybe your father is right, we don't belong together."_

Brenda rested her elbow on the side of the door. She brought her hand to her face and started to cry again. Dylan looked over at her and tilted his head.

All these feelings were coming back to her, painful ones she had pushed far down. It was so long ago that all this took place and so much had happened since but the pain was just as fresh now. It had never gone away really.

Dylan eyes stayed on the road as he thought about that time.

"_Dylan."_

"_Jim."_

"_I understand my daughter is going to be on a plane tomorrow."_

_Dylan nodded his head, "You got what you wanted."_

"_Well I wouldn't go that far. With Brenda one learns to distinguish between what you want and what you get."_

_Dylan laughed playfully, "You can say that again."_

"_In any event…I think having her go to Paris might be the best thing for all of us."_

"_I think it's the best thing for Brenda…that's why I went along with it and I didn't tell her about the little chat in your office today."_

"_I appreciate that."_

_Dylan started for the front door but turned around and faced Jim, "In the future…I would appreciate it, regardless of what happens with me and Brenda or you and Brenda…If you want something from me, you don't have to put a loaded gun to my head. Just ask me."_

"_Ok." Jim nodded._

"_See ya around."_

"_Take care of yourself son_."

Dylan looked over at Brenda. She wouldn't look at him and had her attention out the window. Dylan could only see the side of her face but he knew she was crying. The car ride seemed like forever when Dylan finally pulled into the hotel. As he pulled up to the valet he looked over at Brenda who was wiping her face. "Bren?" Dylan said softly.

Brenda opened up the car door and got out walking slowly into the lobby. Dylan followed behind and met her at the elevator. He kept glancing at her, hoping he would get a look, any eye contact what so ever but she never did. The elevator ride was quick and as they walked down the hallway and came to the door of the room, Dylan unlocked it and opened it holding it for her. Brenda walked in taking her sweater off and angrily throwing it to the couch.

"What? Just say it, stop with the silent treatment and get it out." Dylan almost yelled it.

Brenda turned to look at him, she glared in his eyes, "I deserve better than you."

"You just realized this now." Dylan threw up his hands, it bothered him she wouldn't just tell him what she was thinking, or yell at him. He wanted a reaction from her and besides the outburst he wasn't getting one.

Dylan tilted his head as he looked at her, "Brenda…I am sorry."

"You're always sorry, don't be sorry just stop." Brenda yelled, "I feel like I am always accepting apologies from you. For cheating, for being an asshole, for drinking and for the drugs…well I am sorry ok, I am sorry because I don't forgive you."

"Bren…I understand why your upset, I get it, but you are going to throw what we have away because of something that happened 6 years ago. You're over reacting."

Brenda breathed heavily through her nose, "_I am_ throwing us away?"

"What do you want from me Brenda? Yes I didn't tell you about Paris or your father's motives, so what? We needed a much needed break and you know it. I thought it was best for _you_, not Jim, not me, you. Something you could experience for yourself." Dylan walked closer to her and talked calmer, "What are you going to do hate me forever? You know you can't do that."

Brenda looked up at him, "I want to hate you. With all the bullshit you have put me through, there is nothing more I want than to hate you."

Dylan stepped even closer to her, he had a way of being sexy and intense at the same time and Brenda couldn't stand it. "What do you want to do Bren? We have being together in the palm of our hands and I want to know what you want to do."

Brenda kept her stare she shook her head and exhaled, he drove her crazy. He was trying to get to her, he was trying to be irresistible and intense and serious all at the same time and normally it would have worked but this time she was over it. "Do you know what I want Dylan? For you to leave me alone." Brenda broke down, "It's taking everything I have right now not to hit you." Brenda said angrily trying to catch her breath from crying.

Dylan held out his hands to the side, "Do it then Bren…get it over with. Everything that I have put you through, just get it out." Dylan yelled the last part.

Brenda's lips quivered as she looked at him, for everything that they had been through, for everything he had put her through. She loved the stupid bastard, she couldn't help it and that made her the angriest. She couldn't get rid of him. He had her since the day they met and it pissed her off. She couldn't believe it but she did it…she raised her hand and slapped him across his face as hard as she could.

Dylan showing little emotion stood there and stared down at her, "Better?" he said smart ass.

"No." Brenda yelled, Dylan moved to hold her, Brenda tried to push him away but Dylan grabbed her. Brenda fought back, she hit him a couple times in the chest and tried to squirm away. Dylan picked her up as she tried to free herself but couldn't. Brenda was fighting back and she found herself against the wall. Dylan leaned his body against hers pining her to the wall, he took both his hands cupping her face as she stopped squirming. He leaned in and kissed her hard. Brenda exhaled into his mouth and kissed him back. The kiss was rushed, eager and passionate. She was so mad at him not only because of the Paris thing but for everything, realizing he had won again she pushed him away. Without even looking into his eyes she moved from in front of him, grabbing her purse and leaving the hotel. Dylan's reaction was to go after her but all he did was reach for the door as it closed. He set his hand on the door, trying to tell himself not to follow her, to let her calm down. Dylan turned around and shook his head. He brought both hands through his hair and cursed to himself as he walked away.

**

Brenda still had an hour and half before rehearsal; she drove to where her girlfriends were Donna's store. By the time she got there she had calmed down a little. As she walked from her car her cell went off, she grabbed it looking down at it and it was the hotel, she knew now what the number was. She hit ignore sending it straight to voice mail and continued on her way. As she rounded the corner she walked into Brandon.

"Sorry Bren, you should look up when you're walking." Brandon joked.

Brenda looked at her brother and didn't smile; she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"What's wrong Bren?" Brandon saw she how upset she was.

"Everything." Sighed Brenda as she leaned out from him.

"Well come on, join Gina and I, you want some coffee or anything?"

"Yeah." Brenda nodded and walked seeing Gina at a nearby table.

"Hey Brenda. Long time no see, where have you been hiding?"

Brenda took a deep breath and sighed again, "Dylan's I guess."

"Oh." Gina lifted her eyebrow and leaned closer.

Brenda just looked at her, "I guess that means not good?" Gina said innocently.

Brandon set down a cup of coffee in front of Brenda and sat next to Gina, "So? What's going on, is it David?"

"He's another one…but no its Dylan. Did you know our dad, threatened to charge Dylan with Statutory rape if he didn't talk me into going to Paris?"

Brandon's eyes widened as he shook his head, "No I had no idea."

"I went to a therapy session with Dylan today and all that stuff came out. Am I stupid for being upset? I mean Brandon tell me the truth."

"Upset at dad or Dylan?"

"Well both but I guess more Dylan. I mean dad had his reasons and well its dad but Dylan was in on shipping me away and then he cheated on me with Kelly."

Brandon looked at her with sympathy, "Well no…I guess you're not wrong for being upset."

Brenda started to cry, "I don't have anywhere to stay, I should have never come back here. It's been drama after drama since I came back, I don't belong here."

Brandon felt bad for Brenda, with everything he knew about the past, it looked like Brenda was hitting her own bottom. All the walls she had put up were crumbling around her and he saw it. As Brenda got older, after her and Dylan broke up she began to almost became withdrawn, keeping her feelings more to herself. When Dylan left her for Kelly back in high school, it hit Brenda really hard, the lack of loyalty, the betrayal, the loneness. It killed her spirit. Brandon and Brenda had slowly drifted apart and she kept pretty much to herself. This was the old Brenda, the one that when asked what was wrong she would respond with "_everything"_. When realistically not everything was wrong but this time maybe it was true. He hadn't seen Brenda break down like this since he had been back and he hated seeing her like this.

"You can stay at David's Bren." Brandon rested his hand on her shoulder.

"No." she said sternly wiping her tears, "We aren't even talking and besides he told me to leave."

"Bren…stay at the beach apartment, I mean its not permanent but I know the girls would want you there." Gina said sweetly.

"It's crowded." Brenda shook her head.

"No its not, Brandon can stay at David's and you can sleep with me." Gina gave her a small smile.

Brenda wiped her nose, "You don't think Kelly and Donna would mind? My play has its opening in 3 weeks but I could help with bills and stuff and in the mean time I will look for an apartment or something." Brenda shrugged.

"I know they wont mind. Come on…lets go tell them." Gina leaned in pecking Brandon and wrapping her arm around Brenda leading her into the store.

Brandon smiled, it was nice to have a girlfriend that got along so well with his sister. He was thankful she had been there, no matter how there you are for someone, sometimes girls just have a better understanding of each other.

**

Brenda walked into rehearsal, the day had been long and draining and it was only 10 till 3. She held on to her play book making her way over to the stage. She said hello to a few of the people she had introduced herself too the day before. Brenda sat in one of the seats. Kiss Me Kate was a musical. Brenda would feel better if it was a tragedy, at least that was were her mood was. It was a play within a play of Shakespeare's Taming Of The Shrew. She opened up her playbook thinking that maybe this rehearsal would keep her mind off her personal life.

"Brenda Walsh." she heard.

Brenda smiled recognizing the British accent anywhere. She looked up and there he was, Roy Randolph. Brenda got up and walked toward him, "Roy? What are you doing here?" Brenda gave him a hug.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Last time I saw you a few years back you were living it up in jolly old England."

Brenda smiled and looked down before meeting his gaze, "I moved back in November."

"Well…well…imagine my surprise when my assistant director, Eric, gave me the list of my new possible leading ladies that were coming in for call backs. I saw your name on there and told him to call you right away, there was no need for call backs." Roy smiled.

Brenda looked confused, "That explains that…You're directing this play?"

Roy nodded and lifted his eyebrows, "Yes, I was in New York and the bloody theatre caught fire, opening night was pushed back so I sent Eric over to start without me." Roy smiled his flirty smile at her that Brenda had learned not to look too much into. Roy was a flirt and she had known him for a while now and he had always been nothing but respectful to her. She owed her acting career and education on him.

"I'm glad you are here." Roy smiled as he clapped his hand together to get everyone's attention.

Brenda sat down and couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Now she was excited for this play, with Roy on board it was going to be great.

"Everyone…I am Roy Randolph, I will be your director in this performance of Kiss Me Kate. Everyone this is Brenda Walsh, an old friend and my leading lady." Roy moved around the front of the stage, "Kiss her feet, she's a real actress." Roy winked at her.

Brenda smirked, who knew this day would maybe end on a high note?

_*evil grins* BIG PLANS I have big plans I tell you. I would love to hear your guesses. Click review friends : )_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 To Leave Or Not To Leave? That Is The Question.**

Brenda was on cloud nine; Roy had a way of making her feel good. He believed in her talent and always made over her, which naturally Brenda loved. She walked up to a small group outside of the theatre.

"What are you doing tonight Brenda?" Carol her understudy said with a smile.

Brenda smiled and shrugged, "Nothing much. Excuse me." Brenda reached into her bag hearing the chime of her cell phone. She brought it to her ear, "Hello."

"Bren?" Dylan said softly

"What?" Brenda said frustrated, walking away from the group so she could have privacy.

"Look…I know you're pissed but just talk to me. You have always been able to talk to me."

"Dylan…I don't want to talk about it. There isn't anything you can tell me to make it better. It's done."

"What about us?"

"Dylan…there is just too much…pain…anger…too much…"

"Love?" Dylan interrupted.

Brenda looked down, bam her good mood was gone, "Sometimes its not enough." She said sadly.

Brenda heard nothing from the line, the silence grew thick and she wasn't sure what Dylan was thinking because they were on the phone, there was no way to read him, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's ok." Dylan was quiet.

The silence made Brenda uncomfortable, "I'll come and get my stuff tomorrow." Brenda waited for a response, "okay?"

"Yeah…where are you going to be?" Dylan sounded emotionless

"The beach apartment."

"Alright, I got to go." Dylan said short as Brenda heard the line click.

Brenda took a deep breath and looked down at the phone. She hit end and slowly brought her attention back to the group laughing and chatting. The sadness came back, it may have hid out for the 4 hours she was in rehearsal but hearing his voice made it come back quickly. Brenda was so torn, she wanted to brush her hands of him, move on and get into acting and maybe after time she would or could love someone else. Then there was that other part in her, the part that was in the majority, that couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't imagine not feeling him next to her, holding her, kissing her, loving her. Brenda shook her head trying not to think about it. She past her best smile off to the group as she joined them. Carol reached into her bag and grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Brenda watched her, "You want one?" Carol said sweetly.

Brenda shook her head, "Nah…thanks though." Brenda did want one. She had started smoking again after moving back to London. Smoking was so accepted in Europe and everyone did it. They even smoked in restaurants, bars and once Brenda went to a wedding and they actually smoked at the reception in the hotel's ballroom. It was so different than the health conscience L.A.

Carol grabbed her cell, "Hello…Oh hey Dylan, what time do you want to meet up?"

Brenda took a deep breath and cleared her throat, hearing the name.

She smelled the cigarette and only to an ex smoker would it smell good. She thought about Dylan and him being the reason she had quit. Ironic wasn't it, Dylan didn't like Brenda being addicted to cigarette's and hated the idea of Brenda being a smoker and she hated his own addictions.

Carol hung up quickly, "My boyfriend." she rolled her eyes at Brenda.

Brenda smiled and nodded hearing her phone ring again, she looked at the caller id this time not wanting to talk to Dylan again but it was Donna.

"Hey Don."

"Hey…just so you know, we are here, come over when you're done with rehearsal, I ordered pizza, the girls are here and I got Margaritassssss." Donna sang it.

Brenda laughed, "Ok sounds good, I'm leaving now, I will be there in 20...30 minutes."

"Alright…see ya soon." Donna hung up.

Brenda was looking forward to a girls type night, she felt like she really hadn't hung out with any of her friends since being back. She was preoccupied with Dylan and David even Kelly's bitchiness, she figured it would be a good time to bury the hatchet with her and get to know his brother's girlfriend even better even though Brenda already seemed to like her anyway.

Brenda walked up the steps to the beach apartment. One thing she will never get used to being back in L.A. was the traffic. She used to walk everywhere in London or take the tube. She liked the fast pace of the city and she was surprised even Dylan enjoyed it. She honestly believed if they hadn't lost Danielle, they would still be living there.

"Knock…knock." Brenda said letting herself through the back door. She moved her hair behind her ears and smiled as she saw, Donna, Kelly, Gina and Janet sitting in their pajamas with a pizza box in the middle of them. "Well…well…what do we have here."

Donna got up and smiled, "Well…we wanted to cheer you up and Kelly and I were talking about that slumber party you put together our sophomore year. Well…that night brought us all closer and we thought maybe a little remake was in order."

"A slumber party?" Brenda laughed, "Don't you think we are kind of old? I mean we were kind of old then."

"Its not a slumber party, its female bonding at its finest AND there is one thing we have tonight that we didn't have then."

Brenda started taking her jacket off, "And what's that?" she said afraid to ask.

"Alcohol." Donna smiled and batted her big brown eyes.

Brenda smile grew as she shook her head, "Thank god for that, but I think I am a little over dressed for this party, who has pajama's for me?" Brenda held out her arms.

"Come on, I think we are the same size." Gina got up dragging her into her bedroom.

**

Brandon, Steve, Noah, Matt and even David, stood in the hallway of the Bel Age hotel as they knocked on Dylan's suite.

"I can't believe you guys made me come. I was perfectly fine with staying home." David said rolling his eyes.

"David…get off it, you aren't even with Brenda anymore and we have all been friends for too long. The girls planned a girls night so we are doing a guys night and if Brenda needed cheering up so does he probably. Dylan just isn't the kind of guy to ask for it." Steve gave his two cents.

"Dylan…open up." Brandon yelled knocking again.

David shook his head, "I understand that Steve but Dylan and I haven't got along for months, he probably doesn't even want me here, we almost got in a fist fight for God sakes."

"David…really, are you going to bitch like a little girl all night or are you going to have any fun." Noah said joking giving David a look.

"Haha…fine…dropped." David sighed defeated.

Brandon knocked one more time, "Guys…I don't think he is here."

"We should have called first." Steve said frustrated.

"If we would have called he really wouldn't have answered the door." Brandon looked up as Dylan opened the door in his robe, wet hair and all.

"Yesssss." Steve moved past letting himself in.

"Hey bro, get dressed we are going out." Brandon said setting his hand on his shoulder.

"Nah…man I am good." Dylan took a deep breath eying all the guys, stopping and looking at David.

"Dude McKay, this suite is huge." Steve could be heard from the back bedroom.

Dylan motioned them to come in after rolling his eyes at Steve. Noah, Matt and David walked past Dylan and took a seat on the couch.

"I don't know what's happening anymore with Brenda and it doesn't matter if I do or not. I saw her earlier and she seemed upset. The girls planned to cheer her up and have a girls night, so Steve and I thought it would be a good idea to come kidnap you."

"Brandon…I am fine." Dylan lied, "I'm in recovery I can't drink and I don't really want to be around it. Thanks though." Dylan nodded letting Brandon know he appreciated the thought.

"Well…I knew you were going to say that so…we all vowed no drinking tonight…any of us."

"Yeah McKay…you have to come because even I agreed and that's love man." Steve nodded coming back into the living room area of the room.

Dylan took a deep breath and looked at the guys, who all had their eyes on him, "And where do you guys expect to go that doesn't have alcohol."

Brandon wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

**

"Brenda…you better eat another piece of pizza because you are making us look like pigs." Donna got up to go answer the door. She pulled it open and smiled.

"Hey Val…bout time you showed up."

Valerie smiled uncomfortably, gripping on to her overnight bag.

Brenda helped Kelly collect the margarita glasses for refills. She looked to the side noticing Valerie slowly walk in behind Donna.

"Go change in my room Val…pj's only." Donna said joining Brenda and Kelly in the kitchen.

Val nodded and walked back not saying much. She knew things weren't that great with Brenda and the reason why she was late was because she had to talk herself into even coming. The truth was none of the girls knew what had happened between them and they invited her making sure she was involved.

"Why did you invite her?" Brenda looked back and forth to Kelly and Donna.

Kelly and Donna looked at each other, "What do you mean?" Kelly said confused.

"I thought you and Valerie were friends." Donna was also just as confused as Kelly.

"Were." Brenda took a deep breath picking up the filled glass and carrying it over to Janet.

"What did I miss?" Donna said shaking her head.

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know…but this party may get interesting." Kelly reached for Gina's glass.

"Kel." Donna gave her a look, "you're enjoying this, I thought you and Valerie were fine now a days."

Kelly smiled, "We are…but would you want to be the one Brenda was mad at?"

Donna looked over at Brenda downing her margarita, Donna shook her head, "No." Donna laughed, "Come on."

Valerie made her way out of Donna's bedroom. "Val, help yourself to a drink or pizza." Donna called out.

"She knows how to help herself…believe me. She'll take a bite before you're even done eating it." Brenda mumbled.

Kelly mouth dropped as she saw Gina elbow Brenda. Kelly leaned in, "What's going on?" she whispered to Brenda.

Brenda shook her head, "nothing."

Kelly looked at her as Brenda shrugged playfully. "Val…bring the pitcher, we all need more refills." Kelly said so confused.

**

The guys climbed the stairs to the beach apartment quietly. "I don't think we should be here." Dylan shook his head following behind. Not really wanting to see Brenda but did enough to not wait in the car.

"Cause we all want to know your opinion of the matter." David said with attitude.

"Will you guys quit it, you haven't shut up since we left the hotel, you're like an old married couple." Steve joked.

"Guys…I left my wallet here, I can't be driving around without it, it will only take a minute." Brandon said leading the group.

The guys walked across the balcony and smiled at the sight of the girls. They were laughing and drinking. Dylan looked at Brenda, she looked happy, dancing around with Gina. He watched as she swung her hips in short girl type boxer shorts and a tank top. The tank top riding up an inch or two showing off her mid drift, her hair swung from side to side. He was memorized by her. He looked toward the guys all looking through the window smiling at their girlfriends.

Brandon's eyes locked with Kelly's. She didn't know what made her look out the window. They stared at each other for a few seconds as Kelly looked away saying something to the girls that made them all stop and look toward the window.

"Busted." Steve whispered.

Brandon laughed and opened the back door.

Donna stood up walking forward and setting her hand on her hips, "You guys are so not suppose to be here."

'I know." Brandon put his hands up, "I forgot my wallet. Hey ladies." Brandon looked around and flirted, "Can I get it?" he gave Donna puppy dog eyes.

Donna sighed, "Fine." she smiled as Noah came in. He bum rushed her throwing her over his shoulder as she giggled.

David, Steve and Matt went over saying hello to their girls as Dylan stood in the entrance.

"Hey Dylan." Valerie said with a smile as David wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey." he said softly sticking his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight.

Dylan looked at Brenda as she stared back at him. She took a deep breath and looked down. She picked up her glass and went into the kitchen pouring herself another margarita. She didn't have to look at him to know he was watching her. She expected him to walk over and talk to her, maybe that was why she went into the kitchen to begin with. Part of her wanted him too, but he didn't. She looked over at David and Valerie and noticed David looking at her he gave her a small smile. Brenda sighed and gave him a tight smile back. She still adored him, he was such a good friend to her and she missed that.

"Ok…got it, ready boys?" Brandon came out of the bedroom area. He looked up and noticed Matt and Kelly kissing. He cleared his throat, "Hello…guys, are we going?" he said impatiently not wanted to see what he was seeing.

Dylan looked at Brenda, "Yeah ...let's go."

"Where are you going?" Gina moved in front of Brandon.

"Not telling." Brandon smiled and shook his head.

Donna looked at Noah, "You guys are going to stay out of trouble right?"

Noah smiled and leaned in kissing her, "Of course."

Dylan sighed looking at Brenda again, she stared at him, she wanted to run and throw her arms around him. Maybe it was because she was tipsy, maybe she regretted telling him to leave her alone. She just knew she wanted it and he just looked at her sadly not saying anything to her. Brenda felt herself getting emotional. She frowned and moved quickly past him, brushing him lightly and opening the door to the balcony. The gang noticed Brenda sudden dash for the door and looked at each other. Suddenly Brandon felt bad coming there, the point was just to get his wallet but seeing the awkwardness with them now he regretted even going there. Brandon looked at Dylan and Dylan opened up the balcony door.

Steve took a deep breath, Sitting on the arm of the chair next to Janet. He took the margarita from her and took a sip, "Guess we aren't leaving just yet."

Dylan walked and saw Brenda leaning her elbows against the railing of the balcony looking out into the ocean. "Brenda?"

Brenda looked up and to the side, she didn't want Dylan to see her upset. She quickly wiped the tear even though Dylan saw it. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine." Brenda pretended. "Just emotional I guess."

Dylan nodded and looked out into the ocean as well. She said she wanted him to leave her alone and he debated with himself back and forth if he could do that. It would be hard but if that's what she wanted then what could he do?

"I know it seems like I checked out on you Bren and maybe I did, but that doesn't change how I feel about you now or the past few years we have been together." Dylan turned his body so he faced her as he leaned in tilting his head so she would look at him.

Brenda looked at him, she held herself back from taking him into her arms and taking him back. "I just don't know if there is a future with us Dylan." Brenda was being truthful, Brenda thought, he would never get married again, would either of them ever be emotionally stable to have more kids…would he want to, was love enough to make it work. Should Brenda waste her time?

To Brenda's surprise Dylan agreed, "Yeah I know." their reasons being different. Dylan thought maybe there was no future because she didn't want one, and she was sick of his shit and couldn't forgive him for giving up on them.

"I know…you want me to leave you alone and I will." Dylan sighed, "It just feels like I am giving up on you again."

Brenda looked at him, _I don't want you to give up on me! I want you…I want to marry you, be committed to you, I want to have more babies with you. I love you and I didn't mean it, I don't want you to leave me alone! _Brenda took a deep breath getting ready to blurt out everything she wanted to say to him.

Steve opened up the back door as the guys filed out, "We better get going? Are you ready?" Steve said innocently, the guys had all debated interrupting them and by the looks of everything it didn't look like they were really talking. Plus the girls were trying to kick them out. They wanted to cheer Brenda up not make her miserable.

Dylan exhaled, "Yeah I am ready." he gave her a small smile, filled with pain and sadness.

Brenda smiled faintly back not being able to tell him with the guys standing there on the balcony.

"Bye Bren." Dylan whispered as the guys past them heading down the stairs.

"Bye." Brenda said sadly watching him walk away. Damn it…she was so mad at herself for telling him to leave her alone and that she wanted to hate him.

Brenda watched the boys leave and went back inside. Maybe it was better she didn't get to bare her soul, it seemed like Dylan may just agree that maybe being apart was the best thing. And after all these years and all the times Brenda had bared her soul to him, telling him she loved him and always would, she really didn't think she could take the rejection again.

_Please review! Sorry I know I am torturing you. *Wink* you love me. The next chapter will continue with this night. It was running long so I cut it there. There will be some female and male drama to come : ) _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Save Me**

Dylan sat in the front while Brandon drove. He tuned out the pointless conversation that was happening in the back seat. He stared out the window and thought about Brenda. How could he screw up so many times when he had never felt for anyone like he felt about her? Dylan was well aware she should have told him where to go and stopped talking to him years ago, but she never did. There was a time when Dylan was going through withdraws when he told her he didn't want her to see him that way. That once she saw him that way, there was no way she would ever want to be with him. Brenda had refused to let him go threw it alone. She had witnessed stuff that people only see on television. Dylan was in so much pain he remembered yelling at her, telling her to get away from him. Brenda never once left that room. She never once showed how hurt or upset the things he was saying was making her. She was there for him and after those horrific days, she still loved him, maybe even more. Dylan knew he would never find anyone that loved him more than Brenda. Even Toni never saw the hard side of Dylan. She may have loved him with all her heart but when someone can see your faults and love you anyway, it said a lot. Brenda had been through his mood swings, his drinking, cheating, his drama with his mother, his father, the drugs and she still loved him. Dylan deserved everything that was happening to him. He deserved her leaving him for good and washing her hands of him. Dylan sighed and Brandon noticed turning to look at him.

"You ok?" Brandon said glancing back to the road before looking at him again.

Dylan nodded looking down. He wasn't ok, he wasn't even alright, he was miserable and depressed. Dylan thought about when he showed up in London. After drinking his coffee and realizing he was literally sitting on her street.

_Dylan walked down Brenda's street, he came to a tan building and looked up. This was it 175 Drury Lane. He had literally been drinking his coffee around the corner from her apartment building. It was so close she probably even frequented it. Dylan hadn't come this way to chicken out even though he thought about it. Dylan knew Brenda would greet him with open arms, she would never turn him away but he also hadn't talked to her in a long long time and she probably moved on, Dylan cringed at the thought that she may even be seeing someone. Still Dylan wanted to see her, he had come to London because of her. He was okay admitting it now. He missed her and there was absolutely no closure with them what so ever. Dylan nodded slightly slowly climbing the steps up to the apartment building. It was the kind of building that you had to get buzzed in but to Dylan's luck, someone was leaving. He held the door open for an older women and slipped inside. Brenda had a walk up and she was on the fourth floor. Dylan realized how out of shape he was even though he knew he had lost weight in the month he had been away from home. Dylan walked down the small hallway glancing at the numbers on the door. He stopped and stared at 4A, took a deep breath and knocked. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. Dylan waited for an answer but didn't get one. He sadly looked down thinking maybe it was meant to be, her not being home. His attention moved to the right as he heard a voice._

"_Hi…are looking for Brenda?" a girl said from down the hall a bit. She looked their age; she had short brown hair, big eyes and a thick British accent._

"_Uh yeah…doesn't look like she is here though." Dylan said nicely._

"_No…she is at rehearsal." the girl eyed him, almost checking him out. Not in a sexual way but as a…what do you want with Brenda way._

_Dylan looked down awkwardly and nodded._

_The girl smiled seeing his demeanor change, "Well, bye then." the girl started to walk down the hall._

"_Yeah bye." Dylan said sadly._

_The girl turned around and smiled, "I was wondering if you would ever come visit her or if you were going to continue to be a wanker."_

_Dylan looked curiously, "You know who I am?"_

_The girl nodded, "Dylan…right? What can I say, your girl is a light weight, give her a few bloody drinks and she won't shut up." the girl joked._

_She made Dylan smile as he walked up to her and held out his hand, "Dylan…nice to meet you."_

"_Angela…Brenda will be home in a half hour or so." she said shaking his hand._

"_Thanks." Dylan smiled._

_Angela nodded and continued on her way down the hall._

_Dylan sat reading his book, 30 minutes had turned into an hour and it was for sure dark out by now. Did Angela run into Brenda and tell her he was there? Did she not want to see him? He stared down at the pages of his book but hadn't read a single word of it. After some time he felt her, he sensed her. He slowly lifted his head and looked down the hall. There she was, she had stopped and just looked at him. He gave her a weak smile as she moved in quickly to him. Dylan pushed himself to his feet and as she got close to him he embraced her. He held on to her tightly and closed his eyes. Dylan took in her scent and moved his hand down the back of her head. Dylan wasn't sure how long they were hugging, there were no words spoken, he felt completely safe and happy. He hadn't felt that way in the month he had been gone. The feeling was so overwhelming he cried, and he knew she was crying too. She sniffled and he felt her shake._

"_I missed you Bren." Dylan whispered._

_Brenda nodded, "I missed you too."_

"_I never stopped loving you Bren." Dylan said still at a whisper but louder than before._

_Brenda leaned out from his embrace and smiled. Dylan smiled back. "Are you going to invite me in or are we going to stay out here for another hour?" Dylan said light heartedly, taking the pressure away from Brenda because Dylan had just told her he loved her still and always did._

_Brenda laughed, "Sorry…I am so glad you're here."_

"_You are?" Dylan tilted his head and looked into her eyes._

"_Yeah." Brenda smile grew bigger, "Come in." Brenda relaxed and unlocked the front door without taking her eyes off his._

"Yo…earth to Dylan…we are here." Steve said standing outside the passenger side door.

Dylan shook his head and opened it up, getting out.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Brandon said.

"Yeah." Dylan shrugged, "I am fine…just spacing." Dylan played it off.

Dylan looked up and shook his head, "A strip club? You guys are taking me to a strip club?"

Steve laughed, "What better way to cheer you up then to watch naked women." Steve wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's not really my scene and they do serve booze." Dylan knew himself well enough to know he was too upset about Brenda to know he could go in there and not drink.

"Since when are beautiful women not your scene?" David said joking but rudely.

"Shut up David." Dylan shook his head. He had been making small comments to him the whole night and Dylan was over it.

"It's always about you huh…maybe we all want to go here, maybe all of us want to drink…it shouldn't be our fault you can't handle your liquor."

Dylan slowly looked over at David and moved in grabbing his shirt and slamming him against the car. "What the fuck is your problem with me Silver?" Dylan shoved him against the car again.

David shoved him off and this time it worked, "You bother me, it's always about you, and well I personally don't think you're worth it."

"Is this about Brenda?" Dylan seriously had no clue why David hated him so much. "Because if I remember correctly you were the one who slept with my girlfriend."

"Maybe it is about her." David looked at him intently.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Brandon mumbled to Steve.

Steve moved in, "This is ridiculous, you have been friends for a long time, we're all here to have a good time. Get it out…with out beating the crap out of each other, what's going on?"

The two of them stared at each other and no one said anything.

Brandon stepped forward, "Come on, let's go inside, they don't serve booze here Dylan, Steve and I made sure of it. They only serve alcohol at topless bars."

David angrily moved past Dylan hitting him in the shoulder on his way in the club. Dylan shook his head, as Brandon began walking with Dylan as they moved slowly up to the front of the club.

"Brandon…its taking everything I have not to punch him out." Dylan gritted his teeth.

"I know…I know…come on." Brandon said gently pushing him towards the club.

"This isn't a topless bar?" Dylan changed the subject.

"No my friend, this would be a nudie bar." Brandon smiled setting his arm around Dylan's shoulders.

"Nude? You mean totally naked?" Dylan looked at him.

Brandon nodded and smiled as they went inside.

**

Brenda wasn't herself since the boys had come and gone. She heard all the conversations going on but wasn't actually in any of them. She had drank a lot of margaritas but instead of loosing her up and helping her have a good time it just seemed to make her more depressed. Gina noticed Brenda sitting in the group but her mind wasn't there. She went over bringing herself to the floor and sitting next to her.

"What's going on with Dylan Bren?" Gina said looking at her.

"Everything is a mess…but what's new right?" Brenda tried to make a joke but found it hard to even laugh at her own jokes.

"Did he start drinking again or did you catch him with a girl or something?" Gina was really trying to get any information out of her she would give.

Brenda sighed, "No…that's not it."

By this point the girls had heard Gina and had focused on Brenda. Brenda looked around and noticed everyone staring at her.

"We are just going through a hard time?" Brenda said almost defensively.

The girls looked at each other uncomfortably; they all wanted to press her but didn't want to upset her.

"Whatever the drama is that's happening with Dylan, is totally your fault." Valerie said under her breath but loud enough so everyone heard.

Kelly and Donna both brought the margaritas up to their mouth and took a sip looking at Brenda for a reaction.

"Excuse me?" Brenda said giving her a look.

"I am just saying." Valerie shrugged, "Come on Bren…we all know you have a flair for mellow drama…you're playing hard to get."

Brenda got up and went to grab her things, she didn't have to stay there and take this crap, especially from Valerie. She would be more comfortable in a hotel.

"Brenda…don't leave, you've been drinking." Donna pleaded.

"Let her go, she wants us to make a big deal about it." Valerie had been quiet taking the dirty looks from her and the whispering too long. Now she had some liquid courage and her point was to get under her skin and make her talk.

Brenda turned around, "You think _I am _being dramatic?" Brenda said bitchy.

"I do." Valerie smirked, "Dylan loves you…its obvious and you like to make him suffer. Maybe because of what he did with her?" Valerie gestured toward Kelly.

Kelly glared at Valerie, she didn't say anything because she didn't want to get in the middle of it but she was mad she even brought her up.

"This has nothing to do with Kelly and it sure doesn't have anything to do with Dylan. What it has to do with is that fact you slept with David hours after we broke up. I hadn't even moved my stuff out of his room yet and already you sunk your claws into him." Brenda fumed, she was trying to be mature and not tell everyone in the group exactly what Valerie did to her but now Valerie opened her mouth.

"You did that?" Kelly chimed in.

"Oh yeah…miss perfect…how many _minutes_ did you wait before jumping Dylan after Brenda went to Paris?"

Brenda took a deep breath wincing at the memory.

"Shut up Valerie." Kelly said angrily.

"I went there to get my stuff, talk to David and try to salvage whatever we could of our friendship and you're in bed with him. The bed I had been sharing with him. So don't tell me I am being dramatic, I don't know many girls that would be just ok with that Val." Brenda stuck up for herself.

"No you're right…but David and I love each other. We didn't do it to hurt you; we just realized we wanted to be in each other's lives. I am sorry that it went the way it did."

Brenda looked at her, "You never cared about me…our friendship has been over for years. You care about what Valerie wants and that's it."

Valerie swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "I do care about you…and that's why I think you should be with Dylan. Whatever it is, it can't be that important. Trust me Bren…he loves you. And your getting on my case but seeing you with David really messed him up, how do you think he felt about that."

Brenda was trying not to cry as she looked around at her friends. They were like statues looking to see what Brenda was going to say, what she was going to do. Brenda looked up with tears in her eyes and shrugged, "I don't know." Brenda shook her head taking her things and leaving out the backdoor. She didn't want to be there. Brenda didn't want to hurt their feelings, she didn't feel like part of the group and she hadn't since even before she moved away. She had grown apart from them and sometimes after all the betrayal and everything else, there just wasn't any way to go back.

"We can't just let her leave." Donna said worried.

"Nice going Kelly and Valerie, she drank and now she is going to drive." Gina went after her.

"Me? What did I do? Valerie is the one that started this whole mess."

"Kelly…stop acting like everything is perfect with the two of you. You and Bren haven't been close since high school."

"Stop all of you, who cares who started it."

Gina after a minute walked back inside, "She's gone."

"I am calling Dylan." Donna grabbed the phone and dialed.

**

Dylan laughed as he watched Steve and Matt fling dollar bills at the completely naked blonde in front of them. He shook his head, this little outing was definitely more for them then it was Dylan. Of course Dylan could appreciate a beautiful woman but Dylan was always better with one and one and honestly these loose girls didn't turn him on at all. Dylan felt his cell phone vibrate from in his pocket and he glanced down at the caller id. The phone said Kelly & Donna's…_Bren?_ He thought. He brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Dylan said loudly over the music.

"Dylan…hi its Donna….where are you guys?"

Dylan looked around, "Uh…we are out…at a club, what's up?"

"The After Dark?" Donna put her finger to her ear trying to hear him.

"No…another club…what's up Donna?" Dylan was trying to get to the point of the call.

"Did Brenda call you, in the last couple of minutes or anything?"

Dylan stood up, "No why?"

Donna looked around at the girls and shook her head as Kelly grabbed her cell trying to call her, "There was a bit of drama here tonight and she left pretty upset. Kelly is trying her cell now but she isn't answering and normally we wouldn't of worried about her, if she wanted to blow off steam or cool off…"

"Donna…what?" Dylan now was getting worried and frustrated by Donna's stumbling around. Dylan moved towards the entrance where it was quieter.

Donna sighed, "Well she had been drinking, I mean she isn't falling down drunk but I mean she barely touched her pizza and we have gone through a handle bottle of tequila already. We are worried about her Dylan. If she calls you, please call us and let us know."

Dylan took a deep breath, "I will Donna, same goes for you ok?"

Dylan clicked his phone closed and sighed, he thumbed through his phone book and clicked send hitting Brenda's name.

Brenda pulled over on one of the side streets close to the beach apartment, she grabbed her cell and saw Dylan's name.

"Hello." Brenda said sadly.

"Brenda, where are you?"

"Santa Monica, by the beach apartment."

"Stay there…do not drive anywhere, I will come and get you."

"Dylan…I am fine." Brenda shook her head. She was telling the truth, she felt stupid leaving like she did and even though she felt fine she knew she shouldn't be driving.

"Brenda…stay there." Dylan said sternly.

"Ok." Brenda gave in.

"What are you doing driving if you have been drinking?" Dylan said as he looked around for Brandon.

"I just had to get out of there, I know." Brenda shook her head.

"Where are you?" Dylan waved over Brandon from across the room.

"I am pretty much on Kelly and Donna's street, I didn't go far."

"Lock your door and I will be there soon. Bye." Dylan clicked his phone closed.

"Bran, can you guys find a ride home?"

"I'm sure we can take a cab but why?"

"I just got to go…is it cool?"

Brandon nodded, "yeah…yeah no problem." Brandon handed over his keys.

Dylan grabbed the keys and ran out to the car, luckily he was only about 10 minutes at most from Kelly and Donna's apartment.

Brenda sat in the car and noticed a convenience store about 15 feet from her. She got out of the car and walked in, she went to the counter.

"Can I have a pack of Marlboro Lights?"

The women nodded and set down the pack on the counter, "$3.50."

Brenda paid the women and grabbed a book of matches and started back to her car. She stopped in front of an alley and set the cigarette to her lips, striking the match, lighting the end. She took a puff and inhaled. As she blew the smoke out she instantly felt better. She started walking as she felt someone grab her. Brenda dropped her cigarette to the ground as she felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm around her waist.

The man pressed his lips to her ear, "Don't scream…or I will kill you."

Brenda froze terrified, she felt him pull her and force her into the alley. She couldn't see his face, he was behind her and she started to cry as she went farther and farther into the alley, it getting darker and darker.

All you could hear was the muffled sounds of Brenda trying to talk as she begged him to let her go. The man threw her as her back hit a brick wall hard. Brenda grabbed her head and her sounds finally came through.

"Please…I have money…take whatever you want.' she sobbed and pleaded. The man's black outline was all she saw as she closed her eyes imagining the worse. Was she about to die? Was this guy going to kill her?

"I don't want your money." the man forced himself against her covering her mouth. He reached his hand up her tank top as Brenda cried harder and closed her eyes. As the man touched her she felt him grab her boxer shorts and tug them to the ground. As the man fumbled with his zipper he loosened his grip on her mouth.

Brenda screamed…a ear piercing scream. "Help me…" The man back handed her as she fell to the ground. As Brenda hysterically cried the man covered her with his body. Brenda felt the man rip her under wear off. Brenda fought back hitting him in the head and the side of the ear but he was too strong. As the man struggled to get her to open her legs. He lifted his hand from her mouth so he could use both hands.

Seeing lights pass from the street. Brenda screamed as loud as she could, "DYLAN…help me!." It was piercing and loud and she was desperate for anyone to hear her. _Please Dylan hear me._

_Please review._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 It's My Turn to Save You**

Dylan looked into Brenda's car, not seeing her he looked around. Where the hell did she go? He noticed the convenience store and walked toward it thinking he would ask them if they had seen her.

"DYLAN!" he heard the shrill scream from the alley. Dylan ran into the alley, he waited for his eyes to focus in the dark. He noticed struggling and the muffled sounds of crying and a women's voice. Dylan moved quickly not even thinking about anything as he grabbed the guy off of Brenda and tackled him to the ground. Dylan punched him as hard as he could over and over and over again. Brenda scooted up as she wrapped her arms around her legs and swayed back and forth. She cried harder letting out her voice now as she cried hysterically.

The man was knocked unconscious as he lay on the cement. Dylan could have killed him and not have even thought twice. He had been waling on him but someone must have heard Brenda's screams because before Dylan had a chance to or tend to Brenda a police car was in the alley.

Dylan ran to her side. "Oh my God, Brenda." Dylan wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his arms. Dylan saw Brenda's lip was bleeding and that she was naked from the waist down. He took off his jacket wrapping it around her, covering her. "It's ok…I am here baby." Dylan comforted her holding in his own tears as she broke down in his arms.

Brenda sat looking down; the paramedic had checked her out, cleaned her up, and made sure she was decent. Dylan had been talking to police for the past 15 minutes and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. The man was taken to the hospital, because of Dylan and arrested. Since Brenda was assaulted but not raped there was no need for a rape kit but they gave her the option to go to the hospital, which she declined.

Brenda didn't say much on the way home. Dylan kept looking at her and she seemed withdrawn. Dylan pulled into the hotel and looked at her, his heart broke for her. Brenda held her boxer shorts against her chest and she slowly walked with Dylan to his room. He held her leading her down the hallway not knowing what to say to her. He was doing well keeping his own emotions in and he did it for her. He felt like falling apart, yelling and screaming, throwing things and crying, but that wouldn't help anything. Someone had hurt her, hurt her badly and she may never be the same. He felt weird asking her if she had been raped or how far the man had gotten and thought maybe Brenda wouldn't want to tell him if he had been too late. But Dylan learned from the police it had been an attempted rape and he had saved her. As Dylan led Brenda inside the room he finally said something to her.

"Baby? What do you need? What can I get you?"

Brenda trembled and started to cry again, "Thank you." she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. He had saved her, if Dylan hadn't had come when he did she would have been raped and maybe possibly beaten even more than she was. Brenda left that scene shattered emotionally but she couldn't help but feel relieved, relieved she had answered his call, relieved he had been there.

"Come on." Dylan said quietly leading her into the bathroom.

Brenda stood drained and in shock still. She didn't want to be alone. All the drama with Dylan didn't matter she needed him and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Bath or shower?" Dylan asked getting towels ready for her.

"Shower." Brenda nodded saying it almost under her breath.

Dylan leaned in starting the shower for her and checking the temperature. He gave her a weak smile but his eyes said something else. "Ok…call me if you need anything…ok?" He set his arm around her and rubbed down her arm as Brenda flinched.

Dylan leaned down looking at her arm, which was scrapped and bruised from when she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Bren."

"It's ok…can you help me?" Brenda was sore and the muscles she wasn't used to using ached with all the fighting she had done.

Dylan nodded slowly and gently helped her with the tank top and Brenda moaned painfully. Dylan held her keeping her balance as she slid down the over size sweats the paramedic had given her. She looked at Dylan who was trying to be respectful and not look at her.

Brenda forced a joke, if she didnt she may go crazy, "Stop being weird, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. And it hurts to laugh."

"I know sorry." Dylan wasn't sure how to act and he found himself apologizing after everything he did or said. He figured it was best just to do whatever she said.

Dylan pulled back the shower door and checked the water one more time. "There you go Bren." Dylan said sweetly.

Brenda carefully stepped in letting the hot water rinse away the dried blood, asphalt and dirt. Dylan shut the door carefully as he heard the subtle whimper of crying. Dylan moved his hand across his face feeling badly for her. This sort of thing could happen to anyone but why her? Dylan started to walk toward the door.

"Dylan." Brenda called out.

"Yeah baby." Dylan turned back to the shower.

"Don't leave me alone." Brenda voice cracked from her tears.

"I am not going anywhere." Dylan said leaning against the counter.

Dylan heard her crying and even though she was in the shower he didn't care. He couldn't stand there and not comfort her. It was like she was calling for him without asking. He sensed she needed him and he did exactly that. He lifted his shirt over his head and stripped down to his boxers. He gently opened the shower door and before he even made it in all the way Brenda wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. Dylan taken back about her forcefulness at first gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Brenda cried for being saved, she cried because it happened, she cried because she was scared, she cried because she had too. Dylan closed his eyes feeling her pain and silently cried with her.

**

The girls sat quietly, no one had said much since Donna talked to Dylan. They had been patiently waiting for any news from Dylan but they assumed he didn't know where she was either.

Donna sighed, "I hope Bren is ok."

"Me too." sighed Gina.

"Me too." The girls one at a time responded.

Valerie looked down, "I wish I didn't try to get her to open up. I should have just shut up."

"I agree." Kelly said looking at her.

"Kelly." Gina shook her head, "You aren't helping."

"I am just saying, she had a right to be mad at you and you had to egg her on." Kelly made her opinion known to Valerie

"I think it was everyone." Donna said sadly.

"Why?" Gina said looking at her cousin.

"She wasn't herself and I don't know…I don't think Brenda likes to tell us stuff anymore. Maybe we all have just grown apart. Maybe she doesn't trust us anymore. I mean none of us knew she was pregnant, none of us reached out to her while she was in London. I mean I wrote her a handful of letters but it wasn't personal, it was mostly this is what's going on. I feel guilty too."

"Brenda is tough, she'll be ok." Valerie said one of the only ones still drinking.

Gina felt bad, she liked Brenda and she hoped she was alright, for everyone's sake especially Brandon's. "How are things with David, Valerie?" Gina tried to spark conversation.

Valerie smiled, "Good, I missed him so much."

Donna rolled her eyes. Valerie noticed right away.

"What it was ok for Brenda to date him but not ok for me?" Valerie seemed insulted.

"No." Donna shook her head, "It has nothing to do with that, I just cant believe you guys did that to her, that's all."

"You could have at least talked to her about it, Brenda knows what its like to still be in love with someone from the past. She would have understood. If there is anything I learned from the Brenda…Dylan…Kelly triangle is honesty is the best policy…or even just communication." Kelly nodded agreeing with herself.

"I know…you guys are right, David and I did it all wrong, but I cant change anything now, I just have to apologize to her and hope she will forgive me." Valerie shrugged.

"Honesty? Communication?" Gina looked at Kelly, "Is that what you think you learned?"

"Absolutely." Kelly nodded again.

"So…all that stuff you said to Brandon about it being hard to see him with me and that him being back has made you think about a lot of things, you were just being honest with him?" Gina said as she stared at Kelly.

Kelly shook her head with disbelief, "Yeah…I think I was."

Janet who had been quiet most of the night, because she didn't know everyone that well and who was she to put her two cents in finally did, "Are you still in love with Brandon?"

All the girls eyes focused on Kelly now, she suddenly realized how uncomfortable Brenda must have been for her to just leave the way she did.

Kelly looked around at the girls again, they were too waiting for her to respond. "I don't know." Kelly played it off focusing on Gina.

"Oh come on Kelly." Valerie said egging her on too.

Kelly swallowed hard and looked Gina dead in the eye, "I do…I do still love Brandon."

Gina smirked shaking her head, "I don't believe you."

"I am being honest…I thought that's what this whole conversation was about…being honest…communicating with your friends."

"Yeah…it was about that but you honey are not my friend…you are just a bitch." Gina got up and stormed into her bedroom slamming the door.

Valerie eyes widened as she brought the margarita to her lips, "I friggin love slumber parties.

**

Brenda sat in the hotel robe on the edge of the bed. As Dylan came into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped and looked at her, he was sure she felt his stare but didn't acknowledge it. He slowly went over to her suitcase, which was still stashed there and grabbed two things that looked like pajama's or lounge type clothes. He reached in to the side pocket grabbing a pair of panties out. Dylan had lived with Brenda long enough to almost know her clothing as well as his own, they did share a closet and dresser, and still to this day Brenda was an anal packer. He walked over to her tossing the articles of clothing on the bed and sat next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dylan thought he would try, if she refused she refused but at least he would have tried.

"You are going to be mad at me." Brenda shook her head.

"No I won't." Brenda looked at him meeting his stare. Dylan noticed the cut on her lip and a light bruise had started to form across her cheek. He brought his hand to the side of her ear and played with her hair.

Brenda closed her eyes and sighed, "I went to that liquor store to buy a pack of cigarettes and when I walked out I lit one, then he grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the alley." Brenda started to tear up again remembering it.

"You think I am going to judge you for smoking? Oh Bren…look at me." Dylan laughed lightly, "Who am I to judge people's addictions?"

"Anyway after the drama with the girls I just needed to get out of there." Brenda looked down.

"Oh shit." whispered Dylan, which made Brenda look over at him. "I forgot to call Donna, they are probably climbing the walls wondering where you are." Dylan got up and walked to the phone at his bedside and started to dial the beach apartment.

"Don't tell them…please. Just say I am here and I am fine."

Dylan nodded, he didn't really want to get into that over the phone any how. As Dylan explained to Donna, that Brenda was safe and sound, Brenda got up and started to get dressed.

She slid her underwear up over her bruised and scratched thighs. She moved slow because of the soreness and unwrapped the tie of her robe. She threw it on the bed and picked up the tank top. Brenda slowly and carefully stuck her arms in and pulled it down over herself. She looked up and noticed Dylan looking at her.

"It's just like you to try and sneak a peak of me naked when I am slow and handicapped." Brenda was too drained to smile or laugh even though she attempted to make a joke.

Dylan shook his head seriously, "I'm just sorry this happened to you Bren."

Brenda slowly winced as she sat down, the man had hit her so hard she fell to the ground and what was most sore was her hip, upper thigh and butt. Dylan walked over to her grabbing her pants. He slowly dressed her bottom half, trying to be as gentle and slow as possible so he wouldn't hurt her. Brenda walked over to her side of the bed taking down the covers and gently lowering herself into it. Dylan changed and disappeared from Brenda's sight. She was hoping he was coming back, she didn't want to sleep alone and was hoping this whole thing wouldn't give her nightmares. Dylan came back in holding a bottle of water and some ibuprofen in the other. He sat on his side of the bed and leaned over to her.

"Here you go, this should help a little." Dylan handed over the bottle of water and 3 ibuprofen.

"Thanks." Brenda sighed out swallowing them down.

Dylan turned off the light and rested his head on the pillow. He felt Brenda slowly grunt painfully as she scooted in closer to him. She found her spot, the spot she had always slept in, her head resting on his lower shoulder or chest rather, arm across his chest. She felt him gently wrap his arm around her lower back. He leaned in kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you Dylan…for saving me…for taking care of me." Brenda whispered as she closed her eyes, finally feeling safe for the first time all night.

"It's my job…I am sorry it just took me so long to show up." Dylan answered back.

"You are the only person I would trust to do the things or see the things you have seen tonight…I don't know if I can ever repay you."

"You already have." Dylan whispered. "It's my turn to take care of you."

_Please review…its so not over yet but it is coming to an end sooner than later. Hope the writing as ok, its hard to write a scene like the almost rape scene, you want it to be visual and dramatic but not graphic. Anyway…let me know what your thinking and yes more to come with G/B/K and Brenda and Dylan._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 Ill at ease**

Brenda moaned as she felt the soreness rush through her again. She was definitely more sore this morning than she was last night. She opened her eyes taking in her surroundings, she felt his arm still around her tightly, it had been there the whole night. Brenda couldn't believe she actually slept though the night. She remembered having flash backs and nightmares of when she got held up at gun point for weeks before she was able finally sleep peacefully. She was still shaken up but being there with Dylan sure helped her not think about it every second.

"You awake?" Dylan whispered as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah…you?" Brenda whispered back.

"Yup I have been." Dylan shifted a little and scooted down so his head was to her level and he turned to his side. "You ok?"

"Why didnt you wake me?" Brenda whispered cuddling in a bit more.

"I couldnt...you were laying on me." Dylan joked.

Brenda lifted her head to give him a playful dirty look, "I am kidding, I thought you needed the rest." Dylan said sweetly.

"Thank you...I mean for last night" Brenda looked down resting her head on him again.

"Stop thanking me." Dylan smiled shyly, "You know I love you."

"I know you do." she said softly.

Dylan stared at her, he saw her bruised cheek and cut on her lip again and anger rushed over him again, "I am glad you are ok. I don't know what I would do…Bren if I hadn't made it there in time or if he would have hurt you more." Dylan thought the worst.

Brenda smiled lightly and understood what he meant. She herself couldn't put into words just how lucky she had been. She had hoped Dylan would know how grateful she was towards him. Especially because they hadn't exactly ended their relationship on good terms or even on good terms that night.

The silence grew between them, both wanting to kiss each other but both held back. Dylan thought it was the wrong time, the last thing Brenda probably wanted was a guy trying to kiss her or get physical with her even if sex wasn't on Dylan's mind at the moment.

Dylan took a deep breath, "I was going to call Brandon and see if he will go with me to pick up the car…but why don't you come, I don't want you to be here alone.'

Brenda shook her head, "No I will be ok."

"I don't want you to be alone Bren…for me?"

"Dylan…I'd rather not. I have to be at rehearsal at 3:30 and I would rather not get into things with Brandon."

"Bren." Dylan sighed.

"Please…you can explain things to him, just going through it will bring it back to life and he will freak out and I would rather just move on and consider myself lucky I was attacked and not raped." Brenda stared at him as her eyes watered.

Dylan nodded, "Ok…but are you sure about rehearsal, I mean cant you tell them your sick or something?"

Brenda smiled, "it doesn't work like that. I will have to explain something to Roy about my face but I don't intend to announce to the world what happened to me. I have to go…opening night is in 3 weeks."

"Roy?" Dylan looked at her confused, he hadn't heard that name in years.

"Yeah…Roy Randolph he is directing the play…isn't that great." Brenda didn't have much enthusiasm in her voice but Dylan new how amazing of a director he was.

Dylan bit his lip gently, "Yeah…it should be great then." Dylan had mixed feelings about Roy, he had never done anything to him but he knew Brenda and him had been close. He knew she owed her acting education on him. He was flirty and suave and…maybe Dylan was just being overly protective. Even though Roy and Brenda had never been more than student…teacher, it always seemed that Roy had opportunities for Brenda and even though not done purposely Dylan subconsciously resented Roy because he seemed to be the only man that could honestly take Brenda's attention from him... and her physically.

Dylan and Brenda stared at each other for several moments. Brenda held back from kissing him, from telling him how she felt about him. It wasn't the right time and she thought he would think it was because of what had happened to her. Brenda swallowed hard as she saw Dylan slowly lean into her. Here is was he was going to kiss her, Brenda closed her eyes and felt his lips touch her forehead. Damn, Brenda thought.

Dylan got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Brenda sighed grabbing the pillow and moving it over her face as she groaned softly.

**

David moved his hand down his face as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bran." David said sleepily reaching for a coffee mug and pouring himself a cup.

"Hey." Brandon looked deep in thought as he stared down into his coffee cup.

David looked at him oddly, "What are you doing man? You're creeping me out."

Brandon shook his head gently, "Sorry, just thinking and half asleep."

"Did Dylan ever call you? Where the hell did he bring your car?" David said grumpily

"No…I haven't talked to him." Brandon shook his head, "I have learned over the years I have known Dylan, to just not ask questions because 9 out of 10 times you won't get a straight answer anyway."

"How can you deal with that?" David shook his head joining him at the kitchen table.

Brandon eyed David, "David…I have no idea what your problem with Dylan is but whatever it is should be squashed."

David was about to say something as the phone rang. The truth was David wasn't exactly sure why he was still so angry with Dylan. Dylan did have a point, David was the one who put the moves on Brenda and slept with her but David couldn't shake his hostility toward him. The only thing David could think of was jealousy plain and simple and that was something David wasn't going to admit to anyone.

"Hello." Brandon said answering the phone.

"Hey Bran…glad you answered."

Brandon looked at David, "Oh hey D, everything cool?"

"Yeah…everything is fine, can I come and get you. We left Brenda's car down at the beach apartment last night and if you ride with me you can take your car back and I can bring Brenda's car here."

"Yeah…that's ok, why did Brenda leave her car down there?" Brandon now knowing the reason Dylan left so quickly was because of Brenda.

"I'll tell you later. I will be there in 30, is that enough time?"

"Yep…see you bro." Brandon hung up and went to get dressed. Now it made sense. The only person that could make Dylan bail out like he did was Brenda.

**

"Thanks B…I appreciate you coming with me." Dylan said pulling out onto the main road from David's house.

Brandon shook his head and shrugged, "No problem." Brandon looked over at him, he seemed rushed and in a hurry. Brandon figured he probably would tell him what was going on and with Brenda and Dylan, who knows.

"So you're probably wondering why I bailed out on you guys last night. Left you stranded without a ride…."

"The thought has crossed my mind."

Dylan took a deep breath, "I got a call from Donna last night that the girls had a fight or something happened that upset Brenda enough to take off. The girls were worried because Brenda had been drinking."

Brandon looked intently at him, "Anyway I took the car because I had planned to just go get her, she said she wouldn't drive but when I got to her car it was empty."

"Dylan? What is going on, is Bren ok?" Brandon started to worry.

"Oh yeah…she is ok." Dylan took another deep breath, "She was attacked last night Bran, she got bruised up pretty good but she is ok, just a little sore."

"Oh my God…What happened?" Brandon's eyes grew bigger.

"I am not exactly sure but she went into a store and was attacked from behind and dragged into a near by alley. I just know when I got there I heard her scream and I ran and…well beat the shit out of the guy."

"They caught him? What did he want money?"

"They did catch him." Dylan looked over at Brandon and hesitated, "He tried to rape her." Dylan swallowed hard, even saying it sent the creeps through his body.

Brandon sat there and looked down, "But she is ok…he didn't…"

"No…I guess I got there just in time…she wanted me to just tell you so she didn't have to. She really hasn't told me the details and I don't think she will. I mean she knows I am here but she really does seem ok. Banged up, shaken up but she is holding it together."

Brandon shook his head, "God…poor Bren."

The boys sat quiet for several minutes until Dylan spoke up trying to change the subject, "So how was your night? Did the guys enjoy themselves?"

Brandon looked out the window, "Yeah…we all had a good time."

Dylan looked over at Brandon, he had a weird tone and seemed to be hiding something. "What's up?"

Brandon shook his head, "It's just…do you know Kelly's boyfriend well?"

Dylan shook his head, "No…not at all I have probably talked to the guy a total of 3 times…why?"

"Never mind." Brandon sighed.

"What…Bran, obviously something happened."

"After you left, the guys got drunk at a nearby bar and we ended up back at the strip club, let's just say Matt didn't exactly come home with us." Brandon looked over at Dylan.

Dylan's eyes got big, as he bit his lip, "He cheated on her huh?"

"He was with one of the girls a lot, he got a lap dance and it was pretty innocent but of course we closed the place down and when it came to leaving he left with her."

"The guy has balls I give him that." Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…I mean, you are an ex, Steve is close friends with Kel, David is her brother, and Noah is dating her roommate. I mean he can't expect he would get away with it."

Brandon took a deep breath, "They don't know…Matt took off before any of them had come outside and I just told the guys he was sick and left." Brandon shook his head with an uncomfortable smile.

"Jesus Bran…don't get involved."

"I know…I shouldn't…you're right. Coming from me it would just look bad. Right?"

Dylan looked over at Brandon and took a deep breath, "You still care about her huh?"

Brandon nodded slowly looking down, he slowly looked over at Dylan, "I more than care about her."

**

Kelly folded the blankets that were left over from the slumber party. Gina had still not spoken to her since the night before. The whole night was literally a disaster, after Gina had gotten angry and went to her room, Kelly and Valerie continued to argue until Donna got sick of hearing them and went to bed also. Poor Janet sat there probably regretting her decision to even want to be part of this childish group. There was someone though that made her smile a bit. She walked over to the phone and dialed Matt. She waited for an answer but after not getting one his voicemail started…

"Hi you have reached Matt Durning, leave me a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible, have a pleasant day." Beep.

"Hey Matt…I hope you guys had more fun then we had last night. Anyway just thinking about you, call me you get this, bye sweetie." Kelly closed the phone and took a deep breath. She knew he had to work today, maybe she would surprise him with a yummy lunch.

_Ok soooo since the last couple chapters were so full of craziness, this one probably came across a bit boring but I needed to sort of wrap up the aftermath of it all. Things are going to go by a bit faster now, this whole story has only been from November to February and look at all the stuff that's happened. Next up is Valentines day…secrets may come out, couples may not be spending it together and people that aren't coupled may spend it together and big plans may be ruined. Stay tuned : )_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Valentines Day Part 1**

Valentines Day, why does the sound of it instantly give you a feeling? Whether it be happy, excited, in love or miserable. How is it okay for a supposed happy holiday make one feel so low? Even though it was opening night, this was Brenda's first Valentines Day alone since her senior year. Her first year in London, she met this sweet guy in one of her acting classes; they dated briefly and had spent valentines together, it was simple dinner a corny box of candy but it didn't work out and they just decided to be friends. That was the problem, he was sweet…too sweet. But still by the next year Dylan was in London and she had spent every Valentines Day since with him. The three weeks had passed quickly since she was attacked. She could honestly say Dylan had been her rock. He had taken care of her, been there for her, made her feel safe again. She didn't know what she would do without his help and kindness during this time. But…of course there was a but. Dylan had stayed completely platonic, not trying to get physical with her, not kissing her or telling her that he missed her. All the things he had in the past. Also for the past week Dylan had been distant. So distant Brenda wasn't sure if he had met someone or if he was getting sick of her staying with him. Dylan was acting oddly and Brenda regretted ever telling him to leave her alone. He thinks I want to move on…she thought as she gathered her things to go the theatre. Dylan had a session, and he wasn't home, Brenda was going to the theater 3 hours before curtain call but she couldn't help but feel sad. Sad that she lost Dylan maybe forever this time, it was Valentines day and he always planned the most romantic things for her but this year it was different. Brenda was alone, heartbroken and had never wanted Dylan more than she did now.

**

Everyone was coming to Brenda's play tonight. Noah had to work at the club until late so Donna didn't mind spending her Valentines day with her friends. Steve and Janet decided to attend the play and have a romantic dinner after, Matt had left to visit his brother, in which had just had a baby, So Kelly was looking forward to getting out, Brandon wouldn't miss his sisters first professional L.A. performance if his life depended on it and of course Dylan would be there. Gina, David and even Valerie were going to support Brenda. They had seen each other here and there and were cordial. It was going to take some time but Brenda had moved past the whole charade and it wasn't like Brenda to hold grudges especially because she knew David and Valerie adored each other and were happy.

Dylan had been planning this for weeks. He didn't think Brenda had suspected a thing, he had tried being sneaky about it and he tried to distance himself from her because he didn't want the surprises he had in store to be ruined. Brenda thought he was at his session when he had to set up. He pulled into the theatre parking lot and shifted his car into park. Dylan reached down into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He moved it through his hands and opened it. Dylan smirked as he looked down at the 2 carat round brilliant white gold solitaire engagement ring he had purchased the week before. After getting it sized and engraved it was time. Dylan could not believe he was going to get married again, he honestly didn't ever think he would or would even want to. But Brenda was the love of his life and if he couldn't commit his whole self to her he didn't truly deserve her. Dylan knew deep down Brenda wanted to marry him. She had hinted and even talked about it in London but it was more a joke and Dylan had very sweetly avoided the topic as much as he could. The only time Dylan ever talked marriage was recently, here in Beverly Hills when Brenda was still with David. Dylan smiled as he remembered.

"_Do you think we would have been good parents?" Brenda said looking over at him, still slouched, head still back resting on the couch._

_Dylan relaxed a bit as well, slouching too, "I like to think we would have."_

"_Yeah…I think so too. I don't know if we were totally ready but I think we would have been fine." Brenda smiled picturing their life together, as she looked straight ahead again._

"_I was going to marry you." Dylan said softly._

_Brenda head shot over looking at him again. He responded by slowly bringing his glance toward her and smiling, "What? Really?" Brenda seemed surprised as she smiled back at him._

_Dylan nodded, "Yeah." Dylan playfully sighed._

Even though Brenda and Dylan weren't officially together, Dylan had no doubt she was still in love with him. She had told him to leave her alone but Dylan refused to give up on her…not now…not ever. Dylan smiled closing the velvet box as the truck he had been waiting for pulled in.

"Yeah Kel…I sent Brandon over to your place with all the tickets."

"Oh wait, I think he is here." Kelly answered the back door with a smile, "Yep Bren he is here."

"Ok Kel, I gotta go…see you later." Brenda was rushing, she had wanted to be at the theater 30 minutes ago.

"Oh ok Bren…break a leg." Kelly kept her smile as she looked at Brandon. "Hey stranger, where have you been hiding yourself?" Kelly had seen him maybe twice in the last few weeks. Kelly motioned for him to come in.

Brandon shrugged, "Well you know here and there. I got that job at the times so been busy…you know." Brandon lied, he had been avoiding her, avoiding matt. Avoiding the guilt of keeping the fact that her dirt bag boyfriend was a big fat cheater. The only reason Brandon had agreed to bring Kelly the tickets in the first place was because he knew Matt was out of town.

"Do you want something to drink…water, a soda?" Kelly asked turning as she got the fridge looking at him.

Brandon nodded slowly, "Sure." he set his hands in his pocket and moved closer to her.

"Oh hey." Kelly smiled, "Happy Valentines day." Kelly handed over the soda.

Brandon smiled, "Happy Valentines day."

"Any big plans for after the play? Doing anything special with Gina?" Kelly pretended to care and make conversation about the love of her life's girlfriend.

Brandon looked at her confused, "Gina left this morning for New York…you didn't know?"

Kelly crossed her arms and looked down, "No…Gina and I haven't been all that close recently."

Brandon nodded knowingly, he didn't know exactly what had happened but Gina did make it known Kelly was not her favorite person. "Yeah…I guess her mom was there and she had a heart attack so Gina got on the first flight to see her."

"Oh wow, is her mom ok?" Kelly was surprised she hadn't heard about it.

"Yeah…she is stabile, they are keeping her for observation but she was lucky. Gina just didn't want her to be alone."

Kelly nodded understandably. She took a sip from her soda and gazed into Brandon's eyes. The silence grew thick for several minutes.

"Well…" Brandon interrupted, "Here is the tickets…I guess I will see you in a couple hours." he smiled

Kelly took the tickets from him, "Yep…I guess I will." she smiled lightly back at him.

"Ok." Brandon threw out his hands uncomfortably, "See you later." he moved toward the door. After closing it behind him he took a deep breath.

**

Brenda rushed into the theater clicking her automatic lock on her used Volkswagen Jetta she had bought after Dylan took his Porsche back. She took a deep breath as she moved to the dressing room. No one was there yet, she figured as much. She was always one of the crazy ones who came in early. She opened the door to the dressing room and froze. Brenda's mouth dropped slightly her eyes gazed around the room. Every inch of it covered in roses. There must have been 20 bouquets set up all around the room. Brenda smiled walking toward her mirrored station, setting down her things. She noticed a silver box with a bright red bow instantly. Brenda sat down and gently opened the box. An envelope set on op of tissue paper she lifted it out. _Bren, _she read the outside. She took her finger and slide it under the fold and took out a note.

_Bren, _

_Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I would ruin a great tradition. Break a leg and be great. See you after the show…and Happy Valentines Day baby._

_Love always, _

_Dylan_

Brenda smiled setting the note against her chest as she closed her eyes. Just like he had always done for all of her shows in London. She peaked in the box and took out a smaller one. She opened and unwrapped the smaller one. She looked curiously as she lifted the top of the velvet box. Brenda shook her head with a smile. She turned the box over and read the card…_I know how upset you were when you thought you lost this…I found it. _Brenda couldn't hold back anymore as the tears formed in her eyes. Her St. Genesuis metal Dylan had gotten in her when she did Cat On A Hot Tin Roof. She had yelled, cussed and cried that she had misplaced it. Brenda's overwhelmed feeling was cute short as Roy Randolph made it through the door, knocking gently.

"I knew you would be here. How's my leading lady holding up." he looked at her curiously seeing the tears in her eyes.

Brenda shook her head and sighed, "Feeling sentimental I guess." Brenda smiled.

Roy looked around the room at all the flowers and then down at Brenda's metal, "What do you do? Force all your boyfriends to give you these metals?" Roy joked.

Brenda laughed, "No…same one." she looked over at him as his eyebrows shot up.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was special to you."

"No…I wasn't."

"Well…get the sentiments out now we have a performance to give." Roy smiled getting up.

"Thanks Roy." Brenda said still looking down at her metal. Why did he do all this? Brenda grabbed her phone and dialed Dylan.

"Hello." Dylan said happily.

"Are you still around here you liitle stalker." Brenda joked.

Dylan laughed, "No…I am at the hotel. Surprised?"

"Very…thank you." Brenda said sincerely.

"Well…like I said…its tradition."

Brenda smiled, "Yeah… it is…where the hell did you find my metal?"

"In one of our bags…it was really like fate or something, I found it yesterday."

Brenda sighed, "Well I should go but thank you so much Dylan…I'll see you later…you made my day." Brenda looked down with a smile.

"Happy Valentines Day Bren."

"Happy Valentines Day." Brenda closed her phone. She was on cloud nine. Maybe this Valentines wouldn't be so bad after all."

**

The gang migrated in the lobby of the theater. They talked amongst themselves waiting for the theater to clear out a bit.

"Brenda was outstanding." Janet said grabbing Steve's hand.

"Yeah she was…that was the first time I ever saw one of her plays. She is really good." Valerie said surprised. She thought she would be bored but she hadn't been at all.

"I enjoyed it too, who ever knew Brenda could sing?" Brandon commented with a smile.

Dylan laughed a bit, "I saw her in a couple musicals in London, I was shocked too." Dylan said with a smile.

"Well lets go back and see her." Donna said linking her arm with Kelly.

The gang continued back stage, they looked around for Brenda but guess she hadn't come out yet. Steve headed for the small bar they had set up as Janet followed. Dylan stood nervously, he set his hand over his jacket pocket that had the ring in it. Why was he so nervous? He wanted everything to be perfect but even though he had planned this for weeks now that it was getting closer he couldn't help but wonder for the first time, _What if she said no?_

**

Brenda was one of the last ones out of the dressing room, she had been trying to hurry but everyone kept stopping her and congratulated her. She was finally able to change and wipe some of the stage makeup off before Roy caught up with her again, "Bravo…lady…bravo." Roy clapped as he walked over to her.

"Thank you thank you." Brenda smiled and bowed.

"Amazing miss Walsh as usual." Roy leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You have a tone of people out there that all want to see you but I thought I would try to steal a moment of your time."

Brenda sat down looking at him, "Sure…everything ok?"

"Oh god yes…everything is good." Roy took a deep breath, "Brenda…I want you to join my company. Three shows a week, steady work, fabulous paycheck…I would need you in New York a week from Friday."

Brenda sat shocked, her eyes grew big as a smile spread across her face, "New York?"

Roy smiled and nodded, "What do you say my leading lady? You are a real actress Brenda…you have the talent, the training, I can take you places…big places. What do you say?"

"Of course…are you kidding me?" Brenda threw her arm around Roy's neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh my God…this is unreal…thank you so much."

"Hey…when I saw you…I said I have to have her in New York, they are ready for you." Roy smiled one last time as he got up. He leaned down kissing the top of her head, "I'll be in touch."

"New York." Brenda whispered. "Wow." Brenda excitedly jumped up and found herself incredibly giddy. She was so happy she notice Dylan standing in the doorway. He sadly looked down after hearing everything Roy and Brenda talked about. Dylan gripped the little black velvet box that held the key to Brenda and Dylan's future. He shook his head in disappointment setting it back in his jacket pocket. He went to join the rest of the party but decided to sneak out and go home. Brenda was leaving him again…just like she did all those years ago when she went to London.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Too Damn Talented**

Brenda could not stop thinking about New York, a week from Friday Brenda would officially be a New Yorker, would Dylan come with her? L.A. had been nothing but craziness since they got there. Brenda thought Dylan would embrace the change, she would tell him how she felt and beg him to come with her. She walked to the after party with a huge grin across her face as she saw her friends. They all smiled back at her clapping supportively.

"Aww thanks guys…you guys are so sweet."

"You were great Brenda." Donna said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Don."

"Yeah…really fantastic…great...totally awesome" Everyone said at different times.

"I hope it was at least entertaining, spending your Valentines Day here." Brenda smiled shyly.

"Are you crazy? What do you think Steve actually had planned for me anyway?" Janet joked.

"Excuse me, we do have reservations." Steve tried to act like he would have planned something just as fun.

The gang laughed at their playfulness, "We better go." Steve rested his hand on the small of Janet's back.

"Bye Bren, honestly you were great." Steve leaned in kissing Brenda on the cheek.

Brenda tilted her head and smiled, "Thank you…you guys have fun and thanks so much for being here."

Steve and Janet nodded.

"Where's Dylan?" Brenda asked looking around.

Kelly shrugged and looked at Donna, "I don't know…I am sure he is around here somewhere."

"So…what about you Donna…you and Noah have any plans?" Brenda said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well…I am going to head over to the club now, you guys should come, celebrate, Noah and I will probably just celebrate our Valentines later tonight." Donna lifted her eyebrows and blushed slightly.

Brenda giggled, "How times have changed." Brenda joked.

Donna gave her a playful look and laughed.

"Oh…Kel…how is the baby, did Matt call you and tell you the details?"

As Kelly started to smile and tell Brenda the baby details, Brandon took a deep breath. The girls proceeded to talk about the normal girly things girls talk about when it came to babies as Brandon walked out the back door to get some air. He couldn't stand keeping the Matt information from her. Kelly didn't deserve it and she was too good for Matt. Brandon took a deep breath as he noticed Dylan sitting in his Porsche. He walked over curiously.

"Hey…what are you doing man? Brenda came out finally. She asked about you."

"I am going home, tell her I said she was fantastic as usual." Dylan stared at his steering wheel.

"Why don't you just come in and tell her yourself?" Brandon was confused.

Dylan didn't say anything he just sighed.

"What's up D? Why don't you want to see her?"

Dylan finally looked over at Brandon and shook his head, "It's not that I don't want to see her…" Dylan didn't want to tell Brandon what he had heard and what his plan originally was. He hadn't originally planned to propose to Brenda in her dressing room, he had planned on a surprise dinner back at the hotel. He had arranged them to set everything up and decorate the room with candles and flowers. The first thing Dylan did when returning to his car was call and cancel everything. Dylan couldn't tell Brenda how he felt and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had saw how happy she was about New York and he couldn't take that away from her. Going with her wasn't even a option even though Dylan didn't want to live in New York...he would have. The thing was he was still on probation and still had 60 hours of community service to complete. He couldn't leave the state if he wanted to.

"Well then why are you bailing?" Brandon was trying to get whatever he could from him.

"I am not bailing…I saw the damn play…just tell her I didn't feel good." Dylan started his car.

"Dylan…come on…Brenda will be bummed, plus I think we are going to the After Dark to celebrate, spend Valentines day together." Brandon looked at him seriously.

Dylan sighed and thought about it, after a few seconds Brandon set his hand on his shoulder, "Come on D.

"Okay." Dylan felt bad leaving, Brandon was right, Brenda would be upset. He turned off his car and followed Brandon inside.

The gang met at the After Dark, as they approached the entrance Brenda looked at Dylan, "You ok?"

Dylan bit his lower lip and nodded. "We aren't going to be here long right?" he said distant.

Brenda shook her head, "No…I have a matinee tomorrow, we don't have to stay long…I would rather be alone with you anyway." Brenda smiled.

Dylan didn't even look at her as he passed her and went into the club. Brenda looked down sadly, she didn't understand what had gotten into him. First he is filling her dressing room with flowers and presents and then he is not only being distant, he is being mean. Brenda watched Dylan through the night, he wasn't talking to anyone, he only made eyes at her if he had too.

Brenda finally got the courage to approach Dylan, she wasn't sure what was on his mind and honestly she was afraid to ask. She did know that it was Valentines Day and she wanted to be alone with him. She wanted to tell him about New York and ask him to come with her. She was nervous though, the last three weeks had been weird, Dylan being distant and quiet, not trying to be with her. She honestly thought maybe he was trying to move on until all the flowers and sweet gestures were given.

"Dylan?" Brenda looked down at him. He was sitting alone staring into his coke. He slowly raised his head looking at her. "Want to get out of here?"

Brenda saw Dylan swallow hard as he gave her a nod. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the hotel.

**

Kelly and Brandon had been hanging out together the entire night. Since Gina's last minute trip and Matt being gone, they really didn't have to worry about their significant others getting jealous or getting the wrong idea.

"So…what are you doing after this?" Brandon said nonchalantly, it was still fairly early and Brandon didn't want to go home seeing as the gang was dwindling.

Kelly shrugged with a smile, "No plans, what about you?" Kelly kept her stare, she felt his eyes on her and it was like old times. His blue eyes staring into hers. Brandon was the only guy that made her heart flutter when he looked at her and even after time had past, it still was the same.

"Well…I don't really want to go home, I was thinking…Why don't we head on down to the pier, we can get something to eat, ride the Farris wheel…I haven't been down there since I have been back."

Kelly smiled at him but didn't answer right away. She was enjoying being around Brandon again and even though the idea sounded amazing, she couldn't help but feel like maybe it wasn't the best idea.

Brandon moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned in and whispered, "I'll win you a stuffed animal." Brandon's hot breath caused Kelly to close her eyes briefly and take a big breath. It was the closest they had been to one another since Brandon came home and Kelly couldn't resist him.

"You promise?" Kelly raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Of course." Brandon kept his arm around her and motioned his head toward the door.

Kelly laughed and motioned towards the door as well. They did it back and forth until Kelly laughed. Brandon keeping his grip tight led Kelly out of the After Dark.

**

Dylan opened the hotel door and let Brenda go in first.

"Uhhh, I am exhausted." Brenda said as she set her purse down and kicked off her heels.

Dylan who had been pretty quiet on the way home finally spoke, "Yeah…I am pretty beat too."

Brenda turned to look at him, she gave him a small smile, "Thanks again for finding my metal and for the flowers. I have to admit you…really made my Valentines day…considering I am without a Valentine." Brenda walked closer to him.

Dylan kept his eyes on her and shrugged shyly, "No problem, you deserve it. You were great tonight." he took a deep breath. He was going to miss her so much. She had looked so amazing tonight as well. Dylan wasn't sure if it was because he was a little mad at her or because he had been trying so hard to keep his distance but she looked good…irresistibly good.

Brenda kept walking toward him, until finally she was standing right in front of him. She reached up and took his jacket in her hands pulling him close to her, "I was thinking…a hot bath sounds more than inviting right now and why should it be wasted on one person?" Brenda was in high flirt mode. She was in the mood, incredibly excited about how the night had gone and having sex with Dylan would be the topping of an already amazing night.

Dylan just stared down at her, "Why don't you just go ahead." Dylan brought his hands to hers and gently lowered them off his jacket.

"You really don't want to join me?" Brenda tried to keep her flirt mode going but she knew Dylan could see and hear the hurt in her eyes and voice.

Dylan shook his head, "You go ahead." he said softly.

Brenda gently bit the inside of her lip and nodded sadly. She watched Dylan move around her and go into the bar area grabbing a bottle of water.

Dylan didn't even look at her as she made her way into the bathroom to take a bath.

Dylan shook his head and sighed, this was not working, he took out the velvet box and opened it. He debated back and forth, should he? Would she say yes and forget about New York all together? Dylan tried to make himself feel better…She could still live out her dream here; she didn't have to be with Roy to be an actress. She had landed herself an agent here and got the lead in the play. Even if it was Roy's play she still got it. She auditioned right? Would she resent him for making her choose if he gave her the choice? Dylan knew he didn't want that. Dylan looked down at the ring one last time and closed the box. He went into the bedroom and found a bag in the back of the closet, it was an old carry on that Dylan hadn't used in years and he just so happened to find it in storage. He opened it up and put the velvet box all the way at the bottom hiding it. He set the bag back in the closet and shut the closet door. He refused to be the reason Brenda didn't go to New York. He was going to have to pretend he was happy for her and stop the silent treatment. Brenda would see right through him and he already knew Brenda knew something was up. If Dylan continued to be distant and cold she would know he was mad or sad at her leaving. He had to act normal and the normal Dylan wouldn't be letting Brenda take a bath alone. It was Valentines Day and even though Dylan wasn't going to ask Brenda to marry him, didn't mean they couldn't be together on this day or the week before she left. Dylan called down to Henry, the manager in which Dylan had known practically his whole life. He asked if Henry still had the flowers and candles, Dylan decided to make the Valentines Day memorable even if his original plans had gotten spoiled.

**

Kelly held three stuffed animals in her arms as she walked closely with Brandon. The Santa Monica Pier has games, restaurants and rides and it was time for the Ferris Wheel, it was a big Ferris wheel, the kind with big bucket seat and that moved slowly.

Brandon smiled as he held the little latched door open for her. Kelly climbed in setting her stuffed animals on the seat and sitting down. Brandon joined her and watched as the attendant latched the door closed. The Ferris Wheel started to move slowly.

"Can I tell you something?" Kelly said shyly, giving him a small smile and eyeing him.

"You can tell me anything." Brandon said back meeting her stare.

"This has been the most incredible night. An amazing play, hanging out with you, you keeping your promise." Kelly smiled bigger and looked down at the stuffed animals.

"Well you know." Brandon acted modest.

"Thank you Brandon for an amazing Valentines Day." Kelly looked down feeling the intense stare, "Is it bad that…never mind." Kelly changed her mind.

Brandon scooted closer to her and lifted her chin. He leaned in and softly kissed Kelly's lips. Both of them closed their eyes and lingered there for a moment before Kelly pulled away touching her finger tips to her mouth.

"It's not bad." Brandon said staring into her eyes.

"I care about Matt but every since I saw you and you have been back, I can't …get you out of my head. You being here scares me because I can't move on when you are here." Kelly said honestly.

"I know…me too." Brandon said softly.

Brandon and Kelly stared at each other for several moments but this time is was Kelly to move in first. She set both hands on each side of Brandon's face and kissed him. This time it was intense and passionate. They both released the tension between them and kissed each other hard. Kelly moved away quickly, "I am sorry." She whispered. "We can't do this."

Brandon still in a fog from the intense kiss nodded.

"Matt is so good to me…why do I always do this?" Kelly said mad at herself, "I don't know what's going to happen with us but I don't want to start it like this, cheating on people that care about us for our own benefit. Dylan and I did the same thing back in the day and I don't want to do that with you. We are better than that and…"

Brandon grazed her cheek with his fingers, "I know."

Brandon looked toward his feet as the ride was coming to an end. They got out and walked down the pier, "Want to take a walk down the boardwalk…I have to tell you something." Brandon said swallowing hard after the words came out. There was no going back now with an introduction like that.

Kelly saw the look on his face, the seriousness and nervousness and it terrified her. She nodded as they began to walk down the beach.

They walked a little in silence until Brandon moved in front of her and stopped. "Remember the guy's night we did a few weeks back?" Kelly nodded, "Well we wanted to cheer Dylan up, it seemed something was happening with him and Brenda and instead of leaving him home alone to dwell on it by himself we decided the best way to cheer him up was to take him to a strip club."

Kelly smiled slightly finding it amusing, "Ok." She said slowly not really sure where this was going.

"We had a good time and some of the guys decided to go to a nearby bar and have drinks." Brandon hesitated.

Kelly reached up and set her hand on Brandon's arm, "What is it?"

"It's about Matt." Brandon looked into her eyes and Kelly knew it was something bad.

Kelly dropped her hand from Brandon, "What about Matt?" her voice more stern less understanding and sweet.

"He went home with one of the strippers Kel." Brandon blurted out.

Kelly's first reaction was an uncomfortable smile, "No." she shook her head, "Matt wouldn't do that, he is a straight arrow, he wouldn't…" her smile faded as she saw Brandon was dead serious. "How do you know?" she said sadly.

"I saw him. He was spending a lot of time at the club with her and I saw him get in a car and leave with her."

Kelly looked down and didn't say anything, "I am sorry Kelly, I should have told you sooner…its just I wasn't sure how too and I thought if you heard it from me I would be getting involved and you might think I was just telling you because I was jealous." Brandon stopped talking, he was rambling and caught himself. He was nervous and didn't want to turn into a mumbling idiot. "Are you ok?"

Kelly looked up with tears in her eyes, "Thanks for telling me Brandon. I am going to get home." Kelly turned around quickly.

"I am not letting you walk home alone Kel, Brenda was just attacked a few weeks back around here."

Kelly stopped and nodded knowing what had happened to Brenda, she looked at Brandon now the tears were flowing freely. "Will you just bring me home then?" Kelly said as she cried.

Brandon nodded and led her back to the car. He kept looking over at her on the short drive back to the beach apartment. She didn't say anything she just cried quietly, trying to hide it but Brandon saw her wipe her tears and sniffle. Brandon pulled into the alley way by the house and turned to face her.

"Kel? Are you mad at me for telling you?" Brandon said softly.

Kelly shook her head, "No…its karma I guess, for what I did to Brenda, you and Dylan…payback is a bitch huh." Kelly forced a smile and wiped under her nose. She reached for the door but stopped feeling Brandon's hand on her arm.

"Want me to come in with you? I can stay the night…I'll sleep on the couch I promise."

Kelly shook her head, "No thanks." Kelly smiled slightly, "I am so mad at Matt I don't trust myself to not try and get even with him and…It's time I break the cycle."

Brandon smiled and nodded, "Call me ok?"

"I will." Kelly nodded slowly giving him a small smile back. "Thank you Brandon."

"Happy Valentines Day Kel."

"Happy Valentines Day Brandon." Kelly set her hand gently on his cheek and leaned and gently pecked his lips. She kept her eyes closed resting her forehead on his, "Bye." She whispered.

"Bye Kel." Brandon whispered back as she got out of the car, carrying her stuffed animals and moving through the gate to her house.

**

Brenda walked out into the bedroom drying her hair with the towel, her eyes closed, wearing her bath robe. She slowly opened them up looking around. The room was decorated with candles and flowers; Brenda has utterly confused but touched. She smiled taking a deep breath looking around. Dylan quietly leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be your Valentine." He said softly.

He startled Brenda as she turned around and saw him. "What is all this? You are freaking me out with your split personalities."

Dylan let out a small laugh and walked over to her. He gently took her hand and led her over to the bed and sat her down.

"I have to talk to you." Dylan said as he took his hand and moved it down the back of her head stopping at her neck and gently massaging it. "I know about New York…and I think it's great." Dylan lied.

"How did you find out?" Brenda said nervously.

"After the show, I went to meet you in your dressing room and…I heard you and Roy talking." Dylan looked down, he hated lying to her, he was about to and he was having so much trouble doing it. Dylan hadn't lied to Brenda in a log time and he had promised himself he would never again.

"I was going to tell you, I am so excited Dylan. I want you to come with me…will you come with me please?" Brenda said, pleading with her eyes. "A fresh start."

Dylan tilted his head, "I can't." He shook his head.

Brenda smiled faded slowly, "Why not? You don't want to be with me?" Brenda said sadly.

Dylan took a deep breath, "Bren…its not that…I love you more than anything, I can't leave, I am on probation and I am doing my community service."

Brenda began to tear up, "Well how long are you on probation for? Can't you come and meet me after?"

"2 years." Dylan looked at her sadly; her tears were breaking his heart.

"Then I am not going, I want to be with you."

Dylan shook his head, here came the lies, "I can't make you happy Bren…_lie_…I can't commit to you like you want or deserve…_lie_… I don't want to get married again_…lie_…I don't think I want kids…_lie_…I think its time for us to move on…_lie again_."

"No." Brenda said crying. "If this is because of what I said before, I didn't mean it. I don't want to hate you, I don't want you to leave me alone."

"Bren." Dylan felt like crying himself. "It's not that."

"What do you want me to do Dylan?" Brenda raised her voice, "I love you."

Dylan swallowed hard, "I want you to go to New York…I want you to live out your dream and be an actress…I want you to meet someone who will take care of you and love you like you deserve to be loved. Someone that is caring and thoughtful, someone who wants to marry you…" Dylan got choked up and stopped as he described himself. "And be happy with someone who isn't damaged like me."

Brenda cried harder, "I can't believe you're saying this…you're dumping me and we aren't even together." Brenda said angrily.

Dylan set his hands on the sides of her face forcing her to look at him, "Hey…I am not dumping you. I want you to go New York, you are incredible actress; I don't want you to stay here for me, ok?" Dylan said it sternly, which was the truth. "You are too damn talented to waste your life on me."

Brenda shook her head slowly and closed her eyes as Dylan's lips touched hers. They barely moved their mouths as they kissed, it was so emotional. "I am going to miss you so much." She said in a whisper, eyes still closed lips still touching slightly.

"I am going to miss you too." Dylan whispered back fighting back from telling her the truth. He wanted her, he couldn't imagine his life without her, he would never love anyone like he loved her and how much he really truly did want her to be his wife, he only wanted kids with her, how much he would miss her and how much his heart ached for her already.

Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and began to sob quietly. Dylan held her, stroking her hair trying to comfort her, Dylan looked up at the ceiling and blinked away his tears. He lied to her, it was for her own good, he was telling her the truth when he said he didn't want to be the reason she stayed. Brenda had a dream and wanted to be an actress. She was too damn talented to give it up. If Dylan had to sacrifice his true feelings for her to succeed, he would.

_*sniff sniff* Soooo, what did you think? Things coming out, people coming together, people breaking apart. Let me know. This story is almost done. I am sad._


	36. Chapter 36

_Here is the next chapter; it's another sad one, so I am sorry. I wanted to thank all of my readers…I hit 400 reviews for this story and I am so excited. I wasn't sure how people were going to take it considering it got ugly and you saw a lot more flaws in the characters that we all knew they had but in fanfiction land we tend to leave out. Anyway please don't stop the reviews cause you guys are what makes me continue. I get these ideas and if no one was reading I wouldn't want to do it. So thanks again and here is chapter 36. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 36 Just Hate Me**

_DELETE…DELETE…DELETE_. Dylan hit the keys on his laptop. Dylan dreaded the next couple of days. In two days she would be on a plane to the East Coast and gone from his life. He began writing again because since he was holding all these feelings in he needed a way to release them. He began writing poetry but nothing was coming out right. It sounded forced and not to his true feelings. Dylan started over and started typing away. He was angry; more so at himself and it was starting to come out in his writing. He wrote and wrote and before he knew it, there was a whole poem.

In the next room, Brenda sat on the bed in the hotel shifting through her things, to take, to trash, to give away to Good Will. Her _to take_ pile was definitely bigger. She laughed to herself remembering Dylan giving her a hard time. When they lived together in London, they had been in the same apartment for 3 years. Things pile up; you collect junk, when they decided to come back to Beverly Hills Dylan made her go through her clothes. She smiled remembering, even in Dylan's blur of heroin abuse he still had good days and he was still incredibly cute, sweet and funny. Them living in their own world over there, without the distraction of their judging friends felt so right, what Brenda would do to have that again.

"_Brenda…you haven't wore this since the early nineties. Toss it." Dylan said throwing a rust colored blazer across the room. _

"_Hey." Brenda made a face as she watched it land in the non existent toss pile. "I like that jacket."_

"_Brenda." Dylan said sternly, "I distinctly remember you wearing that jacket when we dated in high school, its going." _

_Brenda pouted and watched as Dylan rummaged through the pile on her bed. "Oh come on." Dylan laughed, "This shirt I know is from high school. Its so big and baggy it would fit me."_

"_No…it would not." Brenda crossed her arms._

"_Really? Watch." Dylan smiled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and put the green satin button down on. "See." The shirt fit for the most part but was short…way too short._

_Brenda laughed rising to her knees. "You look ridiculous."_

_Dylan smiled moving closer to her on the bed, "What? I thought you liked this look." Dylan stood in front of her, Brenda being higher on the bed made them almost the same height. _

_Brenda giggled, "Ok it goes…it is hideous." she leaned her face close to his. Brenda began to unbutton the hideous green satin shirt. Dylan grabbed it sides and pulled it as the buttons popped to the floor. "Oooo." Brenda smiled grabbing the sides of the shirt and pushed it to the floor, she leaned in running her tongue across his lips._

_Dylan stared at her wickedly having one thing on his mind at that time, he gently began biting on her lip and nibbling on it._

"_Owe." Brenda laughed as he nibbled to hard._

"_Did I hurt you?" Dylan said raising her eyebrows seductively, taking off her shirt, "This definitely goes, this too." Dylan unsnapped her bra with one hand. "I don't think you need any of this." Referring to everything she was wearing. Brenda stood to her feet so she looked down at him and he pulled her into him, lifting her off the bed. Brenda cupped his face as she wrapped her legs around his body. She kissed him hard and passionately as Dylan slowly spun her around. He lowered her to the bed a top all of Brenda's clothes._

Brenda shook her head trying to get those times out of her head. She felt the tears coming; she had been hiding them from Dylan for days. He was being nice to her but she knew he was keeping his distance.

"Bren." Dylan stuck his head in.

"Uh...yeah." Brenda looked down and quickly wiped the tears before looking back at him.

Dylan knew she was crying but he didn't bring attention to it. "I am going surfing; want me to bring dinner back?"

Brenda quickly nodded, "Sure."

"Anything in particular?" Dylan leaned against the door frame and smiled at the sight of Brenda's clothes covering the bed. He remembered all the crap she had buried in their closet and he remembered the last time she had done it before they had moved back to L.A. how playful they were with each other. How many times they would leave restaurants just to get out quickly to go home and make love all night. In particular, one night stuck out, it was shortly after Dylan had arrived in London. They had been platonic for maybe two weeks before things started heating up. With this particular time, they had just moved forward and began to be a couple again.

_Brenda had been eyeing him through dinner, stroking his leg and thigh with her foot. Dylan smiled at her and raised his eyebrow, "You are mean…don't think I won't just take you now, in front of all these people."_

"_You wouldn't." Brenda smirked calling his bluff._

"_You don't think so?" Dylan took his napkin and tossed it on top of the table._

_Brenda giggled as she watched Dylan get up out of his chair and take her hand. He started singing loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear, spinning her around, dipping her back and laying a big fat passionate kiss on her lips in front of everyone. Brenda smiled as he pulled her back up; he grabbed her lifting her up so her legs were straddling him. He touched his forehead to hers and spun her around and continued to sing to her quietly._

"_Ah sir, this isn't that kind of establishment." The waiter said nervous and uptight._

_Dylan smiled looking at the waiter, "Well sir, here is my wallet. Take what you want because she has it coming to her, that's what happens with us, we turn every establishment into this, we have a problem with restraint." Dylan handed his wallet to the waiter, in which looked down shocked and actually broke a smile._

_Brenda covered her face with embarrassment and laughed._

"_Go ahead, open it, take it all." Dylan moved in and kissed Brenda hard, who was still being carried._

_The waiter opened the wallet pulling out one of Dylan's 100 dollar bills and shrugged._

"_Take two." Dylan said not taking his eyes off Brenda and kissing her in between talking to the waiter. Dylan reached out taking his wallet back, "Keep the change."_

_The crowd starting clapping and hooting and hollering as Dylan kissed Brenda passionately, playfully spinning her slowly heading for the door. _

"_See." Dylan said with a flirty smile, "Don't call my bluff."_

_Brenda giggled leaning in and kissing him now that they were outside, "God I am glad you're here." Brenda whispered with a smile._

"_There isn't anywhere else I would want to be." Dylan smiled and whispered back._

Dylan bit his lip sadly, remembering how much fun they had back then, "Whatever you want is fine…you know what I like." Brenda interrupted his flashback, she looked down and continued going through the clothes. Dylan nodded and stared at her, he wasn't sure how he was going to say goodbye to her. She looked up and looked at him feeling his stare.

"What?"

Dylan shook his head, "Nothing just remembering…I guess. I'll see you in a few hours."

Brenda gave him a smile and nodded, "Bye." she whispered watching him leave the bedroom.

Brenda took a deep breath and got up walking into the living room area and opened up the small fridge grabbing a coke. She noticed Dylan's laptop opened and decided to check her email, maybe play a game, anything to keep her mind off moving away. He sat in front of it and rubbed her finger over to clear the screen saver from it. Brenda minimized the word processor program but restored it right away noticing it was Dylan's writing. She began reading and was surprised he hadn't closed it, she leaned in closer reading the whole poem.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head _

_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed _

_Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone _

_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home _

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain _

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again? _

_And will you never say that you loved me just to put it in my face? _

_And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space _

_Hate me today _

_Hate me tomorrow _

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

_Hate me in ways _

_Ways hard to swallow _

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with _

_The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again _

_In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night _

_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight _

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate _

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take _

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind _

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind _

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

_Hate me in ways _

_Ways hard to swallow _

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave _

_Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made _

_And like a baby boy I never was a man _

_Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand _

_And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!" _

_Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be _

_And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?" _

_Hate me today _

_Hate me tomorrow _

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

_Hate me in ways _

_Ways hard to swallow _

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _

Brenda stared at the words and read over it three times. She hit print and gently closed his laptop. Why did he leave this open? Did he want her to read it? All the why's and what if's ran through her head. She jumped slightly hearing a knock at the door.

"Hang on." Brenda called out folding the printed poem.

"Bren…it's me…Val." Valerie called out.

Brenda opened the door and let her in. "Hey what's up?"

"Do you or Dylan have a carry on or something I can borrow?"

Brenda motioned to Valerie to follow her into the bedroom, "Yeah check the closet, I am sure there is one in there, where are you going?"

"David and I are going to Palm Springs for the weekend." Valerie opened the closet and looked around.

Brenda not paying attention to Valerie began to fold her to take pile.

"What time do you leave on Thursday?" Valerie's muffled voice came from inside the closet.

"My flight leaves at nine; I guess I will leave here around 7:15...7:30." Brenda answered back.

Valerie found a tan carry on in the back of the closet and raised herself to her feet. Brenda looked up and saw her holding it, "Oh good you found one, whatever is inside just throw on the floor, Dylan has a horrible habit of not unpacking for a year." Brenda smiled.

Valerie looked inside and reached her hand in feeling the small velvet box. She looked at it and as she held the bag under her arm she opened it. Valerie's eyes grew wide as she saw the engagement ring.

"Was there tons of stuff in it?" Brenda asked curiously.

Valerie closed the box quickly and set it back in the bottom of the bag before Brenda turned to look at her, "No it's empty." Valerie smiled.

Brenda raised both eyebrows and smiled back, "Surprising."

"So…it must be hard leaving Dylan huh?" Valerie was now more nosy than ever.

Brenda swallowed hard and shrugged, "I don't know what's going on with Dylan, he told me he can't commit to me and that I should go to New York…he's acting strange. I guess he just doesn't love me as much as I love him." Brenda began to tear up and she turned from Valerie so she wouldn't see. Brenda acted busy still rummaging through her clothes.

Valerie smirked looking in the bag again, "Do you think Dylan will even notice the bag is gone?"

"I doubt it."

"Well…David and I will come by on Thursday and say our goodbyes, tell Dylan thanks for the bag." Valerie took the ring and bag with her. Something was going on with Dylan and she was going to find out about it. If Dylan had an engagement ring then why was he telling Brenda he couldn't commit and why was he letting her move to the other side of the country?

Brenda smiled at her friend that she had had such an off and on friendship with. Brenda had allowed a guy to come between her and Kelly and it had taken years to get things back with her. Brenda refused to let it happen again with Valerie. She moved closer to her and embraced her, "I am glad we are on speaking terms again." Brenda said as she rubbed down Valerie's back.

"Me too…and now your leaving." Valerie pulled away and pouted.

"You can come visit me, you and David; it's just an excuse to plan a city trip."

"True…thanks for the bag I will see you before you leave for sure." Valerie started her way to the front door.

"Ok…see ya." Brenda let her show herself out as she pulled out the poem Dylan had wrote and read it again. What was going on with him? Why couldn't she read him? Was she just looking for any excuse or lead from him to stay? That's all it was. Brenda didn't want to go to New York alone. Yes she wanted to be a working actor but she could do that here. What was the fun of a new city and moving forward if she didn't have Dylan? She already did the moving for me thing when she went to London. Moving away from all her friends and him. She already experienced it and look what happened…Dylan came to find her. Brenda sighed wiping a stray tear that had snuck out. She didn't want to leave him but if he didn't want her then there was no reason to stay.

**

Valerie hurried through the front door of her room, "Oh my God David, look." Valerie reached into the carry on and pulled out the engagement ring.

David moved closer to her and took the velvet box in his hand, "What…it's a ring, big deal, whose is it?" David was oblivious.

"I went next door to borrow a bag from Dylan." Valerie held it up... "And this was in the bottom of it." Valerie smirked.

"No." David was surprised, "Dylan is going to ask Brenda to marry him? Why did you take it? Go give it back to him." David shook his head, Valerie still amused him.

"Maybe he _was_ going to ask her, it was in this bag in the back of the closet and Brenda is over there packing so…what is up with that?"

David shrugged, "Maybe he changed his mind." David handed the ring back and walked over to the couch.

"But why? Why are those too so stubborn, they create this invisible drama with each other when everyone knows they belong together. I mean jesus, that's the only time Dylan isn't a complete asshole."

"I beg to differ." David opened up a magazine.

"David…are you in love with Brenda?" Valerie tone changed and she set her hand on her hip.

"No…I mean I care about her but I am in love with you." David tried to dig himself out of whatever hole he got himself into without even trying.

"Then stop being a jerk about Dylan…the only reason you would hate Dylan is if you were in love with Brenda yourself and were jealous." Valerie smirked knowing David was probably crapping his pants at this point and that wasn't the point she was trying to make.

"Val." David shook his head.

"No…David, listen, I know how you feel about me. But I know how you feel about Bren and its okay. I know you are in love with me and I am secure enough in our relationship to know your feelings for Brenda were deeper than hers were for you. But that is no reason to take it out on Dylan. He is a good guy and the way you treat him and the way you act towards him is obvious and old." Valerie rolled her eyes annoyed at David.

David sighed; it was true, even though David was in love with Valerie and wanted to be with her. He had loved Brenda and losing her to Dylan was a slap in the face because he had always thought about it and it made him insecure at the time in his relationship with Brenda. He knew it would happen and even though David was the one who actually ruined things with Brenda, he couldn't help being a sore loser.

"Be the man I fell in love with and talk to him." Valerie took the carry on into the bedroom.

"Stay out of it Val…I am telling you, give that ring back to Dylan and STAY OUT OF IT." David yelled to make sure Valerie would hear him in the bedroom.

**

Brenda stared at the writing as she sat on the couch. She couldn't stop reading it; she couldn't stop having a feeling about every sentence. Her sadness turned to anger almost, probably just because she wasn't sure what was going on. This poem or whatever it was, was asking Brenda to hate him and that he didn't deserve her and Brenda wanted to know if that was why he was pushing her away. Brenda stared down at it as she heard Dylan come through the front door. She didn't look at him she just started at the writing.

"I got Mexican…I figured you would probably miss the lack of quality Mexican food being in New York and everything." Dylan said setting the food down on the dining table.

Brenda had planned to stay calm and just talk to him about the poem but her temper got the best of her, "What does this mean?" she raised her voice and held up the poem.

"What does what mean?" Dylan looked confused.

"Your writing…ok maybe I am kind of dense when it comes to poetry but I can read, what exactly does this mean?" Brenda got up.

"You read it." Dylan looked down moving his hands in his pockets.

"It's not like you hid it from me, I went on to check my email and it was open. Why are you doing this, acting like you don't deserve me? Is that why you want me to go? You want me to hate you Dylan? Cause I am not going to do that."

"No." Dylan shook his head, "Its just feelings…they are words, thoughts in my head, sometimes they aren't supposed to make sense but yes it would make it easier if you just hated me for everything I have done to you. That you wouldn't look at me like that and melt my heart. You would look at me and take me for the selfish asshole I am."

"It pisses me off you don't know how special you are, you think so little of yourself. You are smart…brilliant, loyal and sexy. I couldn't ever hate you...I love you."Brenda said the last part calmly and hurt.

"I want you to go to New York to be somebody, I don't want to hold you back…FOR WHAT? For a bum…for a no future, jerk like me?" Dylan was now yelling.

"But I don't want to go without you." Brenda yelled back now crying.

Dylan shook his head and went to grab his coat he had just taken off. _Run_ he thought _run before she sees through you._

"Look at me, don't run away from me." Brenda pleaded keeping her voice raised.

Dylan looked down trying to hide his emotions, "What do you want from me Brenda?" Dylan said quietly.

"Tell me to my face…look at me in the eyes and tell me…you aren't in love with me anymore." Brenda moved closer to him, she felt like her heart beating so fast and so loud she was sure he could hear it. She looked up at him. Getting even closer to him so he was forced to look at her because she was shorter than him and his eyes were already glued to the floor. "Tell me and I will go."

Dylan looked away, he couldn't look at her, "I can't." Dylan whispered.

Brenda raised herself on her tip toes and touched her lips to his, opening her mouth gently and closing it around his. After a second Dylan pulled away, "You're going to New York. Just because I love you, doesn't mean I changed my mind about being with you. I can't commit to you Brenda, we want different things, I need to be alone." Dylan said angrily.

Brenda backed away staring at him, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes. She didn't care if he saw; she had always hid them even going back to high school days. She never let him know how much he stomped on her heart choosing Kelly over her. This time she didn't care if he knew.

Dylan sighed and tilted his head and stared back at her, "I am sorry Brenda." He whispered reaching out to her.

Brenda shook her head and pulled away before he could grab her. She ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. After everything she had done for him he was giving up on her again. Brenda knew she was reaching for the inevitable, when has Dylan said anything he didn't mean? He was loyal and honest and Brenda was just looking for any excuse to stay there. She knew it, Dylan knew it and he wasn't going to allow her to miss out on this opportunity. Maybe it was mean, maybe it was over the top but that's how he felt. Dylan sighed out loud because it was taking everything he had not to follow her into that bedroom, get the ring out and beg her to stay with him. Even if he just went in there to tell her how he felt, he knew what would happen. Dylan grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door. He got to the elevator and as the doors started to close he reached out changing his mind to stop them. He was too slow and down he went to the lobby.

_This story will probably be over in 2 or 3 more chapters. I know I know another emotional chapter, isn't Dylan being such a stubborn ass? Anyway, what happened to Gina? Is anyone even wondering or is the Brenda and Dylan saga too interesting. You will find out next chapter. And Kelly and Brandon will have closure, together? Guess you will have to read. Also does anyone think that Brenda and Dylan should spend the night together and be close on her last night in Beverly Hills? Of course I am not going to tell you if Brenda goes or not, what's the fun in that? But I will tell you she does go to the airport (hint hint) haha now all your minds are saying GO DYLAN stop her…lol It isn't as predictable as it sounds :-) The poem I had Dylan "write" is actually a song called hate me by Blue October, the song is so Dylan its scary but anyway…Please review and the next chapter should be up soon._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Flight 327**

"Just go Matt…I listened to what you had to say and now just go." Kelly said calmly with tears in eyes.

"Haven't you ever made a mistake? Something you regretted doing and if you could take it back you would and everything would be back to normal and everything would just fit into place?" Matt pleaded with her.

Kelly looked up, "Yeah." she whispered and took a deep breath. Yeah she regretted many things in her life, not marrying Brandon was one of them. Not begging him to stay in L.A., choosing herself all those years ago. Going around in circles with Dylan when Kelly always knew the only reason he even remotely tried to be with her was because Brenda was gone. There were too many regrets she had lost count and the fact was she wasn't going to do it anymore.

"Then why won't you forgive me?" Matt walked toward her.

"I trusted you and just because you wish it didn't happen doesn't mean that it didn't. You slept with someone else…a stripper." Kelly shook her head in digust, "I don't even know you. Take your stuff and go…this is one thing I will not look back and regret doing." Kelly said sternly.

"Kel." Matt moved toward her again but Kelly put her hand up.

"GET OUT." Kelly yelled feeling her face flush because she was upset.

Matt sadly nodded and turned toward the door, "Take your crap with you." Kelly tossed a bag of random things that he kept at her apartment. Kelly wiped her eyes and shoved the door closed after he had made his way onto the deck practically slamming it in his face.

**

Dylan sat at the counter in the Peach Pit. He stared into his coffee going back and forth in his brain on going next door and just getting loaded. He really didn't want to but it seemed fitting considering what was happening. Dylan was about to hit his 90 day sober mark. It was 2 days away and he actually was pretty damn proud of it. With everything he had lost in his life, he got through it and it had been a huge accomplishment for him. How ironic that Dylan's 90 day sobriety anniversary would be the same day Brenda was moving? He owed it to her but he couldn't tell her that either. Dylan was so engrossed with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed David standing over him.

"This seat taken?" David swallowed his pride and took the first step.

"I am not in the mood Silver." Dylan didn't look up from his coffee.

"I am not here to start anything, I just want to talk to you." David said taking a deep breath.

Dylan slowly looked at his old friend and motioned his head to sit down.

David swiveled around facing the kitchen, "I'm sorry…for being a dick…for the comments, for the stuff you don't even know I said about you, for making a move on Brenda when I knew you would freak out, and even after when I lost her for taking it out on you."

Dylan slowly looked at David, "I have no idea what you were so pissed at me for. I didn't do anything to you."

"I know." David looked up to prepare himself to come clean, "I cared about Brenda a lot…more than I led on more than she cared for me. Even though we had fun together there was always a part of me that knew I wouldn't have her like you did or do... Remember when you came home from jail, you were loaded and mad?"

"Vaguely." Dylan was honest.

"You told me something that I always remembered and it pissed me off…you told me that you and Brenda had shared something I would never have, that whether we were kissing or intimate, she would be thinking about you…and she was. And it made me mad and jealous and I could never understand why a fuck up like you…could get someone like her."

Dylan looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were apologizing." he joked. Dylan turned serious, "I just said that cause I was jealous and high David. I did it to piss you off."

"But you were telling the truth and I think after we broke up and the fact that I lost her and how I lost her, I realized I was no better than you. And I took it out on you because it made me feel better." David looked down, "I love Valerie and there is no one else I would want to be with but…"

Dylan knew where it was going and he didn't want to hear David pour his soul out about Brenda. "David." Dylan shook his head.

"Have you ever been in love with two people at the same time?"

Dylan slowly looked over at David and smirked, "Are you serious with that? Please look at my life."

"But there was someone you wanted to be with more? Someone you connected with on every level, someone who knew you better than yourself. Was always there for you no matter what. Would take your shit when anyone else would tell you to go to hell? Who saw you at your lowest point and still loved you the same?" Dylan looked down at his coffee again.

"I know…that's Brenda…to you and that's Val to me."

Dylan bit the inside of his lip, "It doesn't matter."

"what's going on? Why is Brenda leaving?"

"Because she is talented and she wants to be an actress." Dylan slowly brought his coffee to his lips.

"Come on Dylan…this is Los Angeles, millions of people every year move here to become famous and to act, why are you letting her go to New York without you?"

"I can't go to New York, even if I wanted too, the courts won't let me, I have community service and I am on probation. She needs to go, do something and not waste her time on me. I mean shit David look at the reason I am stuck here. I was in jail for God sakes."

David sighed, "So you are doing the honorable thing and letting her go? Makes sense."

"Well I am glad you think so."

"I hope you know what you're doing because I let Val leave and it sucked, and you can't compare what we have to what you and Bren have. It's just been too long."

"You were fine, once she was gone, what was it 15 minutes before you started making eyes at Brenda?" Dylan was being a smart ass.

David laughed, "Yeah and what did I do the minute she came back? I went back to Val and even cheated on Brenda with her. She caught me with her own eyes."

Dylan looked at David, "It was the wrong time for me and Bren."

"It will never be the right time with you and Bren." Dylan gave him a look but David knew Dylan was joking, at least half joking.

David held up his hands, "I know." David started to get up off the stool, "Don't let her go. You were right, you guys share something that no one understands and that doesn't come around often."

Dylan looked up at David, "You even said you couldn't understand how a fuck up like me could get someone like her."

David smiled and sighed, "Dylan, you are so honest, you could rip someone's heart out, so loyal that you would die for your friends. We all have our moments and make mistakes but that is why you got her. Because underneath all that broodiness, and mystery, you're just like everyone else. You want someone to understand you and love you. And maybe you don't open up to many but you did to her and once she saw what you had to offer, she was done for. You guys understand each other more than anyone will ever know. There will be other acting jobs, but there might not be another you…or her. Remember that, Dylan..you're a good guy, dont lt jerks like me tell you otherwise." David held out his hand.

Dylan looked down at David's hand before making eye contact with him again, "See you around?"

Dylan nodded and gave him a small smile, "Yeah." he said softly, with his Dylan voice they all knew well. "Oh Silver." Dylan pulled back on his hand. "If you sleep with my girlfriend again…especially Brenda, I get to beat the shit out of you." Dylan smirked pursing his lips together.

David laughed and nodded, "Deal." the old friends finished off their hand shake with a snap like they had always done. "Later." David said as he walked out of the Peach Pit and left Dylan with his thoughts.

**

Brandon sat on the couch gripping the phone in his hand, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying, I want you to come meet me out here. This is such a huge thing for me Brandon, this is something I have been waiting for my whole life. I may never get this chance again."

Brandon took a deep breath, "Gina…I adore you but we haven't been together long enough for me to just pick up and leave. I am sorry. I want you to have this opportunity and you need to do it for you."

Gina sighed, "I know…I am going to miss you Brandon."

"I am going to miss you too."

"If you are ever on the East Coast look me up huh?" Gina said sadly.

"I will…good luck with the skating Gina, and if you ever need someone to give you a run for your money you know where to find me."

Gina took a deep breath, "I will not forget about you. You were like no other guy I had dated."

"Same here." brandon looked down and began plaing with the draw string on his sweat pants.

"Bye Brandon." Gina said with tears behind her voice.

"Bye." Brandon slowly closed his phone and sighed. Gina had called to tell him that she had met a sports agent in New York while she was visiting her mom. The agent knew her and had followed her career when she was younger. He offered her a spot in the sectionals and Gina couldn't refuse it. She had dreamed of skating again, and getting another chance and thought she had lost that chance. Gina had asked Brandon to come to her but Gina knew they didn't have that kind of relationship. She wasn't surprised Brandon turned it down. This was Gina chance to get back into competitive skating and considering her age, this was probably her last chance.

**

Dylan walked down the hallway to the hotel. He did think that David made a lot of points and he was going to give Brenda the ring he had bought her, he was going to tell her he wanted to commit to her and that she could go or she could stay but he wanted to be with her. He slowly stuck his key in and looked around peaking his head in. Not seeing Brenda in the living area he closed the door quietly and walked into the bedroom and found it empty.

"Bren?" Dylan called out but didn't get an answer.

"Brenda?" he said louder and walked over to the closet. All her stuff was gone, her suitcases, the clothes she had hung up. Dylan focused to the back of the closet and noticed the carry on bag was gone too. "Shit." murmured Dylan, she must have found it. Dylan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brenda's number. It went straight to voicemail. He hurried into the living area and for some reason the computer got his attention. He walked slowly looking at it. Dylan scanned down the itinerary and saw the unthinkable. Brenda had changed her flight from Thursday to Tuesday night, 9:50. He quickly looked at the time on his phone 9:30. Dylan opened the door and rushed down the hall smacking right into Valerie who was on his way to see him.

"Sorry." Dylan started running down the hallway.

"Wait Dylan." Valerie called out, "I have your ring." Dylan stopped suddenly and turned to see Valerie was already on his way to meet him half way. She handed over the black box.

"How?" Dylan stuttered and was out of breath.

"I borrowed your carry on and found it. Why aren't you asking Brenda to marry you?"

Dylan turned and ran to the elevator, "I am…that is if I can make it to the airport on time." Valerie heard Dylan's voice fade as he yelled and disappeared around the corner.

"Huh?" Valerie shook her head confused and shut the hotel door.

Dylan threw 20 dollars at the vallet and grabbed his own keys, Dylan knew the attendant and he pointed quickly getting the idea he was in a hurry.

"Second row, third spot."

Dylan ran and waved his thanks hopping in his car and peeling out of the hotel parking lot as fast as he could. Dylan must have driven 100 miles an hour on surface streets and through residential areas. That's all he needed was a speeding ticket but hopefully he had fate on his side. Dylan got to the airport in record time considering it wasn't that close and thank god for no traffic or Dylan wouldn't have had a chance. As Dylan parked in the parking lot he ran through the airport like out of a movie, hoping over bags and running around people, trying not to pummel into them. Dylan stopped suddenly at the screen, his eyes quickly scanned down, "flight 327...327." he whispered…"327." He said out loud, "Now boarding…gate 22." Dylan zipped through security and ran as fast as he could as the number on the gate got bigger, finally seeing gate 22. Dylan stopped at the desk bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Brenda….Walsh…I need to talk to her…please." Dylan said in breaths hardly any sound.

"I am sorry sir, do you have a boarding pass?"

"No…its an emergency, can you get her." Dylan raised his voice and bent up.

"I am sorry sir, once these door are closed I can't open them up, the plane already started taxing out." the women pointed towards the window.

Dylan moved his hands through is hair and shook his head. He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Can you at least tell me if she was onboard?" Dylan's voice cracked with emotion.

The women felt his pain, there was something about the pleading in his eyes, the hidden tears, "I am not suppose to." she murmured looking from side to side to see if anyone was watching her.

"Whatever…it doesn't matter." Dylan looked down and began to slowly walk away.

"Wait." the women said feeling badly. Dylan turned as his eyes widened, She began typing on the computer in front of her, "What was her name again?"

"Brenda…Brenda Walsh." Dylan rested his arms on the desk and waited.

_*ducks* No throwing things please. I am sorry, last twist I promise. I really truly promise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Oh and by the way this was before 9/11 hence the lack of lines and security. :-) _


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 It's So Hard to Say Goodbye**

"I am sorry sir it looks like she did online check in." the women concentrated on the screen.

"So she is gone?" Dylan closed his eyes briefly and looked down.

"But…it doesn't look like she ever physically checked in, her boarding pass was never scanned."

Dylan shot his head up, "What does that mean?"

The women raised her green eyes from the screen and smiled, "It means she may have planned to be on this flight but it doesn't look like she is…someone special?" the girl gave Dylan a dreamy look.

"Yes." Dylan cupped the woman's face with both hands and leaned in and gave her a hard peck, "Thank you…thank you…thank you." He began to run from the gate.

The women blushed and giggled, "I hope you find her." she called out.

As Dylan got to his car he thought where would Brenda be, if she didn't get on that plane and she wasn't at the hotel who would she be staying with? Dylan picked his cell up and dialed the beach apartment.

"Hello." Kelly answered.

"Hey Kel…is Bren there?" Dylan said desperate.

"No…I haven't seen her. Everything ok?"

"No…if you see her, tell her to call me right away."

"Will do."

"Bye Kel."

"Bye."

Kelly clicked off her cordless phone and exhaled turning toward the couch. She picked up the coffee mug with tea and walked over handing it to Brenda.

"Ok…I lied…what's going on?" Kelly sat next to Brenda.

Brenda swallowed hard and brought the tea up to her lips taking a sip, "I was at the airport, I was checked in, I sat at the terminal, watching people go by. People saying good bye, families, boyfriend…girlfriends…and when they called that they were boarding flight 327 I couldn't get up. I thought leaving without saying goodbye would be easier but I couldn't do it." Brenda looked down with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want to do Bren?" Kelly set her hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"I don't know." Brenda breathed out

Brenda and Kelly's attention turned toward the back door as they heard a gentle knock. Kelly looked down at her watch and seeing that it was late she made a face.

"Who could that be?" Kelly started to get up and Brenda reached out her hand grabbing Kelly's.

"If its Dylan…I am not here, don't let him in…please Kel."

Kelly nodded and went to the back door opening it slightly.

"Brandon?" Kelly opened it further.

Brandon moved in quickly letting himself through the door and cupped Kelly's face and leaned in and kissed her hard, enveloping her lips with his. Kelly smiled mid kiss with her eyes closed.

"I don't want to waste anymore time. I love you and I don't know…for the first time I don't know anything…but I do know that I regret not marrying you and ever since I left L.A you have always been on my mind."

Kelly smiled exhaling out of her nose looking toward the couch. Brandon followed Kelly's eyes and saw his sister sitting on the couch looking at them.

Brenda smirked and gave him an uncomfortable wave, "Hi." she said short.

Brandon smiled and looked down, "Hi."

"Ah…well I am going to go to bed. Thanks Kelly for the tea, I just need to sleep on it." Brenda set the mug down and got up.

"Brenda.." Kelly tried to stop her feeling badly.

Brenda smiled at her and shook her head, "Talk to him Kelly…we are finished, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

Brenda looked back and forth between Brandon and Kelly, "Positive." Brenda moved toward the bedroom turning around and looking at them. Kelly reached her arms around Brandon's neck and squeezed him tightly. Brenda took a deep breath and smiled, retiring to Gina's old room to get some sleep.

"Oh Kel." Brandon whispered as he held her. "It was a mistake…calling off the wedding…me moving away."

"I know." Kelly pulled out, "I am sorry."

"I saw you on Christmas and it hit me…I wasn't over you and I never will be."

"Shhh…it doesn't matter. You're here now."

Brandon smiled at her and sighed, "Yeah…I am."

Brandon grabbed the back of Kelly's head drawing her closer to him and this time bringing his lips to hers roughly and passionately they began kissing. They didn't need any long drawn out apologies; they didn't need uncomfortable or awkward silences. Both of them had been holding back these feelings for months and with nothing or no one in their way to stop them they both knew it was the right time.

Brandon walked Kelly backwards leading her to her bedroom, hitting walls and doors on the way. They never left each others lips because they didn't want to waste anymore time away from each other; Brandon kicked the door closed with his foot. Kelly felt the bed hit the back of her legs and she flopped down, Brandon covering her with his body. As Kelly helped Brandon out of his shirt, they took turns undressing each other and began making love.

Kelly pulled away in between kisses and looked into Brandon's eyes, "I missed you so much." Kelly breathed out.

Brandon looked down at her and smiled, "I missed you too." he leaned down and planted gently kisses along Kelly's neck causing her to giggle.

Brenda looked toward the door hearing the giggles coming from across the hall. Brenda smiled, she was happy her brother and Kelly found their way back to each other but seeing them get back together only reminded her of Dylan. She knew he was right, she had to go, he wasn't ready to commit to her and Brenda and Dylan's relationship never thrived on long distance. Maybe after Brenda's tour she could come back and maybe the separation would do them well, maybe bring them closer. It all sounded well but why was Brenda so torn then. Probably because this whole thing was déjà vu and the last time it was only for the summer and she ended up staying there. Brenda grabbed the pillow putting it over her face. She had to go…she had made up her mind.

**

Dylan had looked everywhere for Brenda, he had called all of their friends, he even called a few hotels in the area and no one named Brenda Walsh has a reservation there. Maybe the flight attendant was wrong, maybe they didn't scan her boarding pass or the computer made a mistake. All Dylan knew was that Brenda was gone, whether it was out of the state or ignoring him. She was gone. Dylan walked down the hallway of the hotel and stopped at Valerie's door. It was after one in the morning now but Dylan didn't care. He took out the velvet box and rubbed the soft fabric in his hands. He reached up and knocked. After several moments Valerie opened the door half asleep.

"Dylan?" her voice scratchy, she rubbed her eyes trying to focus from the bright light of the hallway.

Dylan tossed the velvet box gently at her as Valerie fumbled to catch it. Dylan started to walk toward his room as Valerie looked down at the box opening it hoping to see an empty box but the ring was still there.

"What happened?" Valerie called out to him.

"Have it…make a necklace out of it or whatever, I don't want to look at it anymore." Dylan unlocked his room and shut the door behind him.

Valerie sighed disappointed and looked down at the box. She shook her head and went back into her room.

**

Wednesday had gone by so quickly. The day started and before Brenda had noticed it was 7 o'clock already. Brenda played with her take out Italian food Brandon and Kelly had gotten. She looked up at them, she watched as Brandon brought his fork to her mouth feeding Kelly a bite of his food. Kelly laughed covering her mouth as Brandon leaned in and kissed her. Brenda hadn't seen them together, she knew they had been and she had seen pictures but not in action. It was hard to deny the love they showed for each other. Brenda set down her fork and took a deep breath. She got up and walked toward the door.

Kelly pulled away from Brandon's lips, "Where are you going?" she said with a smile.

Brenda turned around, "To say good goodbye to the love of my life." Brenda said picking up her bags that were sitting by the back door.

Brandon and Kelly looked at each other and smiled and then looked at Brenda, "Good luck." Brandon said wrapping his arm around Kelly and pulling her into him so her head was resting on his shoulder.

Brenda nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

**

Dylan played with his key as he got off the elevator, he had tried keeping busy, surfing, the Peach Pit, even spent 2 hours that morning picking up trash on the side of the freeway, not like he enjoyed it but it was something but the only thing he thought about was Brenda. How much he screwed up, which was becoming more and more of a habit for him. If Brenda wasn't gone already she was leaving the following day. Dylan thought of ways that they could have both, New York and each other and he couldn't think of a logical way, besides a long distance thing and that scared him and wasn't good enough. He wanted to be with her and wake up to her everyday. Dylan felt his heart flutter and it caused him to stop and look toward his room. There she was sitting on the floor looking at him with sad eyes. Just like he had done all those years ago, they felt each others presence and Dylan quickly moved toward his room watching as Brenda rose to her feet. They embraced each other tightly finally exhaling.

"I thought you had left without saying goodbye." Dylan whispered with his eyes closed tight as he squeezed her so hard Brenda let out a grunt.

She quickly shook her head as tears freed themselves from her eyes. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." she whispered back to him.

Dylan leaned out and unlocked his door letting her in, grabbing her bags for her. Dylan set them down once the door closed behind them and stood there staring at her.

"Bren…I have to tell you something."

Brenda shook her head, "No…don't say anything…I don't want to know. Tomorrow I will be on a plane to New York but tonight I want to be with you. I don't want talk about anything, I don't want cry about anything." Brenda spoke too soon because the tears appeared out of no where again and fell down her cheek, "I just want to spend my last night in Beverly Hills with the man I love." Brenda voice cracked as she stared at him. He was blurred from the tears and Brenda blinked and as she opened them he was standing in front of her. Brenda broke down and this time before she stood there and sobbed Dylan wiped the tears from her face and kissed her intensely. He reached his arms around her waist moving them down her butt lifting her off the ground. Brenda played with the back of his head moving his hair between her fingers as Dylan moved them slowly toward the bedroom.

"I love you so much…don't forget about me ok?" Brenda said as he lay her down on the bed and moved himself over her.

He shook his head concentrating on one thing her eyes, "I could never forget you, I love you too."

Brenda helped Dylan with his shirt and he did the same with her, kissing each other in between. Their kisses were passionate and hungry; there was urgency to them both knowing it may be the last time they were together. Brenda arched her back as Dylan kissed down her chest, holding on to her hips and pulling them into him so he could make love to her. They moved together slowly, neither wanted to rush anything, Dylan wanted the feeling of her to last. Knowing that if they moved faster it would be over quicker. Brenda and Dylan made love for two hours like it was the last time they would ever make love and it still didn't feel long enough. He held her in his arms after not wanting to ever let her go. Dylan knew Brenda didn't want to hear what was on his mind and he respected it. Dylan moved slightly turning to his side so he could face her. He brought his face close to hers and stared at her. There were no words, she didn't want to hear them and Dylan didn't feel like he needed to. All Dylan did was lean in and kiss her…all through the night, neither wanted to sleep, the clock seemed loud, so loud both could hear it tick and tock. They just wanted to enjoy each other and they did.

**

Brenda moved out from Dylan's embrace, both had fallen asleep off and on through the night and day. Brenda sat up sadly and glanced over at the clock. 6 o'clock…she had spent the whole night and day in bed with Dylan. She began to get up as Dylan reached out and grabbed her bringing her back to him with his eyes still closed.

"No." he groaned finally opening his eyes slowly.

Brenda smiled and leaned in and kissed him gently, "I got to leave here in an hour."

"Well then we have a hour." he smirked at her and leaned in again this time giving her an intense kiss.

Brenda pulled away sadly and looked at him, keeping her feeling to herself she let go again and kissed him again this time leading the way. And going in for the 5th or 6th time with Dylan…they had lost count and weren't really sure when they had stopped and started.

"Ok…now I really have to get up…and I can not feel my legs." Brenda sat up and smiled looking down at him. She ran her fingers through his hair as they stared at each other.

Dylan gave her that cute flirty smile that melted her heart, "Well…if you can't feel your legs then you can't leave."

Brenda laughed as she leaned down pecking him one last time and got up going to the bathroom to get washed up and dressed. Dylan watched her walk into the bathroom as his smiled faded. He moved his head straight ahead and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be even harder than he imagined. Dylan and Brenda had both gotten dressed and migrated out into the living room area. Brenda went through her mental checklist making sure she had everything as Dylan went over to answer the door. He smiled opening it wide as the gang popped their heads in.

"Surprise." they yelled.

Brenda laughed walking over to them, "Guuuuuuuyssss." she whined, pouting a bit.

"You didn't think we would actually let you leave with out saying goodbye did you?" Donna said handing over a scrapbook she had made especially for her and giving her a hug.

"You guys…never." Brenda smiled.

Brenda looked around at her friends as she began to tear up. She went over to Steve and leaned up kissing him on the cheek. "Take care of casa Walsh huh? Keep in touch this time; I could always use a good laugh from my buddy Steve."

Steve sadly nodded and embraced her, "Good luck Brenda…break a leg."

Brenda nodded and moved to Donna, "I love you…write me ok?" Brenda wiped her tear.

Donna nodded laughing at them for being so sappy. "I love you too." Donna said back hugging her.

"Well Val…you are the biggest bitch I know and God I love you for it." Brenda smiled as her lip quivered.

Valerie laughed wiping her nose, "I keep things exciting." Valerie said with a smile.

"Absolutely." Brenda said giving her a hug.

Brenda moved to David and the tears fell faster, she grabbed him and embraced him tightly squeezing him. "Thank you for everything you did for me, I couldn't have gotten through everything without you." Brenda whispered in his ear.

David eyes watered and he closed them holding on to her. She leaned out and gently rubbed down his face and smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. They nodded at each other, "You two come visit ok? I love you both and I am so happy for you." Brenda wrapped her arms around both of them for a tight group hug.

Brenda smile faded as she faced Brandon and Kelly. She shook her head opening her mouth to speak but the words didn't come back.

"I am so glad you guys are back together and I will never forget that I was there for it. Thank you Kelly for everything and this time keep in touch ok? Now that I we seem to be getting along lets not go back." Brenda nodded. Kelly tilted her head as a few tears escaped her eyes. She leaned in and embraced her.

"I will, I promise." Kelly whispered.

"Oh Brandon." Brenda breathed out embracing him tightly. "I am going to miss you." She sobbed. "I'll call you when I get there."

Brandon nodded sadly, "I love you…have a safe flight."

"I will." Brenda wiped her face and looked around the room at all her friends. Wiping away their tears and sniffling. Her eyes found Dylan. They stared at each other for several moments.

"Ready?" she whispered to him.

Dylan nodded quickly wiping his eyes in hopes no one saw. "Yeah." Dylan picked up her bags and walked toward the door.

Valerie picked up her purse, "Don't forget this." Valerie said with a smirk, "You are going to need it."

Brenda grabbed her purse swinging in around her shoulder. "This is silly…it's not like I am not going to see any of you again. I guess it's because last time we did this we thought it was going to be 6 weeks and it was 5 years." Brenda laughed.

"Well don't do that again." Steve said with a smile.

"I won't." Brenda shook her head and held up her hand, "Bye." she sadly whispered as her and Dylan headed down the hallway to the airport.

Dylan and Brenda hadn't said anything to each other the whole way to the airport. After Brenda checked in she took a seat next to Dylan who was waiting with her. Dylan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Bren…tonight at my meeting I get my 90 day sobriety metal…I just wanted to thank you because I know I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Brenda tilted her head and gave him a sad smile, "Oh baby, that's wonderful. You did it yourself." she leaned forward so she was closer to him.

"No…it was you…it was always you. I don't know what I am going to do without you." Dylan said with tears in his eyes.

Brenda shook her head, "Dylan…please." Dylan looked to the floor.

"Now boarding flight 271...now boarding rows 35 to 50 flight 271 to JFk." The flight attendant announced.

Brenda broke down and stood up; Dylan rose to his feet and looked at her. He moved her hair behind her ears and cupped her face; Brenda closed her eyes not able to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her hard. He opened his mouth covering her lips with his. Feeling the wetness from each others tears on their faces and tasting it on their lips.

"I love you." Brenda whispered through her tears keeping her eyes closed, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too." Dylan whispered back.

Brenda looked at him and had a small tantrum shaking herself out, she groaned, "Uh ok…I am going to miss you." she took a deep breath

"I am going to miss you so much." Dylan embraced her. They held each other tightly.

"Tell me I am doing the right thing. Tell me it's ok and just tell me...lie to me if you have too" Brenda cried.

Dylan began to tear up, "You're doing the right thing, you will be amazing and all your dreams are coming true." he whispered in her ear as he held her.

"Not all of them." Brenda breathed out into his ear.

"Now boarding rows 34-18 flight 271 to JFK."

Brenda leaned out from Dylan and stared into his watery eyes. She leaned in and gave him a long drawn out passionate kiss not caring who saw them. She bent down picking up her carry on and purse. She smiled at him and just walked away. If she stood there any longer she wouldn't leave. Dylan reached out his hand to grab her but missed her. He moved his hands in his pocket and watched as the line moved toward the gate opening. Brenda handed over her boarding pass and looked at Dylan. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"I love you." he mouthed.

Brenda nodded, "I love you too." she mouthed back. She turned and started walking down toward the plane turning around one last time to see his face. Dylan took a deep breath and just like that she was gone.

_*Wahhhhhh* I cried writing this chapter, I am such a sap. Second to last chapter is planned out and will be posted soon. Let's hope I let people catch up a little for the ending. The next chapter is the big ending, will it fast forward? Will it continue? Review so you can find out. Xoxoxox._


	39. Chapter 39

_Dedicated to all the Brenda and Dylan fans...still keeping the faith that these two will somehow be reunited. Edit at bottom_

**Chapter 39 You and Me**

Brenda slowly walked down the aisle of the plane trying to not completely break down. She found her seat and smiled looking down seeing a familiar face.

"Hey Roy." Brenda said surprised to see him as she shimmied into her seat.

Roy looked at her, he noticed the tears in her eyes right away, "Tough goodbye?" he said sincerely.

Brenda nodded her head, "You have no idea." She exhaled.

"Ah you would be surprised." Roy nodded with a smile. "Oh before I forget and take my sleeping pill…I hate to fly, do you have a pen and paper, let me give the name of the theater and my mobile number. Call me when you get settled…I am thinking rehearsal Monday 10am."

Brenda nodded sadly and reached into her purse trying to find a pen, she felt the velvet box and pulled it out, staring down at it.

"Oh my …you have a good one there, he spoils you I see." Roy commented.

Brenda looked up confused staring straight ahead and then back down at the box.

"Well open it."

Brenda lifted the top and saw the bright brilliant round solitaire engagement ring; "Oh my God.", she said covering her mouth in shock. She exhaled not even realizing she had been holding her breath for several moments.

"That's no metal…if I didn't know better I would say that's a pretty serious engagement ring." Brenda stared at the ring…it was beautiful, she had no words. She closed the box and turned it over and read the note, "You and Me?"

Brenda closed her eyes and tried to not break down, "Roy?" Brenda whispered, feeling her chest getting heavy. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked over at him.

Roy sighed and then let out a smile, "Go." He motioned with his head.

"But what about New York…the company?"

Roy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a business card, "His name is Kenny Larson, he is putting together a L.A. based company and he is holding auditions in two weeks. I will call him tomorrow after I land and tell him you will be calling tomorrow afternoon, no audition necessary he will hold your place." Roy looked down disappointed, "I wanted you…but as long as your little talented bum is acting I guess I will be happy."

Brenda eyes widened as a huge smile spread across her face, "Thank you Roy." Brenda wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I could just kiss you right now."

"Well bloody hell… by all means..." Roy gave her his flirty smile.

Brenda laughed and leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. "I got to go." Brenda got up quickly, grabbing her things.

"Brenda." Roy called out. "Congratulations…and call Kenny, don't go and get knocked up on me."

Brenda smiled and nodded, "I will I promise." Brenda turned toward the front of the plane and then glanced back at Roy and smiled. "Thank you."

Roy took a deep breath through his nose exhaling. He gave her a nod and shooed her with his hands.

Brenda tried to scootch as fast as she could in the small aisle of the plane getting to the flight attendant just as she closed the front door. "Hi…there was a mistake I am not supposed to be on this plane." Brenda said quickly.

The women looked at her confused, "Well let me see your boarding pass."

Brenda handed it over as she looked at it, "You're Brenda? No you are on the right plane...see flight 271."

"No you don't understand…I have to get off I don't want to go to New York…please." Brenda pleaded.

"Ma'am…take your seat, I can't open the doors." The women pointed to the back of the plane.

Another attendant overheard, "Brenda…Walsh?" she asked curiously.

Brenda quickly turned confused and nodded. "It's ok Carol, let her off."

Brenda didn't know her and she didn't care, "Thank you…thank you." Brenda exhaled.

The flight attendant pulled the handle and opened the door, "Brenda." the green eyed attendant called out making Brenda turn around.

"Medium height, slender, brown hair...sexy sideburns and a dangerously cute smile?" the woman smiled at her.

Brenda smiled back and nodded turning and running as fast as she could to try and catch a taxi.

**

Dylan sat at his seat bouncing his leg slightly awaiting his turn. He was nervous, he hated talking out loud at his meetings but he knew it was good for him. Actually in all the years Dylan had been attending AA he always found it easier to pour your heart out to a bunch of strangers with equal or worse problems. He checked the time on his cell…Brenda's plane had taken off 20 minutes ago. He knew he needed to be more independent but he was having trouble thinking about doing anything without her. She had been such a prominent part of his life for so long. He thought about Danielle, how old she would have been and the fact that if she was still alive he and Brenda would be fine, married with their daughter in London probably. If things happen for a reason Dylan really was wondering what exactly could have been the reason for taking such a sweet innocent life away from them. Dylan looked around, he didn't know why, she wasn't there. Obviously it wasn't meant to be.

_Dylan buttoned his shirt as he heard a soft knock on the door. He pulled open the door quickly._

_"What are you doing here?" Dylan looked back to make sure Brenda was still in the bathroom._

_"Ask her." Valerie held out the black velvet box in her hand._

_Dylan shook his head, "I told you to take it. Are you honestly refusing to take a free 2 carat diamond…you?" Dylan crossed his arms and gave Valerie a look. _

_"Excuse me." Valerie glared at him, "I do not want a diamond you bought for Brenda…when I think you guys should be together. God give me some credit."_

_Dylan started walking away from her, "Valerie…just mind your business and go. I am taking Bren to the airport in a half hour."_

_Valerie pushed the door closed, "Dylan…come on…this is a big deal. You of all people…want to marry again and you are just letting you go. Why are you so stubborn?"_

_"Val…I am not stubborn, I am doing Brenda a favor, if I ask her and give her this ring she will stay here because of me."_

_"What's wrong with that?" _

_"I just don't want her to miss out on anything because of me…I am done talking about it, now get out of here before she hears us."_

_"Don't you understand, if she stays here with you she'll have everything she wants. And for god sakes this is L.A. what better place to be an actor but here."_

_Dylan took a deep breath._

_"Fine…you are worried that if she doesn't go she may regret it for the rest of her life but if you don't ask her…you will regret it for the rest of your life." Valerie set the ring box on the bar. "Just put it in her bag…leave it up to fate. If she finds it here or before she leaves…its meant to be. If she doesn't, she has a fabulous going away present." Valerie raised her eyebrow and gave him a small smile._

_Dylan looked at her, "Fate huh?" Valerie nodded as her smile got bigger as she held out a small card, he shook his head and sighed, "Fine." Dylan reached for the empty card, wrote something quickly, grabbed some tape from the drawer, stuck the card to the back and walked over looking at Valerie and slipped it in Brenda's purse. "are you happy now?"_

_Valerie nodded as she looked down at her watch, "What time are you guys leaving cause why are you letting her shower alone?" Valerie looked at him oddly._

_Dylan rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_"You're lame…you were so much hotter when you were with me."_

_"Good-bye Valerie." Dylan reached for the door and held it open._

_"What…its true." Valerie moved towards the door._

_"I was also fucked up on drugs when I was with you." Dylan smiled._

_Valerie turned around and placed her hand on her hip, "Ha ha funny." She gave him a look and began to walk back to her room._

_Dylan poked his head into the hallway, "Val?"_

_Valerie turned around, "Thanks."_

_Valerie nodded and gave him a smile. _

She obviously hadn't found it. Dylan heard his name called, taking a big breath Dylan approached the podium. He looked out into the crowd shyly and adjusted the microphone. "Hi…my name is Dylan."

"Hi Dylan." The crowd said back.

Dylan swallowed hard, "I have been sober for 90 days." The crowd clapped, "I am an alcoholic and a recovering drug addict. The first time I ever got drunk I was 11 years old. Most of my childhood was spend with the nanny and so late one night after she had gone to bed. I snuck downstairs and got into my fathers liquor cabinet. I remember I drank 3 small shots and spent the entire night in the bathroom puking my little ass off." Dylan laughed and so did the crowd. "I began to drink regularly in junior high, I got high, I took pills, whatever I could get my hands on really. It continued into high school until I met a girl." Dylan smiled and looked down shyly. "She was…not like any of the girls I had met and I was instantly addicted to her instead. We dated for a couple years and I continued to stay clean, mostly because of her. My whole life I was alone. My mom left when I was 6 and my dad was never around…when I met her, she made me want to stay straight, be a better person. Think less selfishly and actually got me studying and showing up for class. I mean if I didn't go to school I couldn't see her right?" Dylan shyly shrugged with a smile. "Things happened and we broke up but continued to be in each other's lives. I stayed sober for the most part, having a relapse once when my father was killed. Brenda moved away and I got all my money stolen from my trust from people I trusted. I had never had a family, the girl I had always looked to for support, love and a sense of family was gone and so was the only thing that I hid behind…my money. I started drinking again…doing heroin. I had hit bottom when I decided to get loaded on smack and drive my car. I drove right off a cliff. That one landed me in the hospital in a coma and a trip to rehab, which I completed and did well. I met a beautiful young woman and fell in love, we got married and… she was killed the night after our wedding." Dylan swallowed hard and took a deep breath hearing a couple surprised breaths from the audience. "Whenever something bad happened in my life I would drink, I stayed away from heroin after my wife died but I wasn't doing well. Shortly after her funeral I left town and went to the only person I knew could save me…Brenda." Dylan smiled and got shy again as he noticed a couple of the women in the back smile at him. "She saved me once again and changed my life. She helped me mourn for my wife, she kept me going everyday and I fell madly in love with her even more than I already was and we lived together in London for 3 years and I was finally happy again. She came home one day and the look on her face was nothing short of terrified. I remember looking at her and thinking…shit someone else died…something happened…it had been a happy 3 years it was time for something bad to happen. I approached her cautiously, and led her to the couch." Dylan laughed a bit, "She looked at me with puffy eyes and tears running down her cheeks and I mentally prepared myself for the worst. She said…Dylan…I am pregnant and I had never been more excited about anything in my whole life. It was my chance to grow up, Brenda and I would have this little human linking us for life and I could try to be the father I never had. Bren was due in summer, we had attended parenting classes, Lamaze…everything for once in my life was perfect until…we lost our little girl and everything shattered once again." Dylan instantly felt his eyes water and looked up to try to hide them. "We buried our daughter…and that day I buried myself. I shut down completely. Took off for 3 days and went on a heroin bindge." Dylan clinched his fists, "I left my poor girlfriend who had just lost her daughter too alone after our daughters funeral. And did she hate me, did she even scream at me, no she put up with the drugs and took care of me for 6 months, I may never know what that actually did to her or how she felt going through it alone." Dylan sniffled and wiped his nose quickly. "Anyway…we moved to back to L.A. and things got worse…My bottom was right before Christmas, I had gotten arrested for heroin possession and Brenda put her foot down, she kicked me out, left me and she and a friend of mine found me half dead on Zuma Beach. I went to rehab and here I am. It's funny how things work out, something that can make you feel so good at the time could screw up the most important things in your life, I am clean, more in love with her than ever and I don't have her. And the bad thing is that she is on a plane right now on her way to New York to start a new life…away from me. Did I beg her to stay…did I tell her how much I needed her and…" Dylan looked down stopping. "How truly lost I am without her…no…I let her go cause that's what I do best." Dylan quickly sniffed and wiped under his nose again trying to act macho. "I got through these 90 days with her help." He held up the metal, "Let's hope I am here for another 90 without her, because as of now its seems impossible…one day at a time right?" Dylan shrugged, "Thanks for listening." Dylan held the metal tightly in his hand as the crowd stood up and started clapping. He made his way off the stage, and walked through the crowd as they congratulated him.

"Thank you Dylan…let's take a 15 minute coffee break and regroup."

Dylan smiled shyly as he continued to get hugs and pats on the back from the crowd. He looked up and as the crowd parted this little girl ran up to him. He smiled down at her as she pulled on his pant leg.

"Hi." he said bending down.

"Hi." the little girl said shyly. "Here you go." she said sweetly handing him the black velvet box and ran away. Dylan watched the little girl run away and as he stood up he looked down confused, he turned the box over and read the card attached, "You and Me?" Dylan smiled as he noticed the question mark crossed out and a period replaced it He looked around quickly not seeing Brenda or the little girl. Dylan looked down and squeezed the box in his hand and looked up and saw her.

Dylan took a deep breath and gave her a tired smile. Brenda walked toward him and stared at him. "You lied to me." Brenda said sadly keeping her stare.

Dylan nodded, "I had too." Dylan took a couple steps toward her.

"You think that would have made me stay?" Brenda pointed to the box in his hand. "You would have made me stay."

Dylan walked another couple of steps and stood before her, "What are you doing here?" Dylan said quietly.

Brenda swallowed hard, "I am calling your bluff." Brenda kept a straight face.

Dylan laughed and looked up, "Don't think I wont take you right now in front of all these people and ask you to marry me." Dylan smiled shaking his head.

"You wouldn't." Brenda finally smiled at him.

Dylan tilted his head and smirked, "You asked for it." Dylan walked closer to her taking her hand and twirling her around two times as Brenda laughed and soon they had people's attention. Dylan pulled her into him and began slow dancing with her, keeping their lips so close they were almost touching.

Dylan started to sing to her, the song he always sang to her, when she was mad at him, when he wanted to make her laugh. Brenda was always embarrassed but secretly she loved it. "Cause it's yoooou and meeeee and all of the people with nothing to doooo…Nothing to lose…And it's yooooou and meeeee and all of the people…And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Brenda smiled shaking her head as she looked around, "Ok you made your point." he continued anyway, "Dylan."

Brenda laughed as he got louder, "All of the things.... that I want to saaaaaaaaaaayy just aren't coming out right…I'm tripping on woooords…You've got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from herrrre." Dylan continued to hum the chorus…"There's something about you now…I can't quite figure out…Everything she does is beautiful…Everything she does is right." Dylan twirled her around pulling her back into him as he smiled, and dipped her back "Cause it's yoooou and meeee…" Dylan whispered leaning in and kissing her.

Brenda smiled as Dylan brought her up and he slowly lowered himself to his knee and held out the ring. He looked into her eyes, "Marry me Bren?"

Brenda bit the side of her lip, her eyes filled with tears as she nodded, "Yes." she whispered throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Dylan picked her up like he always did, as Brenda wrapped her legs around him. He spun her slowly kissing her lips, cheek and neck, moving his hand down the back of her head. Dylan looked into her eyes as the crowd clapped causing Brenda and Dylan to laugh.

"You found the ring before it was too late." Dylan said quietly.

"Yeah." She leaned her nose against his. "You did good up there…I am really proud of you Dylan."

"If I knew you were in the audience I would have tried harder."

Brenda's smile faded, "I didn't want to go to New York without you...you didn't have to get me a ring to keep me here." Brenda just stared at him.

"I got the ring before New York Bren…you going didn't have anything to do with the ring…you did."

"Really?"

"Really." Dylan smiled at her. "Are you ready to go home?" Dylan kept his stare.

Brenda smiled, "I already am."

Dylan leaned in, opening his mouth and covering her lips with his. They lingered there for a moment as Dylan took in her taste, her smell, something he never got sick of and until minutes before he didn't know how he was going to live without. Brenda ran her fingers through his hair and began kissing him longer, more passionately. They continued as Dylan slowly brought her feet back to the ground. Dylan wrapped his arm around her pulling her tightly into him kissing the top of head. Dylan led her toward the back of the auditorum, as everyone watched them leave with smiles on their faces.

They got to Dylan's car and faced each other as they stared at each other Dylan ran his hands down Brenda's arms, "So a fresh start…you and me?" Dylan said softly.

"Was it ever about anyone else." Brenda smiled raising her eyebrow.

Dylan shook his head slowly, "No…it was always about us." Dylan wrapped his arms tightly around Brenda waist pulling her body against his, "You know what I want?"

Brenda could only imagine, "What?" she said almost rolling her eyes.

"I want…you with nothing on except that ring." Dylan gave her a naughty smile and raised his eyebrows.

Brenda nodded, "Yeah well that might actually happen considering every article of clothing I have is on its way to New York right now." Brenda and Dylan looked at each other and laughed as they got in the car and began to drive home.

"Oh yeah…please tell me how and why the flight attendant on American Airlines knew who we were." Brenda looked over at Dylan.

Dylan bit his lip with a smile, "Never mind." he shook his head.

_WOOO HOOOO full of sappy mush…see what happens when you don't write a mushy love story..the ending gets crazy mush. Lol I hope the real B/D reunion was worth the wait. The song Dylan was singing was You and Me by Lifehouse...check it out, it makes it sweeter I think. Let's see if people are still reading…if I get enough reviews there will definitely be an update chapter. : ) Edit: Thank you for the reviews, I have made 2 vids to go with this story and I thought I would share. I had to put spaces between the address because this site doesnt let you post websites...anyway check it out._

http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v = FrExN2mFWno

http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v = jZ6gu0dbIdQ

_You will have to copy and paste it and take out the spaces._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 Coming Home Again Pt. 1**

_2003_

Dylan stared out the window of the airplane. He had tried to take a little nap but that was not happening. He had finished his book and there was nothing more to do but think. The flight from London was always long, and he felt like he had taken it so many times, when in reality he really hadn't. Dylan had just turned thirty; he was the older one out of the group. With a fall birthday, most of the gang wasn't going to be thirty until spring or summer. Except of course Donna, she was a Christmas baby, which always made it easy to remember. It was hard to believe it was only six years ago, Dylan had gone through so much. The loss of his daughter Danielle, an addiction, an eye opening move back to Beverly Hills, jail, heartbreak, it seemed like another life ago. Dylan had been sober for six years and he himself had never felt better and it was his longest run of sobriety. While his peers were complaining about the big 3 0, Dylan embraced it. He had made it, who would have thought? With everything he had been through, he had hit bottom more times than he could count. Dylan had experienced real loss and heartache but so much had happened since then that he had actually for once in his life experienced happiness, fulfillment, and a sense of family he had never felt in all his life.

Dylan smiled thinking of her, his wife of five years, his savior, his guardian angel, the woman no one ever lived up too, his Bren. He remembered his wedding day like it was yesterday. Brenda and Dylan got married shortly after their engagement. They had originally planned to hold off a little but the theatre company Roy had set Brenda up with in L.A. started touring after 6 months. They had a small private ceremony in Malibu. It was private, quaint, beautiful, romantic, and couldn't have been more poetic and them. The only guests that attended were their friends, Brenda's parents, Iris and Erica, who had been living with Iris since before the accident. Dylan's attention was brought from his thoughts as the flight attendant tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry sir, tray tables up, we are going to be starting our descend." She smiled and Dylan did what he was told. Dylan's thoughts went into overdrive again. He didn't fly alone often but when he did, especially on an 8 hour flight, it always seemed to make him think too much.

A year after they had gotten married Brenda and Dylan moved back to London. They had always planned on it but something came up and it was sooner than expected. Brenda had talked to Roy and he with open arms accepted her into his group. The rest was history. They had a nice flat, Brenda was making a comfortable living with the company and Dylan was writing again, they were happy, settled and London was feeling like home again. They always did better it seemed away from the group. They never could determine a reason for it, it just seemed that Brenda and Dylan were just better together off traveling, being themselves, no one got involved, no one bothered them. It was just him and her and their love.

Here he was on his way to L.A again. He felt a little nervous and deja vu had set in a little from the last time he and Brenda came home that dreadful thanksgiving. Dylan shook his head thinking about just how messed up he was then. They had barely talked, Brenda was unhappy and depressed and at the time Dylan was oblivious. He had carried on using and believing him and Brenda were fine. When in reality their relationship was teetering off the ledge along with himself.

Dylan eased his nervousness again thinking about seeing Brenda. They had been apart for three weeks. They were returning to Beverly Hills for their high school reunion. Brenda had flown out 3 weeks earlier to be as much a part of it as possible, while Dylan, who besides writing had been working with different charities all over the world and construction on the new children's center he had started and funded had been backed up. He had to stick around London to finalize everything and to be present for the opening. Dylan felt the wheels of the plane hit the runaway as he leaned back into his seat. He looked around as the passengers clapped for a safe flight and landing. He took a deep breath and waited as the plane taxied into the gate.

**

Brenda waited at the terminal for Dylan's arrival, "So now that we are alone, tell me how this all happened." Brenda said to Kelly.

"Well…after you left, everything returned to normal. As you already know Brandon transferred to the Times, we had worked out most of the details and we had moved into our condo. David's lease was up and he quickly realized with Valerie not working and his radio salary he couldn't really afford that house anymore. So he and Valerie moved into the beach apartment again." Kelly looked over at her smiling.

Brenda had been in L.A for three weeks but they had been busy helping out here and there. Donna and Kelly of course were in on the alumni committee and Brenda had been in between plays, so she was summoned to join forces. Brenda had also spent time visiting her parents who had moved back to Beverly Hills from Hong Kong with in the last couple of months. Since then Brenda had been dying to talk to someone who would clue her into what was happening with the new gossip. "Ok…" Brenda kept an eye out still talking to Kelly but not making eye contact with her but wanting Kelly to continue.

"I feel like we are such little gossipers right now." Kelly laughed.

"Well… Kel, we are…with the play, tours and life in general it's hard to keep up with everything. Most of the time I call your house and talk to you, talk to Brandon say hi to my nephew and then it's like…shit I got to go." Brenda mocked frantic which made Kelly smile. "Besides what's a high school weekend without acting like your in high school." Brenda joked.

"God, its good to see you, do you know I haven't seen you or Dylan in so long. We missed you guys." Kelly pouted.

Brenda smiled as her eyes widened noticing people loading off the plane. "I know we missed you guys too." Brenda's smiled grew when she saw Dylan stroll off the plane. He looked around, looking for a familiar face. "Speaking of the…"

"DADDY…DADDY!!" Dylan smiled recognizing the voices anywhere as two children came running towards him. He prepared by dropping his bag to the ground as he scooped both kids into his arms hugging them tightly.

"Devil." Brenda finished.

"Hey guys, I missed you." Dylan said as he shut his eyes and squeezed them tight. As Dylan opened his eyes he saw Brenda snaking through a few people to get to them.

Dylan eyed her with a small smile as she moved closer to them, "I told you guys to stay by me." Brenda said shaking her head. "Hey baby." She said softly leaning into him quickly and giving him a quick kiss. She lingered close to his face for a moment, "I missed you." She whispered.

Dylan leaned in kissing her again, "I missed you." He answered back.

"How was your flight?" Brenda said picking up his bag as Dylan set down the kids and took it from her as he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"It was ok, long as usual." Dylan shrugged holding her close to him.

"You remember Mrs. Walsh." Brenda said with a smile as they walked up to Kelly.

Dylan laughed, "I think so, how are you?" Dylan gave her a tight friendly hug. "I still can't get used to that, every time I hear it I am looking around for my mother in law." Dylan joked.

"You? What about me?" Kelly joked. "Yesterday I went to the bank and the guy behind the counter, who by the way was probably only 2 years younger than us told me, Have a nice day Mrs. Walsh. I swear I looked around for Cindy."

Both Dylan and Brenda laughed, as they headed to the baggage claim.

_*Four years ago*_

_Brenda and Dylan walked into her doctor's office building hand and hand. "And Roy didn't care when you told him about the baby?"_

"_Well…you know Roy, but no, he knew it would happen eventually, I just think he wasn't expecting me to tell him this soon, I mean calling him and saying, Hey Roy I am moving back to London because Dylan knocked me up but can I work with you? Probably was a shock." Brenda looked at Dylan like he did it…alone._

_Dylan smiled, "Sorry…it's not like we were being careful." Dylan's eyebrow shot up as he gave her a sinful smile. "Honey…it happened so fast, I am pretty sure all I did was look at you and you were pregnant."_

_Brenda giggled as he pulled her in close to him, setting his hand around her waist. "Yeah…that's what happened, because every night we are just looking at each other." Brenda shook her head and laughed._

_Dylan shyly shrugged as they entered the elevator and rode up to the 6th__ floor. They had been called in pretty quickly. Brenda sat on the exam table as Dylan sat close by. Brenda nervously kicked her legs slightly, "I am nervous."_

"_Why? We have done this before."_

_Brenda swallowed hard, "What if something goes wrong, what if everything is not okay? I don't know if I can handle another loss Dylan." Brenda was borderline panic._

_Dylan shook his head getting up as he stood in front of her, "Hey…it will be fine, you'll see. This time will be different." Dylan tried to calm her._

_Brenda took a deep breath and gave him a small nod, "Are you happy about this? I mean Dylan, are you really happy?"_

_Dylan smiled at her, "Of course I am happy. I want this baby, I want to have a baby with you, we may have not planned this pregnancy Bren, but we're ready." He reassured her. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips, which instantly caused Brenda to relax. They broke apart suddenly as Brenda's doctor made her way into the room._

"_Well that's how you guys got in trouble in the first place." Smiled Dr. Goodwin. "Hey Brenda…and you must be Dylan." Dr. Goodwin held out her hand._

"_Nice to meet you." Dylan shook her hand and sat out of the way._

"_Well Brenda…how are you feeling since the last time you were here?"_

"_Fine, I feel perfect. If I hadn't gained 4 pounds in 2 weeks I wouldn't have thought I was pregnant."_

"_Well lets see, we are going to do a internal ultrasound today, it's a little early but we want to measure the gestational sac, make sure everything looks good, and it you're lucky we may see a heartbeat, lay on back." _

_Brenda lay back on to the exam table and gently placed her feet in the stirrups. She glanced over at Dylan who had moved closer to her. He took her hand and gave her a smile. _

_Brenda's doctor concentrated on the screen as she took a few measurements. The silence made Brenda and Dylan nervous when she hadn't said anything in a while. "Everything okay?" Dylan spoke quietly as he looked closely at the screen, not really understanding what he was seeing and he had been through this before._

_Dr. Goodwin concentrated on the screen and stood silent. Brenda looked at Dylan with worry in her eyes. Dylan read her mind, "Doc? What's going on? Is the baby ok?" Dylan said nervously._

_Dr. Goodwin took a deep breath and looked away from the screen, she gave them a smile, "Yes…everything looks perfect. The babies are fine."_

"_Babies?" Dylan wasn't sure he heard right._

"_Yep…twins." Dr. Goodwin kept her smile. "Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. McKay."_

"_Twins?" Brenda said as a huge smile spread across her face._

"_Twins?" Dylan repeated with a highly different tone then Brenda, his jaw dropped. "Is it hot in here?" Dylan got up and began to pace, now it was his turn to panic. "Bren are you hot…it's hot."_

_**_

After getting Dylan's bags they loaded up Kelly's SUV, Dylan picked up his son and placed him in the booster seat strapping him in. "Daddy, mommy and uncle Brandon took me to the beach. Do you like the beach?"

"Do I like the beach?" Dylan said with a smile, "Are you kidding me, I love the beach. I lived at the beach when I was growing up. Right mommy?"

Brenda laughed, "Yes your father loves the beach. He actually was a big surfer."

"What about you princess did you like the beach?" Dylan focused his attention on his daughter as he pressed the seat belt into the buckle.

She shrugged, "It was ok. Very sandy." she said snooty making a face.

Dylan laughed, "Once a city girl always a city girl…Kel…could she be anymore like Bren?"

Kelly laughed as she turned in the driver's seat, "Totally…sassy…theatrical…and a heart of gold, she had the boys eating out of the palm of her hand the other day."

"Hey I love the beach." Brenda said as she closed the passenger door and walked to the front of the car meeting Dylan. She looked at him playfully.

"I know you do." Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "I can't wait to be alone with you. I was thinking about it all week long." Dylan kissed down her neck.

"I am sure you were." Brenda said with a sexy growl forgetting where she was.

Kelly honked, Brenda and Dylan jumped as they slowly looked over through the windshield. Kelly smiled as she waved and Brenda and Dylan saw Jenna and Jake cracking up in the back seat. "Busted." Brenda said as she waved at her children.

"Man this does feel like a high school weekend, all we need is Jimbo walking in on us on the couch and it's like serious déjà vu."

Brenda laughed smacking him in the gut as she continued to the other side of the car climbing in the passenger seat. She watched Dylan walk to the other side, climbed over Jenna and sat completely smashed in the middle seat. Kelly and Brenda turned to look at him and laughed hysterically at the sight of him.

Jake Michael McKay was born on May 2,1999 at 2:16 in the morning. He was born a healthy 5lbs 3oz by c-section.

Jenna Marie McKay was born on May 2, 1999 at 2:18 in the morning. She was born a healthy 5lbs 13 oz also delivered by c-section.

**

Brandon and Kelly held hands as they walked down the long hallway of the Bel Age hotel. Brenda and Dylan were staying there and they had agreed to meet in their room because the reunion was being held downstairs exactly where they had held the Spring Dance. The gang was excited and it really did feel like old times. Even at 29 years old, they still had the togetherness and friendship that they had had in high school. Brandon held up the knuckles of his hand and knocked on Brenda and Dylan's suite. Brandon looked at his wife of three years and leaned in gently kissing her. Kelly laughed in between kisses as Dylan opened up the door.

"Sup buddy." Brandon said reaching out his hand.

"Hey B…Mrs. B." Dylan nodded his head with a smile slapping Brandon's hand. He opened up the door farther letting them in.

"Where's the twins?" Brandon said disappointed.

"Your mom and dad picked them up about 20 minutes ago. You know it's so nice not living here because when we come into town, Cindy and big Jim take the kids and insist on keeping them overnight." Dylan smiled wickedly.

"Nice Bro…yeah they don't do that for us." Brandon looked over at Kelly.

"That's because they have Tyler everyday babe." Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

Tyler James Walsh was born on June 30,2001 at 1:30 in the afternoon. He was born a healthy 7lbs 6oz delivered vaginally. He was blonde, blue eyed, smart and incredibly handsome. He was the best little two year old anyone could have ever asked for and he was the light of Brandon and Kelly's life.

"I can't believe how big he has gotten; I haven't seen him in a while. I can't tell who he looks like though." Dylan shook his head.

"Yeah…people say he is a good mix of both of us. Where's Bren?" Kelly said looking around.

"Something's never change." Dylan looked back into their bedroom, "Bren." Dylan called out. "Brandon and Kelly are here." Dylan shook his head.

"Ok just a second." They heard Brenda call out from the bedroom.

"You guys want something to drink? I had Hector stock the bar because I knew everyone was meeting here." Dylan said nonchalantly making his way into the bar.

Brandon looked at Kelly, no one liked to drink in front of Dylan. They Walsh's and the McKay clan saw each other a few times a year and it wasn't frequent enough for it to matter. In the six years Dylan had been sober, Brandon had never as much as taken one sip of alcohol in front of him. "Nah…I am good." Brandon played it off which Dylan caught right away.

"Bran…don't be like that, you can drink in front of me. I haven't touched the stuff or wanted to in years. I had Hector bring all this stuff, don't let it go to waste." Dylan tried talking him into it.

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." Brandon said already on his way to the door.

"Sup brotha." Steve was rowdy already. He pulled Janet through the door. "Dylan man…how have you been?" Steve walked over grabbing Dylan in a man hug.

"Sanders…you're tanked." Dylan laughed as he leaned in saying hello to Janet giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am stoked, it's our 10 year reunion, me and my lovely wife have a room here and Maddie is staying the night at Janet's parents house. Life is good." Steve said wrapping his arms around Janet.

"Yeah life is good and so is the mini bar." Janet shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Dylan laughed, "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Gin and tonic for me and…" Steve looked at Janet, "Vodka cranberry for me." Janet added.

"B? Come on…Kel?" Dylan looked at them.

Brandon took a deep breath, "I'll have a rum and coke." He said quietly.

"Vodka cranberry for me too." Kelly said with a smile.

Brenda finally emerged from the bedroom, fastening the back of her earring. "Hey guys." She said with a smile joining Dylan in the bar.

"Bren!" Steve said excitedly. "Give me a hug." He brought her into a bear hug as he picked her up. Brenda eyes widened as she held on to the bottom of her dress so her butt wouldn't show.

"Wow Steve…nice to see you too." Brenda laughed, "You're tossed."

"You guys all suck." Steve pointed to everyone, "It's our 10 year reunion."

Everyone laughed as the there was a knock at the door again. "I'll get it." Brenda said and gave Steve a pat on the back as she walked by him. "Be careful Steve, don't pull a Donna Martin graduates and fall in front Mrs. T." Everyone laughed as Steve shook his head.

Brenda opened up the door and smiled, "Hey David." She said sweetly. Brenda looked at him differently because of their brief liaison; she would never admit it to Dylan but David definitely had a special place in her heart. "Where's Val?" Brenda looked into the hallway.

"She flew to New York this morning, had to meet with some buyers for a club idea." David said emotionless.

Brenda looked down realizing Kelly never finished the gossip, supposedly there was something going on with David, Valerie, Donna and Noah. "Its ok sweetie, now we can dance more." Brenda pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. "Man I've missed you." Brenda said honestly.

David closed his eyes and squeezed back, it had been 3 years since he had seen Brenda, actually since Brandon and Kelly's wedding to be exact. David was having a rough time, Kelly did get that far, she said that him and Valerie were having issues, she was finally starting to make some money, she had successfully sold 2 clubs in the Los Angeles area. She had way of charming prospective buyers, people came to her for help, they were close to bankruptcy and Valerie would move in, rearrange some things and get people good money for their money pits, taking a nice percentage of course. David had been working at the After Dark going on eight years. He was making lousy money, going no where and it was catching up to him. Him and Valerie had to move back into the beach apartment in which Donna and Noah shared and or the first time in david's life he regretted past decisions. "I missed you too Bren." David said quietly, slowly moving out from her.

Brenda smiled, "You ok?"

David nodded and gave her a small smile, "I am now."

Brenda tilted her head and wrapped her arm around David waist as they walked to the bar where everyone else was.

"Siiiiilllllver." Steve said drawn out. "McKay man, get my buddy Silver a stiff cocktail."

Brenda looked up at David and they both laughed. A smile stayed on David's face which was a good change. He nodded and looked at Dylan, "Hey man." he held out his hand and shook Dylan's hand.

"Good to see you David." Dylan nodded too. Things were okay with them. It wasn't great, but it was okay. It wasn't that either one of them was still mad at one another, they had buried the hatchet a long time ago but things were never the same. Plus they didn't see each other often so they hadn't had that much time to hang out and get what they had back.

"Janet…you might not know this about your husband but he is famous at this school." Brandon said with a teasing smile.

Kelly giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Ah yes, Steve the big man…the big man on campus." Dylan joked.

"You…guys should talk." Steve pointed back and forth to between Brandon, Kelly and Dylan.

Janet laughed, "What did they do?"

"Are you kidding you are looking at most likely to succeed…Mr. Brandon Walsh…Most Handsome…Dylan McKay and the one and only most beautiful…Miss Kelly Taylor."

"Shut up. I didn't know I was going with the _it_ click." Janet joked emphasizing it in finger quotes.

Brenda swallowed hard and looked down.

"If they had it you guys might have gotten cutest couple too." Steve joked.

"Well they didn't….and you guys wouldn't have gotten it anyway." Brandon said with a smile pulling his wife into him and gently kissing her.

"And why is that Brandon?" Kelly smiled at him and enjoyed Brandon being a little jealous or at least having a sense of humor about it.

Brenda said pouring herself a shot, "Cause you guys weren't all that cute." Brenda said with a straight face and attitude. "Gloomiest maybe."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh." Steve and Brandon said giving each other high fives. As Kelly mouth dropped with a smile.

"Brenda claims her high school boyfriend back." Steve said setting his hand on her shoulder as Brenda shot back the rum making a face.

"Toast." Steve said holding up his drink. Dylan quickly poured himself a coke.

"Aww come on, we weren't that bad." Kelly said playfully lifting her drink as well.

The gang including Dylan looked at her, "Yeah you were…horrible…annoying as hell." All of them said at the same time.

"To the class of 93, to old flames we that never should have been with…new loves that have come and stayed…" Steve looked at Janet.

"To old loves finding each other again." Brandon said as he looked at Kelly. Brenda and Dylan looked at each other.

"To high school sweethearts." Dylan added as Brenda and Dylan clinked glasses. David looked around realizing there was someone missing, his high school sweetheart.

"Wait…where's Donna?" Kelly said looking at her watch.

"Hold that thought, let me call her." Brenda grabbed her cell phone as they heard a knock on the door. "Oh…that's probably her." Brenda closed her phone and watched as David moved towards the door.

David opened it and smiled, "Finally…we thought you had done all this work and then you were going to bail on us."

Donna took a deep breath, "No I am here…but alone." she said bummed out.

"Why? Where's Noah?" David let her in.

"He had to work. Nice timing right?" Donna crossed her arms and cutely pouted.

David smiled, "Actually Don…the timing couldn't be more perfect because I am alone too."

"You are?" Donna said with a smile. "I thought I would be the only loser."

Nope…I am a loser too." David held out his hand, "What do you say? I need a date and we did go out for most of high school anyway…we can be losers together." David said with a smile.

Donna smiled back setting her hand in his, "Best offer I have had all day."

_Ok so this was the first half of the update chapter, its going to be fun, not too much drama, but definitely NOT drama free. I hadn't planned to do a 2 parter but I got this reunion idea and ran with it. Hope you are all liking it. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Here is the last chapter of Coming Home, I had planned something like this the whole time but it took awhile to lay it out. Finally I finished and I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning, it is a long chapter, I didn't want to break it up, so you guys are lucky *wink* Alright without further a do, the conclusion to Coming Home._

**Chapter 41 Closure and Regrets**

As the gang hung out having a couple drinks and catching up, Andrea and Jessie had finally made the get together as well. Andrea had kept in touch for the most part and everyone was happy she could make it. Jessie and Andrea both practiced on the East Coast, Andrea a doctor and Jessie a lawyer. Both had made a good living and after being divorced for 2 years they actually got remarried, they had reconnected and realized they may have gotten married young but after being apart, they knew they belonged together. It just might have taken some time apart and some bad ones to figure it out. Plus Hannah who was now 9 years old couldn't be happier to have both parents living under the same roof again. They had even talked about having a second child together.

The gang filed out into the hallway getting their things together to head downstairs. Dylan was the last to leave the suite making sure everyone had everything and making sure the suite was locked up. He noticed Brenda walking in front of him. As they got closer to the elevator he gently wrapped her arms around Brenda's small waist from behind.

He leaned down kissing her cheek, "Hey you ok? You have been really quiet." He said quietly.

Brenda shrugged subtly, "Yeah I am fine, I just didn't feel like reminiscing with everyone else about senior year and how cute you and Kelly were." Brenda's voice cold with hostility.

Dylan smirked hearing the jealous tone behind Brenda's voice, "Bren…come on, I went out with you a hell of a lot longer than Kelly in high school. The only reason stuff was being brought up was because we just so happened to be dating when we graduated."

"Don't remind me." Brenda took a deep breath as they got to the elevator but stood away from everyone.

"Well…you know what I was thinking?" Dylan said bringing his arms in tighter around her waist.

Brenda turned her head enough to look at him, she was jealous, she wasn't sure why, she had him, she had had him for a while now but something about the 10 year reunion and everyone reminiscing and bringing post Brenda and Dylan memories up, made Brenda sad, especially the 15 minute conversation everyone had about prom. Considering Brandon and Andrea had gone together, Donna and David, Kelly and Dylan, they all seemed to have a memory of it worth talking about but Brenda didn't.

"I was just reminiscing about the last time we were at this hotel, I would much rather think about that night." Dylan whispered into her ear, gently kissing her neck and nibbling lightly on it.

Brenda smiled as she looked at him, "I would much rather talk about that dance too." She leaned in kissing him softly.

As the gang waited patiently for the elevator, "Hey McKay's? Didn't you guys have sex for the first time in this hotel at the Spring Dance?" Steve said with a smile and a lift of his eyebrow.

Brenda and Dylan smiled and looked down, "See, much better memory." Dylan whispered in her ear.

"Yes Steve, thanks for pointing it out." Dylan said as Brenda blushed.

"Oh my God, that is so cute." Janet said with a tilt of her head.

"You were such the man back then." David said with a laugh. "If only I was that lucky." David joked as he looked at Donna.

Donna crossed her arms with a shy smile, "David." She said shaking her head embarrassed.

The gang kept their laughter under their breath as the doors from the elevator finally opened and they headed down to the main event. They walked towards the table to check in. The alumni had made memory books with pictures of their four years at West Beverly along with name tags so people would know who they were.

"Brenda Walsh McKay." Dylan repeated with a smile. "Is it really old fashioned of me to like it better how you really have it?"

Brenda laughed, "Yes but no…traditional maybe. I used to write my name like that all the time back then. I really thought I was going to marry you." Brenda said as she placed Dylan's name tag on the lapel of his suit coat.

"You did? I thought about it too, I even had a daydream one time we were married and had like six kids." Dylan laughed lightly.

"Six? Geez we were busy huh?" Brenda and Dylan started walking behind the gang making their entrance into the ballroom.

"You could say that." Dylan gave her a sinful smile.

Brenda laughed and shook her head as she reached down and took his hand in hers. "Behave yourself." She smiled back at them, "Mrs. T may hear you."

"Ha…let her, there are a few things we never actually did get to do at this school." Dylan hinted. "And maybe alone in detention would be a good start."

Brenda shook her head with a smile, "Dylan." How could someone be so inappropriate and hot at the same time?

As the gang walked into the reunion they couldn't help but smile. The room was decked out in old pictures and their school colors.

"Come on, I have been dying to show you this." Kelly said pulling Brandon's hand toward memory lane. The group followed curiously.

"Ha…this is great." Brandon said looking around. He smiled at a picture of him and Kelly from the spring dance. He pointed and looked at Andrea in a picture of the two of them side by side looking up from the newspaper layout at The Blaze.

The gang took time to walk around checking out all the pictures and to Brenda's surprise there weren't many pictures of the Dylan and Kelly saga, she secretly was thankful Kelly and Donna was part of putting it together and was pretty sure it was done on purpose. There was even a picture of Brenda and Dylan dancing at the prom that neither one of them had seen nor noticed was taken. It was cute considering they hadn't gone together but should have. Their stares in it were intense and sad. It brought back memories.

"Hey D, come check this out." Brandon called out pointing at a picture he had wanted Dylan to see of the two of them, possibly taken the first year the Walsh's had attended West Beverly at lunch.

"I'll be right back." Dylan said leaning in giving Brenda a quick kiss and joining Brandon and Kelly several feet away.

"Well…well, I guess I left you alone for a second at that dance and that's how you treat your prom date." Brenda turned to the voice behind them.

Brenda smiled, "Tony?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

Brenda moved in and hugged him tightly. "You look great, how have you been?"

"I am doing great, I live in New York, I am a sports agent. Got lucky after I got hurt the first year I was with The Jets. So thankfully I found an equally fun job."

"I thought I told you _not_ to get hurt playing football." Brenda joked.

"Yeah well…I should have listened." Tony said still keeping his eye contact with her. "You look amazing." Tony's eyes ran down Brenda as he noticed her name tag. He shook his head with a smirk. "Don't tell me."

Brenda looked down at her name tag and smiled, "Yeah…scary huh?"

"I should have known. How long have you guys been married? Any kids?"

Brenda looked down shyly meeting his stare and smile again, "5 years…and yep, twins a boy and a girl, they are 4 years old."

"Wow…you and Dylan, that's definitely my luck." Tony joked.

Brenda laughed, "You never beat around the bush Miller. Well what about you? Married, kids?"

Tony smiled again, "Yeah, been married 2 years, no kids yet, we have been focused on our careers, I'll introduce you whenever she gets out of the ladies room, you know women."

Brenda nodded with a smile, "It's good seeing you." Tony could always make her blush even though she never liked him more than a friend.

"Always a pleasure for me."

Dylan smirked as he saw his wife and Tony Miller talking from a distance. Steve patted his back, "That Miller always wanted piece of your wife."

Dylan looked at Steve, "Really?"

"Totally." Steve nodded. "He tried, but she shot him down. I always told him he didn't have a chance. He got a room at prom for them; I told him there was no way Brenda would ever go into a hotel room with him. I will never forget this for as long as I live; Brenda came over saw the key in his hand. Tony shoved it in his pocket." Steve laughed, "She reached into his pocket, fished it out and…totally denied him, I mean bad."

"He got them a room at prom? What did she say?" Dylan's eyebrows shot up, he was shocked. Brenda had never told him this story.

"She smiled at him and said forget it. She threw the key on the table and told him to put his gun away, he wouldn't need it." Steve cracked up. "Good times."

"That's my Bren, I'll be back." Dylan said playfully walking over, he wasn't jealous of Tony Miller of all people but there was nothing like making him feel a little uneasy.

"Tony, how have you been?" Dylan said holding out his hand as he moved his other tightly around Brenda's waist.

"McKay…what's up bro? I see you lucked out with this one here." Tony said giving Brenda a smile, as she looked down shyly.

"I did. Absolutely." Dylan leaned down kissing the top of her head.

Tony nodded and looked at both of them. "Freaking McKay, you haven't changed a bit, still a lucky son of a bitch."

Brenda looked oddly between the testosterone.

"I guess I am…what are you up to man?"

"Sports agent, living on the east coast. You never did get into contact sports did you McKay?" Tony joked, they always played around.

Dylan looked up and laughed, "Well I wouldn't say that…but not football no. What can I say, I am better one on one." Dylan joked pulling Brenda in tighter.

"I guess so." Tony smirked and noticed the gesture.

"Yeah a real ladies man." Brenda shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The silence grew thick as Tony looked past them, "Oh and here she is." Tony wrapped his arm around a woman as she turned around.

Brenda's mouth dropped as she smiled, "Oh my God." Brenda said excited, "Gina! How have you been?" Brenda pulled her into a hug.

"Wow…Brenda, you went here too?" Gina hugged her back surprised.

"You and Tony Miller are married?" Brenda said with a smile as she leaned out from her.

"Yeah…we met in New York, he was my agent." Gina smiled and looked at Dylan, "Hey Dylan." Gina said nicely.

"Hey." Dylan looked at her and smiled, he didn't know her that well. When all that stuff was going on Dylan didn't hang out much, and he had maybe met her a few times.

"Wow." Brenda laughed.

"I didn't know you went to West Beverly High." Gina said crossing her arms thinking if Brenda went there, Brandon probably did too.

"Yeah…we all did Me, Dylan, Brandon, Kelly, Donna and David…Steve. Class of 93." Brenda laughed lightly. Brenda looked around not seeing the gang anymore, "They are all around here somewhere."

Gina nodded, "I am sure I'll see them around here, So…you and Dylan, married I take it from the hyphened last name. I always knew you guys would get back together. At least I always hoped…I secretly liked you better with Dylan than David."

"Didn't we all." Dylan rolled his eyes.

Brenda looked up at him sweetly, just as Kelly still was a touchy subject, so was David. "Yep…he must have drugged me. I woke up one day, married for 5 years with 4 year old twins." Brenda kept the playfulness going. "We moved back to London though, we like it there."

"How cultural." Gina shrugged and lifted her eyebrow. "Do your kids have British accents?" Gina laughed.

Dylan and Brenda looked at each other, "You know…actually a little." Dylan laughed because they were just talking about it.

"Ok…how the hell do you guys know each other? And more importantly Brenda went out with David…please tell me it was Silver?" Tony laughed making fun directing it more at Dylan than Brenda.

Dylan looked at Tony and rolled his eyes.

Brenda laughed, "I met Gina god what six years ago, she used to date Brandon. And yes I went out with David for two seconds."

"Walsh? My wife dated Brandon Walsh. Oh that's awkward." Tony joked. "And I am sure McKay loved the Silver factor.

"You know Tony…" Dylan smirked as he lifted his finger.

Gina shook her head interrupting whatever was going to happen, "So did you guys all hang out in high school?"

"No." Dylan said quickly.

Brenda smiled, "Once in a while, your husband here took me to prom cause well…this ass wipe had a date already." Brenda looked up at him.

Gina laughed and swung her arm around Brenda, "God I forgot how much I liked you." They started to giggle and walk away, "Let me guess who Dylan went with." Gina joked as she shook her head.

"Oh yeah about that…" Brenda began.

Dylan and Tony watched the girls walk away and then looked at each other. They had absolutely nothing in common. As both guys looked around uncomfortably Dylan spoke up, "Well…nice seeing you again Tony, take it easy." His eyes widened as he walked away, if Dylan wasn't sure before how non jock like and anti social he was in high school, he knew now.

Brandon made his way over to the bar and ordered himself a drink. Kelly and Donna had some sort of catering emergency that had to be dealt with. As he waited, he felt someone gently tap on his shoulder. To his surprise when he turned around he saw Gina. He stood almost speechless with a smile, "Gina? Wow…how are you?" he said sweetly.

"I am great…how are you?" Gina said shyly.

"I am good." Brandon and Gina looked at each other for a moment. They smiled not sure why it was so awkward and went in hugging each other. Brandon squeezed her tightly, "It's really good to see you, what are you doing here?" he asked as they pulled away from each other.

"My husband." Gina motioned quickly to the side of her directing it to a group of jocks in which Brandon knew all of them well. Not only was Steve there he had also developed a relationship with all of them regardless since he did follow sports all three years at the school for the paper.

"Your husband?" Brandon nodded, "Congratulations." He said politely. Brandon would not change his life for anything. He was deeply in love with his wife, he always had been but seeing Gina made him smile. He had a lot of fun with her and the way things ended with her were so out of no where and sudden. He had always wondered how she was doing.

"Yeah…I met Tony in New York, he was actually my agent. So during the sectionals, we became close and well here we are. Been married a couple years." Gina nodded slowly, he still was handsome and sweet. She had always wondered how he was doing.

"Miller?" Brandon let out a small laugh, "Wow…it's a small world."

Gina looked down and smiled, "Yeah…it is."

"You want a drink?" Brandon offered to buy her one.

"Sure…rum and coke please." She accepted. "So…Brenda told me you and Kelly…got married." Gina tried to smile through it but knew her tone was bitter.

Brandon smiled uncomfortably and felt a tinge guilty, "Yeah…" he breathed out.

Gina looked down quickly and then met his gaze, "I am happy for you…there was definitely some unfinished business with the two of you. You could tell." Gina gave him a half smile.

"Thanks…there was unfinished business with us too. I am glad though that you seem to be doing well and I did watch you in the sectionals. You did amazing."

"Thanks…yeah I felt bad about how I left things with you but seeing you here now, it makes me feel better. I don't regret staying in New York, I am successful, doing something I love, Tony is absolutely amazing but part of me always wondered." Gina smiled at him again.

Brandon seemed more relaxed as he set his hands in his pants pockets, "I would be lying if I didn't think the same thing."

The bartender set both drinks on the bar and Brandon took both handing one to Gina. He smiled at her once again and lifted his drink, "To good times, important relationships from the past that meant more than we led on…and to no regrets." Brandon looked at her.

"To no regrets." Gina and Brandon drank to finish the toast.

"Brandon…did you mean that about important relationships…cause you were the first guy that was incredibly sweet, understanding…and didn't only try and get into my pants." Gina laughed.

Brandon laughed, "I did, I think there is a time when certain relationships are important at certain times." Brandon exhaled with a smile. Gina came along when Brandon was dealing with a lot of emotions because of losing Kelly and seeing her move on with someone else and Gina taught him that he could still have fun and maybe move on without her, and then again she also was important to him because she made him realize that the maybe was a couldn't, and moving on from Kelly was not going to happen, not when she was his true love.

As for Gina, Brandon came along when she was lonely, living in a world of failures and insecurities and he made her realize she was more than that. He was kind, gentle and extremely understanding. It made her move to New York that much easier even if it meant saying goodbye and moving on. They may have not dated long or even been all that serious but they had made an important impression on each other and the closure was definitely a bonus.

"Thanks Brandon."

"No…thank you. I am glad you are happy and doing well."

Tony came over approaching them, "Hey Walsh, I heard from a birdie you know my wife." Tony held out his hand.

Brandon smiled at him, "Yep…you got yourself a good one Tony." Brandon shook his hand and both guys gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Now…even though all this sentimental stuff is awesome and everything, care if I steal my wife for a dance?"

"Not at all." Brandon shook his head with a smile as he watched them walk arm and arm to the dance floor.

Kelly walked out of the kitchen area and ran into Dylan leaving the men's room, "Hey stranger, having fun?" Kelly said catching up to him.

"Yeah…you know…I didn't dare tell Brenda but I wasn't all that excited to come to something like this. But I am glad I did, its been fun, interesting, at times ackward but fun."

"Yeah." Kelly breathed out as she stopped. Dylan noticed and stopped and looked at her.

"You ok Kel?" Dylan asked seeing Kelly was thinking about something.

"Yeah…I am good…its just." Kelly looked up and caught his eyes on her way back up, "Being here brings back memories…you know…of senior year…us, you and Brenda."

Dylan looked down and took a deep breath, "Kel." he hesitated bringing up the past.

"No its not what you think, I just wanted to tell you thank you."

"Why?" Dylan said interested.

"I guess because you and I had a lot of fun together and we also hurt each other a lot. I don't know if I would have done the same thing if I were to go back to that summer we got together but since we can't and we'll never know what might have been different if we did, I guess I just wanted to say thank you…because no matter how many people we have hurt and the times we have hurt each other, I cant forget that you still were the first guy that at least tried to understand me." Kelly crossed her arms and smiled looking down, "At least tired." Kelly looked back at him and let out a light laugh.

"Yeah well…I guess we thought we knew what we wanted back then and it probably wasn't all that smart to move on so quickly in another serious relationship so soon on the rebound. But yeah we did have fun…and we did know how to drive each other crazy but I guess when you look at the big picture, our mistakes made us realize what we really wanted. And now we are with the people we are suppose to be with and that's what counts. Some relationships are important at certain times, and you were definitely one of them. You know I don't know if I would have done the same that summer either but I am not sorry I did, it brought Brenda and I closer eventually and who are we kidding, we needed the break, we were too intense and serious for how young we were."

"I am glad you are with Brenda and honestly I never thought I would actually say that out loud."

"Well…I am glad you are with Brandon and…" Dylan smiled an looked down, "It's hard to believe I think that way too. Guess we are growing up Kel." Dylan wrapped his arm around her.

"Who would have thought." Kelly joked resting her head on his shoulder, "Having closure with you is more important than I ever would admit."

"Yeah…closure is good." He leaned out looking down at her. They embraced each other tightly and closed the door, which had been closed really but locking the door was important since Kelly and Dylan had never really done it before. They always left the door open for themselves, when there was really no point. They needed to both admit they weren't right for each other and hadn't been all along.

Brenda smiled walking out of the ballroom and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Kelly in Dylan's arms. She stared at them and took a deep breath. She would never be okay with them being close and she was beginning to wonder what she had walked in on. Being at the reunion brought back a lot of insecurities and memories and she could only assume it did the same for them. As jealousy and sadness rushed over her she watched them let go of their long embrace and look at each other and smile. Dylan leaned forward kissing her on the forehead and there Brenda was on the outside again, looking at the love of her life and her best friend and a long hug was all it took to put her right back in that spot, that heartbroken spot in high school when she was forced to look at them together all over again. Brenda shook her head and turned heading to the balcony for some air.

As she got out there she noticed David leaning up against the railing alone. She walked up to him and set her hands on the railing next to him, "Fancy meeting you out here, what are you thinking about?" she said as she moved her hip to bump his.

David looked over at her and tilted his head with a smile. "About life…love…regrets."

"Oh yes…all the small things in life." Brenda joked.

"It's good seeing you Bren, its been a long time." David turned to her and just stared at her.

"It's good to see you too. I know we didn't exactly end things on the best terms but I am glad it didn't ruin our friendship."

"Yeah." David breathed out and looked out over the city skyline again.

Brenda thought about Kelly and Dylan, "What regrets exactly?" he met her gaze.

David shrugged, "Maybe…you. I would be lying if I said I didn't love you back when we were seeing each other. Can I be honest with you? I mean it may not be the most appropriate thing to say considering you are a married woman and everything but I just feel like I need to say it. And I may not ever get the chance again."

Brenda turned to face him a nodded her head slowly.

"I think about you sometimes, at the fact that we had a lot of fun together and that I cared about you more than you ever will probably understand. That I regret the way things ended with us and I wished that things would have been different. I guess what I am trying to say is sometimes I think about what if I made a mistake in letting you go and now you are married and have kids…and here I am stuck with these old feelings that seeing you tonight only made come alive again. What if you weren't suppose to end up with Dylan and I wasn't suppose to end up with Valerie." David hadn't really meant to say that but it just came out.

Brenda stood surprised, any other time she would have been put in this position she would have been angry but she wasn't. "I don't know." Brenda whispered not sure what exactly was going on…with Dylan and Kelly, with her and Dylan, with her and David. Why did every trip back to L.A. make them question everything. She stood quiet as David reached up and moved her hair back letting his hand sit on the side of her face and head.

Brenda looked down, "I have a confession to make David, I have never admitted this to anyone, especially Dylan, but I did love you. You helped me through a really hard time and showed me how to have fun again, you showed me who I was again. Being with Dylan for so long and getting caught up in the drugs and the drama, you were easy and fun and if it was at any other time, we just may have lasted. But no matter what we felt about each other, we can't change the fact that we may have loved each other, but there was someone else we were in love with…more."

David lowered his hand and agreed.

"Maybe Valerie isn't the person you are suppose to be with. There are relationships that are important at certain times in your life and if you truly care about the person its hard to let go. I absolutely think that what we had was in that category and maybe what you have with Val is too. I will admit though, you will always have a piece of my heart. So maybe you arent supoose to be with Val, but i dont think you were suppose to be with me either." Brenda smiled shyly at him.

David nodded with a small smile, "I hope Dylan knows how lucky he is to have you. Because if it wasn't for my friendship with him and the simple fact that I know how much you love each other, I would totally want to kiss you right now."

Brenda smiled and dropped her mouth, "You are horrible." Brenda shook her head, knowing he was kidding, she took a deep breath and looked out at the view, "I hope he knows too." she murmured thinking about the display of affection she had witnessed with him and Kelly.

"I am sure he does…he loves you more than anything. And…I hate to admit this because I always thought we were better together. If I had to lose you forever to anyone, it would only be ok if it was Dylan." David realized after listening to Brenda and knowing that she did feel something for him, it wasn't just a rebound or to make Dylan jealous. It made him realize that they were important to each other and not having her was only because they didn't belong together.

"I missed you…talking to you." Brenda said looking at him.

"I missed you too." he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in tenderly, hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes and shut his feelings on her forever. David didn't want Brenda back, he didn't want a woman who was deeply in love with someone else. And no matter how much he hated to admit it, Dylan and Brenda did belong together and all that talk before was because he himself wasn't sure what love had in store for him. And he was grasping at the feelings he had for her before. Closure with Brenda was important because deep down he always wondered what could have been and if he was always going to be someone that she let in because Dylan wasn't there and now he knew, she had thought the same thing and it wasn't one sided, it was just important at a certain time and that time was over.

Donna and Dylan looked around for their dates and finally they came to the glass door to the balcony. Dylan froze and looked at his wife hugging David tightly. Brenda leaned out and took her hand and ran it down the back of David's head, leaning her forehead against his. They pecked lightly and embraced each other again. Dylan's anger flared as he went to open the door angrily and break up the little moment between his wife and her ex boyfriend. Donna grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled it back.

Donna shook her head, knowing he was ready to storm out there and punch him out, like he had always wanted to. But this time, Dylan wasn't messed up on drugs or drunk, he was witnessing something that had to do with his wife of 5 years and the mother of his children. "Dylan…don't."

Dylan looked at Donna, "What do you mean don't, whatever is going on out there, has got to stop and I am not ok with it." Dylan said angrily.

Donna looked out at David and Brenda, "It looks like what is going on out there is goodbye."

Dylan stared at them. After several moments the two broke from their embrace and stood leaning on the railing talking. Dylan's first impression was that if he didn't go and break up whatever was going on, Brenda and David might just move on to other things. But it wasn't like that at all.

"David and I are really close, and we have talked about Brenda. I always thought that it was weird that I didn't care that they were together and then other times I did but then I realized, sometimes you need to get out there and experience other things and learn from them so you can realize for yourself what's truly important. And I think the Brenda…David saga was exactly that. They helped each other through difficult times and they cared about each other. And its important to have closure with relationships like that. You know?"

Dylan thought about what had just happened with him and Kelly and understood exactly what Donna was talking about. "Have you and David ever had closure?" he asked honestly.

Donna shook her head, "No." Donna said sadly and looked at Dylan. She gave him a half smile, "But being here tonight, its obviously not too late huh?"

Dylan smiled back and shook his head, "I guess not." Dylan took a deep breath looking at Brenda. "Come on lets interrupt their little closure party and dance with _our_ dates." Dylan said calmer, more understanding but still thinking that David and Brenda had had their moment, and he wanted his wife back.

Dylan wrapped his arm around Donna and led the way out to where David and Brenda were standing. "There you guys are…Dylan and I were wondering if we had lost our dates forever." Donna joked.

Brenda and David turned to face them. Brenda looked down and crossed her arms, she couldn't look at Dylan.

"Nah…I wouldn't do that to my high school sweetheart." David said with a smile, "Remember that Christmas dance we went to, you told everyone that you were lucky to be going to the dance with the best dancer at West Beverly."

Donna smiled, "I remember, that night I told everyone to shove it and that I liked you, it was also our first kiss. Of course I remember." Donna stared at David.

"Well…lets see if I am still the best dancer at West Bev huh?" David moved next to Donna and held out his hand. Donna took it with a smile and let him lead her toward the ballroom. David turned and looked at Brenda, "Thanks Bren." he said nicely before continuing.

Brenda smiled and gave him a nod and watched them leave. She turned her attention to Dylan and took a deep breath as her smile faded.

"I hope what I just saw out here with David was goodbye." Dylan said as he looked at her intently.

"Is that what I saw out in the hallway with Kelly?" Brenda said short, her voice full of hurt. "Because if it wasn't then save me the speech. I know that song already and I don't think I can hear it again."

Dylan nodded his head, "That's exactly what you saw." Dylan realized Brenda was mad at him and he knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Are you sure about that? Because what you saw out here was me and David getting some closure. Admitting that although we had fun together we didn't belong together. Is that what you and Kelly were doing?" Brenda's tone changed as she stepped a bit closer to him.

"Are you sure that's what you and David were doing?" Dylan stepped towards her slowly.

Brenda saw the look in his eyes and she smiled lightly, "You didn't answer my question."

"I think you know the answer already." Dylan said sure of himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh do I?" Brenda said with a playful smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What exactly do I know." she said softly looking into his eyes.

"You know." Dylan pretended to think, "It's you and me and all of the people." Dylan sang with a smile.

"No Dylan, not here." Brenda shook her head, noticing a few people come out onto the balcony.

"And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." Dylan sang in a whisper pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you baby." he whispered as he leaned out from her a little. He looked at the top of her head, taking his hand and running it down the back of it and then found her eyes that had never left him. "You and me remember...you cant get rid me, I hate to break it to you." Dylan joked.

"I love you too." she said softly leaning forward and setting a soft peck on his lips. Dylan went in for a longer much more passionate one. "I would never want to get rid of you."

He wrapped his arm around her tightly and led her back inside, so he could dance with his wife. yes some relationships were important at certain times and then there was one, that would always be important, the most important no matter what time in your life it was. That was them, they had taken each other's heart when they were 16 years old and never gave it back.

As Kelly watched from a short distance she walked over and slid next to him leaning on the bar, "Should I be jealous?" she said teasing him witnessing the end of Brandon and Gina's conversation.

"Yes very…if you hadn't came along I was about to meet Tony outside for a battle to death." Brandon joked.

Kelly shook her head keeping her smile, "No seriously, was everything ok?"

"Yeah…she is doing well and you know I always felt bad about still being in love with you when we were seeing each other." Brandon wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist pulling her in tightly. "Closure and no regrets…right?"

Kelly gave him a sweet nod, "Yeah…closure is good." she admitted, thinking of the much needed closure that had occurred between her and Dylan earlier.

Brandon leaned in and kissed her hard feeling her open her mouth with his. Kelly leaned out with her eyes closed, "God I am glad I married you." she whispered opening them and looking into his.

"Baby…there wasn't anyone else I wanted to spend my life with." Brandon stared at her for several moments, "What do you say, can I have this dance?"

"Is Brandon Walsh asking me to dance? Where in the world has my husband gone?" Kelly smiled.

Brandon walked her onto the dance floor and spun her around bringing her back to him, "You were always the only one who could get me out here."

"Just don't tell me I remind you of a sister." Kelly joked.

"Would I do this if I thought you were just another sister?" Brandon leaned in kissing her gently. "Or this?" he went in for a longer one. "Or what I am going to do to you later." he said with a sinful smile.

Kelly giggled as he moved his kisses down her neck, "I love you." she said looking at him intently as he came up from her neck.

Brandon returned the seriousness, "I love you too…so much." he whispered back, leaning in closer to her, they kissed passionately and continued their slow dance.

David and Donna looked at each other as they slow danced. David held her close to him and he noticed how good she smelt. Her big brown eyes gazing at him he felt like a kid again. They had always been there for each other, best friends they called each other. Both showing little signs of jealousy here and there if they were with someone else. Always finding their way back to one another. After they got lost in each other's eyes and looked at their friends, dancing closely, in love and exactly where they should be. Donna and David made eyes again.

"I saw you and Bren talking out back, did you guys get to kind of put things in perspective and finally get to say goodbye the right way?" Donna asked nicely knowing that David always wanted that moment.

David smiled, "Yeah…finally. Closure is important and I finally got it." David looked at Dylan and Brenda dancing, "They are meant for each other aren't they?"

Donna followed David's glance and saw Brenda and Dylan, dancing close kissing. "Yeah…definitely. They are everything they have always wanted. It looks like everyone is where they belong, Jessie and Andrea back together, Brandon and Kelly, finally married, Dylan and Brenda, finally admitting and actually having luck on their side, Steve and Janet." Donna smiled softly at David.

"And us? Where are we suppose to be because when I was talking to Brenda outside she said something that I can not stop thinking about. She said that some relationships are important at certain times and maybe my relationship with Val is that kind. Maybe your relationship with Noah is the same?" David spoke softly keeping his eyes on hers.

"And what about us, we already have had a relationship and maybe then was our time. Maybe you were always suppose to be my first love…but not my last." Donna took a deep breath. She swallowed hard getting lost in his eyes again, "But then again…maybe we are missing our chance for us because we are too damn proud of ruining what we have, our friendship."

"We could regret this." David said getting closer.

"Which one, not ruining our friendship or getting together." she leaned in closer as well, this time finding themselves less than an inch from each other's lips.

Donna exhaled as David kissed her deeply. They got lost in the kiss and at that moment they forgot where they even were. They slowly broke apart as Donna touched her lips.

"Do you know what I was thinking today when I was getting ready? I was thinking of our senior year and what I wrote in your yearbook. Do you remember?" David tilted his head and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Vaguely." Donna admitted looking at it not too long ago but not remembering word for word.

"No one thought you would ever date me and you did, you let me kiss you and I haven't wanted to stop since. Other people have come in and out of our lives but somehow we always find our way back to each other. What I remember from the book was, that I wanted to put what I really wanted for the future and that was you. I told you that someday I was going to get you to marry me." Donna smiled as he began to tear up a little.

"You were just saying that because I wouldn't sleep with you." Donna joked.

David didn't smile as he stared into her eyes.

Donna turned serious, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that being here with you, feels right, that what I feel for you is more than friendship and it always has been. I am saying that Brenda is right, some relationships are important at certain times and some are always going to be important. Sometimes you need to be apart and experience other people to realize what exactly it is that you want. And I just realized what I want." David spoke softly. "I just realized that you will always be the most important relationship I have ever had.

"You are important to me too." she said feeling her heart beat fast, tears starting to form in her eyes. "David." Donna whispered, "What do you want? Really want?"

David tilted his head and gave her a small smile, "I really want you. I always have and being with you tonight just confirmed it."

"I really want you too." Donna breathed out moving in and kissing him again. The hugged each other tightly as both of them closed their eyes taking what had just occurred in.

David leaned out, "Donna, I love you…and I don't want to make the same mistakes I have made before, with you…with anyone. I am going to talk to Valerie and figure out what's happening and I am going to be honest with her before this goes any further." David said honestly.

Donna gave him a nod and a smile. "You're right, I want to start from someplace honest and...I love you too."

They kissed each other again, realizing maybe they weren't going home together but they at least had this moment and when the timing was right, they would be together again and that would be it for them.

The gang stopped dancing and stared, it was all déjà vu. David and Donna not caring what anyone thought way back their junior year. Kissing as their friends smiled and stared. Everyone knew what was happening, and they all knew that it was suppose to happen and be exactly this way. The reunion had proved to be a place of heart ache, their past, their futures. It had helped the gang with closure and closing those doors on old mistakes or maybe they weren't mistakes at all. They were just important at certain times but not now. And then maybe some were important and maybe some were suppose to go back to where it all started. Out of all of the drama that they had all been through. The triangles, the fights, the cheating, the lying, the love, the sex, the fun, the trips, they drugs, the drinking, the loss, the friendships and family that they had all found in each other…it all seemed to put things in perspective of what really mattered in their lives…each other, The Gang. Whoever said that you can't go home again, never had met them. Because whatever went on and whatever had always brought them back to one another was the same thing that kept them going. Cause they were each other's home, it didn't matter, if it was in Beverly Hills, London, the East Coast, wherever they were it always felt like home when they had each other.

_YAY, Coming Home is done…*sigh* I wanted to have closure on all the couples, on all the past. I thought it was important in this story because of how dramatic it was at times. I apologize if there was a lot of repeating in the lines and so on, but I wanted it all to fit together. The only couples that didn't really have a verbal closure was Valerie and Noah. And because Donna and David weren't rushing into anything and had vowed to figure stuff out was my way of closing it. Starting all over…fresh and not repeating the mistakes or regrets they may have had in the past. I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reading. _


End file.
